When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: RoyxWinryxEd: When faced with Love’s difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me. Series and Movie spoilers
1. Back to Armestris

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Yes, this is the sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me. I think it will be the most emotional yet! For the first couple of chapters/episodes of this fanfiction it will be like what ended up on the cutting room floor when the FMA series and movie was edited. I've watched the series many times to find the perfect spots to add Roy and Winry scenes. Hopefully it will work out, and it won't seem too far fetched. There will be series and movie spoilers.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 1— Back to Armetris?

The tent was decorated with bright colored silks, strung from the tip of the tent and hanging down around the three inside. Different colored crystals, jewels, and candles stood upon small tables about the room. Now the smell of burning incense irritated the noses of almost twenty one year old Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. They both felt like pinching their noses closed, but the smell was so strong they didn't think that would stop it. They were both sitting at a small round table in this fortune teller's tent somewhere in the French countryside. Neither Edward nor Alphonse could speak a word of what this world called French. The Fortune Telling Gypsy Chloe, who was wearing a long white dress with a knitted dark blue wrap around her waist that held small golden pieces hanging off of the fringed hem. Chloe was the Gypsies resident Fortune Teller, Chloe had a gift with ancient magicks and crystal use. Her mother was a very a eccentric German, but her ancestry started in Greece. Her father was some French man that didn't stick around for more than a one night stand. As she traveled with her band, she spoke mostly German.

It started out a horrific day, as Edward had woken from what he would consider a terrible nightmare of his best friend Winry Rockbell and that no good Colonel or General or whatever the hell he was now, Roy Mustang engaged in a very dirty affair. It was enough to make him want to vomit, numerous times. He knew it had to be a dream, that Winry was smart and would never allow herself to become another one of those jerk's women, and maybe it made his stomach twist painfully at the idea of her being with that bastard like that.

Edward felt an elbow jab him in the side and he turned a sour expression to his brother who was next to him. The younger Elric gestured to the gypsy woman with a nod of his head and Edward turned his attention to her as she was weaving her hands over a large crystal ball that had been placed in the center of the round table upon a piece of red silk. He felt his eyes roll at the ridiculousness of this whole scene, surely this was a scam to weasel money out of him…only the woman never asked for a cent. No one could see the past of his friend, especially a past that he had been a part of somewhat. Sure he was hardly there, but if Winry had been involved in a nasty sexual relationship with the enemy of women, he would know it. She kept nothing from him.

Chloe lifted her brown head and opened her eyes, "I require something that would link you two together." She looked at Edward expecting him to produce that very object. She watched him pat his clothing and he shrugged while rubbing the back of his head, feeling foolish for not having anything. The Automail didn't even work in this world and it was back in his tent, so he had to go back to using those metal and rubber attachments his father had made for him.

"I might have something." Alphonse said, "It kind of connects both my brother and I to our friend Winry back home." He lifted his sleeve of his coat and there wrapped three times around his wrist was a gold chain with a heart charm dangling from it.

"Hey, is that...?" Edward pointed at the necklace as his brother unclasped it.

"Yeah, this was our birthday gift to her when we were all little." Alphonse held the necklace up that it caught a bit of the candle light and it sparkled. "Winry gave this to me and told me when I went off to study with Teacher again to never take it off and that it would bring me good luck because it forever connected the three of us. She said that it was in that way where we all would always be together, no matter what."

"She was always so positive, and always waiting for us to come back." Edward said with a sigh, his head falling back as he slumped in the chair.

"That she was, Brother." Alphonse replied with a kind smile as he handed the necklace to Chloe.

Chloe clasped the necklace around the crystal ball so it hung in the middle. She closed her eyes and chanted a few words that actually sounded Greek while her fingers were pressed against the crystal. Her chin dropped and she appeared asleep as the crystal ball filled with light swirling mist.

Edward and Alphonse moved closer to the crystal ball as the mist started to clear, they saw a moving picture, Much like those silent movies the two of them had seen here in France but in color and they could actually hear laughter. There was house situated in the country among beautiful grassy hills and a pond.

Edward recognized that laughter, it was Winry's.

Was this real? Who were those two older people with Winry?

"Mustang," the man's deep voice rumbled.

"Rockbell," Winry's voice replied.

"Mustang," He said again a bit more forceful, his eyes narrowing.

"Rockbell," Winry replied just as tough, with the same expression.

The two had some how moved closer and staring each other down. Winry did not look away, not for anything and neither did the man.

"You're a stubborn woman, Winry." The man said with a smirk, which just made Winry smirk back.

"Look who's talking." She replied not dropping her half grin.

The three of them were seated in chairs beneath a large umbrella in the backyard, there was an older woman with soft brown hair with wisps of gray, her face was kind, and next to her was a rather distinguished looking gentleman, older as well. The older man looked a lot like Mustang with the dark hair, eyes and facial features.

The man leaned back, lifting his finger in the air. "Children should have the last name of their father." He said with his eyes closed and seeming very important.

"Not if the so-called father is not in the picture." Winry replied, as she leaned back in her chair. She glanced over at the laughter of two small children and the barking of her dog Den a few feet away. Den was chasing the children around. One was a very young blonde girl with all her hair held up on the right side of her head with a blue ribbon, her eyes were a very dark color, almost black and she was giggling chasing after a small boy who was no bigger than her. The boy had short raven hair and bright blue eyes. He tripped and the little girl leapt over him and ran towards Winry.

Den bent down and starting lapping at the little boy's face, and the child started laughing as he sat up on his knees. Den barked and wagged his tail sitting down.

The little girl fell to her knees at Winry's feet huffing and puffing, her little face flushed from running around so much and she smiled up at her.

Winry leaned forward and tightened the young girl's hair ribbon that was coming loose. "Don't run around too much, Anna. You're just getting over that fever." She smiled.

Anna grinned, "okay, Mama." She wiped her running nose with her sleeve and looked over her shoulder. "Brian fast. I try keep up." She looked over her shoulder at the boy wrestling with Den.

"Yeah, your brother is pretty quick there." Winry said with a smile as Anna lifted herself onto her feet and quickly hugged her, before turning around and running to her brother and their dog.

"The twins are beautiful, Winry." Jenny said smiling fondly at her grandchildren. She heard her husband grunt. "Don't you agree, Gerald?"

The man snorted and anyone could tell he was not pleased. "Well my son finally managed to do something worth being proud of." He took an unnoticeable deep breath, before turning a serious expression to the young blonde woman. "I'm not going to give up on the surname, Winry. They really should have my son's name."

Winry shook her head, "No. They will have mine. I will not give them a name without the man actually being in their lives." She said calmly without a hint of malice, because she was not bitter and maybe it was better this way.

Gerald leaned forward, folding his hands in between his knees. "Then why don't you tell him about the twins?"

Taking a deep breath, Winry glanced at her babies. "He doesn't need to know about them. I'm not in his life anymore. He kind of made that clear last time I was in even in the same place as he was. Sure, I went there because he contacted me briefly about strange quakes all over the country, and I went there mainly in the hopes that it was Edward coming back, but I had hoped Roy would see me, and yet, he would not."

Jenny reached over and placed her hand on Winry's. "There has to be some kind of explanation. The way he was with you when you two visited back when you were fifteen was very affectionate, and the way you're describing him now is a little odd."

Winry shrugged, "Odd or not, I'm not going to waste time on him. He could have contacted me in the last two, almost three years, but he has not." She stared down at the grass as she felt that familiar sensation of her heart lightly squeezing, but she inwardly grunted and pushed it down. She was not going to feel that! Not now! "My children are almost five years old now. We don't need him; we're perfectly fine on our own."

Looking at Gerald, Jenny saw the same disbelieving expression in his eyes, even if it was slight. "Do you really mean that, Winry?"

"Yes." Winry said with a smile. "I've moved on. He's fine where he is and I am doing just great where I am."

"I remember getting the photo of you and the children in the mail, but they weren't newborns." Jenny said, sitting back in her chair. "So when was the last time you actually saw Roy? Which had to have been—" She trailed off, not wanting to get too personal.

Nodding, Winry sighed. "Yeah, I think they were about two years old when I sent you two the photo. I was seventeen when they were born." She stared blankly and knew exactly when the last time was that she saw Roy; it had to have been that one night when this very house was full of military people after Edward and Alphonse's father had returned. And that was when she had to have gotten pregnant and it was a complete accident. The two of them hadn't even planned that night, it just happened. But she didn't want to think about it. She had moved on. "I don't really remember when the last time I saw him was, it's a really fuzzy and everything was so hectic then." She looked away from Jenny so that the woman couldn't see her lie.

Gerald stood up, neither of the women paid any mind to him as he walked to the house and pulled the back door open, he stepped inside the house. '_I'm doing this for your own good, Winry.'_ He thought to himself while glancing around.

"Can I help you with something?" Pinako's voice announced and the tall man turned his head.

"I would like to use your telephone. I need to send a telegram." Gerald saw the old woman's brow arch.

"It's in there." Pinako pointed to the living room and watched as the man headed in that direction, she followed after him. "Surely, you aren't thinking of making trouble for my granddaughter, are you?" Suspicion laced her voice.

Gerald smirked, "Of course not, Ma'am." He thought he heard the woman chuckle lightly. There was certainly more to this woman than met the eye. Usually, Gerald would go down to the post office and send a telegram, but this time he would order it over the phone and have them bill him at home. He dialed the operator and had him connected to the post office. "Yes, I'd like to send a telegram. Address it to Brigadier General Roy Mustang, Military Headquarters in Central City." Gerald heard an amused snort come from the short old woman and he looked in her direction.

"Good luck," She snickered and turned around to head back into the kitchen.

Turning all his attention back to what he was doing, Gerald started to explain what he wanted his telegram to say and perhaps if he used the words problem and urgent, it would convince Roy to pay a visit to this young woman here.

Mist filled the clear picture in the crystal ball and Edward growled threateningly at it, he smacked the crystal hard a few times as if it would bring the visions back into focus. "Come on you stupid ball! What the hell is wrong with this?!" Enraged, he reached over and picked it up, he was gonna chuck this piece of junk.

"Brother, no!" Alphonse shouted in worry as he also grabbed the crystal ball and tried to pull it from his brother's grip.

"This piece of crap is broken, the picture is gone!" Edward struggled against his brother's hold on the ball and tugged it forward, nearly throwing Alphonse off balance. "Let go of it!"

"No…" Alphonse grunted, strained. "You…let go." He pulled it back towards him, the crystal ball started slipping from his grasp. "Brother, it's gonna—"

The ball fell from both their grips and sped towards the ground when a feminine hand reached out underneath it just in time cupping it securely. "I would appreciate it if you boys were a little more careful. Good crystal balls are very hard to come by." Chloe said, she lifted the large ball and placed it back in the center of the table.

"Your damn ball is broken. So it's obviously not as good as you think." Edward complained tightly as he crossed his arms over his chest bitterly. He was really mad… no not mad, he was completely enraged, livid and every angry word he could think of.

Chloe's fluttering laughter filled the tent, "It's not broken. It's just your vision was over with. There was no more."

"No more?!" Edward shouted, red faced. "But that's impossible. It cut out right in the middle of—and that certainly wasn't the past! It looked like it was the present day!"

"Brother, please calm down." Alphonse pleaded as he had bent down to retrieve the necklace that fell off it when his brother lifted the crystal off the table.

"Calm down? Why should I calm down?" He plopped harshly down in a chair, "I can't believe it, I just can't. That vision wasn't real, it's a lie!"

Alphonse stood upright and stared at the floor. "Brother…"

"There is no way in hell Winry would ever screw Mustang, let alone have two of that bastard's brats." Edward stomped his feet on the floor and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees where he folded his hands. His heart pounded in disgust and anger, while jealousy coursed through his veins like poisoned dark ink. He felt ill to his stomach.

"Is it really that surprising that it could have happened?" Alphonse asked carefully. Lifting his head he found his brother's bitter expression and the fierce fire burning in his golden eyes. "We weren't always there with her when we should have been, since we were more worried about getting our bodies back to normal. So how do you know Winry couldn't have found some kind of companionship in—" He cut himself off, that look his brother was giving him was creepy.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he stood stiffly; his brother was much too calm. He knew that at one time Alphonse had a crush on Winry, so why is he taking this so lightly? Unless…"You know something." He saw his brother look away guiltily.

"N…no I don't." Alphonse averted his gaze from the floor to the left and then back to the right.

Lunging from his chair with such a force that it knocked the chair over, Edward made a grab for Alphonse's ear, pinching it hard, he made his younger brother yell out in pain, but that didn't stop Edward's torture. "Tell me, tell me what you know!" He dug his nail into the flesh of his ear.

"Ow, Ow, stop it, that hurts!" Alphonse had forgotten how bad having his ear grabbed hurts. It had been a long time since his brother used this tactic on him like this. "All right, all right!" He couldn't resist the pain. "It was early morning that Dad left again; I saw…I saw the Colonel and Winry! I had come back to the house to see if Dad had gone back there. The sun was still rising and the Colonel and Winry were outside almost by the road and they were talking. I was too far away to hear what they were saying, but then the Colonel, he moved forward and kissed her and she let him! That's all I know! Honest!" Alphonse felt his brother let go of his ear and he reached up and rubbed it soothingly. "No fair, Brother!" He sulked.

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" Edward stared hard at the floor, his hand curled into a tight, tense fist.

"Winry never knew that I had seen her. I was going to bring it up to you but by the time I let it sink in and returned to the house, Winry was in the process of telling you about Lieutenant Colonel Hughes' death." Alphonse sighed, "It wasn't appropriate a time for me to say what I saw."

Edward felt really betrayed. Winry had never said anything and according to that vision, that older brown haired woman said that Winry had visited her with Mustang when she was fifteen! He felt his throat coat with disgust. So when they traveled all around together looking for the Philosopher Stone, she not once said anything, she gave no indication that she had even been with Mustang in that infuriating way. How could she keep something like this a secret from him! He felt his fists curl tighter. He was pissed and rightly so!

"Why are you so angry?" Chloe asked, looking up at Edward pleasantly.

"My friend if I could even call her that, wasn't what I thought she was." Edward said harshly.

Chloe smiled, "Is that all she is to you, your friend?" She saw the young man give an unsure expression. "It seems to me that if she was just your friend, you wouldn't be so mad at her finding happiness even for a short time in another man's arms, that you would be happy for her." She heard Edward scoff.

Edward grunted and looked away in irritation, "She lied."

Alphonse sat down, "No she didn't." He held his hands up defensively as his brother's head twisted around and he glared at him. "Well, she didn't lie about anything, Brother. We never asked her what was going on in her life, and she never offered us the information. It was all about you and me remember? We didn't even want her with us anymore, which you were really rude to her about it." Alphonse said remembering it exactly. "We never appreciated her and what she was capable of. We always took her for granted and you were even irritated by her a lot of the time. So you really shouldn't be so surprised that she had sex with the Colonel, who probably made her feel important."

"Don't say that! It's gross!" Edward hated hearing the truth from his brother and perhaps it made him feel a little guilty, bah! What did Alphonse know about relationships? "The way that jerk goes through women, it's disturbing. He had to have just been using her, he tricked her. That's all there is to it," He said with a wave of his hand. "And now she's stuck with his rug-rats."

"Winry isn't stupid, Brother. She wouldn't let anyone use her." Alphonse replied.

"I know she isn't." Edward crossed his arms. Maybe he did feel more for Winry than he thought. But there was just no time for that kind of stuff back then; he was always more focused on getting him and his brother back to normal. Winry had been his friend for a long time and no matter how rude or angry he had been with her, she always welcomed him home with open arms and a smile. Edward slapped himself in the forehead, "I'm such an idiot." He said quietly, she was always very supportive and never let him and his brother accept defeat when they ran into a snag. She was positive and pushed him when he needed it most, and he never appreciated Winry for all that she was. He figured she would always be there for him. She was kind and understanding, no judgment from her. She even shed tears for him, smiled for him, made him feel so much, he just didn't notice it then.

Edward had missed her while he had been stranded in this other world. He had yet to come across her double. He didn't know what would happen if that did occur. At times he found himself thinking about her, what she could be doing these days. He never thought in a million years that she would be a mother. He felt his heart tighten and squeeze, the mother of that bastard's children. Edward didn't like that, he hated it. It was hard to stomach and it pained him right down to his soul, that the man had touched her, that she let him. What were the real reasons? How could she end up ensnared in that kind of a web with Mustang as the saliva dripping fanged spider ready to devour her. Edward shuddered at that disgusting image. Sick, sick!

It was true, he never thought about how she felt about anything, it never occurred to him to even ask her. He was always so selfish and she was so giving, unless they happened to pass by an appliance store or Automail shop. Then she was tugging on him to buy her this and that. Edward found himself smiling a bit at those brief memories. Her blue eyes would light up so much and her face was nothing but pure joy. She did have some kind of power of him, only he didn't let it show too often.

Winry was tough too, boy could she kick butt when she needed to. He never really defended her, even though many times he should have. Edward now knew that he had been oblivious to so much when it came to her. He never saw her for the joy that she really was. But through all the travels and people he had met along the way. Winry was always his home.

"There's only one thing to do." Edward stood up and started pacing. "We have to get back to Armetris." He had to get home, he needed to tell Winry how he really felt about her, no more holding back, no more excuses. He could face some of the worst things imaginable, so telling a girl how he felt should be easy.

"As if we haven't already tried that, right?" Alphonse said with a roll of her eyes. "There's no way to get back without Alchemy, a gate on this side and one on the other." He traced a groove in the table with his forefinger.

Chloe laughed, "I think I can help you."

Edward rolled his eyes, "No offense, lady, but what do you know about us or our world. I'm surprised you don't think us nuts for even suggesting another world."

Standing smoothly, Chloe smiled. "When I went into my trance and allowed you the visions of your friend, I was able to see inside your world, to become one with it. I know you don't understand what I mean, but my blood is of the ancients, our abilities are strong. I know of a way to send you back, but you'll be facing your worst fear Edward Elric, and its not the kind of fear like from a monster or of the dark, but the worst fear of your heart."

Alphonse stood in surprise, "You can send us back to our world?"

Chloe laughed softly while stepping closer to the two boys. "I'll need a bit of your life energy for it to work and I will create the gate. You will need to pass through a series of your fear; you will have guides along the way to lead you through your heart's fear. Don't fall off the path or you might end up lost between worlds, so you must confront it."

"What is your heart's worst fear, Brother?" Alphonse asked looking at him in shock.

Edward shrugged, "I have no idea. It could be anything. We aren't exactly filled with happy memories, Al. Mother, Philosopher Stone, Nina, Greed… We're tragic, Al. Very tragic so it really could be everything that we had gone through."

Placing her hand on Edward's chest where his heart was, she did not notice the boy's cheeks tint pink. There she felt his heart beating steadily. Chloe closed her eyes. "Hmm, your worst fear is not as frightening as someone else might think. In fact, it's relatively tame to the other hearts that I have seen into." She opened her eyes. "Your worst fear is not something that you have conquered yet and you might not ever conquer this fear. I did see some of what you mentioned but you were never afraid, you were strong. This is something that is out of your control, when something is not in your control it can be frightening to you."

"I don't care what it is. Al and I are going to get back there, no matter what we have to face."

"Then come with me," Chloe said, grabbing a rucksack that sat in the corner of the tent. The boys followed her out of her tent, where she led them up on a hill that overlooked the gypsy camp.

Opening her rucksack, she pulled out a six large crystals and organized them into a circle, each crystal was twelve inches apart. Next, Chloe pulled out a large white feather, and a black stone, holding them in her hands she immediately started dancing around the circle weaving the feather about, the words she spoke sounded again like Greek. She stopped and looked at Edward, where she waved him forward with a subtle gesture of her forefinger.

Edward looked at her oddly, before walking over to her with Alphonse following him.

"Hold out your hand." Chloe requested, she waited as the young man did just that and she dropped the black stone in his hand.

"YEEOW!" Edward shouted where the stone hot, burning his tender flesh. He sharply tossed the stone up. "What was that for!?" He growled.

Chloe's arm shot up and she caught the black stone in her tight fist right in mid-air. "I now have some of your life energy."

Ed stared in disbelief, wondering why the stone wasn't burning her like it did him. He watched Chloe step into the circle and start dancing and chanting around the circle again. She hopped out of the circle and threw the stone into it.

A whirlwind of dark mist burst up from the ground and filled the circle spreading upwards high into the air. Red lightning streamed through the dark mist as did the sound of thunder clapping. Both Edward and Alphonse stared in awe at the display. The mist dissipated and left there in the circle were two extremely tall, large white marble doors with golden handles.

Edward sure hoped that whatever was on the other side of these doors wasn't going to result in the loss of his other limbs or the loss of Alphonse's body. These doors looked nothing like the other ones that brought him here to this world, except for maybe their size.

"This is it," Chloe said, "If you want to back out then this is your last chance."

Both Edward and Alphonse both shook their heads and took a few steps forward towards the doors that slowly began to part; bright golden light nearly blinded the two of them.

"Is there anything you may need?" Chloe asked, and both Edward and Alphonse turned their heads in her direction.

"Nah, all I need are the clothes on my back and my brother." Edward said, looking at his brother with a slight smile.

"Same here," Alphonse said with a big grin.

"Good luck you two." Chloe said with a nod of her head.

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other laughing and grinning. They were just so happy to be going home, even if the path to get there would be difficult. Chloe smiled affectionately as the boys raced between the doors.

Slowly the door closed by themselves behind them and disappeared.

Both Edward and Alphonse were standing upon a slightly raised platform of pink stone. Ahead of them was a pathway made of crystal bricks and in the distance were two tall red doors. Shooting up from green crystals in what looked like grass on either side of the pathway was tall clear quartz; the sky above them was cobalt blue. It felt like being inside a gemstone.

"We have to stay on the path." Alphonse reminded and Edward nodded.

The boys started walking towards those doors.

Alphonse started dragging his feet, it felt like it had been forever since they started walking along this pathway.

"Chloe mentioned something about guides, who do you think—" Alphonse cut himself off for the nearer they got to the doors they noticed the figure of a person resting against the right side door.

"No way," Edward said in shock as the figure straightened up. Finding himself face to grinning face with… "Hughes?"

"Hiya, Edward," Maes said with a tilt of his head and his grin grew.

* * *

Well that's it for the very first episode/chapter. I hope you don't feel it was too silly with the way I'm managing to get Ed and Al back to their world and I hope I didn't make them too out of character. Don't worry, several things will come to light in accordance to the Roy and Winry situation as Ed faces his greatest fear. Hahaha. Yeah that part might be a little corny considering what he actually has faced in the series and the movie. But if you think about it he can handle danger, but matters of the heart are completely different and scary! Haha

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	2. Behind Closed Ruby Red Doors

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 2—Behind Closed Ruby Red Doors

Edward couldn't believe what he was looking at. It really was Hughes, and he was standing there as if he wasn't dead. He even looked happy! The man was still tall, dark hair with a kind golden gaze that always held a hint of humor and mischief, which were still framed by glasses. He was wearing a green shirt and dark slacks. "Aren't you dead?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowed slightly in disbelief.

Maes grinned, "As a doornail." He looked to the teenager beside Edward, "You two look alike." He said to obviously Alphonse. "I had gotten so used to you as that giant suit of armor that it's pretty wicked to see you looking like a young man."

Feeling a little embarrassed, Alphonse felt his cheeks heat, "thanks, I guess."

Blinking quickly and wanting to rub his eyes but resisting the temptation, Edward took a step forward. "What are you doing here?"

"We are your guides." Maes replied.

"We?" Alphonse looked around expecting to see someone else standing here.

Maes nodded, "Yes, you see there are others besides me. They all can see and hear us, so they know what to expect when you finally pass all the way through this first level or layer you could say. We were summoned from our restful afterlife to help guide you. But first things first," Maes gestured to the bright jewel blue sky, "Look there." He snapped his fingers and a giant picture of Elysia appeared and she was hugging a stuffed bunny and smiling. "Isn't she so beautiful!? Look how big she's gotten." He gushed, his eyes filling with happiness at how his now nine year old daughter was growing up.

For the first time since Edward has known Hughes, he wasn't annoyed with the man's exaggerating behavior when it came to his family. The man was dead and had missed out on so much. "Yeah, she looks great, Hughes." He smiled lightly, looking up at the gigantic still picture of Elysia smiling down at them.

With a deep sigh, Maes continued to smile as he snapped his fingers and the picture of his daughter disappeared. "All right back to task." He snapped his finger again and a picture of Winry appeared, she was smiling brightly, half her hair was up in a pony tail and the other half framed her face. "This is your heart's worst fear."

"Winry is?!" Both Alphonse and Edward shouted at the same time and they both gave Hughes a shocked look. Out of everything they've been through Winry was Edward's heart's worst fear?

Maes grinned, "Yes indeed. Unfortunately this was the last time I saw her, so my memory of her is back when she was sixteen and visited my grave. So that mental image is the one I am showing you." He then put his finger to his chin, "Knowing you though, Edward, I figured your heart's worst fear would be something…I don't know more terrifying."

"Girls can be terrifying." Alphonse offered, "Have you ever seen Winry angry? She swings that wrench around practically knocking our brains from our heads. And boy can she get a potty mouth on her that would rival sailors'."

"I don't think that's what he meant, Al." Edward said with a sigh, he stared up at the large image of Winry and his eyes narrowed in concentration. He could see how she would be his heart's worst fear; it actually made a lot of sense. Chloe was right, the emotions and struggle he felt concerning Winry was not in his control, so yes that was something very frightening. He was one that was used to having control over the things even when fighting for his life; he was in control of his body and determination. One thing he did not have control over was his heart and how it made him feel.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Maes watched Edward's expressions. He had better warn him. "Edward, there is something that perhaps I should tell you before we move inside the first layer of your heart's fear. Just so you can prepare yourself." He took a deep breath. "When Winry was living in Central City years ago, she and Roy—"

"—It's a lie." Edward interrupted darkly, turning a deep, bitter scowl to Hughes. "There's no way, it's not possible that she and Mustang were…closer. It's all lies; those visions in the crystal ball were lies."

His dark brow arched and Maes couldn't help the smirk that curved against his lips. "It's not a lie. It's true." He tried to be careful and ease Edward into this information, but the way he was acting was a little humorous. The young man was determined not to believe it.

"No it's not." Edward said shaking his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Lies, all lies." He did not want to believe it; it had to have been tricks. There was just no way that it was true.

Alphonse put his hand against the side of his mouth and leaned closer to Hughes, "Don't mind Brother, he's in denial." He said with an easy tone.

Edward cleared his throat, "No I'm not. It didn't happen." He folded his arms over his chest and looked up towards the crystal bricks in the pathway

Taking a step closer to Edward, Maes leaned forward a little trying to catch his eye. "I saw it myself, Edward." He waited as Edward lifted his head, looking upwards, still avoiding eye contact. "I actually caught them going at it or it was post coital, whatever it was. I was witness to something." He saw the young man stiffen and shake his head wildly from side to side that his thick blonde braid moved back and forth with his force. Maes really didn't want to have to resort to this, "I'll show you proof." He quickly snapped his fingers and in the direction Edward was looking – _Roy_ _was breathing hard, his face nestled in the crook of her neck while her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him. He lifted up a little; looking into her beautiful eyes where he smiled lightly, Winry only tightened her hold about him, squeezing him in her warm afterglow. She was so lovely and he was going to tell her that. The sound of his office door barely registered in his mind, but the mortified and very male sounding, "**Oh my God!**" Certainly did and Roy_'_s head snapped sharply as Winry at the same time tilted hers back._—

"AHH!!" Edward had snapped his eyes closed tightly while at the same time covering them with his hands. "What the hell's the matter with you?! Do you want me to go blind!?" He grunted. That was completely revolting and it would be forever seared into his mind.

"Do you need more proof?" Maes asked. "Because I have more."

"Nonono," Edward's reply was fast as were his wild hand movements up in front of his face. "That's quite enough of that!"

Maes snapped his fingers and the images disappeared. "Look, Edward, it's not going to be easy, but this is what you have to face. I'll be in there with you as the support and guide you need to help you along. It's easier to face a fear when you have friends by your side."

"That sounds like something Winry would say." Edward replied still staring downwards.

"That's because it's a true phrase," Maes replied kindly. "So, are you ready?"

With a deep sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, Edward let out a puff of air. "As ready as I'll ever be." He really did not want to face this. It was the one thing that had him worried. "Well, let's get this over with." He said in irritation while he turned and faced the doors as did Alphonse and Hughes.

The doors, Edward noticed, were made of thick ruby with handles of white marble. The doors started to part where both Edward and Alphonse took a deep breath before walking through them with Hughes.

The ruby doors closed and disappeared.

It was bright. Edward blinked, trying to get used to the brightness and finally he could see clearly as the brightness faded to reveal where they were. He looked around at where he was and heard two women talking and recognized the voices of Winry and Hawkeye, the sounds of train wheels turning on a track. Hawkeye was sitting across from Winry and in the process of checking her weapon out and making sure it was in working order as Winry was asking her questions.

"Winry," Alphonse said and noticed she didn't respond to him. He went over to her and waved his hand in front of her face, but she just continued her conversation while ignoring him. He noticed that she looked a little unhappy.

Maes put his hand on Alphonse's shoulder, "No one can hear or see you Alphonse, none of these figures can. This stuff has already happened, you two weren't here for it."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Edward walked forward. Hesitantly, he dropped his arms and reached out to touch her hair, but found his fingers to pass right through her and he sighed. "We can't touch them either, I take it."

"Right you are, Ed." Maes grinned.

Edward returned to paying attention to what Winry was saying.

"…worth protecting?" Winry tilted her head slightly and was watching Riza carefully; she supposed the woman actually wanted to be her friend since she said she could call her by first name. It was always a little tense between the two of them.

Edward saw Hawkeye's mouth open but heard not a word she said, and he sat down on the bench next to Winry and saw her glance down. It was probably a good idea to hear both of what they had to say and not just Winry, because this one sided conversation was starting to annoy him.

"Don't you still feel that he is?" Riza asked with a slight smile, '_you told me yourself to protect him, and I have been.'_

"Of course, I mean, how could I not?" Winry sighed and leaned back in her seat, resting her head back. "What happens when he no longer needs you?"

Riza stood up and sat down next to Winry, which it seemed like she had sat in Edward's lap as she just passed right through him.

Edward had jumped up and launched himself to the other bench across from them. That felt weird! He leaned forward looking between Hawkeye and Winry.

"This isn't about Colonel Mustang, is it?" Riza asked carefully and saw the young woman shake her head and drop her chin to her chest and sigh deeply.

"It's Ed and Al." Winry admitted, "Ed was mad at me again, but then it seems like he's always mad at me, always yelling at me and stuff. I try to make him think it doesn't bother me by giving it right back to him." She sighed and felt a wave of sadness rush through her. "He said he didn't want me there. I swear that if it wasn't for what Al said… I was sure Ed hated me."

Edward's eyes widened. "No! That…Winry, I don't hate you. I just didn't want you to see me like that! I was hurting people!" He said to her, wishing that she could actually hear him.

Winry looked at Riza, "Al explained to me that they might have to do terrible things like take lives. I don't want to be around stuff like that, and yet, I wanted to stay with them. But it seems they don't need me anymore."

"I don't think that's true." Riza had a soft expression in her eyes, "You know them better than anyone. Doing what is necessary in front of the people they love might hinder the outcome. Isn't that why you really left Central, because you knew that if the Colonel had to do something that was absolutely necessary that he wouldn't be able to do it in front of you?"

Winry nodded, "He needed to concentrate." She suddenly smiled, "That had to be the way Ed and Al felt too and why I couldn't stay with them."

"Those boys will always need you." Riza said kindly. "Now the Colonel might not always need me, and that's all right. I will be there as long as I can for him; I will keep him as safe as possible, even if what he is trying to do is a bit reckless. But I will help in any way that I can. Just as I am sure you would do the same for him and the same for Edward and Alphonse."

Feeling her cheeks heat, Winry folded her hands in her lap. "How is he?" Her eyes shifted to the left for a moment.

"The Colonel?" Riza asked, and saw the girl nod. "He's really focused. Not much distracts him these days, except for maybe an occasional woman, but then he's never with the woman longer than his usual and he's back bright and early the next day at Headquarters." She leaned back against the seat cushion.

Winry giggled lightly, "That's so typical of him. That pain in the ass."

"You're not upset?" Riza asked a little confused at the lightheartedness of Winry's expression and attitude.

Turning a kind expression to Riza, Winry continued to smile. "No, I'm not upset at all." She saw the disbelief on Riza's face and it made Winry laugh a little more. "I know it seems strange to you that I'm not upset, it's just I understand him. Sure, he likes girls, but having gotten to know him like I had… his mind is always so troubled that he needs to feel something other than grief, guilt and pain. And that is really the only way he can. It's better than going numb and self destructing in the form of hard liquor and playing with firearms at the same time. So this is okay, it's not like he's developing some kind of meaningful relationship, it is just for a little while in the warm body of some woman that he won't remember her name the next day."

"You're a lot more understanding then I ever gave you credit for, Miss Rockbell." Riza said with a sigh.

With a smile that would shame the stars in the sky, Winry turned that very expression to Riza, "You can call me Winry. Also, you don't have to tell him that I'll be in Central. I'm not going to be staying that long, just kind of a stop over to visit with the Hughes's for a day or two before I head home."

Riza didn't answer, she just hid a smirk. '_If I didn't tell him I knew you were in town he would get pissy when and if he found out. So I'm not going to keep it from him.'_ "Winry, I think he'd want to see you."

Winry felt her heart race, "He's probably already moved on." It was best not to get one's hopes up. He was an important man, always busy and never alone. Lots of women to pass in and out of his life, she doubted she made any kind of impact on him at all. "Which is what's for the best."

Wanting to grab the young blonde girl and shake her, Riza felt her hand twitch. '_He loves you! He has not moved on.'_ But she restrained herself from such an action. "Wait, did you say you were going to visit the Hughes's?"

"Yeah, why?"

Letting her head drop a moment before she gathered her thoughts, Riza felt the air grow tense and she glanced up at Winry's suddenly worried expression. "Winry, there's something that you should know, about…" Before she even got to it, she saw Winry's face pale. "I know you are close friends with Maes, and I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but he's gone."

Winry looked away from the intensity in Riza's mahogany gaze, "gone…gone where? On vacation?" her tone elevated and was laced with forced sweetness. She knew that's not what Riza meant, and she felt her throat coat in sorrow as her eyes were filling with tears.

"No, Winry. He was killed." Riza saw crystalline tears escape Winry's blue eyes and slide down her cheeks and she immediately covered the younger girl's hands with her own. "It was a big shock to everyone, especially the Colonel who was in fact on his way to Central at the time. When we got here..." She watched as Winry closed her eyes and more tears leaked out.

"Mr. Hughes is dead…I…I can't believe it." Winry stared at her lap, drops of wetness landing on her thighs. Out of everything that he has done for her, been there for her when she needed a friendly ear and he even helped save her life. She suddenly straightened her posture and sucked in a deep breath, willing her tears to stop. What will Ed think of this news, how is Mr. Hughes's family handling this…and poor Roy, his life long friend was killed, her heart was breaking for him as he lost someone he loved, someone he trusted… "How did it happen?"

"He found out something that he shouldn't have and was silenced permanently on purpose." Riza said staring out the window. "I promised myself right after the funeral that I would do everything in my power to help Mustang achieve his ultimate success, no matter the cost. If Maes could do it, knowing how dangerous it was, then so could I." Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I had never seen Mustang cry before, it was the first time he let any emotion show besides arrogance, conceit and sarcasm. It was one of the times when I stood there watching him that I wished you were there with us, you often provided him a comfort that no one else could."

"I'm sure whatever you said or did was enough." Winry took another deep breath trying her hardest not to let her tears flow. "It's not hard to be a friend when he needs it most."

Riza nodded, "I tried to think of something similar to what you would say as I remembered the conversation you and I had after the Walker incident in Mustang's flat."

Edward growled, he hated hearing this. It was driving him insane, he started trying to tune out what they were talking about when it was positive about Mustang, that dirty bastard, how dare the man use depression tactics to sway poor Winry into thinking him some kind of needy fellow. There was no way the man was like that, for all the time Edward has known him, he was always such a smart ass and very proud of himself. And what about the fact that he killed her parents? Shouldn't she be angry about that and hate the man.

Maes felt bad, he never meant to make Winry upset. She was such a good young lady that it hurt him how she found out about his death this way. "I'm sorry." He said to Winry's profile.

"What are you sorry for?" Alphonse asked Hughes sitting down on the bench next to his brother.

"Death is never easy for the ones that are left in the land of the living." Maes said with a half smile. "It's always harder for them to move on. I've hurt my friends this way, even if I had no control over it. I still feel terrible. Poor Winry, I cared about her like she was my own daughter. She and I became good friends while she lived in Central for those months. And Roy, man he is hurt from it. He and I have been friends since we were little."

"Envy was a right shit." Edward said, frowning. "He got what he deserved, but I still felt a bit sorry for him."

"Then you haven't truly lost your heart or soul, feeling sorry even for your enemies, to understand them makes you that much stronger and better than them." Maes said with a confident expression.

Edward shrugged, "If you say so." He looked away and towards the window. This really wasn't so bad. If this was the extent of his heart's worst fear then this could be easily breezed through. Sure, hearing Winry talking about Mustang like this is making him uncomfortable, but since this was it. He could surely face this with no problems.

It was very bright again, Edward and Alphonse had to cover their eyes with their hands.

"What's going on?" Edward complained roughly.

Maes laughed, "I think we're changing locations, it'll happen suddenly at times, or when you think you're having some kind of revelation. Remember, this is your own heart finding the pieces in time that you would fear the most."

Edward and Alphonse lowered their hands from their face as it was no longer bright. It appeared they were standing in the office floor of Military Headquarters.

"Ah, HQ, it hasn't changed at all." Maes said with a grin. "Except for maybe Roy there being not in his own office like he had before, looks like he's gotta share with the rest of the class." He snickered while glancing at Falman, Breda, Fuery and Hawkeye.

Groaning, Edward wondered why they were standing in here. He noticed Hawkeye was looking out the window behind Mustang, who sat in his chair looking board but reading a newspaper.

Riza turned part way around, "What's eating Lieutenant Havoc?"

"He probably got dumped again." Roy said calmly, still glancing at the article.

Turning all the way around, Riza looked at all of her fellow officers, but mostly staring at the back of Mustang's head in annoyance. "It's hard balancing this job and a relationship. You have no time, and good luck meeting someone worth while here." She took a quick glance in Kain Fuery's direction, who did not meet her gaze but looked just slightly to the left.

Roy did not even look up from his paper, "Please, a man should be able to handle his job and his women. I do." He heard some mumbling from Breda but ignore it, as he thought about what he said, something started to nag at him concerning Havoc. "Hey, wait. Grief affects his performance which affects me. Hey, one of you guys find a girl for Havoc."

"But I'm a highly trained office." Kain nearly shouted in panic.

"I can't find one for me!" Vato's voice was panicked.

Breda just looked annoyed, "Just toss him one of yours, Colonel." He said sounded irritated.

Roy blinked, then his eyes narrowed, "What's that?"

The military men all replied with a nothing…and grumbled.

Feeling a little annoyed, Roy still did not remove his dark gaze from what he was doing, "I don't guess any of you know what he's looking for in a woman, do you?"

Vato recalled something, "Well, while we were drinking he mentioned wanting a cute, smart, funny girl that wasn't likely to cheat on him."

Roy once again looked at his paper, appearing very disinterested, "Right, Falman scour the city for a cute, smart, funny girl and introduce her to Havoc."

With his jaw dropping, Vato couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was like an impossible mission. "You want me to what?!"

Again with the bored tone, Roy never took his focus off his newspaper. "You heard me. That's your new mission."

Mentally complaining, Vato left the office in search of this so-called, cute, smart, funny girl. What a disaster this was going to be.

Clearing her throat, Riza folded her hands behind her back. "Speaking of handling your women, Sir," even though he appeared not to be listening to her, Riza knew that he would hear every single word. "I think I should inform you that a certain someone is back in Central for a little bit."

"And just who do you mean?" Roy asked.

Riza watched him carefully, "Winry Rockbell…" She saw the paper crinkle under his now tightened grip and she hid her smirk, "…is back here for a few days. She rode back with me on the train. She said she was going to visit with the Hughes's before she headed home."

Winry was back for a few days? Was this true? Roy felt his heart swell and he let out an unnoticeable breath. He realized what he was doing with his hands in crushing his poor newspaper. He loosened his grip and snapped his paper out, seeming to be more interested in it. "And this is supposed to mean what exactly?"

"She knows about Maes' passing. I had to tell her before she got there and received quite the shock."

Roy grunted his approval of that situation. "I see. Not that it matters that she is in town of course." His gaze shifted to the desk top. The feeling to suddenly bolt up from his chair and rush to wherever she was, was invading his nerves. But no, no, he couldn't do that. He hasn't succeeded yet, he wasn't worthy of her yet… still would it hurt to see her… just once?"

"She'll be at Gracia's until Wednesday." Riza said calmly, looking towards him.

"For what reason are you telling me that?" Roy appeared to be uninterested and he could feel Hawkeye's firm gaze burning holes in his back.

With a slight shrug of her shoulders, Riza walked away from the window. "No reason at all, it was just a fact. I thought maybe that she could be the cute, smart, funny girl for Havoc and he could…" She heard Mustang's low growl and it inwardly made her laugh. "In fact I think he's always liked her. She's what sixteen now? She might just be the one he's looking for." She looked over at Kain and saw him trying to stifle his laughter, but his shoulders shaking was giving him away as he nodded. They all failed to notice how extremely irritated and furious their commanding officer was getting at this continued suggestion of Havoc and Winry.

Until he couldn't take it a moment longer!

"Absolutely not!" Roy shouted, standing sharply that his chair knocked back. He watched with narrowed eyes as everyone turned and looked at him.

"I don't think she was serious, Sir." Kain said, feeling completely intimidated by the dark aura the Colonel was giving off.

Roy took a deep breath and grabbed his chair bringing it back, and reclaimed his seat pulling him into his desk. "Better not have been," He grunted in irritation. "In fact, just to make sure none of try something as stupid as setting Winry up with Havoc, I should go and see her myself to inform her of your idiotic plot of setting her up with him."

Edward wanted to punch that stupid face of Mustang's. How dare he want to even go and see her. He felt ill to his stomach that it was almost painful. "You stay away from her, do ya hear me!?" He threatened while shaking his fist at the man who couldn't see or hear him.

"Brother, don't you recall what Hughes here said? This has already happened." Alphonse tried to reason with his brother, and then he looked at Hughes who simply shrugged as if he were innocent.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that, Al!" Edward stomped while pacing.

Crossing her arms over her breasts, Riza walked closer to Kain and looked back at the Colonel. "Anyway, you can't go and see her. She told me not to tell you she was even in town as she wasn't going to be staying long."

'_She didn't want to me to know?'_ Roy felt slightly irritated by that, '_how could she not want to see me?!'_ He stared harshly at his desktop and did not notice when his subordinates left the office. Leaning back in his chair, he rested his elbow on the armrest while placing his finger against his chin while he thought about it. '_I will see her anyway, but perhaps not today. If I went over there right now she'll know Hawkeye told me she was in town. Better let it rest until tomorrow.'_ Yes that was a good plan, that way he could perhaps come up with some kind of plausible excuse as to why he knew she was here.

Roy opened the top left side drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it on the desk. Reaching over, he picked up a pen and wrote three words and signed his name. He smiled lightly at it. Blowing on the wet ink so it wouldn't smear, he placed the pen back down on the desk while at the same time picking up the paper and tearing off the small piece where his note was. He folded that in half and put it in his pant's pocket.

"Tomorrow, I will see her sometime tomorrow." Roy said with confidence, twirling around in his chair to glance out the window. It's been long, long months since he's even seen her and he knew she had a birthday. She was already sixteen. He wondered if she changed at all, or was she just the same as she ever was? He leaned his cheek on his hand, resting his elbow on the armrest in soft contentment of the fact that she was close by. Yes, indeed, he would find out tomorrow.

* * *

What did you think of Episode two. Haha yes I took scenes from FMA eps and hopefully I made my added scene flow nicely with it. I hope it feels like it very well could have been part of the show, but ended up cut out heh, heh. All right? If you think Ed is uncomfortable now, just wait till you see episode/chapter 3 '_snickers'_

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	3. Yellow Flowers

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 3—Yellow Flowers

Edward was getting really fed up with the brightness every time there was a new scene for him to watch play out, and this time they were still stuck in Headquarters. He continued pacing again. "Al, why aren't you a little more upset with what has obviously gone on behind our backs?!" His voice was very hostile and dripping with betrayal.

With a deep sigh, Alphonse leaned against one of the desks, "I've had a bit more time to warm up to the idea than you have. And maybe there's a reason she kept all this from us, why don't you ask her when we get home?"

"You can count on it." Edward said, tightening his fists at his sides, "I'll make that damn Winry tell me what the hell she was doing."

Alphonse appeared to be thinking. "Even I can tell you that! She's been fulfilling her womanly needs through wild passionate sex with—" He heard his brother's loud growling and immediately shut his mouth, giving off a sheepish grin. "Oh, sorry, I was just stating the obvious for you."

"Well don't!" Edward snarled and it made him feel even angrier when he heard Hughes laughing hard. "What's so funny?"

"You boys crack me up." Maes was practically rolling in laughter. "Can't you see your brother is just taunting you, Edward? It's so easy to get a rise out of you." He nudged Alphonse whose sheepish grin actually turned slightly mischievous.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Alphonse lifted his head proudly. "That was pay back for when you grabbed my ear earlier. I'm not the little guy I once was, Ed. You can't just boss me around and not expect me to get you back."

Edward felt his face flame and tightly crossed his own arms over his chest, looking away from them, "Stupid Al." He mumbled quietly in embarrassment. He just wanted to be away from those two who were now laughing at him. Alphonse started in on the laughter along with Hughes. Edward stomped over to the scene playing out before him, and now that he thought about it, he'd rather be laughed at than go through this! But it was too late.

Breda was staring in disbelief at Falman as if his friends and co-workers. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Vato said calmly, even though what he and Kain saw on their way home from dinner last night was very frightening indeed.

Kain stepped forward looking very worried, "Those rumors aren't just rumors. They're true."

Feeling a sudden sense of dread, Breda shivered, "Why are you telling me this!? I'm not going to be able to walk home tonight!"

"Something happen to you boys?" Riza asked them, wondering just what had them all worried like this. Especially Kain, he seemed frazzled. He really wasn't as innocent as he let on. Sure, he was always a nice young man, but he sure did have his moments of delightful wickedness. Kain was often overlooked because he never made a scene or ever thought about just himself. He was the least selfish person Riza had ever come to know.

Roy, who had been thinking of something…or rather someone a bit more important with long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and pale skin that never failed to heat to a lovely rosy hue beneath his touch, yes he'd rather still be thinking of her than these fools. Roy gave Hawkeye her answer. "They claim to have seen the fabled warehouse thirteen. Idiots."

"There's nothing idiotic about it!" Breda interjected.

Rolling his eyes, Roy did not bother listening to them going on and on exaggeratingly about zombies and ghosts of dead soldiers, while Hawkeye just stood in the group blank faced. Roy had enough and leaned on his hand that was propped up by his elbow on the desk. "Did you ever stop to think that it's because you live in this state of fear that you imagined seeing these things. Your minds are playing tricks on you."

Kain turned to the Colonel. "Does anything scare you, Sir?"

"Of course not," Roy said firmly. "I'm a trained alchemist. We look at things in a rational manner and there's nothing rational about ghost stories."

Stepping forward in fear, Kain felt his chest tighten at the idea of ghosts. "But we saw it with our own eyes, and we aren't the only ones. I've heard stories all over Headquarters."

If Roy wasn't irritated before, he certainly was even more so now and pressed his fingers to his forehead, "What is this, a children's slumber party?" You superstitious nitwits need someone to give you a reality check, and it might as well be me." He pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Wow, really, Boss?" Breda looked excited and happy, "Didya hear that guys? The Colonel is gonna help us with our midnight stake out." He did not notice the Colonel's less than pleased expression; in fact the man's eye was twitching.

"He's a noble leader, always looking out for his men." Vato praised, impressed.

Sighing and feeling a bit more at ease, Kain was elated. "What a relief. If the Colonel is with us, there's no way we'll be impaled."

"Wait a minute! What stake out?!" Roy said feeling his temper spark as he stood. These fools were volunteering him for something completely ridiculous when he'd rather be with— His thoughts were cut off when Breda started spewing nonsense again.

"Our mission is to prove warehouse thirteen is real." Breda replied sounding a bit braver now.

Roy was slowly growling, and having no doubt that his eye was twitching faster in anger and frustration.

"And you said you were going to give us a reality check." Falman reminded plainly.

"Well yeah, that's what I said but…" Roy was again cut off as Fuery ran right up to his desk, the man's eyes full of fear and while clutching his hands together.

"But I have to go by there every night on my way home and its eating away at my insides. Please!" Kain begged as if he was begging for his life.

Irritation and anger raced through Roy's every nerve as he stood there lightly growling. He did not want to waste his night with these ding-dongs!

"Please, Colonel. Help me!" Kain whined loudly and high pitched, really worried.

Another burst of bright light nearly blinded Edward and Alphonse as they felt the location changing around them. Edward couldn't help but be a little pleased that Mustang was going to suffer and waste his night. The idea of it made him snicker.

"Serves him right," Edward chuckled as the world around him came into focus. They found themselves at a house. It was Hughes's house. He saw Mustang at the door getting ready to knock on it but hesitating a little. "Hey, this is your house, Hughes."

Maes was just staring up at the familiar bricks and concrete, the door that he just had repainted before his unfortunate end. His family was in there, his wonderful daughter and his lovely wife. How he missed them so. He felt his heart fill with grief. "I am so sorry I can't be here with you two." He said to the door, wishing his wife and child could hear him.

Edward, Alphonse and Hughes approached the door as Roy stood there as if he was contemplating about knocking. The dark haired man rapped his knuckles against the solid wood. The door opened and there stood Gracia.

Stepping forward a little, Maes looked at his beautiful wife, wanting to take her in his arms and pull her close and never let her go. His little girl, Elysia was clinging to his wife's leg, she had gotten so big. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to the right finding Edward there, it was him providing some amount of comfort. "Ah, Ed, look at me, here I am supposed to be helping you out and—"

"No worries, Hughes." Edward patted his shoulder and squeezed it affectionately before dropping his hand from the man.

Gracia looked surprised, only she wasn't really that surprised at the man stopping by. She had a feeling it was only a matter of time knowing that Lieutenant Hawkeye was not about to keep something as important as this from him, "Oh, Colonel Mustang. What a surprise." She smiled.

Roy felt funny and guilty standing here at Maes' house. He had felt it was his fault that Maes ended up dead. If the man hadn't been investigating deeply at what Roy asked him for, then he might still be alive today. It had been awhile since he paid a visit to the man's wife and child. It was difficult to set foot in this place, but Winry was here and he wanted to see her so badly. "I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced. I was just in the neighborhood." He couldn't think of anything else to say, so much for his superior mind! '_damn-it.'_ He was just looking forward to seeing Winry here, even if it was for a little bit.

"Nonsense," Gracia continued to smile. "I appreciate you taking the time." She felt her daughter pull on her pant leg and she looked down at her. "Elysia, you remember Colonel Mustang, say hello."

Roy smiled and leaned forward a little, "Hiya, Kiddo, you've grown." He said kindly and with affection.

Elysia squeaked, her cheeks heating as she hid herself behind her mother's leg.

Laughing lightly, Gracia lifted her head, glancing up at Roy. "I'm sorry, she's a little shy. Please come in."

Feeling someone watching him from above, Roy lifted his head and lightly gasped. Leaning out the window was Winry. She was staring down at him in uncertainty and grief. He felt his heart tighten at the sight of her standing there. '_God, she looks beautiful. Has her hair grown some?'_ Roy saw her tear away from the window, her loud rapid footsteps, and he then remembered that she really didn't want to see him. And as disappointing as that was… he did get what he came for, he got to see her. He sighed and dropped his gaze to Gracia, "I better not. I have tons of paperwork. I'll be seeing you." He saluted, and then dropped his hand to his side.

He rubbed his right side pocket before slipping his hand into it. Roy pulled out his folded in half note. "Could you do me a favor and see that Miss Rockbell gets this?" He held the note out for Gracia to take.

"Oh certainly," Gracia said with a smile, letting her fingers curl around the small folded piece of paper. She quickly glanced over her shoulder scanning the area quickly before taking a few steps closer to Roy and lowered her voice to that of a slight whisper. "Winry is going to be visiting my husband's grave around three this afternoon after a brief stop to the flower shop for some flowers."

Roy's right brow arched. "Three this afternoon, you say?"

"She really does want to see you even if she denied it to me. I could tell she was hiding the truth." Gracia replied. She knew how much the two of them cared for one another. Maes had talked about it and Gracia even confronted Roy on the issue after Winry had left town a long while ago. So if she could help push them in the right direction, she would do it.

"Thanks for the information." Roy said hiding his grin. Maybe he'd really get to see her today after all.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he stepped inside the house. He saw Winry at the bottom of the staircase, staring downward trying to listen to what the two were saying at the door.

While she had been up in the guest room, Winry had thought she heard Roy's voice and being completely drawn to that deep tone, like rich melted chocolate, she looked out the window. Sure enough, he was there and she had felt her heart race at the sight of him. She had leaned on the windowsill, staring at him seeing that he was still amazing to look at. She had been wondering how he was doing. The feeling of grief finding its way through her and was visible on her face as she thought about how alone Roy must have felt with Mr. Hughes's passing. Her heart ached for him as it did for herself at the loss of the kind and noble man that Mr. Hughes was. When Roy looked up at her, she felt her heart slam powerfully against her breast and heat ripple. Would it be dangerous to see him, to want him to hold her?

She couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't stand looking at him without it tearing at her insides that she rushed away from the window. This was why she left the city! She needed to stay away from him! It was over with him. She shouldn't see him, she really shouldn't. As if her legs had minds of their own, Winry had found herself moving closer and closer to the stairs, just to get another look at him down there. Oh she wanted to feel him soo badly that she ached inside, she felt suffocated at missing him as much as she did.

Now here she was at the bottom of the stairs and doing all that she could to keep from rushing to him. Winry kept her head down and twisted her fingers tightly.

The sound of the door closing alerted Winry and she lifted her head finding Gracia coming towards her. "What was that about?" She asked trying to smile.

"Colonel Mustang just decided to pay a brief visit, just to say hello." Gracia replied as she held out the note for the young lady. "He said to give this to you."

Edward's eyes shifted between Gracia and Winry, he felt nervously ill and took a few steps closer to be able to see what was written on that horrid piece of paper that he wanted to crush.

Taking a deep breath, wondering what it could possibly say. Winry's pulse raced as she stared at the folded piece of paper and extended her hand towards it, taking it from the woman who now walked past her and into the living room more.

Winry paced a moment before resting her backside up against the wall as she stared down at her note. Flipping it open, she saw three words and his name which made her heart melt and her chest tighten:

_**I miss you.**_

**_Roy._**

She leaned her head back against the wall as she held the note to her breast where her heart beat, feeling her eyes start to swell with tears. '_I miss you too.'_ She sighed, letting her head tilt slightly to the side as she breathed in deep at the immense feelings rushing her.

Wanting to grab that note away, Edward lifted his hand to do just that. His fingers passed right through it, he tried it again only to have the same result. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall, he wanted to bust his hand wide open! "Damn-it!" He grabbed harshly at his hair, "Stupid, I hate this!" His stomach twisted tightly, frustration and anger igniting in his every nerve. "Don't fall for it, Winry. Just don't! You can't go for any of it!" He shouted at her, but all she did was stare over his shoulder. Edward growled and fell to his knees at her feet. Staring up at her in his sorrow, his golden eyes fogging over in despair, "Please, please hear me." He spoke softly, his voice cracking. "You can't believe what he says or anything he does." He lowered his hands as well as his face to the floor. "Winry…" His eyes closed tightly. "No…"

"Brother…" Alphonse lowered his eyes to the floor as he walked to him. He kneeled at his side.

"Please, Al, just leave me alone." Edward said to the floor. "Have I really been that awful to her, to push her into the pathway of that damn Mustang and for her to believe those lines he's feeding her?"

"Edward." Maes said walking to the emotionally crushed young man. "You know Winry isn't the type of person that would fall for any lines. I will say this in defense of Roy. This time it's not just lines he's using, it's how he really feels."

"Bullshit." Edward snarled low and tight. "That man doesn't feel for anyone but himself."

"He cares about us, Brother." Alphonse said, standing up and glancing down on his brother. "You just don't want to accept that there are people out there who care about us. So what if he doesn't smother us with motherly affection. He shows he cares in other ways when it comes to you and me. You're just too pigheaded to see it!"

Edward jumped up and turned, raging, on his brother. "Now you're defending that ass! After what he's done? Look how he's playing with Winry, like she's just some toy!"

"No he's not!" Alphonse yelled back, he jabbed his forefinger in the air in his brother's direction. "You're just jealous!"

His hands tightened at his sides, Edward stomped forward on his right foot. "Jealous! That's ridiculous! I am not jealous!"

Maes snickered, "Sure, Edward. You're not." He said very sarcastically which made Edward fume even more.

"I can't take this." Edward was breathing deeply and harshly. Glancing up at the clock he noticed it was close to three in the afternoon. He looked around and found Winry had gone, he didn't even hear or see her leave. The next thing he heard was her coming down the stairs putting on her black jacket. She had changed clothes and was wearing a white button up blouse and a black knee length skirt.

"Gracia, I'm going to the flower shop and then to Mr. Hughes's gravesite to pay my respects." Winry said from the archway between the entry way and the living room.

Turning around and resting her arm on the couch rest, Gracia nodded with a smile. "All right. I'll see you later."

With a short nod, Winry turned around and made sure she had enough money for some flowers and headed out the door. It was a beautiful day and she smiled up at the sun hanging in the sky. She then proceeded on her way to the flower shop.

Edward, Alphonse and Hughes followed after her as it was clear the location was not going to change on its own yet. It was a long walk to the flower shop, about thirty minutes but Winry wasn't even winded, she looked in very good spirits.

The bell on the door jingled as Winry opened the door to the flower shop and stepped inside. The pretty brown haired young woman behind the counter smiled brightly and rushed out from her post.

"Winry, you're back!" Grace pulled Winry into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

Winry giggled, "I'm not really back, just a brief visit here till tomorrow afternoon. My train back to Resembool leaves around four."

"We should have lunch or something tomorrow before you go." Grace suggested with a smile.

"We'll see." Winry replied with a kind smile. She started looking around the flowers. What would be appropriate for Mr. Hughes?

Grace was watching her closely, "What's the occasion?"

Sighing deeply, Winry looked over her shoulder. "I'm going to visit a grave."

"Might I make a suggestion then?" Grace asked, going behind the counter and picking up the bouquet she had been working on and held it up. It had white lilies, bleeding hearts with a sprig of Babies Breath.

Being in the flower shop reminded Winry of a conversation she had with Roy— "_I've always liked yellow flowers."_

"_Why yellow?" Roy_ _asked while sitting with her cheek resting against his chest as his arm was wrapped tenderly around her waist; they were on the brown leather sofa in his flat. He had imagined her liking something a bit more impressionable like roses or orchids as was the majority of favorites among the many he's been with, so imagine his shock when Winry was proving to be even more surprising at liking yellow flowers._

_Winry smiled lightly, "Why yellow?" She saw him nod. "Yellow flowers to me are bright and bold. Take the Dandelion often thought of as a weed. But it's not, its got determination, strength, and manages to grow under the harshest conditions. It's the ultimate survivor. Buttercups and Daffodils are among my favorites, they are elegant and pretty, and brighten up any sour disposition. For me, yellow flowers mean strength of life, to be who you are no matter what and never give up. Be just like the Dandelion." She smiled up at him as his finger now lifted, stroking the side of her face. "All right, it's my turn." Her eyes narrowed in thought as she tried to come up with a question of her own for him. "What's your favorite time of year?"_

"_Hmm…" Roy leaned more against the back cushion of his sofa, pulling her in closer. Her answer to what her favorite kind of flowers was very inspiring. So from now on he'll keep yellow flowers in a small vase on his desk while at work to remind him of her when he was away from her. "Favorite time of year for me is…"_—

"Winry, should I wrap them up for you?" Grace asked, trying to get her attention. She noticed that the girl seemed to be dazed for a moment.

Winry blinked and nodded. "Sure, they're great, Grace."

Maes smiled at the flowers, "Those are nice, what a sweet gesture." He looked at Edward who had not left Winry's side.

Grace suddenly giggled as she walked behind the counter and cut a piece of light blue tissue paper with a pair of scissors. "You'll never guess what happened to me." She looked up at Winry who leaned forward on the counter with a smile on her face. "I finally was able to get a grip on my shyness and go on a date with Colonel Roy Mustang." She sighed, "it was…" She blushed.

Edward pointed right at Grace and looked at Winry. "See, he plays around with every pretty girl! You can't trust him, Winry. This is living proof right here."

Winry giggled with a smile. "I take it that it went well." She knew that Grace was always so shy and often dreamt about going out with the man.

"Oh, it went very well." Grace's face heated so red that if it would blink it would flash warnings. "I was not disappointed at all, the man certainly does know how to deliver, if you know what I mean?" She giggled and heard Winry laugh as well. Grace then stared at the counter top. "I don't know if I want to go out with him again though. It felt like it was just a one time thing. Oh I hope you understand what I mean."

With a kind smile, Winry sighed. "I understand, Grace. Relationships are complicated."

He couldn't believe his ears and eyes. Edward really did not understand why Winry was so nice to this girl, and shouldn't she be jealous and angry that Mustang obviously banged the flower girl!? "Winry, have you lost your mind? You should hate him he's a cheater and an asshole! Not complimenting for snagging her for a night." He turned to Hughes. "Does she just accept Mustang's rotten behavior concerning women?!"

Maes sighed, "It's complicated, Edward. I only knew about their involvement with one another when it was ending, so I have no idea what happened between the two of them. It could be the fact that Winry feels that since they are not in a relationship that they owe each other nothing."

Looking over at Winry, Alphonse noticed that she didn't look angry at all. Winry had this expression of contentment and understanding when the flower girl mentioned her date and what felt like an implied impassioned night with the Colonel. "Brother, I think we've always underestimated Winry. No matter how many times you were rude to her, she always accepted you back without so much as judging you. The times she hit or threw things like her wrench at you, she was always worried about you. It never had anything really to do with wrecking her hard work; it was how reckless you were with your life. She is very strong of heart."

Edward let out an ashamed puff of air as he turned his back on his brother to face Winry and the flower girl as the two continued with their conversation.

"It was after you left for Resembool that he started coming in here at least once, maybe even twice a week. He would always purchase a small bouquet of yellow flowers, nothing too extravagant, but they were nice. I think his most frequent purchase was Dandelions when they were in season, sometimes other small little yellow flowers in the bunch." Grace recounted her memory as she wrapped Winry's bouquet in the light blue tissue paper. "He had then transferred east and I hadn't seen him for a long while. But about a month or so ago he came back to Central. His routine of coming by once a week resumed and so since I've seen him so frequently, I decided to be brave one day and just blurted out that I thought he was amazing and wanted to go out."

'_Dandelions? He bought those when he could just find them growing wild?'_ Winry's heart fluttered a little at the thought. "I am glad that your date had gone as well as it did." She smiled genuinely.

"I'm thinking about really giving someone else a shot. I really didn't know what to think or feel so he probably felt I was playing hard to get. I was just still hung up on my crush on Colonel Mustang; it wouldn't have been fair to this other guy if I went out with him and the Colonel. This other guy is really sweet though, so maybe." Grace smiled prettily.

Winry paid for her flowers and picked up the bouquet. "Well good luck, Grace. I'll let you know about lunch tomorrow, okay. I'm not sure."

Grace nodded, "Oh sure, Winry. Thanks for stopping by. Its kinda been lonely around here with out you around."

With a short wave, Winry turned around and left the flower shop.

The boys and Hughes had gone to the cemetery, following after Winry.

Winry had asked someone for a little direction and he sent her to the correct section Mr. Hughes's grave would be in. Holding the flower bouquet in her arms she stared sadly down at the grave. "I don't know whether to be angry with you or not." She smiled lightly through her sadness. "You were always so reckless, just like Ed. Only I never thought I had to worry about you the same way I worried about Edward, he pisses me off so badly that he doesn't take better care of himself."

Edward frowned, "I'm sorry to have worried you, Winry. I never knew." He stared down at the grass. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this, about how you felt!? God, Winry. Did you expect me just to be able to read minds?"

"Well, Brother, you were quite an ass to her most of the time. You're lucky she stuck by us with the way you constantly yelled at her." Alphonse said.

"I didn't mean to be." Edward sighed, "Maybe I tried not to let people get too close, even Winry. I was afraid of what would happen if we lost her as well."

Alphonse placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know, Brother. Me too." He squeezed his shoulder.

"She was never afraid to get close to us, though." Edward replied and leaned into Alphonse's comforting touch, "No matter what she was always there with her tears and hugs for us, letting us touch a part of her heart and I didn't appreciate it then. Do you remember after we rescued Winry from that murderer Barry the Chopper, when I thought I was going to die and I said that if we don't take care of each other then no one else will? I didn't realize it then because I was still basically a kid, I was only twelve… but now that I look back on it. I was wrong, Al. Ah, Hell, I was so wrong. We've always had Winry."

With a fond grin, Alphonse nodded. "You're right, Brother. I didn't realize it either until you just said that. Winry… she was all that we needed and we didn't even know it. She even hugged me when my soul was attached to that suit of armor even though she knew I couldn't really feel it. It was a nice gesture."

Maes looked away from Edward and Alphonse and he moved forward where he stood before Winry on his grave, "I know you're disappointed, Winry, and I am so sorry that I made you sad." He wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, her hair, anything. "But I did what I had to. Sure, it ended up costing me my life, and if I had a chance to do it all again I wouldn't do any different. Except for possibly knowing that impersonating homunculus wasn't Maria Ross before it was too late." He longed to comfort her.

She bent at the knee and sat the flowers down. "These are for you, I know it's not the most extravagant bouquet, but the death flowers are pretty," Winry half grinned in amusement. "I hope you like them." Rising to her full height, she folded her hands down low against her belly. "I'm staying with your family until tomorrow afternoon. You should see Elysia, she has gotten so big since the last time I saw her which was at her birthday party when you dragged me off without even really asking me." Winry giggled, "You just told me I was coming. I swear if I hadn't of known you already, I would've thought you were some kinda nut. Elysia is simply adorable though and I hope when the time comes for me to have a family that mine are as cute and sweet as yours. It's so sad that you're missing her grow up." She lifted her head, letting her eyes fall closed, "What a waste. Oh, Mr. Hughes..."

"You could call him by his first name, you know? I don't think he would mind in the least." Said the familiar masculine voice of Roy Mustang from behind her, causing her eyes to widen slightly and she gasped. Her heart raced at the sheer silk like tone of that voice.

* * *

This episode/chapter was getting too long so I had to divide it in half. But I hope you all liked it, and finally Roy and Winry are going to finally see each other when all they have done before is just talk and think about each other. How do you think Ed is gonna take it? Also, how did you all like the more scene from Ep 37. That is one of the funniest episodes in all the series.

Thanks for reading

Ryoko Blue


	4. In His Arms Again

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 4-- In His Arms Again

Winry felt her heart thunder and she took a deep breath. She dare not turn around to look at him. Her hands that were held in front of her started to tremble lightly, especially when he came to stand beside her. She sucked in an unnoticeable deep breath. "How did you—"

"Know that you were here?" Roy finished her question for her and tilted his head slightly in her direction. "You rode back with Lieutenant Hawkeye and she informed me of your brief visit." He looked at Maes' grave.

"She told you?" Winry tightened her grip on her own fingers. "I asked her not to."

Edward growled threateningly at how Mustang was standing far too close to Winry. "Get away from her, you, you lecher!" He shrieked, even though he knew he wouldn't be heard. He was about to attack him, but the hand on his shoulder prevented him, holding him back as Edward was trying his hardest to reach that damn Mustang and pound him into oblivion.

"Don't bother, Edward." Maes said, tightening his grip and still managing to look bored with holding him back, as if it took little effort. "You would run right through him." He said with a grin and Edward stopped fighting against the pull and folded his arms crossly over his chest, silently fuming. He was completely disgusted in having to watch Mustang work his so-called magic on Winry.

"I know, she told me that as well." Roy's brow furrowed. "What I want to ask is why didn't you want me to know you were in town, even for a brief visit?"

Winry's face heated, "Because this is what would exactly happen. I'd see you and not want to leave." She admitted honestly and could feel that smug smirk caressing his perfect lips. She turned her head sharply to find him just doing that. "Ooh, wipe that look off your face." She said with a half grin. That comment only made his smirk deepen and Winry scoffed, "You are such a pain in the ass."

Roy laughed. "It's nice that you think of me so highly." He teased.

"How did you know that I was going to visit Mr. Hughes's grave today?" She still would not turn and look at him. A small fluttering of wind moved through her hair and brushed against her face tenderly.

"Gracia said that you were going to be seeing Maes today, so I followed you." Roy said. "There was just enough time to get to Headquarters to relieve Hawkeye from being my driver. She understood my need in wanting to see you and it's possible she wanted a little time to herself. I think she's seeing someone in Headquarters and is keeping it quiet because of the no fraternization rule."

"Breaking rules," Winry tutted, "I think you're a bad influence on your co-workers." She said with a slight smile, but it soon faded. "On my way here to the city, Riza told me about what happened to Mr. Hughes." Her brow furrowed in grief. "She said that he was purposely silenced."

Roy sucked in a deep breath, "yeah, that's true. Investigating is his job; he's really good at it. He had discovered something pretty important and told me to get here quickly. He was found shot at a payphone, the one I am sure he called me from." His expression hardened. "He died trying to help me."

"You can't blame yourself for this. How could you have known this was going to happen?" Winry, hesitantly, let her hand slide over the small bit of distance between them and cover his, where she squeezed. She felt his fingers curl tight around hers and her pulse raced at the wonderful warm contact that she had missed so much.

"I know how dangerous what I am trying to do is. I know that the people around me could possibly lose their lives, but I never expected it to be Maes." He closed his eyes lightly.

"Do you know what he found out?" Winry asked, and she saw out of the corner of her eye him shake his head no.

"No, Scieszka was working with him for awhile. After you left Central and I was transferred to the East Headquarters, I was kept abreast of everything happening in Central. Maes informed me that Scieszka really was terminated from her library job as it burned down, how convenient right? He eventually hired her as an assistant, so it's possible she could know what information he was killed for." Roy replied with a hint of bitterness along with grief. He really enjoyed the feel of her hand and it made telling her this a lot easier. It had been a long time since he was able to just do something simple like this with her.

"It must be more than what your ambition is, Roy. There's no mistaking that if Mr. Hughes found out something rather devious going on, it must be pretty dark and evil which had to have been the reason he was silenced for it." Winry wanted to find out just what it was, and perhaps if there was time she would be able to ask Scieszka.

"Yes indeed, I had realized that. Secrets, lies, this damn fucking corrupt government." Roy seethed with slightly narrowed eyes, which he turned to her form, he noticed her thinking deeply about something, she had this look on her face and he immediately knew what was going through her mind. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Winry said lowering her lashes innocently.

"That." Roy insisted. "I know what you're thinking, now stop."

Winry sighed, "I was thinking that I could ask—"

"No."

"But I want—"

"No, Winry." He said more firmly.

She growled, "Why not?!" This time she turned her whole body to him, finally looking at him head on, but now she was frustrated that he wouldn't let her help him in some way.

He turned to her as well, only a few inches separated her from him. "Damn-it, it's dangerous, Winry! I don't want you involved at all. I mean it." Roy warned tightly. He couldn't lose her too! He knew that would utterly destroy him.

Winry groaned and felt like stomping her foot in irritation, but restrained herself from such a childish act. "I'll be careful! Please, I want to do what I can to help you."

"Oh really? And just what could you do that would be of any help? You'd only get into trouble, and I can't take something like that!" He yelled at her and her eyes widened. Taking a deep, frustrated breath he dropped his gaze to the grass.

She averted her gaze to the right, "Maybe we shouldn't be arguing about this in front of him." Winry gestured with a nod of her head to Mr. Hughes's grave.

"I know you want to do what you can, Winry. You've always worried about everyone except yourself." He stared at her, his eyes burning with hard intensity at the very idea of her being in harms way. "But this is big, too big. Maes is dead. Do you know how hard it was for me that I had to watch them bury my best friend - to know that I will never hear his voice, or see that ridiculously goofy expression on his face when he's telling me to get myself a wife? Or shoving those pictures of his daughter in my face and going on and on about how wonderful she and Gracia are." Roy sighed deeply. He straightened his posture and spoke in an anguished but firm tone, "I will not watch them bury you. I can't."

Winry stared at the ground, curling her arms around herself lightly. The power of his words, meanings and tone hit her straight in the heart. "Roy, I…" She took a hard breath. "I can't just sit on my ass and worry over you! Don't you see that as well? I've actually seen what Ed and Al go through." Her head snapped up and her blue eyes held his dark. "Edward has come so close to death and he's even..." She felt as if her throat was closing up as she found it difficult to suck in that hard breath of air at the idea that he actually took someone's life. Sure it wasn't really a person, yet it was a living being and that was so very terrible. But it was either him or the Homunculus and she understood that. She trusts Edward completely. "It kills me inside that I can't do anything to help him. He sent me away because it was getting too dangerous! He didn't want me with him anymore! Now I find out that Mr. Hughes is gone… I could do something, anything, it doesn't even have to be big, but I want to help. I've got to! And I will do it whether I have your blessing or not, because I still support you, I will do what I can for you!" She cried out, tears filling her eyes and she wiped them from her eyes.

Edward felt so awful, he has always had her support and he didn't even know it, or appreciate it. It was as if he let this happen, like it was his fault. His heart felt like it was tightening at how passionate Winry's tone was concerning Mustang how she wanted to help him so badly no matter the cost, even at loss of life. She was so very selfless that he didn't even see all that, not until now. "I'm a right asshole!"

Roy had to get her to change her mind, there was no way in hell he was going to let her risk her life. It was always difficult to keep her from doing what she wanted. She is a very determined sort of person. It destroys him inside to even think of her losing her life in this foul game of lies and deceit. "You're so stubborn, Winry. It's damn near exhausting." He felt like rubbing his sinuses, but refrained from doing so in front of her.

"Does that mean that you're going to allow me to assist in what I can?" Winry asked, with slightly narrowed eyes.

"No it doesn't, it means I'm tired of talking about it right now and don't want to anymore." He replied in a way that meant the conversation was over.

"It's not just going to go away because you don't want to talk about it anymore." Winry said snippy, and she crossed her arms over her breasts and looked away from him in irritation.

He knew that, but maybe he could distract her from it taking precedence in her mind right now. "Yes, I do realize that, believe it or not." Roy closed the distance between them and that move caused Winry to glance up at him. He was pleased that she didn't back up a step or two. "Did Gracia give you my note?"

"Yes." A light smile lifted at the corners of her mouth.

"What I wrote is true, you know?" He said with affection and heat shining in his dark eyes.

Winry felt like teasing him, after all he deserved it for not letting her help him…not that she needed his permission. "Is it now? I don't know if I should believe you." She kept the eye contact.

"How could you not believe me?" Roy lifted his hand, his fingers so close to her cheek that he could feel the warmth of her. He wanted to touch her so badly, but resisted the pull. "Haven't I always been honest and straight with everything concerning you? So you should believe me, that I missed you." He leaned closer so that his mouth was hovering only millimeters from hers, with his hands aching to grab her shoulders.

Edward growled, "Don't touch her! Don't you dare! And she's right not to believe you, you enemy of women!" He squeezed his hands into fists tightly, wanting so badly to crush Mustang's skull. Perhaps Winry wasn't going to let him get away with banging the flower girl and she would knock him out with her wrench and shout that she hated him.

"You couldn't have missed me that much, I'm sure Grace can testify to that." Winry said, her breath lightly tickling his lips. God he was so close and his scent filled her senses, and it took everything she had not to just crash her mouth against his.

Roy's brow furrowed, "Grace? Who's that?" He asked honestly.

A short laugh escaped Winry's throat, "now that's just cold, so cold. How could you not know who she is?" Winry could see he was really trying to figure out who she was talking about. "You know the girl at the flower shop?"

It took a moment, but finally he remembered that girl at the flower shop, they had a date recently this past week. He felt a little embarrassed at not remembering her name. "Oh, yeah, Grace…well you know…."

Winry giggled, "So, see you couldn't have been missing me as much as you claim, since it seems you've already found someone to replace me."

"That's right, he doesn't care about you, Winry!" Edward shouted. "He'll say anything to get you to trust him only so he can get into your pants. See I knew you wouldn't fall for those sweet pretty words."

Alphonse's jaw dropped, "You are such a liar! You thought she was going to, Brother. And if you look at them it doesn't seem like she's fighting all that hard to get away from him."

"Shhhh!" Edward didn't want to hear that, even though Alphonse was probably completely right. He at least could hope.

"Oh, that'll never happen. No female could ever replace you." Roy said softly, "What's a few dalliances every now and then? They just take the place when I can't have the one I truly want."

A smirk arched against her lips, "Ah, that was smooth. I give you credit for that one." She leaned up, even closer so that her mouth just barely feathered against his and she leaned back just slightly when he tried to press forward to have complete contact. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

He groaned. "Why are you hesitating? It's not like we haven't done this before."

"Hesitating about what?" Winry asked with sweetly false innocence.

With a frustrated growl, he stared her straight in the eyes, "Kiss me, damn-it." He breathed hard.

Edward felt bile rise up into his throat and sweat gathering at his hairline as he waited to see what was going to happen. "No, don't I can't stomach that! Don't Winry…"

Winry paused, "I don't think so. Not in front of Mr. Hughes." And she turned away. It had taken all the power she could muster up to do that. She had wanted to feel him so badly.

Practically jumping in the air with relief, Edward cheered. "That's right! Take that, Mustang." He grinned proudly. "She'll never give into you now."

"Edward, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Better not set yourself up for disappointment." Maes warned and the young blonde man turned a glare to him. "You should always keep in the back of your mind that maybe Winry doesn't want to resist Roy's advances."

"I don't think he wants to believe it." Alphonse said to Hughes with a shrug of his shoulders. "If he did, this wouldn't be his heart's greatest fear.

"What's your heart's greatest fear Alphonse?" Maes asked, genuinely curious.

Alphonse stared at the grassy ground, "Being without my brother." He felt Hughes's hand lightly pat his shoulder and he smiled lightly. He looked up at his older brother as the happy expression on his face fell and he was frowning, "Poor Brother."

Roy stared wide eyed at the spot she had just been standing in, in complete shock. He stood there like a statue, his hands tightened in the air as Winry took three steps to the left and out of his reach. Frustration rushed through him like a torrid wave and he lifted his head. "What was that?!" His voice tinged annoyance. "Come on now, you aren't mad about the flower girl, are you?" He actually sounded worried.

A loud but sweet giggle burst from Winry and she turned her head, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Nah, I'm just playing with ya." She winked and twisted her head around and started walking away.

Rushing to catch up with her, Roy growled walking by her side making her laugh even more. "It's not funny. That was just cruel." He sulked.

"The expression on your face was hilarious." Winry laughed hard, "Too bad you couldn't have seen it." She snickered.

Roy only grunted and narrowed his eyes in on the nearest shrubbery, wanting to burst it into flame. "Fine then, now because of your cruel teasing you can make it up to me by having dinner with me."

"In public?" She saw him nod once and Winry looked at him, "What? You actually want to go out in public with me, knowing how old I am?"

With a simple shrug, Roy glanced at Winry's worried expression trying to ease it with a kind one of his own. "It's not like we're doing anything wrong. We're just two friends who happen to be hungry at the same time."

She snorted, "Yeah, two friends who've seen each other naked more than a few dozen times." Winry replied sarcastically.

Edward felt nauseous at hearing that!

Roy was grinning, "Yes, but no one really knows that for sure." Thinking of Winry naked was definitely a great pastime. "Who cares what people talk and gossip about? Surely, you aren't afraid of just talk, are you?" His tone was challenging.

"Of course not. Don't be silly." She looked forward again. "I guess it would be all right, no harm in dinner."

"Great." Roy felt very elated and he's getting to spend more time with her so that was always a plus. "How about Cantonese?" He suggested, seeing her looking confused.

"Sounds like a date to me." Alphonse said which caused his brother to growl at him and Alphonse lifted his hands defensively. "I guess I said that a little too loudly, it was meant for only Mr. Hughes."

Edward spun around and continued to follow after Winry and Mustang while trying to burn holes in the back of the man's head with his hard gaze.

"What's that?" Winry asked a little unsure of what kind of food he was talking about. She saw a very pleased expression in his eyes. "I guess it's a surprise?"

"Sure, why not? It appears that you don't have a wide selection of Cuisine where you live." Roy's reply was teasing.

"Not really, it's not like we don't have good places for dinners and such. We do have some really nice restaurants back in Resembool that I love. We have a pretty tasty Pasta place; it's one of my favorites." Winry smiled prettily.

Roy loved her smile, "You'll have to show me sometime." He flashed a tiny smile of his own and hers grew even bigger as well as the sparking in her eyes. "I have a vehicle with me, so we don't have to walk to the place I want to take you to." He gestured to the parking lot with his hand extended and Winry continued to walk with him.

"I don't mind walking, I actually like it." Winry waited as Roy unlocked the passenger side door and opened it for her.

"I know, but it'll be dark soon." He helped her inside his car and closed the door.

* * *

Edward stood there completely tense with his arms folded over his chest as he glared hard at the atmosphere of this restaurant. It was romantic and private. Edward silently seethed with hostility as Winry and Mustang looked a little too cozy for his taste. He heard Hughes and his brother talking but tried not to hear how positive the talk was about Mustang and Winry. 

After the two wine glasses were filled a little more than half way, Roy glanced up at the waiter. "Leave the bottle." He ordered, and the waiter gave a short nod placing the clear bottle of plum wine on the table and walked away.

Winry stared at the pink liquid in the glass in unsure concentration, before lifting her blue gaze to his. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" She was clearly playing; her tone was light and easy with just a hint of sarcasm.

His dark eyes expressed amusement as did the tiny smirk lifting at the corner of his mouth. "Knowing how you are, it wouldn't take much." She stuck her tongue out at him and Roy softly chuckled. "It's good, you should have some." He leaned forward a little watching her reactions. "I'll make sure you don't overdo it."

'_Ah, why not?'_ She reached forward and picked up the glass, looking unsurely at the pink liquid as Winry brought it to her lips and tipped the glass back, letting a little of the wine slide into her mouth. It was really sweet, almost like candy.

Roy could see that she liked it as her face lit up in that usual brilliance when she was happy about something. "I told you it was good." He watched her fold her hands and place them in her lap. "Now, tell me why you're here in Central for only a brief visit?"

Winry stared at her empty plate. "I had been with Ed and Al for awhile and I was on my way home and wanted to stop and see the Hughes's. So it was kind of just a stop over. A few days before Ed's birthday, he called me and told me his Automail wasn't working right." She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. "It turns out that I had somehow forgotten to put a rather important screw in and well I came down right away to install it and fix him up since he had also done some damage to his Automail. So when I got here and found him in the hospital I got really mad since he neglected to tell me that part." She growled. "He's never honest with me, not about anything. He's always keeping important life threatening things from me. Ed mentioned that he was going to be traveling and I begged him to let me come along because they were going up to Rush Valley."

"So the Fullmetal Pipsqueak finally let you tag along, I see." Roy smirked.

"Quit calling me so tiny that I would have to look up to see a paperclip! You self absorbed bastard." Edward shouted at Mustang's profile.

Both Alphonse and Hughes turned to each other and shrugged.

With a slight amused smile, Winry rolled her eyes at that comment. "Yeah, finally. I was happy to be with Elric's again. That was until Ed got tired of me and didn't want me with them anymore." Her expressions seemed to ice over in sadness. "He told me to leave in his usual way. Al was sure a lot nicer about it. I had a talk with Riza on the way to Central and she helped me to understand why they don't want me with them. It is so hard to get close to Ed. He makes it nearly impossible. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it, because all he does is hurt my heart and make me feel bad."

Feeling his heart fall into his feet, a look of grief passed over Edward's features. "I'm so sorry, Winry. I didn't know I made you so sad. I know I'm an ass, you should have been straight with me about it!" He wanted to hold her but knew he would not be able to. Still his hands shook with the need of it.

"Would you have acted any other way, Edward?" Maes asked, watching the boy's expression as Edward stared at the hardwood floor he knew he was seriously thinking about it.

"You're giving up?" Roy appeared very surprised, and he was. "That doesn't sound like you."

"No, I don't think I could ever give up on the Elrics. It's just really difficult." Winry lifted her head, looking at him. "They don't have anybody, they are so alone and Ed seems to…" She shook her head, not even bothering to finish her comment.

"That's not true, Winry," Roy said softly. "They have you. And they have me."

Affection filled her blue eyes as she smiled lightly, "Really? You would watch out for them?" She placed her hands on the table.

He nodded once, "To the best of my ability, yes. As you said, Fullmetal is hard to deal with." Roy leaned forward. "I think he's afraid of getting close to people and doesn't know how to express that. So he takes to pushing people away and keeping them at a distance, either because he will hurt them or they will hurt him."

That was one thing he couldn't disagree with when Mustang pointed that out. Edward hated to admit it, but the creep was right. He really was afraid to get close to people.

Winry nodded, "Yeah, I notice you're kinda like that as well. Everyone the Elrics have loved pretty much left them, through just running off or death. I want to do what I can for them; I just wish Edward would understand that he hurts me."

"Have you ever thought about telling him how you feel?" Roy asked, covering her hand with his and brushing his fingers soothingly over the top of her hand.

With a deep sigh, Winry nodded. "Yes, but I don't think he would really hear it. Because it seems to him that he thinks no one suffers more than he does. Sure I haven't had my arm and leg ripped off, but it doesn't mean that I don't feel pain or have losses of my own."

Edward folded his hands in front of himself, knowing that Winry was much more than he thought. She was so very understanding and she had cared about him, even when he was horrible to her. "Please forgive me, Winry."

"I know it will sound cold, but it was his own fault and he blames himself completely for his brother's condition." Roy explained, knowing exactly the kind of self destruction Edward goes through on a daily basis. "I know about self blame all a little too well." He felt her squeeze his hand in comfort. "Certain things are taboo and forbidden for a reason. But I understood his need to want to try it, as I had experimented with it myself." Roy stared at her directly. "You were right, Winry when you mentioned that he and I were a lot alike."

With a sharp lifting of his hand, Edward pointed at Mustang. "I am nothing like you! How dare you even say something like that! I want to ring your damn arrogant neck!"

She smiled a little. "Well as much as Ed irritates me and pisses me off, makes me sad and hurts my feelings. He needs a place to come home to, a place where he feels safe. My grandmother and I are his family. I just hope he someday knows that."

"I do know that, I do, Winry!" Edward wanted to throw himself at her, to get her to understand, to let her know that he was so very sorry, for everything.

This was a very depressing topic of conversation and Roy wanted to lift the mood. "I want you to tell me a secret."

Winry blinked, "I don't have any secrets."

"Nonsense, everyone has at least one." Roy gripped her hand a little tighter and turned it over, where he petted her palm with gentle fingers.

Edward's face heated in irritation and disgust. "Stop touching her! I mean it! I swear the first chance I get, you're going to have an up close meeting with my fist!"

Her face heated from embarrassment, it was true. She had one. "Okay, you're right I might have a secret… My name Winry is just short for Winifred." Her face twisted up in disgust and she saw Roy's brow crinkle. "You're never to call me that, understand?" She said sternly trying not to smile at seeing him shaking in silent laughter. "This is something I haven't even told Ed or Al."

Both Alphonse and Edward looked at each other in shock that she chose to tell Mustang something that she had never told them, not ever.

Edward couldn't help the twinge of hurt at this revelation, "Winry!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"All right, I'll never call you Winifred." He snickered and she growled which made him almost burst out in heavy laughter. Roy felt a burst of pride when it was something only he knew, not even the Elrics…that pleased him greatly! "My middle name is my father's name."

"At least that name is okay," Winry said huffily.

It wasn't that much longer till the waiter brought the exotic dishes of beef, pork and chicken in various sauces with vegetables and rice that Roy had ordered, and started dividing equal portions of each item to place on their plates. Winry had picked up the eating sticks looking at them curiously.

"Couldn't I just have a fork?" She asked Roy after the waiter left.

"No, it's more fun this way." Roy grinned, watching her trying to figure out how to use them. She would hold them both with two hands and try scooping beef and pork together.

She grunted in frustration and was about stab a piece of chicken with one of them when she heard Roy's chair scoot and he was around near her side of the table and he softly grabbed her hands. Winry glanced at him. "This is not fun." She complained.

"Like this," Roy started to say placing the sticks in her right hand and she listened and paid attention to his lesson in how to use chopsticks. And maybe he just wanted another chance at holding her hands. They were incredibly warm and soft, oh how he missed this so badly. He could see pink heat her cheeks and he was sure he was affecting her the same way.

He watched her smile and nod as he gestured to the plate and then demonstrated how to use them. Squeezing a piece of beef in a sweet orange sour sauce between the ends of the eating utensils, he held it to her lips and she laughed silently, before closing her mouth over it. "Good, right?"

Winry gave a slight nod as she chewed the bite of food. "It's very nice."

"Do you want more?" Roy asked, preparing for the task of feeding her again.

"I think I can do it now." Winry replied with a soft smile.

Edward sulked while he paced, he continued to watch the display between Winry and Mustang, they seemed so comfortable with one another that it was sickening. He was losing Winry, she was taken in by these sweet motions and pretty words that no doubt Mustang used with every one of his conquests. It was repulsive and Edward couldn't stop the feeling of his stomach flipping out of control. "This is wrong, it's all wrong. This isn't supposed to be happening. Winry come to your senses, please!"

* * *

It was a little after eight and Roy had just taken Winry back to Garcia's. They were just sitting in the car out front looking towards the house that had lights on. 

"I'll walk you to the door." Roy suggested and Winry nodded.

"All right," She said feeling a little nervous. Winry never knew what to expect when it came to him.

This made Edward very nervous and his stomach bubbled unpleasantly.

After Roy had opened the car door for her, Winry slid out and headed towards the house with him following after her. As she got closer to the door she noticed there was a note tacked onto it, she picked it up and read through it:

_Winry,_

_I've taken Elysia to a slumber party and since she is so young I'm staying with her and won't be back till tomorrow morning. If you don't have any plans tonight, I hope you don't mind watching the house for me. I left a pot of tea on the warmer for you. It's sitting on the long chest in the living room beneath those pictures of my husband. There's a key to unlock the front door beneath the floor mat. _

_Gracia_

Winry sighed and bent down, flipping up the end of the floor mat and finding a silver key there. She was unaware of Roy's eyes firmly on her backside as it was practically thrust in the air. He cleared his throat and Winry shot upright.

Yelling out in alarm, Edward pointed at Winry's backside up in the air and Mustang staring at it as if she were a piece of cake he'd been eyeing. "She needs to be more careful, she just shoved her ass up into the air."

Alphonse glanced at Winry's backside and nodded. "I can't blame the Colonel for looking, she's got a nice shape."

"Al!" Edward turned a shocked expression to his brother.

"Oh, sorry about that," Winry's face heated in realizing what she had just done.

Roy shrugged, "I didn't mind, it was a nice view." He then pointed to the note. "What did that say?"

"Well it seems I'll be by myself tonight. Gracia took Elysia to a slumber party and they won't be back till morning." She inserted the key into the lock and turned it, hearing the click. "Do…do you wanna come in for a little bit?" Her face burned and she couldn't help the crack in her voice.

Edward threw himself onto his knees, "Noooo!!" He shouted upwards shaking his hands in the air, "Don't you know what he's gonna try and do to you, I can see that devious look in Mustang's eyes. He's gonna take advantage of you, back you into a corner so you can't scream!"

"Brother! Control yourself! Please." Alphonse begged. "Your imagination is running away with you again. I doubt he will do anything she doesn't want him to."

"Shut up!" Edward snarled, "Just shut up, Al. You don't know what you're talking about!"

Alphonse looked at Hughes who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Just let him deal with this in his own way, Alphonse." Maes said in a comforting tone. "He'll have to face it eventually."

A ghost of a smile curved against Roy's lips, "Yes." He answered with a slight incline of his head. He waited as the door was opened and Winry stepped inside where he followed after her, closing the door behind him.

Winry was removing her black jacket and draped it over her arm until she walked into the living room and sat it on the long chest up against the wall. She saw the tea pot on the small electric warmer and smiled fondly at it. Gracia was so kind to leave out this nice gesture for her. Winry heard his footsteps and they stopped directly behind her and she sucked in a nervous breath and lifted a trembling hand to the tea cup next to the pot, her heart was racing that she feared it would rip from her breast. "Would you like some tea?" She asked slightly high pitched.

Roy smiled so very light as he glanced at her profile, her lovely pale face heating to a rosy pink. He still loved it when she blushed. "No." He moved closer to her so that his chest was pressed up against her back and saw her squeeze the tea cup tightly and her breasts rising quicker beneath her blouse, indicating her nervousness. Roy placed his hand over hers on the tea cup and squeezed. He lowered his face in between her neck and shoulder, inhaling her heavenly scent of honeysuckle. He had missed her scent. He had missed the feel of her pressed so tightly against him that they could very easily become one being entirely. Roy wrapped both arms around her middle pulling her back into him. "You smell good." He said softly into her ear and she pulled in a sharp breath.

Edward felt like throwing up and he closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want to see this…he couldn't face it. Not now, it was to disgusting, completely horrifying.

Alphonse felt his cheeks heat as he watched with some amount of fascination. He swallowed hard. "This isn't too bad, Brother. He's only hugging her."

"That's bad enough, Al!"

This felt way too nice, like she was meant to be here with him. The way he held her was so tender and made her heart swell with longing. Without realizing what she had done, she leaned back into him wanting to lose herself within this sweet warmth. It felt so good to be here in his arms again that it almost brought tears to her eyes that she had to leave him and that she had to get him to stop this. It was just pure torture! Winry inwardly groaned. She couldn't let herself get caught up in him again. She had missed everything about him. It was so hard to do this but she tried to step away, only he tightened his hold about her not letting her move from him.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked her, his hand was on her cheek now and he turned her face towards him. He noticed that she was simply staring, her eyes held more than just heat and excitement at his simple hold. He pressed his nose against hers, "I have missed being this close to you." His lips feathering hers and he heard her soft noise. "Haven't you missed this as well?" He asked, kissing her so lightly again and not waiting for her answer sealed his mouth firmly over hers and she whimpered at the pure hot contact and Winry's eyes slipped closed.

Winry had turned around in his arms not breaking the contact of his mouth on hers, she shifted against him while one of his hands moved down her back, pressing just above her rear end and pressing her even closer as his other hand gripped the back of her head. She gasped at the immense sensations erupting in her from his hands as they now moved about her body, his fingers so skilled, stroking up and down heating paths where he touched, and his mouth playing hard against hers, making her respond to the strokes of his tongue hard and tantalizing against hers. Oh she was in pure heaven.

"Whoa…that's heavy." Alphonse commented, his eyes widened and riveted on the seemingly erotic display going on in front of him.

Edward gasped and slapped his hand over Alphonse's eyes.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Alphonse cried out.

"Stop watching that! It's not appropriate for you. You're only fourteen!"

"So what, Brother! If you can see it, so can I!"

Edward growled, "Stop being so difficult just do what I say!"

"No!" Alphonse yelled.

Hughes was just laughing at least the mood seemed to have lightened some. He turned a curious expression to Roy and Winry, watching out of the corner of his eye. It was a little intriguing. He'd never really seen his friend in action before.

Winry didn't know when she moved but she had somehow been pushed against the wall next to the long chest with Roy's body up against hers, sliding hotly against hers and she groaned as he took her bottom lip between his teeth and she squealed in the erotic sensations as he nibbled and soothed away the slight pain that shot through her nerves, that was the most amazing feeling she had ever encountered. Her head leaned back against the wall as his mouth found purchase on her neck, suckling hard at the tender flesh there, leaving his mark. Winry felt his hands beneath her skirt on her backside, squeezing and caressing with sure fingers. When had those hands of his gone beneath the material?

Roy was breathing hard, and he nudged himself up against her, so that she could feel just what she was doing to him and that he was enjoying her attentions and she gasped. His hands were on her face and he stared into her sapphire eyes that were darkened to a luscious midnight blue in heat and rapture. He wanted to feel her, to taste her, to lose himself in everything that she was. It had felt like forever since he had the joy of her. He was about to kiss her again when she pushed against his chest and he gave her a confused look.

Edward's face heated so bright and he felt increasingly uncomfortable. It was like watching a train wreck, as much as he wanted to look away…he just couldn't. His mouth had ran dry at what was happening right before his eyes. Winry wrapped so tight around…gah! It was sick, disgusting! And it felt as if his pants were shrinking and he thinned his lips tightly. _'No, stop it, stop reacting.'_ He cursed himself.

"Stop… I can't, I can't" She pushed at him but he did not back away, Winry dropped her gaze from him and stared at the floor, trying to will her heart to stop beating against her breast. She swallowed a difficult breath of air.

"Why not?" He ran the back of his knuckles tenderly over her cheek. "I know you want to, I can feel it, taste it." He deliberately licked at her lips with his tongue and tracing a path up her cheek. "Why deny yourself what you want?" He purred in her ear.

"Because she's finally come to her senses and realizes that she can't possibly let you take advantage of her. That's why." Edward knew Winry wouldn't have let herself get swayed by Mustang's smooth tongue. He felt sick, he had to watch the man practically mauling here in this house! He also couldn't seem to reduce the blush that had spread across his cheeks at the way Winry looked and those sounds she was making it was enough to make Edward shift from side to side trying to get himself to calm down. He heard Hughes laughing. "What?" He said tight and frustrated.

"You're only human, Edward." Maes said not really looking at him. "If you 'react' to that, no one will think badly of you."

Edward folded his hands over himself and turned away. "I'm not…" He lied, "everything is perfectly normal." He groaned and stared down at himself. "God damn traitorous body, don't react to that!" he whispered harshly to himself.

"Do you know how difficult it is for me to say no to you?" Winry panted, still not lifting her eyes to his. She couldn't look at him, she would be lost.

"Then don't." Roy tried to look her in the eye, to see her reactions and expressions.

Winry shook her head, "I can't do this. For one thing we aren't supposed to be like this anymore, and another thing, this isn't my house. It would be rude." She tried to turn away and found that she really couldn't. She just leaned rested her backside up against the end of the table, that she clutched it with her hands down at her sides.

His hands were on her face, and she looked up at him. "I never stopped wanting to be like this with you, Winry. I missed touching you, kissing you, making you feel everything and more." Roy said tenderly, his eyes were holding hers intensely that he was sure she could feel down to the very tips of her toes. "I missed hearing your laughter and feeling you beside me late in the night when all is quiet. So when there is a chance for me to see you, I want to be with you in all ways possible before you leave me again with nothing but memories of how you smell and how you feel." He kneeled down before her not breaking their eye contact. "Do you want me to throw myself at your feet? I will do all that you ask. Just don't deny me the joy of you; I need to be with you."

All Winry could do was stare in awe at him. What could she possibly say to that?

* * *

Poor Ed, heh, heh. So what did you all think? There's more to come with Edward and his uncomfortable tension. So I hope to see you all back here next Episode/chapter 

Thanks for reading

Ryoko Blue


	5. True Value

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

**A/N: Because of the no adult graphic content rule on this site, I have edited this episode/chapter, per ffnet's rules. You can find full uncut, steamy versions of this episode/chapter and this entire fanfiction at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 5—True Value

Her heart begged for him, cried out to him. "No, no you don't have to throw yourself at my feet." Winry softly replied while warmth and tenderness was expressed in her eyes as she lowered them to the floor. "You make me saying no so difficult, Roy, God. Do you know that I miss being with you as well? So I do know how you feel. I also just don't want to be one of those girls that you lose your pain in."

He stared up at her from his place on the floor. "You are so much more to me than that. Hell, I remember your name so that counts for something, right?" He teased with a light playful smile and he saw her smile with shake with silent laughter. "I don't lose my pain in you, Winry. I find my strength in you. I find my joy."

Winry felt warm with those words of his, and she believed them. He would never resort to sweet talking her, because she really didn't need it. "You just know all the right things to say, don't you?" She did not take her gaze from his.

"I know that you would never fall for any nonsense, Winry." He placed his hands on her feet. "You have been the only girl I have ever been completely honest with when it came to my intentions. Even when my behavior had been less than admirable, and you know that I am never above blackmail." He grinned mischievously. "Using anything in my power and any means necessary to achieve what I want is a very common trait of mine. You do know that I have never lied to you, never dumbed anything down for you. So you must believe that I truly am being honest here. That you are not just some bed warmer." He smiled lightly. "I value you, your opinions, everything."

"All right, all right, you've said enough." Winry's face was so red, she knew he didn't mean to embarrass her, and what he was saying was so very sweet and perhaps she felt a burst of glee at the idea that he valued her. She couldn't help but be completely drawn to it and to him.

His fingers, like soft feathers, moved between her legs and slowly caressed in small circles upwards. He did not take his eyes from hers, watching those beautiful pools of blue widen a slight bit as he continued a smooth path up her legs, reaching her knees. "If you feel as I do and have missed me as much as I have missed you, then let us be together for tonight." Roy said with a slight affectionate smile as Winry swallowed hard. He noticed that she didn't answer so he slowly lifted to his feet. He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on hers as he slid up against her. "Where's your room?" He watched her face heat to a pretty pink.

Swallowing a rather difficult breath of air, Winry pointed towards the stairs, "First door on the right." She felt him grip her right hand and move away from the table, pulling her with him. Was this a good idea? Probably not, but she did miss him, the way his scent would fill her senses, the warmth he gave her. Her heart cried out to just forget about doing the right thing for once, to give into the feelings she had for him even if it was just one time more. There was no harm in it, and she might never see him again. "Are you sure Gracia won't mind?" She asked a little unsure after all this was Gracia's house and she really respected her.

"I think she'd understand." He looked back at her as he continued to pull her up the stairs. "And don't you wonder why she left tonight?" Roy found Winry's expression to be one of concentration and then the young lady's face heated bright red. "Gracia is a smart woman, not much gets passed her."

Winry smiled affectionately with a slight nod, her face burning. "She is." To think that the woman anticipated something like this, it was enough to make Winry feel a bit more embarrassed than she previously had, which was quite a lot.

"I don't think I can watch this anymore, I feel like I'm gonna…" Edward swallowed hard as his throat had seemed to coat with disgust and he felt like throwing up. His stomach jumped continuously. He shut his eyes tight hearing footsteps move up the stairs.

"I can." Alphonse said and started to move towards the stairs when he felt a hand tug on his hair and pull. "Hey…"

Edward pulled his brother's pony tail, "No ya don't! Since when have you ever been hormonal to want to even see something like…" He growled bitterly.

Alphonse sighed and turned around, "It's not just because it's something a bit intriguing to want to watch, Brother. It's the fact of our friend. I want to see if she's happy. Don't you? Isn't that what's important here, what she wants?"

"She doesn't want that! She's been tricked, can't you see that?" Edward stomped his foot and curled his hand into a fist having lifted it in the air. "I can't watch her getting taken advantage of!"

Feeling a hand on his wrist, Edward looked up to find Hughes standing there beside him. "What?"

"Come with me, Ed." Maes replied and started dragging him towards the stairs. "I know it might be cruel but you do have to witness all that goes on, so that you may have some kind of understanding that will let you move on to the other layers of your heart's fear. Do you want to be stuck in this first layer forever? At the rate you are going, you'll never make it out of here."

With heavy footing, Edward walked with Hughes. He hated this, he hated having to witness his friend, his Winry… "I can't do this!" He found himself at the closed bedroom door, staring at it. He dropped his gaze to the floor, squeezing his hands into tight fists. "It hurts too much." He admitted, feeling the pounding ache in his heart.

"Brother…" Alphonse sighed with despair for his older sibling. "I know it hurts and it does hurt me too. We always used to fight over Winry when we were kids, which one of us was going to marry her. So, I, too feel upset and disappointed that it wasn't one of us that got to love her. But I very well think Winry could have real feelings for the Colonel. As much as I hate to admit it... he makes her smile, he makes her laugh and he always seems to make her blush."

"He makes her blush 'cause he's a pervert." Edward replied snappish. "He's not good enough for her, Al. He'll just end up using her and hurting her, you know he will. He plays around with women all the time and doesn't care who he hurts when it comes to sleeping with them just as long as he gets what he wants. Winry needs someone who values her, who sees her for the remarkable person that she is, and well Mustang is not that man!"

Ignoring the ranting of his brother, believing that his brother was just biased and would never see that the Colonel is different with Winry than all his other women, Alphonse put his hand on the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open. "Come on, Brother. We'll face this together." He turned his head back to see Hughes give a positive smile and a slight nod. "Are you coming in?"

"I believe I'll wait out here." Maes said with a slight smile, "I really have no desire to see Roy in the buff." He saw Edward shudder with disgust and it made him laugh. "Go on and get it over with boys."

Gripping his wrist, Alphonse pulled his brother inside the room and closed the door.

The room wasn't very dark; the moonlight shinning in from the window illuminated the entire space.

Roy had his uniform jacket and skirt off and it was placed neatly on a chair in the corner of the room where his boots were also placed as well. He was kneeling on the bed, one of his hands was wrapped around Winry's ankle as her leg had been lifted and was pressed against his chest. She was lying on her back staring up at him with an expression of pure heat and affection. She smiled while he gripped her sandal and pulling it off her foot, where he tossed it to the floor behind him.

"Such lovely feet," Roy praised, smiling lightly into her eyes making her softly laugh. He massaged the arch her of her foot and rubbed the top soft skin. He lowered his lips to her arch and kissing it softly, making her breathe just a little bit faster.

"Do you like my feet?" Winry's tone was sweet.

A spark ignited in Roy's eyes, "I love your feet." He purred seductively, still massaging her delicate foot and he slowly kissed it again. His hand moved down her ankle over her calf and he watched her close her eyes with a soft hmm. "I love your legs." His hand and lips continued to tease paths down her legs. He lifted himself up, staring down at the beauty that was presented before him. "It has been too long since I have been able to do this with you." He watched her pale skin continued to heat beneath his hands, then placing his on either side of her as he hovered over her. "When I heard you came back to Central, even for a little while I wanted to rush right to you, to see you. I knew I might not even get to talk to you, so seeing you was enough. It's amazing how things turn out." He'd really have to find some way to thank Gracia for this opportunity.

Winry opened her eyes, staring up into his intense dark orbs. "I was a little afraid to see you, afraid of what my reaction would be. I wanted to do the right thing and stay clear of you."

"What exactly is the right thing? It is subjective." Roy brushed his fingers across her cheek. "To me, this is the right thing, being with you." He adored that look of shock and affection at his words. There was alot he wanted to tell her, such as when he became Fuehrer there would be no other random women for him to just lose his pain in for a night, he wanted to have a real relationship with her, he wanted her to share his life. He wanted so much to belong to her as she is already his, only she doesn't really know it yet. But if he never saw his goal complete then he would never be worthy of her, so he couldn't tell her all this. He was…yes, he didn't want to admit it even to himself… he was afraid. "Have you thought of me since you've been away from Central?"

A memory of his seemed to go back to when he had been transferred again back to East City Headquarters, and after Edward had made his reports had unknowingly led the military to where Doctor Marcoh was hiding and the whole fight with Scar that State Alchemist Killer. Edward and Alphonse had taken some heavy damage and was healing up when Fullmetal asked Roy if he knew the Rockbells. Roy had heard a small almost non existent gasp from Hawkeye who was next to him and it seemed she had given him a very slight nervous look, to see how hearing the name now affected him.

Yes, Roy remembered the way he felt at hearing that name, not just because it was the pair he executed but because of his months long involvement with Winry. Roy had felt like taunting the boy and saying something that would rile him up concerning his arrangement with Winry, but he restrained himself. He respected Winry too much and promised her that Fullmetal would not learn of their involvement from him. So instead he had to say that of course he knew her, that he was at her house where Edward was crying like baby. Saying that plus some other insults ended up being more amusing for him and he got a better reaction from Fullmetal for it. There was hardly a time when Roy hadn't thought of Winry, so he hoped maybe she thought of him too.

She nodded with a slight smile on her face, "Not a day goes by when I don't think of you." Winry wanted to hide at admitting that, "I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. When I first heard your voice after so long, it felt like my heart had stopped beating."

Pride and pleasure at hearing that, raced through Roy's entire being and the small, almost non existent smile curved against his lips. "I know I have no right to ask you, but you don't do this with anyone else, do you?" He asked with slightly narrowed eyes. He wondered if someone else had the pleasure of being close to her like this.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Winry teased and saw his jaw open a little in shock, and she laughed.

"You think you're funny?" He smirked deviously, making Winry squeak in alarm knowing he was planning something in that ever working mind of his.

She was descended upon by his fingers moving about her ticklish spots as she tried to wiggle away in heavy fits of laughter, but he pressed his body to hers, keeping her immobile while he continuously attacked her ticklish spots. "All right, all right!" She howled with laughter. "No, I haven't, there's been no one else!" The attack on her died down and she saw a very pleased expression on his face. "That wasn't very fair."

"That was payback for earlier." Roy pressed his forehead against hers, "That was terrible of you to get me all worked up in wanting to kiss you earlier this evening and then you walking away and not letting me."

Winry giggled, "That really was funny." Remembering the look on his face was what was making her giggle. She moved her fingers to skim his face and move through his hair. She just about melted in the way she enjoyed touching him like this. She saw him smile lightly and move closer so that his mouth hovered slightly just above hers.

He loved her so much, she'll never know how much. Roy took a deep breath at seeing her perfect pink lips part. '_Winry, my heart is yours and someday I will tell you.'_ He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly, her sweet moan filled his ears.

His hands moved up from their places on her belly. He let out a moan of his own. God, how he had longed to feel her again, it was almost like a dream that she was now here with him again. Roy's mouth moved over her chin and down her neck, where Winry angled her head back letting him have better access to her heated flesh, and she closed her eyes to the amazing blissful sensations flowing in her chest like a wild river. Fingers were now undoing her blouse...

"I can't look." Edward complained closing his eyes tightly. "Is she still clothed?"

Alphonse felt his mouth run dry and shook his head as his eyes widened on the lovely form of Winry's naked torso. He had often wondered what she would look like unclothed. "N…" he cleared his throat. "No, Brother, well that's not true her skirt is still on." That was until he watched Mustang... hearing the soft cry from Winry's parted lips. "Nope, I was wrong. She's completely naked now." He turned around, facing the back wall, feeling the start of a nose bleed coming on.

"What?" Edward's eyes snapped open and he looked. "I think I'm going to be sick all over this room." He noticed his brother was facing the other way. "What's the matter with you?"

Feeling very uncomfortable, Alphonse shook his head. "Brother, I'm sorry… but I don't know if I can watch this without…you know." He hung his head in embarrassment.

"That's how I felt down stairs, but it's okay, Al. We won't tell Winry that we saw any of this or how we reacted to her like this."

Alphonse took a deep breath and started turned back around, he needed to put his own discomfort aside, his brother needed his support and he couldn't abandon him now. Hearing Winry's deep moan had Alphonse turning around so quickly that he almost lost his balance.

Winry grabbed at his shoulders, her nails scraping up and down before grabbing a hard hold of his powerful arms.

Pulling back from kissing her, He shifted over her. "Is this what you want?" He teased.

"Oh…oh! Yes!" She groaned, "Stop it, stop teasing me!" Winry's fingers moved into his hair as she held him tighter.

Roy closed his eyes at the pure feel of her. He wanted it, wanted it badly. Roy loved the feel of her arms around him; her fingers in his hair clinging to him as she made those sweet noises just for him, always should be just for him. Opening his dark eyes, he watched her lovely heated face while one of his hands moved to her hip sliding up and down her thigh, holding it against his hips as she arched towards him in wanting to be closer. The light sheen of glistening sweat on her heavenly soft skin, he licked at her pulse point before settling his lips there and suckling hard… the taste of her flesh on his tongue, oh he could die a happy man right now here in her arms.

He pressed his forehead against hers. He brushed his lips softly against hers and she groaned, her eyes fluttering open. They were such a dark shade of blue right now and he adored it...

Nothing else could make this moment more perfect...

* * *

Alphonse had covered his nose, "Excuse me!" and he turned, threw open the door and raced out heading for the nearest bathroom. 

Edward heard that bathroom door slam shut and he fell against the wall of the room, breathing hard. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He slid to the floor, sitting with his legs arched up and apart. His face was burning red and he shifted a little. Edward's heart continued to pound hard, banging powerfully in a rough ache against the walls of his chest. He couldn't take it anymore. His hand making a path downward...

_Hearing Winry's deep moan…_

He groaned and moved...

_As she made those sweet noises just for him…_

More...faster...

_Making her cry out in her heated rapture…_

Heart beating fast...endless heat...

Leaning his hand back against the wall breathing so hard, he opened his eyes and Edward sighed deeply.

How dare that damn Mustang make Winry do all that, and how she sounded, how she looked. It made Edward ripple with hot jealousy, while he could only endure a fantasy, that creep of a Colonel got the real thing. That man didn't deserve the real thing! He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked in bitterness.

* * *

"Winry," Roy stood beside the bed and was bent down towards her ear. "Wake up, Winry." 

A soft noise fluttered from her lips as she turned her head and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times for her vision to clear from being asleep. Winry noticed that Roy was dressed and standing at the bedside and she rose to sit up, curling her legs into her side, holding the blanket against her breasts. "What time is it?"

"It's about half past eleven." He said softly, "I have to go now."

"Already?" Winry looked up at him, disappointment shinning in her eyes as she lowered her head so he couldn't see it.

Too late, he saw the sadness there in her pretty eyes and he sat at her bedside. "Yeah, I really would rather stay longer with you, till morning even." Roy placed his hand on her shoulder and Winry suddenly threw herself at him, laying her head in his lap and wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighed and pressed her cheek to the tops of his thighs and Roy immediately started petting her hair back, his fingers moving through the soft strands. He then groaned with irritation, "I was somehow suckered into going with those fools that call themselves men in their midnight ghost hunt." He heard her laugh. "They are sure the warehouses are haunted, those idiots." He continued to thread his fingers through her hair.

Winry lifted up, kneeling beside him. "Well I'm sure they have a good reason to want you along with them. After all you are a remarkably brave man and I know those guys who work with you adore you to no end. It's not hard to see why."

Roy traced her cheek, his fingers lingering on her chin. "I have often thought of myself as a coward. There have been several incidents that I had feared and looked for ways out, but I stuck with it. I still don't think that I am a brave man, I am just practical."

Moving forward, Winry framed his face within her soft hands. "That's not true, Roy. You are brave. Bravery is not the absence of fear, it's just realizing that something is more important than fear, that there's something worth fighting for… to give up everything for, even your life. Mr. Hughes understood it all a little too well it seems." She sighed, her gaze dropping from his.

Her words always seemed to lift his spirits; she always seemed to know exactly what to say. It was her, she was worth fighting for. Worth giving up his life for. He loved talking with her like this. She always eased his dark thoughts; his troubled mind finds its peace with her. Roy really did value her, she was so much more to him. "If I don't see you tomorrow before you go, have a safe trip back home."

Winry pressed up against him and lowered her face to his shoulder, enjoying the feel of him a little too much. She felt her eyes swelling with tears at the idea of having to leave him yet again. "Thank you for being stubborn and seeing me even when I had not really wanted you to. Well that's not true; I wanted to see you so badly." She lifted her face, her gaze holding his, where Roy placed his palm against the side of her face, his thumb tracing her cheek. "Any time spent with you, even if it's small is—"

"I know," He interrupted, "is worth it." Roy leaned in and kissed her softly. As much as it pained him, he stood from the bed. "I want you to promise me that you will not put yourself in danger on my account. That you will just go home to Resembool where I know you will be safe from any harm." He started slipping on his uniform jacket.

Staring downward, "Don't have me make a promise that you know I won't keep." Winry replied, then lifting her eyes to his. "There's probably not much I could do anyway, so there's nothing for you to worry about." Roy let his fingers feather through her long blonde hair. "Be safe, Roy." She said to him and he gave her a small, warm smile and pressed his lips to her cheek. Winry felt him slip something into her hand. She looked down in her palm and saw a small vial of that green birth control fluid and grimaced. Some things never changed, such as Roy's constant preparedness in this kind of a situation.

Edward had let out a deep breath and turned away as Mustang headed for the door. "He's only confusing you, Winry. I thought that you might be able to see that." His stomach had soured at that very sweet and tender good bye between the two of them. Part of him disagreed with what he said, but he didn't want to really acknowledge it right now.

"Brother," Alphonse said, coming up behind him.

There was a bright flash of light and Edward, Alphonse and Maes were standing by a grave that Winry was standing at and glancing down at it.

"Hey there," Winry was dressed similarly, but this time she was wearing a white hat. "Sorry about yesterday and getting interrupted in my visit with you, Mr. Hughes. But it was Roy after all." Her cheeks heated. "And you know how I feel about him, he's also kind of hard to say no to." Feeling like she was being watched she turned her head, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Scieszka standing there with flowers and rather large bottle of what looked like some kind of liquor. She smiled as her friend came forward.

"I didn't know you were back in town." Scieszka said setting her gifts down on the Lieutenant Colon—er Brigadier General Hughes's grave.

Winry nodded, "Yeah, I'm leaving a little later this afternoon."

Scieszka smiled, "It's good to see you, Winry. I take it you found out about this?" She gestured to the grave.

Edward had listened to the girls' conversation and they had decided to go get something to drink. So he, his brother and Hughes followed along with them, to a small café. The two girls were smiling at each other.

"I'm sorry, uh bookworm." Winry said and Scieszka's brow arched. She couldn't help it, it had been so long and all Scieszka had talked about was the library and how she hated being separated from all those wonderful books because the blasted place and burnt down. She knew it couldn't have been an accident. The two went on talking and Scieszka made fun of Winry's name by calling her Windy.

Winry was paying close attention to everything Scieszka was saying, except about the space aliens, what she was more interested in was about Mr. Hughes and what Scieszka was trying to do in discovering the truth about why he was murdered. This gave Winry an idea. '_Perhaps I can help Roy, and he'll never know he thinks I'm going home. Sorry Grandma but I won't be coming home today after all.'_

Edward started to pace. "All right, so maybe Mustang never made Winry do anything she didn't want to do." He growled bitterly. "I don't like the fact that she enjoys messing around with that bastard. You're right, Hughes, that she isn't swayed by pretty words and smooth moves. She's a smart person with a heart of gold and I wish I could have seen it at the time, but I couldn't. I was just too self absorbed in getting us back to normal, Al. I neglected her, I never thought of her pain, her suffering, her needs, her joy. I took her for granted, Al. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize what had been there all along. I care about her even if I didn't show it, I really did and I still do. I'm not afraid of what I feel towards her because I know what it is now. I—" He was interrupted as there was another flash of bright light, but this time it was swirled with colors. As soon as Edward was able to see clearly, he found a pair of tall ruby red doors just ahead of him. "What's this?" He turned to Hughes who was smiling.

"Congratulations, Edward. This is the way out of the first layer of your heart's fear. Realizing something very important in your heart, that you aren't afraid of it anymore has allowed you to move on."

Alphonse smiled, "I'm so proud of you, Brother." He turned and looked at the doors. "This means we're that much closer to home."

The three of them walked forward and the doors started to open. Edward could see the quartz bricked pathway, and the cobalt blue sky. He started walking forward through the doors with his brother and Hughes.

Noticing that only he and his brother stepped out onto the rose-quartz platform, Edward turned back around to Hughes. "You're not going with us?"

Maes smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm afraid this is as far as I can go, Ed. Don't worry, there's another guide waiting for you."

"Why can't you come with us?" Alphonse asked, disappointed.

"I wish I could, Al." Maes sat a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "But my time is running out as my job has been complete, to help your brother in his revelation for the first layer of his heart's fear." He glanced up at Edward, "Good luck, boys. I wish we could have had more time together, but that's what happens when you're dead." He then smirked, "And don't worry, I'll keep that moment when you two boys wanked off just between us three."

Both Alphonse and Edward's jaws dropped in complete shock, faces heated bright scarlet.

Alphonse only hung his head in completely embarrassed shame.

"How'd you know about that? You weren't in there with me!" Edward, completely red faced shouted at the top of his lungs.

Hughes snickered, "Just cause I wasn't in there doesn't mean anything. I'm a guide, I know all, see all." He laughed, hearing Edward grumbling.

"Come on, Al. Let's get outta here!" Edward started stomping off half in rage and half in embarrassment with Alphonse following after him.

Looking over his shoulder one last time, Alphonse saw the ruby red doors close and disappear. Spending that time with Hughes was great, and he was human this time. He wondered what was in store for them at the second set of doors.

Edward stopped walking and far in the distance, they could see a pair of deep amethyst doors. "I wonder how much worse it's going to be, and who the guide will be this time."

With a smile and a shrug, Alphonse turned his head in the direction of his brother. "Who knows, but whatever lies ahead we'll face it together, Brother."

Smiling back at Alphonse, Edward nodded. "Anything is possible when we're together, Al." And he started heading along the quartz pathway with Alphonse, heading for another layer of his heart's worst fear. It was bound to be even more intense than the last layer. He was nervous to find out, and with Alphonse beside him he could face any terror. '_Come on Heart, throw me your worst, I'm ready!'_

* * *

Well what did you think of this episode/chapter? Who do you think will be Ed and Al's next guide? Any guesses? 

Until next time readers!

Thanks for reading  
Ryoko Blue


	6. Facing Hard Truths

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying this. I will be out of town for about a week this upcoming Thursday, March 15th. I'm going on a small vacation. I'll try to get a story update before I go, but I might not be able to since I'll be pretty busy these next few days. I will try though. **

**I made more of the conversation between Winry and Hoenheim while they were talking in the Resembool graveyard, I figured they could have said all this to each other but it just ended up cut out and edited in the series. Haha. You know what's funny, watching the series again after I added my Roy/Winry stuff in this fanfiction. It seems like it really could have been in there.**

**I hope you enjoy this episode/chapter. **

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 6—Facing Hard Truths

"How much further is it to those doors? We've been walking for hours." Pausing, Alphonse curled his hand against his forehead so it shielded his eyes from the sun, looking into the distance where those deep amethyst doors were. It seemed like they hadn't gotten any closer to them.

Edward shrugged, "Just keep positive, Al. We'll get there, no matter how long it takes. Getting home is the most important thing." He signaled for them to keep moving with a wave of his hand.

Lowering his hand from his face, Alphonse sighed. "Since we left the red doors, Brother, I've been thinking. How well do we really know Winry? Could you be able to tell if she was actually in love with someone? She's not the type to shout it and dance about like other girls, is she?"

Stopping and staring at the quartz bricks, Edward's brow crinkled as he felt nerves and worry pit in his stomach. "Of course we would be able to tell. It would be easy. Girls are all the same when it comes to that kinda stuff, Al." He turned around and looked at his brother with discomfort evident on his face. "Why do you ask?"

Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck, "Because from my observation, Winry and Colonel Mustang are in love… with each other." He saw his brother's expression turn grim as the disbelieving furious look crossed his older siblings pale features.

"You're wrong! Al, you're so wrong! Winry would never be in love with that ass!" Ice seemed to prickle against the back of Edward's neck as he swallowed hard in what could feel like horror at the idea of Winry being in love with Mustang. "She might enjoy getting fucked by him, because well it's obvious all the women enjoy that with him. But there is no way that she would give her heart to a man that killed her parents, who doesn't care about anyone but himself! He left her, Al… in the middle of the night! A true man wouldn't walk out on her like that." Edward pointed back towards where the red doors had once been. "He was in such a rush to run away because he was finished with her."

"I think you're wrong, Brother." Alphonse had arched a brow at the rage his brother just displayed "If what you are saying was true then why did he even bother to wake her up to say good bye, wouldn't he have just walked out?"

Edward growled. "You're completely missing the point!" He didn't want to admit that his brother could possibly be right… but only right about the waking her up part. "Winry doesn't love him and Mustang would never love just one woman, he's a pig." Spinning around, he started towards the doors again, his arms crossed tensely over his chest. '_She doesn't love Mustang, she doesn't. It's not possible, it isn't. Al's wrong, he has to be wrong. I won't allow that, I can't accept it!'_

The brothers continued to walk silently along the pathway; they were finally coming closer to the amethyst doors.

'_It's about time.'_ Edward inwardly groaned.

"Brother…" Alphonse gasped out and stopped moving all of a sudden.

Turning around and finding his brother's strange behavior, Edward wondered why Alphonse just pointed ahead of him. He noticed the boys brown eyes were wide. "What's the matter?" The boy was really nervous for some reason.

"It's…it's our mother." Alphonse said, sounding barely there.

Whipping around, Edward started running he heard his brother call out for him and immediately start running after him, but Edward wasn't stopping he just continued to run as fast as he could. As he came closer to the doors, standing in front of them with her hands folded down against her belly, with a smile on her face and twinkling green eyes. Stopping and just staring, he swallowed a rather difficult breath of air. "Mom?"

"Hello, Edward." She smiled prettily, her head tilting a little. "I've missed you my boys." She replied seeing her younger son coming up behind Edward.

"Mom!" Alphonse yelled his eyes swelling with warmth and tears. He rushed right to her. Throwing his arms around her, he was holding her tightly. "It's really you this time." Tears leaked from his eyes as he pressed tighter against her.

Trisha smiled, resting her cheek against the top of his head. "You've gotten so big." She noticed her older boy was walking cautiously forward until he stopped directly in front of her. She found that he was looking at her curiously, suspiciously as he seemed to scan her every feature. "Ed..."

Edward cleared his throat, trembling "I…I'm sorry." He hung his head, tightening his fists down at his sides, knowing that it really was her this time and not that homunculus he had destroyed. He felt her arms slide around him and pull him to her, and he squeezed his eyes shut and nestled into her. Edward wrapped his own arms around her middle. "I couldn't leave well enough alone, I had to try and bring you back. I really messed up! It was my fault, all mine! Al didn't really want to at first, but I kind of pressured him into it… and… everything went straight to hell at that moment. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you disappointed in us?"

"Oh, no... Even if it was wrong, I know what you tried to do was out of love. I could never be disappointed in my boys." She framed her son's face and tilted it up, so she could look him in the eyes, seeing the wetness glistening in there. "I had a full life loving my boys. I had no regrets when I passed on, except for leaving you two alone at such a young age. I should be the one who is sorry for never telling you two that I was sick. You might have been more prepared for what was to eventually come and not have behaved so recklessly and endangering your lives in that way. We all have to take responsibility for our own actions, and you very well have. I see that you two, even though you faced who knows what, you're fine. You're together and that is what's important." Both her boys hugged her tightly, one on each side and she held them both close to her heart.

They didn't know for how long they were standing outside the doors, but Edward heard the scraping ahead and looked up to find the amethyst doors with pure silver handles started to open. "I guess it's time."

The three of them found themselves standing in a graveyard in Resembool. It was mid morning and the birds were singing. Why did these doors bring them here, what could possibly happen in Resembool that would have his heart fear.

Edward and Alphonse walked forward with their mother following behind them. They saw a figure resting up against a tombstone and rushed towards it. The closer they got, the more they recognized the man it was their father. They looked back at their mother who didn't even look shocked or sad.

"Seeing him doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Edward asked.

Trisha smiled, "No, I appreciated every moment I had with him while I was alive. I know he loved me and I loved him, even if he left us. I never stopped."

"Even when he just left us?" Edward stared at the grassy ground.

"Whatever his reasons were, he did what was best for us." Trisha walked over to her grave stone, looking at her name written there.

"Do you know the truth?" Lifting his head, Edward looked at his father. He didn't hate him as much as before. He had some understanding when he lived with the man for a year back on the other side of the gate before Edward decided to go off on his own to try and find a way home. He knew the man had been afraid, afraid of how his family would react to what he was and that he was slowly dying, rotting from the inside out. So he had just up and left.

Setting her hand on Edward's shoulder, she squeezed it. "I know he had left you with a lot of heartache, but he loved you and Alphonse so much that I'm sure that it killed him to leave us."

"You had died waiting for him."

Trisha looked at the figure of her husband, "and that doesn't seem familiar to you, Edward?"

Edward blinked, "Why would it…"

"Winry, Brother. Winry would always wait for us." Alphonse said looking at him with a little regret.

"Do you think we treated Winry the same way our father treated Mom, that perhaps someday he might return, not knowing for sure?" Edward stared at his father, "Am I really more like him than I originally thought? Would she suffer silently without moving forward in her life just waiting for us to come back?" He shook his head, "I wouldn't want that for her! That's no way to live! There are times when she needs to concentrate on what is best for her, why can't she ever do that. That stubborn girl!"

Trisha smiled so light.

Hearing footsteps, Edward and Alphonse turned their heads seeing Winry walking up with flowers held in her arms and a basket in her hand. She was wearing a blue and white stripped shirt beneath a pink hooded sweat shirt and a pair of khaki pants with many pockets. Half her hair was pulled up in her usual pony tail while the other half framed her face.

Winry stopped next to a gravestone and stared at the man resting against another one. That was Ed and Al's mother's grave, "You spent the night out here again?" she asked a little surprised.

Looking up at her, it seemed he had been woken from a sleep. "Hmm? Oh, thanks for waking me. I could have slept all day." He moves to lift himself onto his feet. "I've been losing track of time. Tell me, when did Trisha die?"

A sad but affectionate smile crossed Winry's features, "It's been six long years."

Hoenheim was walking towards her, "I see. The boys must have been torn up over their loss. My God, I've done it twice. I was thinking you were Sara again." He felt a little embarrassed over the mix up.

Understanding, Winry glanced down at her mother's grave. "You must have been good friends with her, I guess memories never age. Sara was my mom, and a great one at that." She could hear footsteps and caught a glimpse of her grandmother passing through the graveyard.

Bending at the knee, Hoenheim touched Sara's grave, brushing the letters of her name lightly. "So much pain and all because of that damn war."

Winry stared at the ground, a pained expression filling her eyes. "I can't imagine what it was like there. My parents were supposedly executed by the military they went to help, and all because they were treating the wounded Ishbalans the same way."

"How sad we are." He sighed, still staring at the grave.

"You can't sum this up with one word, its more than just sad." Winry felt her heart tighten. "When I was little, I imagined the people who killed my parents as demons. But now I know the man who did it, and I… respect him somehow." '_I care about him in ways I never thought I could for him.'_ "There was a time I had felt lost and confused. It had been hard to make sense of it all and in some ways I still don't understand it. The military's higher powers, they are such cowards to have forced a younger at the time enlisted man to murder my parents like that. They couldn't even do it themselves. They had to ruin the lives of so many people just because they wanted control." She was bitterly angry. "My grandmother told me that my parents were killed in a surprise attack on the hospital, but when I found the letter in some old papers, it was there, the truth and information I needed to blame the one I thought responsible. It was signed by a Basque Grand, it was his words telling exactly who did it and when. Oh how I had hated that man instantly, and the one responsible for actually shooting my parents dead…"

She relaxed and stared up at the sky, "it wasn't until some years later that I realized that I had been wrong, that the sole blame does not fall on the one who executed my parents. He only did what he had to. Refusing orders in a time of war would have ended up costing him his own life, especially for a pawn of the military. I don't know if I would rather be dead or live with the guilt, they are both so extreme. I know one life does not equal another, but there is only so much we can do and we have to be able to forgive, or else hate and vengeance will eat away at us until there is nothing left of what we once were. And just enjoy what time we have and be content when we can, because everything can change in the blink of an eye."

"We have all felt lost. It is not unreasonable to act the way we have, to try and atone for our past mistakes." Hoenheim replied, glancing up at Winry. "We all leave some kind of impact on this world. I regret not staying with my family; I wish that I could go back and change it. Knowing I can't, I can only move forward with the knowledge that I have acquired, just as you have."

Trisha looked at her sons and then at the young girl talking with Hoenheim. "You three kids have really grown up." She said with affection.

"Winry is a special person who rarely thinks of herself. I was just too blind in the past to notice it. I will tell her how I feel once I get back home. I won't be a coward." Edward looked away from his childhood friend.

Alphonse smiled with a nod, "I hope so brother, I also hope that you aren't too late because of the Co—" His brother's hand was slapped over his mouth and he heard him growling.

"Never mention that again, Al. Do you hear me? Winry doesn't love that bastard and that's the truth." Edward's tone was tight and rough.

"But it's obvious she forgave him for what happened in Ishbal! Her and the Colonel they—"

"Al! PLESE! Just don't talk about that. I can't take even the idea of Winry being in love with that jerk. It's not true."

Sighing, Alphonse lowered his gaze to the grass. '_I know you don't see it, Brother. But Winry and Colonel…they need each other. I can see it, I wish you weren't so blinded by jealousy to see that the Colonel is the best thing for our Winry, and that she is the best thing for him.'_

Trisha watched her two boys, she worried that her son would never see this truth. She didn't want them to be stuck in this layer of Edward's heart's fear.

There was a bright flash of light, making Edward and Alphonse cover their eyes. They could hear their mother laughing lightly.

"You boys never did get used to this in the first layer, did you?" Trisha's tone was light and easy. They could hear people's screams of fright, it sounded like Scieszka and Winry was shouting back at her, also the noise of Winry's scooter that she had been given and had been tinkering off and on for a couple of years, fixing it ever so slightly making it go faster, smoother. It was one of the things she was always so excited about. She was a mechanical genius, she could make anything from scratch and fix anything she managed to get her hands on.

Finally able to see, Edward, Alphonse and their mother found themselves with the military, which had seemed to have taken Winry and Scieszka into custody.

Winry was mumbling quietly as her hands had been tied along with Scieszka as they were walking beside Riza Hawkeye who was trying to ask them questions. Winry was still internally irritated that Riza had shot her precious scooter and she had just tweaked and played with it making it run faster, better, even more smooth than ever before…! "You didn't have to shoot it." She grumbled, bitterly.

Riza sighed, hearing the wound in Winry's voice. "Would you have rather crashed and ended up breaking something where you would wind up with what you sell?" She asked Winry whose lips only formed a tight line. "Tell us the truth girls, who tipped you off about the Elric brothers?"

"Nobody," Winry replied looking away, determined not to say one word. She wasn't going to betray Ed and Al. She would have done the same thing for Riza if the situation called for it. The woman shouldn't expect her to give information.

Riza knew that Winry was really a loyal friend. But how can they help the boys if Winry and Scieszka weren't going to trust them and be honest with them?

Winry glared, "And don't talk to us about truths. Not when you think Ed and Al could really be traitors."

"We won't know that until they are captured and questioned." was the reply Riza gave. She wanted to express more, but there was no telling who was watching and who would report to whom.

Staring at the back of Roy's head, Winry didn't know what the man was thinking. He and his men had been chasing after Ed and Al because they were wanted for Treason. Why? Why would he accept such a foul mission when he knew the boys weren't traitors? It hurt to think that the past was replaying, the man who was trying to make things better could have possibly taken a step back. It more than worried her, it angered her and she could feel her temper sparking into a raging fire. "Aren't you going to speak? You're the one who got them into this in the first place."

Scieszka leaned closer to Winry, "It's no use. He doesn't care about anything but the bars and stripes on his uniform."

Edward growled, "I remember this, that damn Mustang was here and chased us all over the place."

Winry didn't believe that was true; there was no way it was. She got to know him so well that it's hard for her to believe that. It was so strange that he wouldn't even really look at her; he hadn't even said one word to her yet! It was downright frightening. That determined look that had been on his face had her practically terrified. She had to say something to shake him, to get him to at least talk to her! Maybe remind him about irrational orders. "Tell me, Roy, was this the kind of devotion you had when you killed my mom and dad?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Riza flinch who looked at her where Winry's expression of worry calmed the woman.

Riza understood that Winry just wanted to get some kind of reaction out of the Colonel and faced forward.

Edward watched the whole scene involving him and his brother and Mustang's subordinates chasing him down. Winry looking so worried. He wondered who Winry was more worried for. It felt strange looking at this whole event as it played out before him. The tactical moves of Mustang and Armstrong as they put more than just alchemy to the tests, they used their heads too. It was a pretty brilliant move, Edward admitted to himself, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a puff of air.

Winry couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much! What had Roy so determined in stopping them, was it just because he was ordered to, was it just because it was his job and would do anything to rise to the top even crush Edward and Alphonse. Two boys that she knew he cared about. She couldn't allow that, her dear friends, they grew up together, they laughed and cried together. They got their first knee scrapes together! No…no… "STOP!" She cried out in anguish. Her heart felt like it was being split in two!

At the sound of the terror in her voice, Roy stopped moving and he let out an audible sigh. If he turned and looked at her, he wouldn't be able to continue with what he was planning with the point he was trying to make. She would crumble his resolve with those beautiful blue eyes that could see deep into his soul.

Sinking to the ground, she hung her head, "Please, just stop." She sounded crushed and vulnerable.

Edward watching himself appear sad when looking at Winry and he heard his own voice from the figure of himself in the past "Winry?"

Roy took a deep breath and stared at Edward, to make his point now. "I once executed two people. Two doctors. 'There are no sides, just patients.' That's what they said as they treated our fallen enemies in Ishbal. But the people they were healing would just rise up again to fight us. The military asked them to stop, but they wouldn't, and their make-shift hospital was becoming a den for insurgents. I got my orders in the morning and I shot them that night." He could just feel her eyes on him, Winry's eyes as he recounted the horrible truth to the Elric brothers and everyone else within range, everyone needed to hear this. "Afterwards, I tried to kill myself, but I was too much of a coward. So I took an oath instead - to never follow unreasonable commands again, to reach a position where I wouldn't have to follow them. And I've stayed true to that." His temper had reached its boiling point and finally he let the Elric brothers have it! "I'm not chasing you because I was commanded to. I'm doing it because I'm pissed. Now why the hell did you two run away without asking for my help first?!"

Winry felt relief flutter within as she lifted to her feet. She should have known, should have trusted that Roy would never revert back, that he was determined to be a good man out of all that has happened. '_Thanks goodness.'_

"He really wanted to help us, Brother. Only you were always so against it, you never trusted the Colonel." Alphonse said after he had watched this whole scene.

"It wasn't just him, Al, it was the whole damn military. How can you trust people who maintain control through war and violence? And he was one of them." Edward looked away with an ill growl.

Trisha walked over and placed her hands on her boy's shoulders. "But for a good reason, not everyone who joins the military wants absolute power. You didn't Edward, why did you join the military?" She saw her boy's brow crinkle and he stared downward. "It wasn't because you wanted to be powerful and in control. Not everyone wants that when they become a dog of the state. They want to serve their country to help make it better; they think they can make a difference. It is just when war breaks out it turns everyone into monsters, doing what they never thought possible just to stay alive. People become their worst nightmares. Didn't Colonel Mustang want to make things better, for everyone as well as himself? To in some way give back what he felt he had no right in taking in the first place. What you see is not always what you get. There is more to the man than what is on the outside, only you never took the time to see it, never took the time to understand anyone else's suffering other than your own."

"All I know about him, is that he's…he's not good enough for Winry. He's a smug arrogant, jackass with a power trip. Winry shouldn't even be within two feet of the jerk, let alone love the guy. I can't accept that, I wont!"

"Shouldn't you let her make that decision, Edward? It's not up to you who she loves, it's up to her own heart." Trisha said, moving her hand through her son's hair on his forehead. "She needs your support whether she chose to love you, even if she decided that Alphonse is the one who holds her heart. From what I have seen, being deceased I am able to see you all, to see what you are up to and how you've all grown into fine young people. Winry cares about Colonel Mustang a great deal."

"No! No!" Edward shook himself away from his mother's touch and backed up. "She doesn't. She would never…she's too smart to fall for that creep. It's not true. It's not!" And he took off, running away from what had still been playing and going on in front of him. "She doesn't love that asshole. Everyone is just confused… it doesn't make sense. Where did everything go wrong, how could she even…how did they even..." He kicked a tree hard with the bottom of his foot. "Damn it, damn it! Winry! Why didn't you ever say anything to me about your life, about what would make you happy. You never talked to me and Al, unless it was about us or your Automail. Why would you even tell things that you never told us to someone who you thought murdered your parents? Who obviously took everything from you! I want to understand, but I just can't." He fell to his knees, his hand pressed up against the tree trunk sighing deeply and hanging his head.

Alphonse came running and saw his brother sitting up against the trunk of a tree. "Brother! There you are. You shouldn't run off."

"Do I deserve this, Al? Do I deserve this pain this torture in having to see Winry going through this and with that damn Colonel. I had responsibilities to get your body back, and those had to take the lead in anything we ever did. I could never really think about Winry or girls for that matter. You were my first priority. It had been you stuck in that armor which was all my fault. What am I getting in exchange for this terrorizing?"

Kneeling down before him, Alphonse sighed and folded his hands in his lap. "I don't know, Brother. Maybe you're gaining life, experiences that you need to have. Now that you don't have to worry about me anymore, you can concentrate on something for yourself. Maybe this terrorizing is giving you the courage you need to tell Winry how you feel. Even if you don't get what you want, you will still have the courage to say something, to admit how you feel about her without holding back."

"It's hard, Al. I don't know if I can accept this, what if Winry does…" Edward felt sick, "You know…" He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced away in bitterness.

"Do you remember back in Chloe's tent, the visions in the crystal ball?" Seeing his brother nod, Alphonse continued. "From what I saw, you might have a chance to gain her heart, Brother. It's not over for you yet just because Winry cares about the Colonel in these past timelines. They are separated and she has two children now that he doesn't even know about. They haven't kept in close contact for years."

Edward felt a little relieved at hearing that he, looked up into his brother's eyes. "I see. Yes, you're right, Al." He stood, "I just need to get through this fear of mine and when we get back to Resembool I'll tell Winry the truth. She's not with that bastard right now! Those visions in that crystal ball were of the present day. I can do this, I can get back home before it's too late."

"It's never too late, Brother. There's always a possibility for anything to happen." Alphonse said supportively. Hearing footsteps, they looked up and saw their mother coming towards them.

"Are you ready to continue?" Trisha asked with a smile. It was true, her boys had grown up to become fine young men. She just worried for Edward's sanity in what was to come. Having to be forced to watch intimate behavior with the girl he loves and the man he hates is bound to take its toll on her son's poor brain. Knowing that, she had every confidence that Edward will come out of this much more wise and understanding.

* * *

So, how did you like my added stuff within these series episodes? 47 and 48 I think will be the episodes I got material from for whats behind the amethyst doors. I kinda lose track of the episode numbers because it doesn't really say, unlike when watching Fushigi Yuugi which says what episode number it is lol. I'm sure you all had an idea who this guide was going to be.

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	7. What He Would Give

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

A/N: Well I'm back from my vacation, I hope you guys enjoy this next episode. Sorry I couldn't get it out before I left, but I was way busy. Because I have past Edward and Alphonse mixed in this chapter/episode. Past Edward is identified as P-Edward and Past Alphonse is identified as Metal-Alphonse. I hope that makes sense to everyone.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 7—What He Would Give

Another burst of bright light had Edward, Alphonse and their mother standing behind Winry, Scieszka, the large suit of armor that Alphonse's soul had once been attached to, along with P-Edward and the small numbers of Mustang's military subordinates. Falman was looking through a set of binoculars over the hills and where the train station was.

"Well, it looks like the military hasn't arrived yet." Vato said, then lowering his binoculars.

They all heard dragging footsteps and slight weeping and sniffling and everyone turned their heads in the direction of the sound and saw…

"Wait a minute, that's Sergeant Bloch." Breda replied, causing everyone to go on alert.

Riza reached for her gun as he might be here to report to the higher ups about the Elric boys. She was ready to defend, "Is he…?"

A panicked sound escaped from Winry's throat and she waved her hands wildly in the air causing everyone to turn and look back at her. "He's not after Ed and Al. He's okay, I promise." She noticed Roy turned more, looking directly at her and she grinned wider. She jumped up from her kneeled hiding place and stepped out into the path into Bloch's way. "Sergeant Bloch!" Her brow arched and a slightly worried expression passed over her face. "What's the matter with you?" Whatever he was crying about, Winry felt sorry for him, he looked so depressed. He wasn't even standing up right.

Bloch sniffled and started to whine, "Lieutenant Ross!!" He cried out in agony with his eyes shut tight. When he opened them he noticed that Winry wasn't alone that she was with Colonel Mustang's subordinates and the Elric brother's and he cried again as they all seemed to express an annoyed appearance.

"Look, Brother." Alphonse pointed, "Look where Winry is, we didn't even notice this before. She's standing right next to the Colonel, even closer to him than she is to you!" He waved his arm up and down at the fact that Winry was standing in between his brother's past figure and the Colonel. "She obviously doesn't hate him anymore because she's standing right next to him."

Edward growled and tightened his fist down at his side, "All right! Enough!" He stomped away following after the group with his own brother and mother following after him. He watched as they hid behind a stone wall as Sergeant Bloch was still crying and pointing.

Hoenheim had Lieutenant Ross's hand held in his and looked adoringly into her eyes, there was a light blush spread across her cheeks. "A long time ago I saw an eagle with wings as black as obsidian. Your hair is the exact same color. I never thought I'd see it again. Thank you for bringing such a beautiful memory back to me."

Trisha laughed, remembering that her husband really was a master at this game of flirtation. It was quite humorous to watch it. She saw Edward slap his palm over his face and shake his head back and forth.

Maria was blushing even brighter now, just soaking up those wonderful, sweet, adoring words. "And thank you, what a lovely thing to say." She gushed and looked away shyly.

The sound whimpering and sniffles came from Sergeant Bloch, "See… she's falling for it hook, line and sinker." He cried while biting his hat, straining to rip it into shreds.

Staring in disbelief, there was no time for flirting, this was a serious matter and Winry voiced, "Don't we have bigger concerns now?"

"Bigger than love?" Roy replied, saying it as if she were insane for even thinking that. '_There is always time for flirting and making romance.'_

'_I forget who I'm with here; he would pick romancing girls as a top priority.'_ Winry thought to herself, feeling like rolling her eyes at that ridiculous comment of Roy's.

The giant suit of armor gasped, "There's something about that guy, he seems familiar, doesn't he, Brother." Metal-Alphonse glanced down to find where his brother was and noticing that he wasn't there anymore. He lifted his head and he along with everyone else saw the sixteen year old Edward Elric running towards the house at amazing speed.

P-Edward's voice was heard before his abrupt action, "What the hell are you doing flirting!?" His fist flew from out of nowhere and smashed into Hoenheim's cheek sending the man to the ground, who obviously had not been expecting the blow.

Maria gasped in shock, "Edward…what the...?"

Standing raging mad, P-Edward shouted, "You're gone for over ten years, and I have to come back to this!" He growled, "Damn you, Old Man."

Metal-Alphonse could hardly believe his eyes, "Dad? I remember him, from the pictures. Dad, he's home!" He moved and everyone looked at him with a slight sense of affection as Metal-Alphonse started running towards the house. At that point everyone got up from their hiding place and proceeded to follow him.

When Metal-Alphonse stopped running and folded his hands down low, he stared at the ground. "I know you might not be able to tell who I am, because of the way I look—" He got interrupted.

"Alphonse," Hoenheim said with affection and a slight smile, "You certainly got tall."

Metal-Alphonse was surprised, "How did you know it was me?"

Hoenheim laughed lightly and looked to his older boy, "Edward. So, do you still hate milk?"

Enraged, P-Edward delivered a kick to the man's stomach and shouting out in a rush, "who are you calling a micro-sized half-pint who didn't grow any taller because he didn't drink milk!?"

"That's not what he said, Edward." replied three female voices in unison, which happened to belong to Winry, Riza and Scieszka.

* * *

"Are you still mad, Edward?" Scieszka asked, while holding a steaming coffee cup. 

P-Edward closed his eyes, his hand lifting the bread he was holding to his mouth. "Whoever said I was mad?" He took a bite.

"There's nothing to be mad about." Maria informed, looking calm and collected, except for tightening her hand about her piece of bread. "I was just having a polite conversation with that man, nothing else."

Clearly everyone around her wasn't buying that load of bologna!

Winry was smiling brightly and humor laced her voice, "You sure looked like you were enjoying it."

Maria gasped and indeed looked very embarrassed as her cheeks heated even more, "Oh, it was just the cologne he was wearing. I, ee… you never smell anything like that in the military." Her fingers started absently ripping into her piece of bread, tearing it continuously into tiny pieces. "No soldier I know wears cologne," She gushed, sounding completely enamored.

There was a huff from Sergeant Bloch who was sitting next to her, his hand gripping his coffee cup, as he couldn't help the jealous twisting of his insides, "Maybe the soldiers you know don't wanna smell like flowery, sissy boys."

Maria looks at him oddly, "And just what's the matter with you?"

Sergeant Bloch made a strangled noise and lowered his head to the table. He had to get Lieutenant Ross to notice his feelings, how dare she just sit there and gush over that…that smooth talker. He turned his head facing the nearest girl who sat on his other side and slightly at an angle. He decided to put forth a small plan, maybe if he could make his partner jealous… '_Heh, heh.' _"Winry!"

"AH!" She jumped, startled, her lips wrapped around a piece of bread. "Hmm?"

"You're a single girl, right?" He scooted his chair around the other side of the table, so that he was right next to the young lady. The man's hands cupped hers that was holding her bread and her brow arched.

Chewing her bite and swallowing, Winry tried to subtly yank her hand from his grasp, "Well, yeah, I guess."

"Did you know that in this light, your hair looks like—Aiya! Hey!" Something hit him in the back of the head and he looked around and saw a piece of bread on the floor behind him. "Who threw that?!" He scanned the overcrowded dinning space and no face gave away anything linking to them to the thrower of the bread.

Alphonse laughed to his brother who just stood there with this hated expression on his face, "now we know who threw it." He pointed to the Colonel who had hurled the bread at Sergeant Bloch's head when the man tried to ridiculously flirt with Winry, his slightly narrowed dark eyes was the only thing that gave him away, only those around him couldn't really tell unless they had been watching for it.

'_Keep your damn hands off her!'_ Roy internally seethed at Bloch, who should use some other girl to make Ross jealous, not that it would do any good.

"Honestly, Sir." Riza said with a roll of her eyes and a very soft, almost whisper like voice.

Edward realized that the reason he didn't notice what had happened was because while this was going on, he was talking about his father and that smell of his. That's what he had been focused on, nothing in the background. He should have paid closer attention! He might have been able to see this horror of Winry involved with Mustang a lot sooner!

"Wait, who's Lyra and how do you two know her?" Winry asked, wondering who this girl was, just how many other people were in the Elric brother's lives that she didn't know about. She hated not knowing what they were going through, she worried so much for them. Why didn't Edward or Alphonse ever talk to her! It was downright frustrating. "You can't keep talking around us."

"Ah, why do you have to know everything?!" P-Edward shouted, jumping up from his chair.

Winry growled and did the same, "Don't get mad at me. I'm just tired of being kept in the dark! You never tell me anything!"

"I don't have to tell you. It's got nothing to do with you!" P-Edward stomped his foot forward.

"Do you guys have to fight?" Metal-Alphonse interjected and a horrid glare came from Winry and he coward back as that wrench of hers seemed to materialize right in her hand and she gripped it tightly.

"It's got everything to do with me when you come back with your Automail limbs destroyed, you jerk!" Winry swung her wrench at him, nailing him right in the forehead, sending the boy flying backwards.

P-Edward moaned in pain from his spot on the floor, a bump forming on his forehead. "Ah, why'd ya do that?" He sat up and rubbed his forehead. "You could never really understand." He was well aware of all the eyes in the room on him and Winry's argument.

"You don't even try to get me to understand. You and Al never talk to me anymore." Winry stared at the floor. "It's always been secrets with you two, even when we were kids. Don't you know I worry about you, you idiot!" She turned and Metal-Alphonse ran towards her.

"Winry, wait..." Metal-Alphonse called out but she whipped around and swung her wrench at him, barely missing swiping him in the stomach.

She glared up into the metal face that never changed. "Stay away from me, Al." she said dripping with venom. Winry rushed for the door that separated the dinning area from the rest of the house, wrenching the door open she left through it, slamming the door behind her.

Metal-Alphonse whirled around on his brother, "Look what you did, Brother!" He pointed to the door. "You better go and apologize."

P-Edward scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "She'll get over it, she always does." Maybe he did feel a little bad, but she wouldn't even talk to him right now. It was better to let her cool off.

Edward stared at himself, "Go talk to her you idiot! Don't just sit there." He wanted to ring his past figure's neck. He hated looking back on this, there were many instances where he could have talked to Winry, reassured her, done something to show that he cared even in a small way. But he chose to ignore it.

* * *

After Metal-Alphonse had left with his father, and P-Edward stomped back inside the house, that left Roy to sit outside at the patio table, putting his hand to his chin in thought. '_Fuehrer Bradley, a homunculus? It makes sense in some ways.'_ He tapped his fingers about the table top. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Hawkeye standing there. "You're still up?" 

"I heard everything from one of the upstairs guest rooms, which I am sharing with Lieutenant Ross." She pulled back the chair that Hoenheim had been sitting in and sat down. "Do you believe them, that the Fuehrer could really be a living doll?"

"It's a possibility. I don't know if I can just go on the Elrics' word, it's a very serious accusation. My instincts are telling me its true though and I can't ignore that either." Roy leaned back in the chair more. "We need to get to the truth. If the Fuehrer is a homunculus, I have to remove him from power immediately."

Riza gave a sharp nod, "I'm with you, Sir." She said confidently. "I can safely assume that you are possibly coming up with some kind of plan to take the Fuehrer down?"

Roy snorted, "When you say it like that it sounds like I'm a traitor." He smirked. "I need to speak tactics over with Major Armstrong, he's been helpful to me so far and I have no doubt he will believe in my cause to get to the bottom of the truth."

Looking down at the table top, Riza cleared her throat, "What about Fuery and Havoc, I know they were injured..." Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm sure they are doing just fine now and would be willing to help."

"How sure are you?" Roy's voice sounded teasing and his Lieutenant sharply lifted her head, and he rested his chin on the heel of his hand waiting for her reply.

Clearing her throat, Riza straightened her posture, going to turn the conversation in another direction. "It's getting late, if we want to head off the military that are sure to be here tomorrow, we need to leave early." She stood.

Roy gave a slight nod, "Well stated." He pushed back from the table and stood up himself. The two of them walked back into the house. Edward, Alphonse and his mother followed them.

Entering through that door, they were met with a set of stairs and the way towards the living room. This part of the house had nicely polished hardwood floors and pretty white rugs that sat on the floor beneath two navy blue couches and a matching plush arm chair. A chestnut coffee table sat in the middle between the sofas and the chair with a short vase of daisies.

They immediately took the stairs up to the second story. Roy and Hawkeye could hear the Elric brothers in one room, they were talking… more like arguing, loudly at that, across the hallway to the room that even though the door was closed the sounds of tinkering and pounding metal could be heard and it suddenly went quiet. An object hit the floor and then the light that was glowing from beneath the door went out. It was no surprise whose room that was.

Roy headed towards that room and lifted his hand to knock on the door.

"What are you doing?" Riza whispered, trying not to sound scolding and she walked over to the Colonel. "You are aware of whom that room belongs to?"

A very light smile curved against the corner of Roy's mouth, "Of course." He said quietly. "I want to talk to her."

"Are you sure that's wise, Sir?" Riza said in a tone that meant serious business. "The Elrics are just across the way, her grandmother's room is the one on the end."

Roy let his eyes close for a moment, before turning his head and looking at her. "You might not believe me, but I just want to talk to her." He saw Hawkeye's brow arch in clear disbelief and it almost made him laugh. "I want to explain to her what is going on, and apologize for earlier today."

Riza shook her head, "I just hope you know what you're doing." And she walked towards the door to the room she was sharing with Lieutenant Ross, opening the door and entering it, closing it behind her.

Lifting his hand, Roy knocked lightly on Winry's door with a slightly curled hand and the back of his knuckles. He heard her footsteps come towards the door and her quiet voice asking who it was. Clearing his throat he answered, "It's Roy. Can I come in for a moment?" He glanced over his shoulder in case someone sneaked up on him, before returning his gaze forward.

The door slowly opened a crack and he saw her blue eyes looking out at him, she seemed to scan the area around him quickly before her eyes met his. "Are you insane?" She whispered slightly harsh. What if someone were to see him?!

"Maybe a little," Roy replied with a sarcastic grin. "Just let me in, there's something I need to say." He said quietly and hearing her half groan, half sigh, she opened the door wider and stepped aside for him as he entered the room.

She closed the door and turned around to face him, the room was dark, except for the half moonlight shining in from the open window. The room had been stuffy when she stomped in here furious with Edward and immediately started to work out her frustration and anger on a project. She had heard the conversations going on outside and tried to pay close attention to them, whatever was going on was very serious and ice had seemed to travel up her spine at what might be happening. A dark feeling somehow had managed to take root inside her and spread out and she really did not know why.

Roy glanced around a little; the room wasn't even a little bit girly. It was filled with tools and objects you might find in a mechanic's workshop. The only thing remotely feminine was the bed that had pink sheets that were a mess and the top red comforter had been bunched up at the head of the bed. The room though, it was perfectly fitting for her. "You never did make your bed when you were living in Central. I always made it for you." He said quietly then turning around to face her, seeing her shrugging innocently with a half smile. "I wanted to apologize for earlier today, when you thought that I had been ignoring you. I needed to maintain an appearance of doing my duty for the state in apprehending the Elrics. Nothing else could distract me, even you."

Winry stared at the floor taking a deep breath, "I realized that eventually. But to be honest I didn't know what to think, what you were up to, until you had Major Armstrong escort those unfamiliar to me military soldiers away. Then you…well said what you wanted, made the Elrics think and try to understand."

"They still don't," Roy let out a rough breath, "it's a bit frustrating dealing with Edward, as you well know. He seems to try and make his brother think the way he does when Alphonse has his own mind. He is just easily swayed by what his older sibling says and expects of him mostly because he doesn't want to fight with him. Alphonse I notice likes to rather keep the peace. I know Edward does not trust me at all, have I ever given him cause not to?"

"Well you do tease him an awful lot." Winry cracked a small smile, "but then so do I, everyone does. It's just hard for him to trust anyone except Al and it seems he still doesn't even trust me. He can't even tell me what's going on in his life, the people he meets and other friends he's made. To tell you the truth, I think you motivate him in ways he doesn't even realize, much more than I could."

Their conversation was barely above a whisper, a knock at Winry's door had her jump, startled. She pointed for Roy to move behind where the door would open. Her stomach flipped and heart raced at him getting caught being in here. She rushed to the door and opened it, where Roy stood behind the door, up against the wall, looking towards the archway.

Winry was surprised and held the door only half open, "Ed? What is it?" She noticed that he looked worried and tapped his foot on the floor. She gripped the door tighter with her hand, hoping that P-Edward couldn't hear the rapid beating of her heart.

Scratching the back of his head, P-Edward looked up at her. "I just wanted to say…that, I um…about what you, we said downstairs."

Letting out a soft noise and an expression of understanding crossing her face, she said, "It's all right, Ed. Don't worry about it."

"When it's all over, Winry. When Al and I have our original bodies back I will explain everything to you, all the people we met, and all that we had gone through. You just have to trust me. All right?" P-Edward sighed, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say.

"Okay, Ed. I guess I can accept that for now." She replied with a light smile.

"I'll see you in the morning." P-Edward said with a slight smile before turning on his heel and heading to the room he was sharing with his bother.

And Winry closed the door. She heard footsteps and turned her head to the right. "I don't think he saw you."

Roy smirked, "We would definitely know if he saw me."

Edward growled and his fists tightened intensely that his knuckles turned white. "What the hell! Right under my nose! That bastard Mustang! He was in her room when you made me apologize to her Al!"

Alphonse's mouth twisted up in a small sneer. "I made you apologize because it was the right thing to do. You always make her feel bad!" Here he had been trying to be supportive and it was like he was being blamed for all of this. "If anyone deserved Winry's heart, it was me!"

His jaw dropped, Edward stomped. "What? You!?"

"Yes, me!" Alphonse stepped forward, glaring at his older brother. "I was the one always nice to her, she should have fallen for me. Don't you think I too had feelings, Brother? Don't you think that I hated the idea of Winry getting involved with the Colonel!? But unlike you, I don't voice everything loud and obnoxiously!"

"Obnoxious!" Edward growled, "Why you…"

"I loved Winry too, damn-it!" Alphonse cried out, his hands curling into fists as he held them an inch from his chest. "I know we had a priority in getting our bodies back, but that didn't stop me from thinking that Winry was the greatest person, the prettiest girl who was my friend and adored me even when my soul was in that suit of armor. She's someone who really cares." Alphonse stared at the floor. "This wasn't hard for just you, Brother. Sure I knew about it sooner, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less when I found out."

That completely shocked Edward, he had never heard his little brother curse before. This was serious business. "Al…"

"I'm getting tired of hearing your whining about Winry and the Colonel! This was your own fault!" Alphonse paced, stomping his foot. "She only saw me as a friend, at one time I know she had a crush on you, she told me so!"

"She did?" Edward gasped, staring in shock at his little brother.

"It was a long time ago." Alphonse moved over to the wall and rested against it. "I know that this is upsetting, Brother. But you have to think about what she wants, what makes her happy. If it turns out that you make her happy then that's great," He smiled, "but if it turns out that it's the Colonel she gives her heart to, you shouldn't be bitter about it. You should be glad that she's able to be happy. That is what's important. So stop whining about it. You're not the only one that suffers, Brother." He pointed to the past figures of Winry and the Colonel. "Look at them." He stood straight and walked closer to his brother.

Edward lowered his head, staring at the floor and shook it. "No." He didn't want to see. Sure he wanted Winry to be happy, but he couldn't stand it if it was that bastard that made her so.

"Edward." Trisha softly called out, and she saw her oldest son look over at her. "Please listen to your brother on this; I know this situation is hard for you. But it's something you have to face. You don't have to like it, but you have to understand it. You can't be selfish as love is not selfish, it is giving and you must do what is best for your loved one… even if it's letting go."

"Look at them, Brother." Alphonse stood beside Edward as his older brother slowly lifted his head, glancing at Winry and the Colonel who were still talking quietly. "Can't you see how much they care for each other? Can't you hear it in their voices?"

Roy did not move any closer to her even though he really wanted to. He didn't come in her room for romance; he came in here to talk to her about a completely serious matter. "I am going after the Fuehrer."

Sapphire blue eyes widened, "What?"

"If he is indeed a homunculus… you do know what that is, don't you?" Roy asked, wanting to make sure she understood what he was talking about.

Winry nodded, "Yeah, I do." She sucked in a deep breath. She knew all a little too well about the homunculi. And she dropped her head, her eyes closing tightly.

"Well that's the reason that I need to act as soon as possible in removing Fuehrer Bradley from power. I can't just act without knowing the truth, so I will investigate it, I'm forming a plan right now and I know I will have others on my side." Roy heard her mumbling something. "What? I didn't quite catch that."

"Why does it have to be you?" She said a little more clearly, still staring at the floor.

Roy's shoulders fell and he made a soft noise, knowing she was worried and upset. He didn't like upsetting her, but this was something he had to do. "You know why."

She lifted her head, her eyes colliding with his. "Haven't you suffered enough?! You've already given up so much, much more than anyone should have to. I know this is what you've been trying for the last couple of years, but at what cost? The cost of your life?"

"My life is meaningless." He said firmly, trying not to let her outcry affect him.

"Not to me it isn't!" She practically shrieked. The tears that were building up in her eyes finally drizzled down her cheeks.

Roy indeed looked surprised at her declaration before he reached for her, pulling her into him. "I promised Maes I would do this, I promised those lives I had taken I would do this." His arms wove around her tightly.

"Aren't you scared? You have to be, if you're going after a powerful being." She crushed herself against him, resting her cheek against his chest.

His fingers were in her hair, "I will admit it to you, yes. It's not going to be easy and I might lose my life. But I can't let that stop me. It is like you said to me about that courage not being the absence of fear but that there's something more important than fear, something worth fighting for, and giving up everything for." He cuddled her tighter. "I am not just doing this as my atonement; I am doing this for you." Roy heard her gasp. "You are worth fighting for, giving up everything for…even my life."

She squeezed her eyes tighter as more tears leaked out. "How is any of this for me?"

Roy's hands curled around her shoulders and he pushed her back from him so that he could look into her beautiful eyes, "It will assure your continued happiness, you're being safe from a controlling government. It shall give you freedom. If I can give you that, then I'll gladly go down to the end for it."

"You're a stubborn fool, Roy Mustang." She said on a sigh.

And he smirked.

* * *

I Hope you all enjoyed this latest update and stay tuned for the next one, its sure to be steamy! 

Until next time!

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	8. Heart's Confession

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

* * *

**A/N: Because of the no adult content at this site, it has been edited here. You can find full, uncut, steamy versions of this episode/chapter and rest of this fanfiction at adultfanfictionnet or mediaminerorg.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 8—Heart's Confession

Edward was silently fuming that his face was turning red.

"As if you're any less stubborn than I am, right?" Roy reached up and tugged a loose strand of her hair playfully. "This was all I really came in here to say. I had to tell you what was going on." He really thought it best that he should go now, or else he would be tempted into staying in here for another reason. This situation was a little bit different than when Winry came to Central for that brief visit. This was her grandmother's house, who didn't exactly favor most soldiers. Sure, she never treated them badly, but Roy could tell that the woman would not appreciate him romancing her granddaughter here in the woman's own house. "It's getting late. I should let you get some sleep." He passed by her and gripped the door handle.

"No!" Winry cried out in desperation. In a quick move she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. Her eyes were closed so tight in her anguish while pressing into his back, where she buried her face into him as much as she could.

'_Not now, Winry don't…'_ he didn't want to give into her worry. He had to be strong; he had to fulfill his atonement. Roy closed his eyes and dropped his hand from the door knob. He sighed and his body relaxed as she continued to hold onto him almost as if he would simply fade away. One of her hands moved up to where his heart was beating and she pressed even tighter. "You should let go, Winry. With you holding onto me like this it makes me want to do naughty things to you."

"How can you make a joke at a time like this?" She buried her face into the soft material of his uniform, his scent wrapped around her like a warm blanket and she sighed deeply.

"I had to do something to lighten your worry and sadness." He turned his head to glance behind him and he nearly lost all his resolve in going after Bradley at the way she was pressed against him, the expressions he could see when she shifted and rested her cheek against his back. "Winry, I know you understand why I need to do this."

"I do, I do understand." She swallowed hard. "Your ultimate goal is to become the Fuehrer so that you may change things for the better and keep those promises you made to friends and people who lost their lives all because of control. That you feel responsible for. And I admire you for that. I still support your decision. It's just… I have a really bad feeling." A frigid, pounding ache continued to surge within her heart.

Now that was something he was not expecting to hear. He turned around in her arms and Roy found her staring up at him with an expression of fear and worry, "a bad feeling?" he asked curiously.

Winry nodded, "I don't know how to explain it but it feels like something terrible is going to happen and you're…" She closed her eyes tightly and dropped her chin. She felt fingers in her hair but did not look at him, she couldn't.

Roy then cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against her lips and Winry made a soft noise. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Winry. Everything will be fine. I'm not going to be alone in this, I will have assistance. So you don't need to worry."

"But I do, I worry so much." She softly replied, finally looking up at him. Her sapphire eyes searched his dark and knew what she needed that will ease to some small degree her terrible thoughts and worried feelings. "Can you do something for me?" She noticed the look on his face indicating he was waiting for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I want you to promise that you will come back here. I need to see you on my doorstep… alive."

"Winry…" He started to say, knowing that it was practically impossible to make that kind of promise, but Winry roughly shook her head.

"Promise," Her tone was firm. "Please…" Confidence was leaving her; she wanted him to come back here alive. In other words, he was promising her that he was going to survive this plan of his.

His fingers stroked her cheek and he let a small smile curve against his lips, "All right." Perhaps if he did make this promise he could destroy the possible Homunculus and survive, since she would be that important reason for him to succeed. "I promise to come back here." Even if she was sad, Roy saw her eyes brighten.

They did not hear the tiny footsteps outside Winry's bedroom door, or the slightly upturned smirk about the face of the one eavesdropping. It would be a bad thing if one did not know everything that happened under her own roof…

Roy made to turn and leave but Winry gripped his arm, tightening her fingers about his sleeve and halting his movement. He really wanted to do the honorable thing for the first time in his life and she was making it really difficult. The way the warmth of her body which lulled him in, the heavenly scent of her… he had no willpower at all. He could never resist the pull of wanting all of her. He never wanted to treat her like all the others in the past, she meant way more than that to him. "Winry, if I don't leave this room now, I won't be able to—"

"Don't then," She interrupted, her face heating. "You don't have to; you can stay here with me... for as long as you want."

"For as long as I want, hmm?" Roy smiled so lightly, '_How about forever?'_ "That is a lovely offer. I don't think I'd ever be able to pass it up." He cupped the back of her head and while at the same time, he slowly bent and pulled her mouth to his and taking her lips, molding them with his own and he felt her squeeze her hand around the sleeve of his uniform.

Noticing that Edward's face was looking a little green, "What is really bothering you about it, Edward?" Trisha asked. "Is it the fact that she has moved on? You did say you didn't want her to always wait for you, or was I mistaken?"

Edward stared at the floor, "I did say that, it's true. She does need to think about herself. But I always thought she had more sense than to fall for a womanizing jerk that would just lead her on until he got tired of her. I don't trust Mustang with anything, especially with my friend's heart! She deserves better! And when I get back there I will tell her so!"

"What if there was no way to get back home, Edward?" Trisha placed her hand on her son's shoulder, "She would make her decisions for herself. You really have no say in what she does and you wouldn't be able to protect her from heartbreak should it occur for her. She would make her own mistakes regardless if you were there or not. You also need to realize which you did in the previous layer of your heart's fear is that all of this…" She gestured to the entire scene, "has already happened, there is nothing you can do to change any of this."

Sighing, Edward nodded and looked towards his brother, who indeed looked a little consoling. Alphonse always managed to give off a positive and helpful air, no matter what, even when he had been attached to a suit of armor.

Trisha smiled at her boys. "I am going to step outside for a bit and let you two face this."

"That's just what Hughes did," Edward crossed his arms tightly now feeling irritated because he had a feeling what was going to come.

"I know," Trisha squeezed Edward's shoulder. "Some things you need to face without me and you have your brother here with you. He's important to the fact of moving on to the next layer of your heart's fear." She left the room.

"She knows how uncomfortable we get and she doesn't want to embarrass us, unlike what Hughes did." Alphonse replied red faced and moved over to one of the work tables.

Edward grabbed at his face and growled at the fact that Winry and that bastard were going to… "Not again! Every time Winry and Mustang see each other… it's horrifying and disgusting!" He closed his eyes tightly as he heard something hit the floor, and another. There was a wrestling of clothing. He heard a soft sigh from his younger brother and Edward moved his hands from his face and looked to where Alphonse was standing. He was leaning on one of the work tables, with his chin resting in his hand which was propped up by his elbow with this dreamy expression on his face. "What's with that look?!" He pointed roughly at Alphonse.

Smiling lightly, Alphonse took a glance at his brother. "It's just really nice, that's all." And with another sigh he turned his gaze back to Winry and the Colonel. "You can see just how much affection there is here. You can definitely tell that they…"

Edward slapped his palms over his ears, "Don't you say it!"

"Love one another." Alphonse said anyway.

"Al! I said not to say it!" He growled which had Alphonse lightly laugh. They both returned their gaze to the unfolding scene before them.

Roy had sat down on the bed and Winry had straddled him where her face was tinted pink. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, sighing deeply while feeling his hands on her back and moving over her shoulders.

Letting his head fall back, Roy enjoyed the feel of her lips on his neck, slowly moving down his throat as she undid the buttons of his uniform shirt. As she parted the material in revealing his hard chest to the dark, night air, she softly covered each inch of exposed flesh with a soft touch of her arousing open mouth kisses. Roy let out a soft sigh. It had seemed like she was taking the time to memorize him and his blood boiled, racing in his veins in a violent hot fire of need.

He laid back, taking her with him where she hovered over him, both of her hands were on the sides of his head and she stared down at him. Her face was red from the heat of want and he wanted to see more of her. "My sweet, beautiful, Winry." He whispered so quietly and a small smile caressed Winry's lips and she lifted her hand, touching his cheek with her index finger.

"Remember what you…" She stared to say, but was interrupted when Roy pulled her close and she laid her cheek on his chest.

"I won't forget," Roy slid his hands up her sides and gripped the hem of her blouse and started to lift it up.

"Ugh!" Edward closed his eyes, "This is disgusting. Is she really that desperate?" There was a strange nagging feeling, telling him that this had nothing to do with desperation and he tightened his closed eyes, trying to chase that feeling away. He heard more clothing hit the floor and he opened one eye... Edward felt his face heat bright red.

Rolling her over on her back, Roy now hovered over her. "I really did not expect coming here, you know?"

"I know that, I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again." She replied, "You make it really hard to move on."

Roy smirked, "What if I didn't want you to move on. I want to keep you all for myself."

Softly giggling, she shook her head in amusement. "You're such a tease."

"It is not the same at home without you there," He said softly now. "You've changed everything, and even though coming here was not planned, I will enjoy this moment, it might even be my last one with you."

"Don't talk like that, you promised you'd come back here." Winry said.

"Yes, yes I will."

He will succeed. He will come back here for her. It was a promise.

* * *

Winry sighed, she felt his tiny kisses on her back and shoulder and she snuggled closer to him with a soft smile. It was still dark out. She wondered what time it was. She took a small glance over her shoulder and found that Roy was more engrossed with her body than what she had in her hand. She lightly smirked and pulled his State Alchemist watch from beneath the blanket and looked at it in awe. '_oooh. I never got to see Ed's he got so mad at me, and Major Armstrong wouldn't let me see his either. But this time, heh, heh, I'll be extra sneaky.'_ She opened it and that tiny noise seemed to alert Roy for he shifted.

"What are you doing?" He pulled the blanket back and found her hand wrapped around something silver. He knew exactly what it was. "And just how did you get that, hmmm?" Roy gripped her hand.

"Well," Winry grinned sheepishly, she had seen the silver chain in the pocket of his pants on the floor beside the bed and she had reached down and pulled it from the pocket. "Oh come on, let me see it." She felt him pull it from her hand and he sat up, as did she. "I just wanted…"

Roy stared her in the eyes, "Will you be careful with it?" Winry nodded and he lightly smiled. Leaning forward, he placed the watch back in her hand.

Reaching over, Winry switched on the lamp and glanced at the watch, she had several small tools in her hand and immediately took to unscrewing the small screws. She opened it up and saw the tiny wheels turning. "Oooh, this is so exciting, I can't believe it. Look how it moves; this is definitely the work of a genius." Her eyes narrowed slightly, "hmm, this looks a little loose." She took the small screw driver and tightened the small piece. "There we go. What an amazing piece of machinery, it's so beautiful." Her tone was elevated and she sounded so happy. She looked right at him and noticed a fond expression on his face. "What?"

His fingers moved to her hair and he lightly stroked it so it fell behind her shoulder. "I like that you get so excited over mechanical things like this." He watched her secure the watch the way it was and she reached over and put it on the table.

As soon as she sat his pocket watch down, she was wrapped up in his arms and Winry couldn't help but lean against him. "Are you worried about—"

"Not yet," Roy replied, knowing what she was going to say. "I still have to get to the bottom of this whole thing."

"You should trust what Ed and Al say, if the Fuehrer is a Homunculus then they are not wrong. They're not ones to lie about something serious like that." Winry said with confidence.

Roy gave a short nod, "You really trust them no matter what, don't you?"

"I do," Winry sighed. "That doesn't upset you, does it?"

"No."

Winry glanced down at her fingers that were resting on his thighs, and she pulled back from him. "I know you didn't like me talking about them."

"That was before. I had thought that I would always be second to the Elrics when it came to you." He couldn't keep the eye contact. "But now I get the feeling that…" he shook his head, "never mind that now. I'm glad you trust the Elrics, they are your friends." It would be wrong to assume how Winry would feel; maybe she could feel more than just affection for him, maybe she could love him? He wanted her to, so badly.

She leaned forward and laid her cheek against his shoulder, "I trust you too."

He did smile at that comment.

Winry took in a deep breath. Fear was evident in her voice, "If the Fuehrer is one of those homunculi then he's extremely dangerous. He'll kill you. I know this because I've seen them. I've had first hand experience in seeing exactly what they are capable of." Her arms wrapped around him and she squeezed him tightly, "so please, be careful. I don't know what I would do if…if you..."

"Shh," He stroked her chin, "Don't think about that now. I know you worry for me. It seems tonight we go back and forth between worry and confidence. But I do know that it won't be easy to take me down, you have little to worry over. I will get to the bottom of the secrets and lies of this government. Trust me, Winry. You said you did."

"I trust you, Roy." She sighed deeply. Winry loved him so much, she ached and her heart pounded, begged her to stay with him. "I trust you with my life, with everything that I am." She felt him squeeze her to him and she couldn't help her eyes from filling with tears. "So I trust that I will see you here on my doorstep, like you promised." She stared up at him, her chin resting against his chest.

He smiled and leaned down, covering her mouth with his. His tongue swept into her mouth, caressing hers and they fell together. He was pressing her down onto the mattress, Roy's hand splayed on her hip. "Want to go again?" He said suggestively.

With a soft giggle, her answer was a soft kiss. She really wanted to be with him as much as she could before he left, that way in case he doesn't survive, then she would have had these last moments with someone she loved. She had to confess her heart before he left her. He had to know the truth before he went off and got himself killed. That settled it then, tomorrow before he left she would confess everything.

* * *

Quietly, Roy left Winry's room, closing the door softly behind him. He did keep her up most of the night. It was eight in the morning, and he knew she was usually up a bit earlier. But not today, she was just so worn out and he didn't want to wake her. Roy felt bad for having to leave her like this, but he must fulfill his promises. He lifted his right foot to start walking down the hall towards the stairs.

"I hope you plan on keeping whatever promises you made to my granddaughter." A calm yet serious voice said from behind him and Roy turned his head sharply. "That you aren't just playing with her heart and that your intentions with her are admirable." Her tone was not accusing, but it was serious.

Even though Roy was shocked, he didn't show it outwardly. He was wondering if this woman was going to kill him. Had she known that he had been intimate with Winry? He straightened his posture. "I will do my best to keep my promises." She couldn't have possibly known about his behavior towards Winry, if she did, no doubt that he wouldn't leave this house alive. He would never even dream about doing anything deliberately to hurt Winry, everything he was doing was for her and her own good. He will be a better man for her.

"I don't know exactly what happened between you and Winry when she was in Central, but I do know that she trusts you, I can see it. The way you two look at one another when you think no one else is watching... I know that even for a dog of the state you are a somewhat decent person. You are doing what is best for others than just yourself. That holds high marks with me, young man." Pinako started to walk past him "My son and his wife knew what they were getting into, and I do know they would not really blame you, that is not what they were about. They were about helping people no matter the cost. And you, young man, are far more like them than you even realize. So keep your promises to my Granddaughter and come back to her alive." And Pinako walked down the stairs.

Roy was for a small moment confused, that woman's behavior was so strange. How did she know so much without letting out a single hint that she knew everything. He would have expected her to fling wrenches at him or something, but now… it seems this woman understood far more than anyone was aware of.

The door to a bedroom opened and out stepped Hawkeye, she saluted. "Good morning, Sir."

His reply was a nod and they proceeded to walk down the hall together.

After another flash of light, Edward and Alphonse found themselves still in Winry's room, but she was alone this time. Their mother was again by their side.

Edward walked forward, staring at as…

Winry had woken and found herself alone. She proceeded to get dressed in a white tank top and shorts. She assumed everyone probably needed breakfast so she brushed her hair out from the messy tangles and paid a visit to the bathroom, then made it down the stairs.

"Winry," Pinako said from the living room before her granddaughter went into the kitchen. "I think I should tell you that your military friends are gone."

Blue eyes widened, "What? They left already!?" She shouted in worry and rushed for the front door. She ripped it open and saw that Roy and Riza were almost to the road. Winry didn't wait, she took off after them.

I'm going to go check the cemetery for Dad." Metal-Alphonse said.

"I already told you, he's long gone." P-Edward said, staring down at the table, "but if you want to waste your time, go ahead. See if I care." He rested his forehead on the table and heard loud footsteps and the door open and close.

Metal-Alphonse started walking he heard Winry's voice and he looked up, there was a strange feeling in his stomach and slowly moving up in his chest. Whatever that feeling was it seemed to wrap around his heart and squeeze hard.

The three of them, Edward, Alphonse and Trisha followed after Winry who looked very worried and was trying her hardest to catch up with Hawkeye and Mustang.

"See look, he just left her this time! I told you he was a bastard just using her!" Edward pointed roughly.

Winry called out to Roy and both he and Riza stopped walking, they turned around. "Wait!" Winry shouted and tripped over her feet, falling in a mindless heap on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Riza asked as she and the Colonel rushed over to her. Winry lifted herself to her feet; and Riza noticed the girl's red cheeks as she brushed off the dirt.

'_That was so embarrassing!'_ Winry couldn't look at them as her face burned.

Roy looked to Hawkeye, "I need a moment." He said and it seemed that Hawkeye understood and she took a few steps away from them. He turned back around to Winry, "I'm sorry that I left without saying anything, I didn't want to wake you."

Still panting, having run from the house all the way here. "It's…it's all right. I just wanted to…I have something to... to tell you." Her cheeks heated even brighter. This was it, she was going to tell him.

He waited for her to say what she wanted.

Winry swallowed hard, "I…" Her heart started pounding hard and she felt herself trembling, her face felt really hot. "It's just that I…I, I want you to know that I… To tell you that I, that I l—" She was silenced by his finger against her lips.

Edward grabbed the sides of his head as his eyes widened in shock, "no, don't say it, Winry!" He had a nagging feeling that she was about to confess something that she shouldn't. "Can't you see that he just walked out on you? He doesn't care about you, he doesn't!"

To Roy it seemed like she was trying to confess something really important and he had an idea of what it was. His heart seemed to swell with heavy emotion and now he knew. "Tell me when I get back." He said softly and with a smile.

Her whole face seemed to light up and she nodded, smiling so brightly that it could put the sun to shame, "All right, when you get back I will tell you, I'll tell you everything."

Roy stepped close to her, staring in her beautiful blue eyes that filled him with a sense of belonging and affection. "Good, because when I get back I have something to tell you as well." He reached out and pulled her to him, bending her back so that she pressed against him. He kissed her hard and deep. Roy never wanted this to end, so sweet she tasted, so soft she felt here in his arms. This was almost heartbreaking that he would have to leave her. Her heart finally touched and wrapped around his, she was his as he was hers.

Riza cleared her throat, "Sir, we really need to get moving." She looked away, trying not to stare. Rolling her eyes, Riza wasn't even sure if Mustang was even listening to her. "Sir, do you even hear me?"

He softly moaned and kissed Winry hotter and harder, his hand moved up into her hair where he cupped the back of her head, holding her closer as he massaged her lips, her tongue with his own. Finally, after what seemed like too short of a time, he pulled back from kissing her, his forehead resting against hers. He loved the feel of her hair as his fingers were moving her silk like locks over her shoulder while at the same time lightly stroking her cheek.

"I'll wait for you to come back." Winry said in a promise of her own. "Be careful and be safe, Roy."

Edward whimpered, "She's waiting for him?! What about us?" He looked to his brother and mother. He couldn't take this, it hurt too much. "She had never confessed things to us, never talked to us. Never…" He looked away.

"Brother, I—" Alphonse felt his mother's hand on his shoulder and he looked at her where she smiled affectionately.

"This is part of it, Alphonse." Trisha squeezed Alphonse's shoulder, knowing how much her youngest son wanted to help ease Edward's mind. But this was exactly what Edward needed to feel. "Let him feel it. He needs to come to grips with this."

Roy pulled back a tiny bit from her so he could look at her. He wanted to take with him the memory of her when he went after Bradley. Imagining her was how he would be able to get through this. He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out one of his white gloves with his red alchemic transmutation circles and held it out to her. "Take this."

Winry stared at it, "What? Don't you need it?"

"I have several pairs, so take this one for me." His dark eyes seemed to drown in her blue as they seemed to sparkle with radiance. Winry let him place the glove in her hand and she wrapped her fingers tightly around it. "You can give it back to me when I return to you." He said while his fingers skimmed her chin before he took a step back from her. Turning around he started walking with Hawkeye towards the road.

Holding the glove tightly in her hand, she held it against her breast where her heart beat heavily with ache, watching as he walked with Riza until they were out of sight. '_Please stay safe, please come back.'_

Metal-Alphonse felt violently ill. Just what had gone on, why did he feel this way? How could Winry just…she let that man kiss her? What…he was so confused, it seemed he could feel pain, pain of the heart. He didn't know what to think and he turned around and walked back inside.

I didn't understand it at first, Brother." Alphonse said to Edward as he had watched his younger self trying to make sense of what had just been seen. "I didn't know how to face this, or how to tell you. So I stayed quiet. It was strange, I wasn't mad, I was just hurt and disappointed, but I never took anything out on her. You can't help who you fall in love with. Sometimes it just happens."

"It does just happen," Trisha said walking to her boys, "it wasn't easy for both Winry and Colonel Mustang. It took quite a lot for them to get to this point. What started out selfish melted away and they want to be better people for each other. They want to give more than just their hearts. The Colonel wants to be worthy of her, it had become part of the reason for his need in changing things."

A bright light blinded both Edward and Alphonse and when their vision was clear the scene had changed. Edward saw himself, his metal brother and Scieszka down in the basement. He remembered this, this was when…

"So that's it." Scieszka said staring down at the cement floor. "Hughes, must have figured out that much and that's why they killed him."

P-Edward's heart just about stopped and rage filled his veins and pounded hard in his heart.

A hole seemed to burst in the floor and P-Edward rushed out. "I'll kill that bastard with my own hands." Mustang had kept that information from him, how dare he do that!

Winry blocked his path, "Wait, Ed!" She held him back, "Ed, what's wrong?!" Did he find out! About her and…" She looked at Scieszka who was behind Metal-Alphonse and trying to hold him back in extreme worry, Scieszka mouthed Hughes, that didn't make Winry feel any better either. She still tried to hold him back.

"Let me go!" P-Edward demanded in fury as he struggled against her hold. She was stronger than she looked!

"It happened right after we left Central?!" Metal-Alphonse couldn't believe it, this was impossible, it had to be!

"Those military jackasses didn't tell us!" P-Edward noticed that Winry was still holding him back, that the look on her face gave her away. "Did you know?" He grabbed her shoulders

Winry looked away guiltily, "I'm sorry, I've known about it for a little while, Edward." She was still sad over Hughes, and she couldn't really find the time to say anything to him. How do you tell someone that a dear friend has been killed? She could see that he was trying not to cry, but the pain he was feeling, she could see that as clear as crystal.

"There's nothing you can do, come back down stairs." Scieszka cried out.

P-Edward pushed Winry from him and she landed a little roughly against the table. "You've gotta be kidding me! If Hughes got killed then it was our fault for putting him in that situation!" His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. "He was our friend! That damn Mustang, how dare he keep this from me, that dirty bastard, he'll do anything regardless of the pain—"

Pinako having heard enough comes through the door and slamming it behind her, "When are you going to grow up?!" She took a deep breath, but that did not calm her anger. She looked briefly to her granddaughter knowing how hurt she must be at all of this, the accusations from P-Edward, the worry over Mustang and his dangerous mission, the loss of Hughes who was Mustang's good friend for nearly all his life. Winry told her all about Hughes, how noble and brave the man was and she knew why this information was kept from P- Edward and Metal-Alphonse "Colonel Mustang didn't keep you in the dark out of malice you morons." She seemed to calm a little bit. "I've heard about this Hughes guy. It sounds like he was a great man, but Mustang doesn't want you to be driven by thoughts of revenge. He wants you to realize that there are more important things in life. I bet your friend Hughes would agree."

Scieszka had felt guilty; the only one to trust the Colonel the whole time had been Winry who had stared out hating the man. That should have counted for something. Scieszka felt she should have trusted him; the Colonel and Hughes were close friends. "I was wrong about him all this time. I thought the Colonel didn't care about Hughes at all, that he was only out for himself. But what if…what if he…"

Winry interrupted her, "He's determined to be a great man." She sighed staring at the floor as nerves rushed through her again as well as affection dripped from her voice, "Because he promised Hughes he would. He promised so many he would," '_and he promised me.'_

That sounded a lot like Winry trusted in the Colonel and because of that tender moment Metal-Alphonse witnessed, it made him realize something important, "So he forces himself to search for the right path, not to be taken in by thoughts of revenge." He glanced at Winry noticing a barely there smile on her face, "He's an adult to look up to." He caught the small smile on Winry's face, there was a light about her eyes that danced in what he could assume was her affection for the Colonel.

Unable to believe or accept that, P-Edward raged, "And why not revenge?! When someone who is killed who is close to you and you know who did it, how can there be anything more important to you than revenge?" His temper had reached its boiling point. "If that's being an adult then I'm never growing up!"

Pinako knew how stubborn P-Edward was. "You grew up when you made the decision to become a dog of the military."

P-Edward glared at the floor, "That bastard, from now on I hate him."

Winry and Scieszka glanced at each other in distress, Winry especially.

"Pretty rough on the Colonel, aren't you, Edward?" Trisha asked him and she saw her oldest son sigh. "You made it difficult for Winry to tell you anything, the way you go on like this."

"You are very emotional, Brother. You always have been. You feel so much."

Edward sighed, "I can't help it. I never thought about how this affected anyone other than myself. I didn't understand what the Colonel thought, he never would confess anything like that to me, unlike with Winry it seemed he told her everything. Winry… she makes people open up, she gives them reasons to fight, to live, to be better. She did all she could for us, she spoke to us and worried about us. I liked how excited she got when I changed my hair color for that disguise and when she braided my hair, even though I never told her, I should have." He stared at Winry as the scene had changed and it was now evening. She was sitting out at the table on the porch with her chin resting in her hand.

"Winry?" Scieszka walked towards her, "are you all right?" She sat down in the chair across from her.

"Not really." She traced her finger along the grooves in the table.

Scieszka sighed and leaned back in the chair looking up at the setting sun. "Who are you more worried about, Edward and Alphonse or the Colonel?"

Winry pulled out the glove that Roy had given to her. "I worry about all of them, they are so reckless and I just want them to be safe. Why can't Edward trust in Roy? He is a good man. I wish that Ed wasn't so stubborn, so determined to hate him. Is there really a reason to?"

Scieszka shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you."

"At this rate, I'll never be able to tell Edward about what is going on in my life." Winry stroked the white material of the glove, she moved her finger about the red markings. "How can I tell Ed that I love the man he hates most in the world?"

"So you do love the Colonel," Scieszka smiled softly, "It sure wasn't easy though, was it? It's not like it happened right away. I don't know the details, but I do know that he makes you happy."

Winry smiled and softly laughed, "No, it didn't happen right away and I'll spare you the details. But it started out really difficult. I got to know him in ways no one else could. He does want to be a better man, he does want to give back what he had taken. I had been wrong, many people are wrong in their assumptions about him. He's brave, selfless and yes, he is someone to look up to. He saved us when…well you remember the kidnapping incident."

Scieszka's eyes narrowed, "All too well."

"Kidnapping incident, what kidnapping incident?" Edward stared at Winry waiting for her to continue, but it didn't seem she was going to. He looked to his mother who seemed like she was concentrating on something her head was slightly tilted.

"It seems to me that Colonel Mustang had saved Winry and Scieszka along with a bunch of other women and girls that were going to be sold. He almost killed the ring leader, quite violently at that." She snapped her fingers and a vision appeared:

"_Colonel Mustang, Sir, stop. You'll kill him!" Riza shouted but she noticed the only move the man made was to hit harder, the pounding of his knuckles against bone echoed around them. She and Havoc reached over to pull the Colonel from Travin, but he struggled and tried to fight against the pull._

_Breda and Falman used this time to pull Travin's body from out of the range of being pummeled to death, by the looks of it he might have succeeded as Travin's body was still. Falman reached around for a pulse point._

_Finding it beating slowly, it seems they stepped in just in time._

_Roy was still fighting hard in his subordinates hold, "Don't touch me!" He hollered and ripped his arms away from their tight grasp. His body was still trembling with red hot rage and fear. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Fuery's hand and Roy_ _visibly stiffened hard, "I said…don't touch me." His tone was very dark and very deadly and the hand was dropped from him. Roy_ _did not move. He still kneeled there on the ground, his breathing very erratic with his head bowed and his hands curled tightly upon his thighs, squeezing the tender flesh of his palms with his fingernails, making bleeding cuts._

_Maes sliced upward through the rope that bound Winry's hands and he watched as the girl turned around and slowly walked towards Roy. _

_She fell to her knees in front of him and slowly lifted her arms which were shaking. Winry stretched forward. Her hands reached out, trembling, as she crawled forward the tiny sliver of distance that remained. She hesitantly pressed both palms to either side of his face making him jump a little at the contact. "Roy_…" _She said softly, a quiver in her voice and he lifted his head. She gasped and almost pulled away at seeing blood smudging and dripping down his face as he lifted his eyes that were hard and smoldering in rage to her blue that were swelling with her tears. _

_She was afraid of him right now. Winry swallowed hard, her chest tightening. Pushing that fear aside, she slowly smoothed her hands over his face and around the back of his head. His hair was damp and she pulled him into her, cradling his face against her chest, holding him tightly._

_Wide eyed, Roy_ _felt his heart slam against his ribcage even when he was nestled against Winry, still breathing erratic. He lifted his hands to her upper arms where he gripped her tightly and closed his eyes as he buried his face into her form, his hold became tighter practically bruising and she cried out sharply. He didn't mean to squeeze so hard, but he feared that if his hold was light enough that she would disappear. "You're safe, you're safe." He murmured quietly so only she could hear._

"_Yes." She replied back just as quiet, "I'm safe." Her arms tightened around him and she felt him breathe out long and deep and she lowered her face into his shoulder._

Edward sighed at what he had just seen fade away. He stared at the ground for a moment. "He saved her life? I never knew that. She never told me. I can't hate him for that, but I still don't like the guy." That was something he couldn't be angry about, if Mustang had saved Winry from a fate worse than death, then perhaps the man wasn't quite that bad. He would rather die than admit that though!

"Do you think he is starting to understand, Alphonse?" Trisha asked him.

Smiling, Alphonse nodded, "I think he's finally understanding, at least I hope he is. The more he understands, the sooner it will be for us to make it home.

* * *

So how did you all like that episode/chapter. Pretty fluffy and touching huh? It's so sweet! Hopefully not too sweet.

Thanks again for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	9. Within Despair

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 9— Within Despair

"Where exactly are we now?" Edward looked around before glancing back at his brother and mother. "Nothing looks familiar to me." He found himself standing in the hallway of an unfamiliar house and started walking it.

Alphonse looked over his shoulder, "I have no idea where we are." He could hear conversation coming from around the corner. "It sounds like Fuehrer Bradley and Lieutenant Hawkeye are speaking."

"I think that we are currently in former Fuehrer Bradley's home." Trisha said, looking around.

"What are we doing here? What exactly is the purpose for us being here in this house?" Edward scratched the back of his head in confusion.

With a snap of his fingers, Alphonse turned towards his older brother. "Perhaps this is what was happening with the Colonel when we went off to find Dante. Remember? The Colonel was going to—"

Edward interrupted him, "Yeah, I remember." He looked to his mother who smiled lightly.

"It must be of some importance or else you wouldn't be here." Trisha said and she turned to look at the scene before them starting to play out. "Perhaps you are here to see that it wasn't just what you had gone through that was important, but everyone played their important parts."

Following the Fuehrer into the cellar room, Edward, Alphonse and Trisha were able to see…

"Why am I not surprised that you decided to face me alone," Roy Mustang's deep voice penetrated the silence of the cellar and Edward groaned at hearing it and seeing him.

Edward really did not want to see anything involving Mustang; he felt a nudge in his side and turned a glare on his brother.

"It's important so pay attention." Alphonse implored, he really wanted to get home and he hoped his brother wasn't determined to not learn from this.

Bradley turned around to face his enemy, "Your behavior leads me to assume that this isn't the first time you betrayed my trust."

Roy's eyes narrowed, "You've got a helluva lot of nerve lecturing me about betrayal."

Taking a step closer, Bradley stared Mustang down but noticing that it really didn't effect him, he would have to show him the truth. "Are you referring to the fact that I am a homunculus." He lifted the eye patch to reveal the evidence

Flinching slightly and cringing barely visible, Roy would not address that being one of the main points for this. "Whether or not you can call yourself a human being is a non-issue as far as I'm concerned, Bradley." It really was only half of the issue, the other was all who suffered and lives that were stolen all because of the damned stone that Bradley wanted.

"Then what's the problem?" Bradley intoned in slight wonder, if that wasn't the fact of this uprising. It made little difference to him, since Mustang knew the truth he wouldn't leave this place alive. "Ever since I've become Fuehrer I've done nothing but improve this country by winning wars, purging our population and exponentially expanding our territory."

Roy sneered, "You couldn't care less about the state. All you wanted was the Philosopher Stone. You started those conflicts because you knew people would push to despair by war and tend to seek refuge in the stone."

"He had been prime example of that only he never desired the stone as a way to end the pain." Trisha said to Edward and Alphonse, "He lived in his terror, welcomed it as that was what he felt he deserved."

"If you're trying to get me to feel sorry for Mustang..." Edward crossed his arms over his chest, "Well it's not going to work," He fibbed a little, perhaps it was getting to him a little. The way Mustang spoke, there was a lot of power behind it, a lot of pain. Had Winry heard that, did she think she could fix him like he was broken Automail?

"People are foolish." Bradley said coldly.

"Foolish enough to let you profit off their pain and suffering." Roy nearly shouted, so much anger driving him now.

Bradley tightened his hand about his sword's hilt. "You got me all wrong. To stop the human race from leading itself to ruin I intervene and take the stone. Thereby preventing its use. I think of myself one of God's guardian angels."

The horrid look on Roy's face spoke volumes as well as the hard tone of his voice, "There's no such thing as God."

Alphonse turned to Edward, "At least you two agree about that." He saw his brother roll his eyes and he turned back to the Colonel and former Fuehrer.

"We can't know that for sure." Bradley replied, "However devils do exist. They're the alchemists who dare to get in my way." His strike with a slashing of his sword was fast like lightning and Mustang moved just in time to avoid the hit making it so the human couldn't perform his alchemy. "How unfortunate, a quick slash of my sword changes the air current, disrupting your precious alchemic reactions. How can you expect to manipulate the air's composition if it's constantly in flux." He attacked again and with deadly precision, Mustang moved about trying to avoid hit after hit, when he made contact.

Blood and pain, Roy sucked in a deep breath. Bradley was too fast, he needed to think of something and quick. He was watching the way the homunculus moved and calculating a move that might cost him his life, but perhaps it was the only chance he had.

"My ultimate eye sees your alchemy at work." Bradley slashed at him, "Even if you could draw a flame, it wouldn't have any accuracy." He struck again, cutting Mustang and drawing more blood.

It was a small price to pay as Roy did not really try to dodge and allowed himself get cut, on the down movement of the sword after it had made contact with him, he was able to snap his fingers and throw an explosion.

Edward noticed that his mother had tilted her head and was concentrating on something. "What's the matter?"

"I was just listening to—" She immediately quieted down and snapped her fingers, and another scene appeared to the left of them.

Winry was with Scieszka and they were walking back to the house.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

Smiling, Winry stopped walking and stood by the tree that she, Edward and Alphonse used to play on when they were kids. "He better," She said lightheartedly. "I still can't shake this feeling I have." She sat down on the swing, and fingered the small red jewel that hung around her neck.

"You worry too much, Winry. Everything will go well, I just know it." Scieszka sat down in the grass.

"What if Ed and Al never come back?" Winry started swinging a little, hanging her head. "I wished those two were more open with me, they never tell me anything."

"They seem to do it to protect you though, Winry." Scieszka sighed, "I can see how much you all mean to each other."

Winry leaned back in the swing so that her hair hung down and almost touched the grass. "I guess you're right about that. I hope they are all okay." She lifted herself up right. "And when they come back, I'll tell them the truth."

"The truth regarding the Colonel?" Scieszka asked, having no idea that Mustang had received a promotion.

Smiling lightly and leaning the side of her head against the rope of the swing, "Yeah, I should be honest with them, no matter how much it will anger Edward."

"It sure sounds like he really hates the Colonel, they way he acted." Scieszka sighed, "I know it will be a hard thing to tell him, but if he's really you're friend, he'll come to understand."

"You're right, Scieszka." Winry said. Something fell into her lap and she looked down to see the small ruby sitting in her lap. "Huh, that's weird." She picked it up, "My necklace just broke."

Scieszka's eyes narrowed slightly, "Really, that is weird." It hadn't been tugged on or anything. She saw that Winry had a sudden idea and that it was a bad one as worry seemed to appear instantly on her face.

"You don't think that it's…" Winry couldn't finish her thought out loud as she glanced at the small red stone and broken gold chain in her hand. No, it wasn't a bad omen. It was just her mind playing tricks on her, but the chain wouldn't have snapped for no reason, she was always very careful with it. She closed her eyes as fear and worry raced through her every nerve, "Scieszka?" Her friend lifted her head, and Winry saw the mirror expressions on Scieszka's face. Tightening her hand around the red stone, Winry wished that it was just a faulty chain, that it had nothing to with Roy. '_Please be safe, don't do anything reckless and get yourself killed, please.'_ Her heart pounded so hard that she feared it would rip from her breast.

That small scene faded away, Alphonse and Edward were staring at Mustang as he just stood there, breathing hard. They noticed that he had badly bleeding cuts all about his face. Where was Bradley, they both wondered, when he seemed to be standing there now.

Bradley's voice sounded so dark, it would frighten most men. "Is my species of consequence to you now?" He walked out of the flames and all his tissue and skin started instantly regenerating and he was as good as new.

Edward didn't catch what Bradley had said because he stared in awe at the amazing ability Bradley displayed.

"…I wanted to see what would happen if I let my whole body explode." Bradley sounded smug, and he struck much too fast for anyone to see, even Edward and Alphonse as Roy was pinned violently to the wall, the sword Bradley held tight in his hand digging deep right in the shoulder. He could hear Mustang's pained noises and those glares of his were showing complete contempt. "I can appreciate the vanity of ambition, but you should have been more patient about it. Even if this somehow worked, the council would have found out and they'd never let an assassin back into their fold."

Roy grunted, his voice dripping with pain and anger, "I didn't do this for politics, I couldn't forgive myself for being blind this long." The pain was intense and it was a struggle for him to even form coherent sentences.

Edward was staring, and he dropped his gaze to the floor. Maybe having wished for Mustang to suffer had been a little harsh in the past. He had never looked past what was an injury to himself and his brother. He had no idea that Mustang suffered in his own personal hell. No one deserves this, not even him.

Making another pained grunt, Roy, said, "This was the only way I could atone for the friends I didn't save." He couldn't give up, no matter how much it hurt and how much he struggled to stay standing. There were still others to protect. '_Winry…I can't give up, I have to…get him.'_

Leaning forward a little as he dug the blade into Mustang's shoulder, Bradley saw the human's teeth grit tightly as he tried not to shout out in agony. "You should know, Mustang that there will be more that you couldn't save, as soon as I get through killing you…" He grinned evilly, "let's just say, there will be a visit made to a certain young lady Automail mechanic you like so much. It's treason to harbor fugitives of the state."

'_No!'_ Roy's head screamed. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He had to fight harder, he had to keep her safe! "Y…you stay away from her." Roy panted.

Bradley smirked, "So, you did all this because there were friends you didn't save?" He repeated Mustangs own words. "Well by all means, let me help you with that, give my best regards to General Hughes." He dug his blade deeper into Mustang's shoulder making a very deep gash, and the human's screams was music to his ears.

Stomping his foot, Edward marched right over to Mustang. "Don't just stand there pinned to the wall you bastard! Fight harder! Don't you dare break your promise to Winry!" He shouted in Mustang's ear, knowing very well that the past figure couldn't hear him, but he couldn't help shouting at him.

"Uh, Brother… he does in fact live." Alphonse interjected, "remember what happened when you actually came back and we finally met up again after so long?"

"Shut up, Al!" Edward knew that, but he couldn't help but get caught up in what was going on in front of him.

Bradley stopped and stood straight as he heard his son's voice.

"What's going on?" The boy asked watching his father stand up straighter.

"Hello, Son." Bradley said with fondness to Salim. "Good news, I caught the rat." He moved a step or two back from his enemy.

Salim's eyes lit up with glee and he smiled. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Father, but I just had to come back. I forgot something and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Roy looked at the little boy and then back at Bradley, finding this very odd indeed. "So what now? You said people were foolish so how do you explain loving him." He noticed as Bradley bent down to his son's level that the homunculus could no longer move.

"Father, what's the matter? You look like you're hurt, what's wrong?"

Bradley couldn't move, not to mention he actually felt pain. That only meant one thing. "What have you done, you idiot."

The boy revealed what he had, "I, uh, just… I got it from your safe. You said your life depended on it, and I didn't want it to get hurt in the fire."

Roy sees that Bradley was choking the child and a look of panic crossed his face as he no longer thought about his own pain, he gripped the sword and in a flash ripped it from his body, no longer pinned to the wall. He rushed to stop Bradley from killing his son, but he heard the boy's neck snap and realized that he had been too late. He should have moved faster! Roy kneeled down to the boy's level.

"You are foolish, all of you. Even my own son." He growled

There was nothing more Roy could do for the dead boy, and he sat the small body on the floor, and grabbed something extremely valuable. It must be Bradley's weakness. He gripped the object wrapped in cloth and using his own blood drawing his transmutation circles on the top of his hand. "I don't know how long you've lived Fuehrer or how many times you cheated death, but not anymore." Roy stared in complete hate at the Homunculus and using his transmutation circles on his hand proceeded to light Bradley's original skull on fire, as he did that, Bradley's body burst into flames. "It's the end of the line." He watched as the Homunculus melted into a pile of goo, where Roy tossed the skull into the puddle. Setting the puddle on fire, he watched the skull melt until there was nothing left.

Walking to the dead body of the small boy on the floor, he stared at it a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't stop him in time." Guilt swam inside his veins and he bent down, picking up the small child and he started walking towards the main door that led out.

Edward, Alphonse and Trisha followed after him. As they all stepped out onto the porch, they were confronted by a half man, half machine.

"Oh my God! That's Colonel Archer!" Edward stared in disgust at Robo-Archer. "So that's what happened to him. What did he do to himself? Sick!" What was even worse as that the guns on Robo-Archer started firing one after another and Mustang couldn't avoid the attack. The boys watched as Mustang's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Edward felt ill, so this is what Mustang dealt with, this was…he didn't know what to think, or the odd feeling surfacing inside him at the idea that the man could be dead…he wasn't, but he could have been.

Hearing several gun shots and Archer hit the ground, unmoving. It was clear to anyone that he was dead. Edward and Alphonse both looked up to see Lieutenant Hawkeye running over. The expression on her face made them feel even worse. Even though this was the past and it was clear that Mustang was alive… seeing this really was powerfully painful, in the heart. Edward automatically thought about what Winry would think if she had seen this.

Riza stopped running, her mahogany eyes filling with tears as well as panic pounding hard inside her. "General!" Seeing the body of a little boy beside that of Mustang lying on the floor, lifeless and she rushed right over, hovering closely. "General! Damn-it, Roy Mustang, talk to me!" She demanded, lightly kneeling there, her hands touched Mustang's shoulders. Riza couldn't help it, she couldn't keep the fact of her tears quiet as she leaned on him and started shaking him. "Don't do this, what am I going to tell Winry? She's waiting for you… Get up," She said weakly through her tears as she fell onto him, "She's waiting for you. You promised her."

Edward turned to his brother seeing the horror on his face, he could see that Alphonse was trying his hardest not to break down in front of him. "Al, remember this already happened and we know he's alive." He felt a tickle in his own throat.

Before the wetness could fall, Alphonse lifted his hand to his eyes. "I keep thinking about Winry. How would she feel if she was here?"

"Me too, Al," Edward did think about Winry. Not that Mustang was good enough for her, but she seemed to like him. This would have been terribly heartbreaking for her if she saw this.

There was a flash of light and Edward and Alphonse found themselves back in Resembool, in the Rockbell house. They were standing in the living room and the phone rang. There was the loud thud of footsteps running from the kitchen to the phone. It was Winry and she picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Rockbell Automail and Prosthetics?" Winry tried not to sound anxious.

"Winry, it's Riza…" There was a pause.

Ice seemed to crawl up Winry's spine and she gripped the phone receiver tightly, "Y…yes, uh…what's wrong?" '_Please don't let anything…'_

"I thought I should call you and let you know what's going on." Riza started to say, "Fuehrer is dead, the Colonel, well he's a General now, succeeded in his plan." She swallowed hard, "It's not too good on this end, Winry. The General was hurt."

Winry went pale and she felt her knees buckle and she sank to the floor. "Is he…is he…" her voice sounding completely broken.

"I was too late, Winry. I should have gotten there sooner." Riza took a deep breath, "So far he's alive, but he's in surgery. This will be his second time going in." There was a long pause, "Winry? He could still die and it would be all my fault."

Winry swallowed a rather difficult breath of air, "no, you can't think like that, Riza. You did your best. He…he's still alive now because you made it there to him." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Keep positive, we must…" She leaned against the telephone table.

"I have to go now, Winry. I need to fill out some medical documents." Riza said, and she was sure her ache could be heard. "I'll keep you up to date with his progress no matter how it turns out."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Winry sighed and let the phone's receiver fall from her trembling hand to hit the floor after she heard Riza's end click off. She pulled her legs into her chest and buried her face in her arms, resting them against her knees. Winry's whole body shook with her hysterical but silent tears.

Both Edward and Alphonse went on their knees on either side of her.

"I wish we could say something to her." Edward said, staring down at his shoes.

Alphonse nodded, "and hug her and tell her that he'll be all right."

Trisha sighed, "A couple of weeks later Winry receives a letter from Scieszka." She gestured to Winry sitting on the porch, reading a sheet of paper. The sounds of a happy flesh and blood P-Alphonse was running around chasing after Den. Rose was also there with her young boy, sitting in the grass laughing.

Winry turned back to the letter reading carefully, finally getting to what she had been anxious about…

It's still going to be awhile before General Mustang is ready to come back to work, but I think his influence will help a lot.

Sighing deeply and pressing the note to where her heart beat, Winry let out a long breath. "He's all right, thank goodness." Her heart had felt even more elated than it did when she got the call from Riza just yesterday saying that Roy was doing fine and looking healthier each and every day. He was held up in his private dorm room at Military Headquarters. Winry wouldn't expect him to come back here until he was healthy and able to move about much easier, right now it was quite a challenge for him to even walk without assistance. How hard that must be for him, a man who never relied on anyone before. She wondered if he was all right mentally, or was all this a strain on him. "I'll continue to wait, he'll come back. I know he will." She said quietly, lightly touching the ruby hanging around her neck and fingering Roy's glove that was resting in her lap.

"That bastard, how dare he make her feel like this." Edward clenched his fists tightly, even thought it wasn't really Mustang's fault he was almost killed. He was angry at him for hurting Winry even unintentionally. "He never does come back, does he?" The realization hit him and he felt anger swirl quickly within him. "That ass has brats he doesn't even know about, which means…" He stared at Winry, "He never comes back here!" Edward growled, "Just when I start to feel sorry for the bastard he does something else to make me hate him! He hurts my friend, I knew he'd do that to her, it was only a matter of time!"

"We don't know the circumstances, Brother. We don't know why he never came back here." Alphonse really wanted to hug Winry, to take away her worry and heart ache. "We can't judge him; we don't have any of the facts. It makes an ass out of you if you just assume things."

"I don't care what it makes me!" Edward looked away from his brother. "Look at her, she's a wreck! You should hate him!"

Trisha worried for Edward, but she was sure that he did understand. "It's all right to be angry at Mustang, Edward, but hate is rather harsh. I know that Winry doesn't hate him, even after all of this. If you ask her about what happened and how she got to this point, I have no doubt she will still say positive things about him. I know to all it seemed Winry hated him at one time, but she was just hurt and suffering in her own way. Hate is severe. Winry is not the type to hate so completely."

Alphonse nodded, "It's true! I don't hate him, Brother. There was never any reason to hate him so I don't know why you do."

"Because… he's an ass! That's a good enough reason." Edward paced back and forth, he wanted to know why Mustang broke his promise. Just as he thought that, there was a flash of bright light and the scene changed. He and his brother found themselves in a room.

Mustang was sitting up in his bed, there was a black patch covering almost half of his face, Hawkeye was seated by his side and staring down at her task of peeling and apple for him.

"What's the frown for?" He asked her.

Riza glanced up, "The plan was perfect, you did your part but I should have gotten there sooner to protect you." Guilt poured from her tone, "If you had died, how would I have been able to explain what happened to Winry. "You haven't even tried to talk to her. I call her a few times a week to tell her of your condition. This is my fault."

Roy tilted his head a little. "Nothing's perfect. The world is not perfect but it's there for us, trying the best it can." He reached over and touched Hawkeye's hair, the color reminded him a bit of Winry, sure her hair was longer, but it was so reminiscent of a fiery blonde. He knew that once Hawkeye had met Winry when Winry was a young girl, seeing her long, pretty hair that was when Hawkeye started growing hers out as well. Roy smiled a little, "That's what makes it so damn beautiful."

Smiling a little herself, Riza shoved an apple slice against his lips, "just shut up and eat. Save your flirts for someone else."

Roy ate the apple slice, "I wasn't flirting. I was speaking my thoughts."

"Well talk less and eat more, you need to regain your health so you can go back to Winry, just like you promised her." Riza sliced another piece of the apple and held it out to him, where Mustang lifted his hand and pushed the slice away. Why did the air feel suddenly cold and foreboding? "Did I say something wrong, Sir?"

"I'm not going back." Roy said, he found Hawkeye staring in disbelief. He couldn't face Winry like this. He was barely a shell of who he was before he went after Bradley. "I'm not going to see her anymore, never again." He felt he was way too damaged, in more ways than one. He couldn't risk tainting her with his dark sins. She would never see him the same way again. She was much too good. He will never see his goal complete since the state returned to the old government. So many people lost so much all because of that damned Philosopher Stone, he had helped Bradley unknowingly, his despair added to the suffering. He was useless, even now that small boy that he couldn't save. A child, someone so innocent… and he failed. How could he ever hope to protect Winry? He would only drag her down and he couldn't do that to her. The best thing to do was to stay away from her, to let her go. He was no good for her, he could never be the man she would need.

Riza couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Sir, but you promised." She noticed that Mustang turned his head and glanced out the window. He never told her anything important, why was that? "Sir, I know I'm not Maes, but I do think that you and I are friends, so why not tell me what you're thinking. Why won't you go back?"

He didn't want to talk about it. Roy leaned back against his pillow and continued to stare outside. He could only see out of one eye! His throat seemed to close up, with knowing what lie beneath the patch over his face. He would disgust Winry, he knew he would. What he would give to be able to get up without assistance, to walk amongst everyone. Sure, it would take months for him to be able to again, but at least he wasn't paralyzed. He thought about Winry and he knew this would probably hurt her, this decision was hurting him as well but this was for her own good, for the best. '_I'm sorry.'_ And he closed his eye. "I'm tired, Hawkeye." was the last thing he said.

With a sigh, Riza sat the knife and half eaten apple on the small table beside the bed. "I'll come back later then." And she stood, heading for the door. "I think you're making a big mistake by not keeping your promise." And she left the room.

"That coward," Edward spoke softly, but there was venom in his words and tone. "He really is one."

Alphonse looked between his brother and the General and noticed wetness on Mustang's face. This decision was hurting him, the man never showed emotion to anyone. "He should have gone back to Winry, it's true. She heals all aspects, inside and out. If only the General would have realized that now."

* * *

"She doesn't look to good." Trisha commented, gesturing to Winry.

Both Edward and Alphonse cringed and looked away from Winry, it was too disgusting and it made their stomachs jump in discomfort.

"Did we have to see her tossing her cookies?" Edward felt her face turn green, "Sometimes I think this world or whatever it is likes us to suffer, that it gets some sick, twisted pleasure out of it. Now seeing someone throwing up… it's beyond cruel!"

Winry held her stomach, breathing hard and leaned away from the toilet seat. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Winry, are you all right?" Rose asked, pressing her ear against the door.

Standing weakly, Winry reached up and pulled the chain that would flush the toilet and the water took away morning's breakfast. She turned on the sink and washed her face then rinsed her mouth out. Steadying her self on the sink she gripped the porcelain and looked at her reflection. Her face was pale. Drying her hands on the hand towel there, she walked the step to the door and pulled it open. "This is the third day in a row I have felt like this. I've obviously caught some kind of bug."

Rose followed Winry into the living room where she watched her sit down and lean the back of her head on the soft cushion. "It might not be what you think." She had an inclining of what it could be that Winry was sick with and glanced over at her child that was asleep in the playpen. "I have had some experience of my own with what I think you might be sick with, Winry."

"Oh yeah? What then?" Winry lifted her head and saw Rose nod towards her child.

"When was your last…you know?" Rose felt her cheeks heat at asking something so personal.

"Her last what?" Edward asked, proving her really knew very little about women.

"You know, Edward, a girl's period." Trisha said as easily as if it was talking about the weather. She saw both her sons' cheeks heat in embarrassment and she laughed lightly.

Winry sat up, pulling her legs to curl into her, "Why it was… it was…" When was her last monthly visitor? Sapphire eyes widened extremely large and her face paled even more. "No, you don't think…" She put her hand to her mouth in shock. "No, no I…" Winry felt ill, but this time for another reason, hearing footsteps, she turned her head to see her grandmother walk in.

"Hello, girls, what are you up to today?" Pinako asked pleasantly, then noticing the look on Winry's face. "What's wrong?"

Rose quietly moved to her child in the playpen and picked him up, silently leaving the room.

Winry placed both feet on the floor and leaned forward, her heart was racing and sweat was gathering at her hairline. "Grandma, I think I have something to tell you." She turned her head, her eyes full of fear and tears. Pinako walked to her granddaughter's side and sat down, ready to listen.

"What's the matter, Winry?"

Closing her eyes, Winry took a deep breath. "It's very possible that I might be…Rose thinks that I could be…" Nerves prickled along the back of her neck, "pregnant."

Pinako stared at her granddaughter for a moment, "I see. Do you know for certain?"

Winry shook her head, "No, but I can't even remember when my last…you know was, and I've felt ill the past couple of days." What was she going to do now? If she really was pregnant, this was going to mess up everything. She was unmarried and sixteen.

Edward wanted to hold her hand, to make her feel better to let her know that everything was all right, even if she was having a bastard's children. "I wish I could do something to help ease her worry." He could see how unsure and scared she was.

"Same here, Brother," Alphonse said with a sigh.

"You are good young men," Trisha said, "It's hard for a woman who's married, and you have to remember that she is unmarried, that is quite a struggle all on its own."

Standing up and starting to pace, Pinako folded her hands behind her back. "If you are, I take it the father of this child is not Edward, is it?" She knew exactly who it was.

Shaking her head again, Winry's heart continued to pound in her breast and her stomach flipped out of control. She squeezed her hands together tightly, "I'm sorry, I…"

"Shhh," Pinako sat at Winry's side again. "It's not important how it happened, Winry. Don't be sorry. I know this was not a plan for you yet, but it's not so terrible. It's nothing that we can't handle as a family."

"I'm supposed to leave for Rush Valley tomorrow." Winry rested her forehead in her hands. Roy would still be healing for many months yet, so there would be no reason to wait around here for him, putting her life on hold. She was sure he would be back so there was nothing to really worry about and she could wait for him in Rush Valley.

Pinako stroked Winry's hair, "So you leave for Rush Valley as planned, but you come back here when you are going to have your child."

"Nine months is pushing it for an apprenticeship, but I can probably handle it." Winry let out a long breath. "I can't believe it, I'm going to… Edward's gonna kill me!" She grabbed at her face.

With a smirk, Pinako snorted. "I don't think it's you he will kill, but rather Mustang."

Winry squeezed her eyes shut tightly, so her grandmother did know who the possible child's father might be. "How should I tell him?"

"Tell him when he comes back, it would be an interesting surprise." Pinako thought with a smirk. "I can just imagine his face when you tell him." She saw Winry smile.

"Damn straight! When I catch up to him, Mustang's a dead man!" Edward raged, "He never comes back here, leaves Winry to take care of his brats by herself. What a rotten ass! I was an idiot for thinking that there was a decent bone in that body of his. He hurt our Winry."

"Now, now, Brother. You're overreacting. Winry never told him about the children. And I can understand why. I met the children once; they were about two years old and so adorable!" Alphonse said. "Winry's a good mother."

"She would be." Edward said proudly, "But you still should have told me that she had kids, Al." He was still angry about that.

Alphonse shrugged, "What would have been the point, Brother? I didn't think we could ever get back home again."

"I know." Sighing, Edward glanced at Winry. "Mustang doesn't deserve her love."

"So you admit that she loves him?" Trisha asked.

Edward nodded, "It's something that is hard for me to admit to or see. But she does and I can't ignore that fact. As much hurt as it causes me, it was what she wanted. She deserves to be happy. She loves him whether I am there or not, maybe if I had been there more it could have been be, but Al and I were always on the move and looking for a way to put our bodies back together. Mustang was there, and for some reason they had been drawn together. I may not like it, but I can accept it because it's what Winry wanted and her being happy is important to me. I have no idea how she feels now, it's been years since she's even seen Mustang. But maybe there is a chance for me now, I won't leave her this time. I'll stay. All she wanted from any of us, Al and I, yes even Mustang was to stay with her, not to leave her alone. But all of us were selfish and treated her less than she deserved. We all should be ashamed of ourselves for not even thinking of her.

Trisha smiled. "I am glad to see that you understand that, Edward. It's not easy for you to admit that Winry loved Mustang, you are looking at the situation with a giving heart and that is important. Love is giving, it is not selfish. Always remember that."

A flash of light blinded Edward and Alphonse, when they were able to see clearly, two tall amethyst doors were directly in front of them, they slowly started to part.

The three of them headed to the opening doors.

Edward and Alphonse both turned to face their mother. It was time to move on already? It was too soon.

"Mother?" Edward swallowed a hard breath of air, "I wish we could have had more time together."

Trisha stepped closer and hugged both her children to her, "I know, me too. Take care of each other." Her heart ached as she released them.

Alphonse wiped his eyes, "thank you for helping us."

Placing her palm against Alphonse's cheek, she smiled sweetly. "Good luck," she replied and took a step back as her two boys turned around quickly and raced out the doors. "Take care of Winry, too. She'll need your help when you get home." She said to their retreating figures, knowing that they most likely didn't hear them. The doors started to close taking her from her boys a second time. "Good bye, my darlings, until we meet again."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter/episode. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's sad what happens with Bradley's son in the series. Poor kid. I hope it seemed my added scenes weren't too outrageous or far fetched that they could have been in there, but ended up edited out and on the cutting room floor haha.

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	10. Her Precious Two

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 10— Her Precious Two

They walked in silence along the rose quartz pathway, Edward was more nervous now than when he and his brother started this journey home. He really had no idea what was in store for him in the next layer of his fear.

So far, what had frightened him most had been Winry in love with Mustang. To Edward it was disgusting, but somehow in a twisted, bizarre way it made sense. Winry and Mustang made sense together. The two of them had been apart for almost five years now, at least according to the twins' ages it had been that long. Mustang was an idiot for not going back. Edward's reasons for not going back were different, but it was still true that he never went back unless he needed maintenance, and he should have thought of Winry more. It now seemed pretty heartless of him; he wondered how she really felt that he and Alphonse only returned time and time again out of necessity. He couldn't change the past, but he could learn from it and move forward with knowledge he had acquired in these two past previous heart layers.

"Brother? Do you think Winry ever tried to contact the General about his children?" Alphonse asked, taking a side glance at Edward.

"I can't imagine her keeping it a secret on purpose, Al. Winry wouldn't purposely ever do something like that." Edward let out a long, tired sigh. "There is also a chance that he knows about them and still did nothing. I wonder what Winry tells the kids about their father. Do you think they hate him for not being there, you know kinda like how I hated our dad?"

Alphonse stared ahead at the emerald doors that were off in the distance. "I don't know if it would be an advantage for Winry's kids to never have known about their father or not. You at least knew Dad so felt some hurt and anger towards him. I never knew him, so I couldn't hate him. I only remembered him from pictures I had seen. So when he came back I was very happy that I got to know him for a little while. That was enough for me. I think Winry's kids not knowing about the General might be an okay situation. I just hope nothing explodes when and if he finds out about them, because I honestly don't think he knows they even exist."

As they came towards the emerald doors, they saw a figure standing outside. It was a woman; she had long dark blonde hair. Edward wasn't sure if he knew her or not, she seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who's that, Brother?" Alphonse whispered to Edward as they walked up and stood before the woman. "It seems like I know her, but from where?"

Edward's eyes narrowed in thought as the woman stood there and smiled. He noticed that her blue eyes seemed to light up with happiness. Those eyes, they seemed familiar too. "Who are you?" He was expecting someone that he knew, like possibly Nina or Scar…he shuddered, that would have just been disturbing if it was Scar here leading him through his heart's fear.

The woman continued to smile, "It's been a long time Edward and Alphonse Elric, so I am not surprised that you don't remember me." Her grin grew, "After all you both were so little the last time it was you saw me and my husband. If I recall correctly, you both tried to make my daughter a doll and ended up scaring her to death."

Alphonse choked on thin air and rubbed his eyes, "Wait… now I… you're—"

"Winry's mom, Sara Rockbell," Edward answered in barely above a whisper. "All three of us used to visit your grave often." He stared at the pink ground. Why would she appear to them as a guide? This didn't really make sense to him. He was so uncomfortable now, the guides all know and see everything that he does, possibly more… His cheeks heated. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You know that…that thing in the room and…Please don't kill me or throw wrenches at my head!"

Sara laughed, "Calm down, you're only human. I won't hold it against you." She winked and gestured towards the doors.

"Why are you Edward's guide, Mrs. Rockbell?" Alphonse asked, staring in confusion at her.

"Call me Sara, and it was decided that I was the best choice to help you boys through this." She replied as the emerald doors slowly opened. Gesturing to go ahead, she waved her hand about and the three of them stepped into this layer of his heart's fear. The doors closed behind them and disappeared.

They stood in complete darkness, the only light that could be seen was the one illuminating from their bodies.

Edward let out an uneasy breath, "but why would you even want to be our guide? Wouldn't you have to face these truths and memories all over again? Face those that had—" He didn't want to finish his thought, he was sure the woman knew who it was that killed her, and that the creep had managed to worm his way into Winry's heart and pants. "How do you feel about Mustang?"

"I had a feeling that question was going to come up." Sara said with a slight smile. "Now don't think that I'm happy that I am dead, unable to spend my life with my daughter. But if someone had to have killed me, at least it was a good person like Roy Mustang. My husband and I knew him for a little while before he got the order to execute us. He didn't even try to hide it and we didn't run. We could have, but we didn't. I remember the morning he came to us, saying that he got direct orders to execute us. The young man was so torn up over it. We spent a bit of the morning talking it over, he told us to leave, to run. But that would be cowardly."

"But you would still be alive." Alphonse interjected; his heart squeezing at the idea that Winry's parents knew what was coming and didn't even try to stop it.

"You two weren't there." Sara replied, "You have no idea what it was like, a horror unlike any you have ever seen. Running away was not an option. We both knew Roy didn't want to do it, and we could see it in his eyes. But according to the military, orders are orders and in a time of war not following direct ones will be classified as act of treason. We would have lost either way. We would still be dead but then also Roy would have been too if he refused them."

"So he only thought about himself." Edward growled.

"You can't look at it that way." Sara sighed it was most likely an impossible task to get Edward to understand. "It's wasn't easy for anyone. Maybe if we would have done what was asked of us, there wouldn't have been a reason for the military to take us out? But then if we did that, then what kind of doctors would we have been? We couldn't live with ourselves if we couldn't at least try and save every living person that needed medical attention. There are no sides, only patients. That's what a doctor sees."

"But what about Winry?! You just…you'd rather…" Edward's heart pounded with anger.

"We thought about Winry all the time. If we ran away, it would bring trouble to our family. We were protecting her."

"By leaving her?!" Edward shouted and immediately cupped his mouth. Instantly realizing… that's exactly what he had done! Many times, he thought it would protect her too.

Sara reached over and squeezed Edward's shoulder. "There wouldn't have been a place we could have gone where the Military wouldn't have been able to find us. It would have put Winry in danger. So in a way we were giving up our lives to make sure that she remained safe and we were at peace with that notion."

"So you don't blame Mustang for…" Alphonse asked, then looked to his brother who grunted.

"No I don't and neither does my husband. It was not really Roy's fault, if he had a choice he wouldn't have done it. We were all for a short time friends." Sara smiled lightly. "If we all would have lived, I have no doubt in my mind we would have been friends to this day, and perhaps maybe you wouldn't hate him either."

"But that's not what happened." Edward said staring downwards. "Instead, you and Mr. Rockbell were killed and that changed everything. Now Winry has been, well I'm sure you know."

Lightly laughing, Sara nodded. "I do know. I know everything. I may not be with my daughter physically, but I do watch over her every now and then. In some ways I am surprised and some ways I'm not."

"What happened? How did Winry and the Colonel… I mean General even start liking each other?" Alphonse asked, he had no idea how the two even got to be close like that.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sara's smile fell. "As a mother, I wanted to smack him half the time." She said slightly angered. "Terrible behavior, but maybe that was the only way to get passed their anger and pain and they slowly became friends and then something more. I'm not saying I approved of the way it happened, but I am glad that the end result was that they got to know each other."

"I wish I could get inside Winry's head. To maybe understand how she even fell for that bastard." Edward sighed and let his head fall back.

"We just have to trust her judgment." Sara replied, "You need to be there for her when she needs you, to be a friend when she needs it most and not let your personal feelings get in the way."

Edward smirked, "That's not exactly easy you know. I still feel that Mustang is not good enough for her, and I'm a little glad that they haven't spoken in years. But it does seem to hurt Winry that he never came back and that I can't ignore either. She loves the bastard, but I'm going to do everything I can to be the friend she needs and hopefully she will be able to accept me as something more."

The darkness around them started lighten, and soon the three of them found themselves in the Rockbell kitchen. On the table in the middle of the room was a plate of dinner and Winry was walking towards it, she had her back to them. When the cup she was holding somehow jumped out of her hand and dropped to hit the floor, Winry groaned and threw her head back in frustration. She stared down at the cup on the floor with irritation. She shifted her feet apart and started to squat down, her left hand pressing against her back. She only got down so far and stretched her fingers for it… just a little bit more…'_ugh'_ she groaned, her finger tips barely coming in contact with the air around the cup. She grunted and her nose squished up, and standing upright she stomped her foot. "Oh forget it! I'll just get another one." And she turned around heading to the cupboard for a new cup.

"WHOA!!" Both Edward and Alphonse shouted at the same time and jumped back in shock at the sight of a very pregnant Winry, it looked like she had an exceedingly large watermelon strapped to her middle beneath her dress. Were women supposed to get that big?

"Remember, boys… She's carrying twins." Sara said as if reading their minds while glancing at them out of the corner of her eye. She then returned her gaze to her daughter and couldn't help but feel a tiny regret that she was missing this part of her daughter's life. She smiled softly with a hint of sadness. "She looks beautiful." She walked forward as Winry sat down with her new cup at the kitchen table, to a plate of beef, carrots, potatoes and bread rolls. There was also a giant piece of chocolate cake to the left of her plate and a pitcher of lemonade placed above her plate.

"I agree." Alphonse said with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't say she wasn't. Just that was a little unexpected. She's fricken huge!" Edward said with his jaw dropped open. "Much bigger than Gracia when she was pregnant."

Alphonse smacked Edward upside the head who yelped.

"What'd you do that for?" Edward rubbed the back of his head while glaring at his brother.

"Don't let her hear you say that, Brother. I certainly wouldn't stand in her way if she flattened you with her wrench." Alphonse rolled his eyes. "You really are insensitive."

Edward's face heated, it was true that one shouldn't comment on a woman's weight, especially a pregnant one. Their hormones run amok and not only that, it was rude conversation.

Winry tried to pull her chair in closer to the table but found that the size of her stomach kind of prevented it. Winry sighed deeply that she couldn't get as close to her food as she would have liked. "When are you two going to come out, huh?" She giggled down at her oversized belly. "You make it really difficult to just eat dinner at the table."

"She knows she's having two?" Alphonse looked at Sara.

"At this point, yes," Sara approached Winry's side, wanting to touch her. She lifted her hand to stroke her hair, but her fingers moved right through her.

"How did the doctor know? It's not like they can see inside and take a picture of her insides to be sure." Edward crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head back and forth.

Sara continued to watch her daughter closely and then back at Edward, "Her doctor can feel the babies while giving Winry her examinations. It is actually pretty easy to feel them."

Winry finished off her meal as well as the chocolate cake and leaned back in the chair. She smiled down at her belly. "There, are we happy now?" Who was she kidding she'd be hungry again in an hour. She glanced out the window and could see the first evening star twinkling out there.

She drummed her fingers on the table. Not even a phone call or a letter. She had talked to Riza about two months ago and she told her that Roy had returned to work requesting to be demoted to that of an enlisted man. What was the purpose of that? Winry asked Riza to tell Roy to call or write and he hadn't done either. It felt like he was avoiding her, did he somehow know about her condition and not want anything to do with her?

"Waiting is hard, but he'll keep his promise, I know it." She spoke to her unborn babies, one moved and she giggled at the feeling. "What a pleasant surprise it will be for him and we'll be such a happy little family." So why did she feel tears swelling in her eyes? Winry sighed and dropped her head, resting her forehead on the table. Maybe he wasn't ready for all of this? But how would he have known? She hadn't told anyone that would have been in contact with Roy that she was even pregnant.

She pushed back from the chair and struggled and wiggled around in getting to her feet. Winry took her plate over to the sink and scrubbed it clean. She then headed out into the living room.

"Winry?" A man's voice said from upstairs, before poking his head around the corner.

Winry walked to the stairs and looked up, seeing Corey Roberts from down the road. He'd been handy and helpful the past couple of weeks that Winry had been home from Rush Valley for. He had seen her at the train station and offered to give her a lift home. It turned out he had been working in his family's construction business. "Yeah?" She asked.

Edward pointed, "is that paste eating Corey?" He snickered.

Alphonse laughed, "Yeah it is! I guess he's grown out of that phase. He was like six or something when the rumors floated around school. Being a year younger than you, Brother, he wasn't in my class, he was in yours and Winry's."

"Come look, it's finished." He said with praise, running a hand through his red hair.

Winry smiled and started up the stairs and into the room next to hers. Corey stood by the open door and gestured with an open palm to the room. It was painted in a light purple color with stars and moons that had smiley faces. There were two hand made cribs against both walls. A small built into the wall dresser that was next to the closet. There was also a white painted rocking chair in the corner of the room. "Oh, it's very nice, Corey. You really didn't have to do any of this."

Corey grinned, "I know. But it's not everyday that someone you've gone to school with is going to have little ones of her own. I think you're the first one out of our whole classroom." He gestured to her, seeing Winry's face heat. "Too bad Edward's not here to see this."

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Uh…yeah."

"I had a feeling that you two would somehow get together." Corey wiped his hands with a rag. "Where is he anyway, why isn't he here with you?"

Winry hadn't the heart to tell him that he had been wrong in his assumption. Besides, what would people think if she said Corey was wrong and Edward wasn't the one that helped get her in this condition? Knowing how Corey was, the gossip would fly. "I don't really know where he is. Probably doing something for the military, he is a State Alchemist after all." She might not know where Edward was, but she knew he was still alive and kicking. She could feel it, right down in her heart. "You know how Edward was, always coming and going." She smiled.

"Hey! Paste Eater thinks I'm the one responsible for Winry's mess?! Why didn't she set him straight!?" Edward growled.

Sara laughed, "Think about it Edward, it's a small town, gossip would fly faster than in a big city. Winry doesn't want people to know that she had been with someone they don't know. You three were always together, so how would that look?"

Edward sighed, "I guess you have a point. Winry wouldn't have really been with someone she didn't love, but it's still not something you want people to know about."

Feeling a little guilty, Sara cleared her throat uncomfortably, maybe the young man should know about what happened in the early stages of Roy and Winry's so-called relationship.

"So what are you going to name the little ones?" Corey asked sitting in the rocking chair.

Placing her hands on her belly, Winry continued to smile. "I think that if the babies are girls they would be Anna Marguerite Rockbell and Clara Elizabeth Rockbell, and if they're boys Brian Roy Rockbell and Anthony Calvin Rockbell." Her head tilted slightly and she rubbed her palms over her stomach affectionately.

"Good names," Corey replied while thinking it over. "Not one of them named after the father I see." He shrugged, "Oh well, maybe if he was here he'd get a say, right?"

Edward stuck out his tongue distastefully, "She did name one of those brats after the father, man, get it straight Paste Eater! Can't you see that my name isn't even mentioned?"

"You wouldn't have noticed either though, Brother. Since you're so dense and all." Alphonse snickered.

"What?! Why you…" Edward snarled at his brother, how dare he call him dense. He wasn't, right?

Winry laughed uncomfortably… little did Corey know, he was closer to the truth than he thought.

"Well I better get going," He stood and walked towards the doorway, "You know how Pam gets when I run late for our dates." Corey grinned. "See ya, Winry." He left the room.

"He's dating Pam Smart!" Edward's surprised tone filled the air, "She was the richest girl in the whole school, not to mention I remember her being pretty cute too."

Alphonse shrugged, "Guess Pam likes the boys who eat paste."

Sara laughed, "Oh you two." It was amusing watching them as they talked about their past friends, classmates and everything. It made Sara wish she had actually been part of Winry's life.

Hearing his footsteps move down the stairs, the door opened, "Winry," His voice shouted up the stairs. "There's a woman and a little girl here to see you."

Leaving the room to walk downstairs, Winry stopped about midway down to see Gracia and Elysia standing there. She felt really nervous now wondering what was going through Gracia's mind right about now as she started heading towards them. "What brings you all the way out here, Gracia?" Her voice trembled slightly and she patted Elysia on the top of the head who grinned, "Hi, Elysia."

Gracia smiled, "We just needed to get away from the city for a little bit. We're on vacation." There was kindness shining in her eyes as she took a real look at Winry and her condition. "I can tell that there have been some big changes here."

Winry felt her cheeks heat, "Yeah," She gestured to her enormous belly, "As you can plainly see." Her tone held merriment.

Elysia poked Winry's stomach with her index finger. "Are you growing a baby?" She giggled, also making Winry laugh.

"You're such a smart girl, Elysia. Yes I am I'm growing two of them." Winry grinned, seeing Elysia's eyes widen in awe.

"Oooh, Mama, Winry having two." Elysia giggled, looking back at her mother.

"Yes, I can tell." Gracia said also laughing.

Winry invited the two of them to relax and she got out toy trains for Elysia to play with, along with some dolls and wooden horses. She sat on the sofa next to Gracia.

"So where's your grandmother?" Gracia asked.

"She's staying the weekend on the other side of town for an Automail attachment. Those do take a couple hours to install and she wants to make sure her client doesn't have any complications. So she'll be back Monday morning." Winry glanced over at Elysia who was in rolling a toy train along the wooden floor making little train noises.

"So you're here by yourself?" Gracia leaned back in the sofa cushion getting comfortable. There was some concern since Winry lived in a rural area and her nearest neighbor was fifteen minutes away by walking. When Gracia had been pregnant she lived in the city, she had close neighbors. Plus her husband, also Edward and Alphonse had been there.

Winry smiled so lightly, "Well I'm not completely alone. I have Den." She pointed to the dog sleeping in his bed in the corner of the room beneath a windowsill. "I also have friends who stop by throughout the day."

"Well that's nice of them, so there are no worries that you might have to face this by yourself then?" Gracia said taking a quick glance at her daughter, who put a doll on the top of the toy train. Looking back at Winry, she noticed the forced smile, the far off sad look in her eyes. She was a mother herself and could tell when something was wrong and she knew Winry was far from happy. "Winry, what's the matter?"

"Oh!" Bright blue eyes collided with Gracia's, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

Reaching over, Gracia covered Winry's hand tenderly with her own. "You don't have to hide anything from me, Winry. You can talk to me."

Swallowing a difficult breath of air, Winry glanced down at the hand on hers. "You haven't by chance talked or heard from Roy, have you? He hasn't talked to me in months, I try to get in contact with him, but he never responds. I guess I'm just a little worried," '_a lot worried!'_

Elysia looked up at the two adults. "Daddy's friend is up in the snow. That's where he said he was going." She pushed the train along the floor again while wooing like a train.

"What?" Confusion swam about Winry's face as she stared hard at the couch cushion.

Gracia sighed, "He didn't tell you he was taking an assignment up north?"

Winry felt her heart squeeze painfully, "He hasn't said anything at all to me. Why didn't anybody tell me!?" her outburst startled Den who yelped.

"Winry, I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Gracia continued to look at Winry, seeing her trying to keep her emotions in check.

Taking a few deep, settling breaths, Winry looked away from Gracia. "Maybe he needs more time to himself, I can understand that." Down deep in her heart she knew she was making excuses for him, that he probably wasn't going to come back here. '_He lied to me.'_ She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Winry felt he didn't have to lie, he didn't have to make promises that he knew he wasn't going to keep. Only if he would have just told her the truth, she would have understood and wouldn't have put any pressure on him to come back. They were never together in a regular sense it was never an emotional attachment… at least not for him and this behavior of his proved it. Her heart ached, felt like it was drawing out the very life force within, making it hard to breathe and her head pound with regret and anguish. It was a good thing she never told him how she felt. "If this is what it feels like to love someone, I never want to feel this way ever again!" She cried out. '_Never again…'_

Edward gasped, "No Winry, don't think that. It's not right. That's not what love feels like. You don't need to worry over that bastard, he's not worth it!" He said, his voice thick with emotion. "Damn-it I wish you could hear me."

Sara stared sadly at her daughter, wanting to ease her suffering, to tell her that just because one love doesn't work doesn't mean you have to cut yourself off from feeling it again. "I'm sorry, Winry. I truly am." She softly replied.

Gracia wished she knew what to say, her situation was different. Maes was dead and he was never coming back. She had felt like she never wanted to love another ever again, but then she focused on her daughter and that made her open her heart again to new possibilities. Winry's situation was different, Roy Mustang was still alive he was just being stubborn. He didn't even know about this, maybe if he did he would come back. "Why don't you write to him and tell him about what changes you've had?"

Winry shook her head, trying to keep her tears from falling, "I want to tell him to his face. This is not just something you can say over the phone or in a letter. It's much too important for that."

She wouldn't tell Winry what to do, but any possible way to tell Roy would be okay, especially since it's clear he has no intention of returning here. "It could be a reason for him to come back, you know?"

Sharply lifting her head, Winry's face scrunched up in distaste. "I wouldn't want him to come back just because I have his children. I want him to come back because he wants to. I certainly don't need him. I can do just fine on my own." She looked away. "I'll get through this without anything from him." Her tone was slightly bitter. If he didn't want to be here, she was not going to force him. She could never hate Roy Mustang, it had been a rough road to let go of her anger and Winry didn't want to go back down that road. She might not hate him, but it would be a long awhile before she would be able to forgive his lies and broken promises. Maybe it was better this way, better for the both of them. Perhaps if they did run into each other, she would tell him about the children because he did have a right to know.

Winry shifted uncomfortably, there was a pain in her lower back and she reached behind herself and started to rub the aching area.

"Winry, are you all right?" Gracia placed her hand on Winry's arm in concern.

"Yeah, just a little back pain it seems." Winry grunted and shifted again. "Oh there it is again."

Gracia stood up, "Winry, where's your phone? I think we should call your doctor."

"Why?" Winry also stood and just as she did, she felt wetness seeping down her legs and her eyes enlarged. "Call the doctor!" She pointed to the kitchen and Gracia raced to the phone. "His number is on the board there!"

"She's having the babies!" Both Edward and Alphonse shouted at the same time.

* * *

Gracia had a tight hold of Winry's hand, or maybe it was the other way around and Winry screamed. 

Blonde hair was plastered to her head and Winry groaned as another contraction passed. She was breathing hard, her tears were mixed with sweat. "I…I can't do this." She panted, leaning her head back.

"Yes you can." Gracia said, leaning closer to her, "You build Automail and you attach it. This should be nothing." She smiled affectionately. "Try to stay calm, the doctor is on his way."

"What if…what if the babies don't like me?" She squealed, feeling another tremor start up. "What if I'm a bad mother!?"

Smiling and petting Winry's damp hair back, "You'll be a fine mother, your warm, caring. They love you already. You can do this, you can. I know it." Gracia's kind expression did not leave her face as Winry's hand tightened to almost bone crushing proportions and the young girl's scream filled the air. Gracia bent down and took a look to see the first child's progress.

"You'll be the best mother ever!" Edward said, wanting to do something for her. Knowing the last time he was even in this similar situation all he could do is run around freaked out.

There was a knock at the door and Elysia ran from the kitchen as fast as her little feet could carry her and opened the door. "Are you the doctor?" She asked the tall brunette man holding a medical bag.

"I am," Dr. Brighton said.

"Hurry, hurry," Elysia said moving aside to let the man inside, "the babies are coming already."

There was a fond smile on Dr. Brighton's face as he stepped inside the home, "I can hear that." He saw the women on the sofa and went right to them…

Several hours later, Winry smiled as Gracia and the doctor placed the babies in her arms.

"They are so small." Winry said in amazement, "Sure didn't feel like it." She laughed cuddling both her newborns to her. She kissed the tops of both her new daughter and her new son's heads. She affectionately looked down at the exhausted face of her little boy and the fussy face of her little girl. "I love you." She whispered to them.

"They are so beautiful." Sara said even though this was the second time she had seen her grandchildren's birth. It never got old.

Edward looked away from them, he just couldn't take it. His stomach jumped uncomfortably. Those babies, they were a product of Winry and Mustang, that asshole. It's not that he didn't like babies, it was the fact that they were Mustang's. He doesn't deserve any of this! He doesn't deserve Winry's heart, he doesn't deserve to have created life with her like this. Edward hated him so much and he glared at the children, '_You little brats… why couldn't you have been mine?"_

Alphonse noticed the look on his brother's face. "Edward, stop glaring at the babies, it's not their fault."

"I'm not glaring at the babies, I'm glaring at the fact that they belong to Mustang." Edward explained and he dropped his gaze from them.

Elysia jumped up and down and moved closer to the new babies. "What are their names?" She asked excitedly, as she with both hands reached out and petted the blonde fuzz on the little girl's head and the dark fuzz on the little boy's.

Winry couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy. "Welcome to the world, Anna Marguerite Rockbell and Brian Roy Rockbell."

Gracia's smile was so proud, "See, I knew you could do it."

Sara tried to stroke the babies' heads like Elysia was doing, but her fingers passed right through them. She so badly wanted to hold her grandchildren, wanted to hear them cry and laugh, wanted to experience all this with Winry and knowing she would never be able to, felt for the first time in her life that she had made a mistake, that maybe she should have run away. But what kind of a life would that have been, it would have changed everything and Winry probably wouldn't even have children, she might not have even known Edward and Alphonse like she did now. That is no life for her daughter, so Sara's decision to stay and take what she knew had been coming was a way to give her daughter the life she deserved, even if it was without her.

"The babies are beautiful." Alphonse said, putting his arm around his brother who was still unable to look at them. "Remember, Brother that they are Winry's children too."

"I know." Edward closed his eyes tightly. This was the worst nightmare ever.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. Sorry about the delay in the update, been kinda busy. I'm kinda getting ready for a family gathering in Florida which will happen in about 2 weeks. I'm leaving May 13 and will be gone for about 2 weeks. So what did you all think of this chapter. Did you expect me to use Winry's mom as the guide? It'll be interesting since there's really no character development for Sara for me to give her a personality, also kinda tough too. Especially that whole thing about Roy executing her and her hubby. I hope what I wrote wasn't too unbelievable. 

Thanks for reading

Ryoko Blue


	11. Understandings In Pain

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 11—Understandings in Pain

Good thing Edward and Alphonse couldn't feel the cold, because if they could, no doubt they would be human popsicles by now. Along with Sara, the two of them were currently standing up in the frozen northern part of the country.

"Why did this layer bring us to see what's going to happen here?" Edward crossed his arms in irritation. He noticed the small little house amidst the snow.

Alphonse shrugged, "I have no idea brother, but this layer obviously wants you to see what's going on with Mustang."

"That ass," Edward grumbled. "Where is that no good bastard anyway?" All he could see was white for miles.

Sara tried not to laugh at the reactions Edward had when it came to Mustang, the young man was determined to hate him for all eternity. She and the boys saw two people coming toward them wearing winter coats and hats.

Edward recognized Havoc and Breda…

"General! General Mustang, where are you. It's us." Havoc's voice elevated slightly high pitched as he called out for the man. Both he and Breda heard movement behind them as a blob of snow up against the small house…more like shack, moved and fell to reveal just the man they had been searching for.

Roy Mustang, looking wet, cold and miserable turned facing the two men and saluted. "Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Breda, its good to see you again." He dropped his hand from his face. He could see the two of them trying not to stare at patch that covered almost half of his face.

Edward and Alphonse watched as Mustang followed Havoc and Breda inside where a roaring fire presented a warm atmosphere. The three of them had sat down and began conversation.

Slumping while sitting on his bench, Mustang let out a tiny breath. "Thanks for coming out, by the way you can drop the General, I gave that up."

"Right, I forgot." Havoc said with a slight smirk, "I guess we out rank you now." He sounded slightly smug, seeing if he could get a rise out of the man, but he received a sharp jab in the side by Breda who was next to him.

Breda couldn't believe Havoc just said that, he should have known better. Everyone down in Central knows Mustang was practically a broken man. He turned his attention to the man across from him. "I know it was your choice, Sir, volunteering for an outpost way out here in the sticks. But still—"

Roy hated explaining this, it made him feel even more worthless, "I plan to do all that I can for my country in my own way. End of discussion." He said in a tone that meant that he was not going to say anymore on the subject no matter what.

It seemed that Havoc and Breda both understood and glanced to the floor in understanding. They both knew what Mustang had gone through and no doubt if it happened to them, they probably wouldn't be in any better shape.

Blaming himself for everything, Roy stared at the floor. Edward was missing, if it wasn't for him the kid would probably have been safe at home. He ruined everything he placed his hands on; his friends were dead which also was his fault. His selfishness cost him a lot more than anyone could possibly see. So many suffered all because of him, Bradley used him and he let him. Ignorance was no excuse. Roy leaned back a little, "I haven't used alchemy since that day. I gave that up too." He said sounding pained.

Staring in shock, Breda couldn't believe it. "But… you're the Flame Alchemist, Sir." Mustang giving that up, what kind of depression was this man in?!

"I start to every now and then, but each time I try I see the faces of all the innocent people who died because of my mistakes." He reached up and lightly passed his fingers over his patch, "That's what this eye sees."

Edward growled, "I made mistakes too, but I still did what I could to try and correct them. He's just sitting there wallowing in self pity. That idiot."

"Brother, that's not fair. You two are different people." Alphonse looked at Mustang. "We really have no idea what he's had to deal with. We spent so many years trying to correct our past mistakes, we made Liore even worse and that resulted in Bradley using the philosopher stone."

"It would have happened whether you were trying to get Alphonse's body back or not, Edward." Sara said. "Mustang was involved and taken advantage of and he didn't even realize it at the time. All of you State Alchemists were used in furthering the progress of the Philosopher Stone. Nobody's pain is equal or more than another's. Pain is pain and you can't judge it."

"What do you think Winry would do if she saw him like this?" Alphonse asked.

Sara looked at Mustang who had walked from the small house outside with Breda and Havoc as he talked to them a little bit more before the other two men started on their way. "This is why he didn't want to go back to her. He couldn't let her see him like this."

Once the sun had set, they watched and followed Mustang back inside the small house, where the man fixed his dinner of some type of canned stew, it smelled as bad as it looked but he and sat at the table staring into the fire as he ate it silently.

In his dark room, Roy moved clumsily to the desk and chair by the window. From his pocket he pulled the box of matches and removing one, her proceeded to light the few candles on the desk. He sighed and leaned back in the chair as the small area around him filled with soft light. On his desk was a bottle of whisky and next to that a glass. He poured about a quarter of the golden liquid in the small, wide glass. Grabbing the glass he brought it to his lips and knocked it back. It burned his throat delightfully going down, and hopefully it would numb him on the inside. Wiping his mouth with the back of his other hand, he sat the glass back on the table and poured another swallow full.

He turned in his chair facing the window, looking out at the snowy world, as well as the moon hanging in the sky. It was cold and lonely, much like how he was always feeling. Resting his elbow on the table, he leaned his forehead in his hand and took in a long breath as he closed his eyes. His mind, against his better judgment, drifted back…

"_If you were stranded on a deserted island, what three things would you want to have with you?" Winry grinned as she sat up on her knees in the comfortable bed amongst the sheets and blankets, holding a small bowl of orange slices in her lap._

_He leaned closer to her, resting his hands on her thighs and rubbing in slight circles. "Well, I would want a clean pair of underwear, my gloves and to make a miserable experience more entertaining, you."_

_Winry's jaw dropped, "You'd subject me to possible hurricanes, lack of food to make me suffer on a deserted island." Her tone was shocked but amused._

_Roy_ _laughed, "If I have to suffer those possible hurricanes and lack of food, then there's no one else I'd rather have with me than you since you're the one who imagined and put me on that deserted island. I have no future plans to be anywhere near a deserted island."_

_She giggled and swatted at him, "A clean pair of underwear." She couldn't help it, she laughed so hard._

_He loved hearing her laugh, "Why not?" He grinned. "Having one pair only, I don't even want to think about what would build up."_

"_Ewww," She pushed his shoulder a little, still laughing._

_Before Winry could pull back, Roy_ _grabbed her arm and yanked her forward as he laid down on his back, making her curve over him. She pushed the bowl of oranges up higher on his chest so she wouldn't spill them. _

"_Careful." She grinned, grabbing an orange slice and trailing it up and down his nose. "You hungry?"_

"_Not for food." He smirked watching her face heat as she placed the orange slice in her own mouth and then moved the bowl next to them on the bed. _

_After she swallowed the bite she leaned forward and rested her cheek against his chest and she felt him stroking her hair. "Do you think Ed and Al will be back soon?" she felt and heard his irritated sigh, knowing that he hated her talking about them, but this wasn't necessarily about the Elrics. "I know it might sound completely strange, but I…I don't think I want them to come back right away."_

_Roy, immediately relaxing, glanced down at the top of her head and pressed a soft kiss to her hair understanding that she didn't want this to stop. He didn't either. Even if it was their agreement, he wanted more time. "You could tell them that you actually like me and then this really wouldn't have to stop even when the Elrics got back."_

_She smiled, "Hmm, maybe… I'll think about it." And she closed her eyes, soaking in the feel of him beneath her._

Roy shivered, he hated his thoughts, he hated remembering… of all the wonderful moments he had and still could have had, He continuously tried to push them away, but never succeeded. He grabbed at his head in frustration and pain. Whenever he thought of her he ached, he missed her, missed her voice, her scent, her conversations… he missed everything about her. This was unfair, it was cruel. He had to stick with his decision, it was better for her this way. He was no good for her. And he lifted his forehead from his hand and he spotted one of his gloves underneath the desk's shelf. He reached for it, bringing it out.

It was the mate to the one he had given to Winry… Winry… he wondered how she was doing right now. Was she all right? Was she safe and content? As much as it pained him in that urge to want to know… he would never dare find out. He was useless, cowardly and couldn't face her. There had been so many instances he could have done something great but it had been wasted effort, all for nothing. He couldn't save anyone. He ended up costing more lives. He couldn't atone for those past lives, those souls of friends and innocents…he deserved this constant hell. It was his fault that Edward was missing. Roy felt that Winry would hate him for it. After all, if it wasn't for him, Edward never would have even been interested in becoming a State Alchemist. So naturally, all the blame would fall on him, even if he wasn't directly responsible for Edward's disappearance. He had a feeling that the brat wasn't dead, he was much too stubborn to let that happen. So then where was he?

Roy tightly gripped the glass and swallowed down that mouth full of golden liquid and poured another. He continued to stare quietly out the window. If he was no in Winry's life she will stay safe, and that was what was most important to him. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead on the desk, "I'm sorry." He whispered and closed his eye.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Edward replied, "Almost…" It was like he wasn't even seeing the same person. Mustang was pathetic, weak and lost. In a strange way, he preferred the sarcastic, smartass, not this hollow shell.

"Sara, I know I'm not the only one who thinks this. But you sound a little too okay with what happened to you during the war, when Mustang was ordered to—" Alphonse knew that it had been awhile, but for someone to be okay with what happened, it didn't really make sense.

"We weren't okay with it, Al, but what could we do? It happened and we can't change it. We did not want to be executed, we wanted to live." Sara sighed. "There is no sense in remaining angry over it, it will serve no purpose. I miss my daughter, I missed her growing up. I wasn't there to help her in her times of need. So much has happened to my little girl that I feel bad that I couldn't provide advice or comfort when she really needed it. You don't know how bad I feel at not being able to be there. But I am also thankful, for Pinako, for you two, and yes even though Edward hates him, I am thankful that Roy Mustang has been in her life."

"That pervert." Edward scoffed and glanced away from them

Sara laughed at that remark and the look on Edward's face, "Yes! He was not quite the honorable man for awhile there. My husband actually wanted to know of we could haunt him or something." She snickered.

"What exactly did he do?" Edward growled, his hand tightening down at his side.

Crossing her arms over her breasts, Sara cleared her throat. "He was very manipulative towards Winry and it was at the time where she still hated him, I didn't much appreciate those tactics he used either, but he was always honest about his intentions, he never lied." She stared at the ground for a moment. "My husband and I were never ashamed of her, or what she had been involved it, we were pissed at Mustang for doing that to her. That's what hurt me the most is that I couldn't be there for her, I felt partly to blame because I wasn't there to knock some sense into both Mustang and Winry's heads. None of that would have happened if my husband and I had been alive."

Alphonse felt bad for Sara, "Did you hate him?"

"Hate is such a strong word." Sara said with a crooked smile, "we were angry, disappointed. But even with all that, they started to care for each other and we could see Winry being a happier person, she was healing, so was Roy. So we became less angry the more we saw her opening up to him and the more he opened up to her. They had a way to heal one another, no one else could, I'm sorry to have said that Edward. They need each other, more than either of them realize or will admit to. Edward you never opened up to Winry, you never really let her in."

Edward swallowed hard, "I… I couldn't do it. She wouldn't understand, I don't think she could have actually grasped what I was feeling."

"You never tried." Sara said seriously, "You kept her at arms length, never let her see your true heart, never let her be a part of your soul. Do you know how hard it was for Winry and Roy? It was nearly impossible. You don't really know Roy Mustang, do you? You only see him as some sort of rival, in both areas, work and of the heart. You never really got to know the person he really is, the torment he has faced, the ache he feels as he knew he had done wrong and could never make up for it, no matter what he tries to do. You never really accepted him and you always pushed him away when he tried to help you, to help keep you safe."

Alphonse nodded agreeing with her, "It wasn't just for Winry he was watching out for you, Brother. It was also for himself and for you. You were just way too hard on him, never took the time to understand why he would try and keep you grounded. Whether you want to admit it or not, Brother, Mustang actually cares about you."

Sara smiled lightly, and snapped her fingers, and a small scene started to play up and to the left of them. "Watch that."

"_Did you say something, Miss Rockbell?" Gerald said in a tone that expressed superiority. "I didn't quite catch that."_

_She lifted her head and turned her heated, angered expression to Roy_'_s father. "I said, what's the matter with you?" Winry repeated quite loudly that it could have passed for a shout. She saw the older man blink as if it were the first time anyone had ever raised their voice to him. "All you've done since Roy_ _has arrived is criticize him. Isn't there anything at all that he has done that could even make you the tiniest bit proud? I can't believe it that his own family, his own flesh and blood would be so damn impossible. You're his father, someone who is supposed to support and love him unconditionally, regardless of what he has accomplished. And he has accomplished so much already. He commands so many people who follow him loyally because he is a good leader and they believe in him. I don't understand why you seem to hate him, why you seem to hate each other?" She was surprised that no one interrupted her or even attempted to speak._

_Winry looked at Roy who was indeed listening to everything she was saying since there was a very intense expression on his face as well as in his posture. She turned her attention back to Roy_'_s father. "My parents died in the Ishbal war, I was eight years old. What I wouldn't give for…there is so much that I wish I could say and do with them. But I'll never get the chance. You don't know how it is to lose loved ones, to never see them again." She sighed. "You are both so lucky you still have each other, and you don't know how much time you two have left. How can you be so cruel? In the blink of an eye it can all be gone and what will you have to show for it? Absolutely nothing! " Winry slammed her hands down on the table. "Can't you just be proud of Roy_ _because he is your son? You are the one person he shouldn't have to prove anything to. Don't you realize that your son is someone to be very proud of? He is a good man and tries to do what is best for everyone. Even if his ideas seem selfish and unreasonable at certain times, when in actuality they really aren't that selfish or unreasonable at all." _

_Standing smoothly, Winry glanced at Roy. "No matter what has happened, Roy. With everything… my parents, Ed and Al, your behavior towards me…" A light affectionate smile spread across her face. "I was completely wrong before. You are not just a pretty face without a good heart. If anything you have a tremendous heart, and I'm glad that I got the chance to find that out. I wouldn't have if you hadn't… What I'm trying to say is that I respect and admire you, I always will and nothing will change that." She looked up at his father. "You should too, Sir. He's quite an impressive man. He is someone to look up to." Winry then bowed her head, having said quite enough. "I'm sorry. What do I know about family, especially this one, right? I'm an orphan with nothing. Excuse me." She turned and walked from the table, heading towards the doorway._

_A few seconds of complete silence followed and Winry left the room entirely. Roy abruptly stood causing his parents to look up at him, only he did not look back at them. He said nothing as he hurried for the doorway after Winry._

_Roy_'_s heart was pounding so hard, but when looking at him one could not tell. He finally caught up with her. Reaching out, he grasped her by the arm. At the same time he spun her around and pulled her hard into him, taking her mouth with his. Her words back there made his heart skip a beat and he was so enthralled in the very essence of this surprising young lady in his arms._

Sara then snapped her fingers and the small scene disappeared, she didn't want to warp Edward's mind more than it already was with the few scenes he had already seen of Winry and Roy together intimately. "Now, Edward what reason did you have to hate Roy Mustang? He never really did anything to you to cause such a horrible hate to burn in your heart for him."

During the scene that Sara made him watch, he felt angry, but not at Winry at himself and at Mustang. What made his situation so different? Why could Mustang talk to her, have her see a side of him that no one else ever did? And he couldn't do that, he couldn't let Winry in.

It was true, Mustang never really did anything to him. The man had done something to Winry and even though he killed her parents and nothing but guilt seemed to devour him, he still managed to open up everything to Winry, his heart, his soul and she accepted it. Winry even though he did the unthinkable and murdered her parents was able to see past that to see strength and goodness in Mustang. Edward wondered if Winry ever thought that way about himself, as he had never really let her see any part of what was in his heart. No wonder she felt drawn to Mustang, he let her into him. Edward never did. "I've been a stupid. I, too, have been cowardly."

Sara smiled, seeing and hearing this hopefully Edward would understand his heart more now.

There was a flash of bright light and the trio found themselves in Izumi and Sigmund's living room. Winry was sitting on the sofa, glancing down in sadness at her fingers.

"What are we doing here?" Alphonse asked.

"Let's wait and see." Edward replied.

"Two months ago she finally got so bad that she couldn't move." There was pain in Sig's voice as he was talking to Winry sitting on the sofa. He walked to the picture of his beloved wife and stared at it in sorrow. "She told Al to go, that there was nothing left to teach him. She just didn't want him to see."

Winry, who was wearing a white blouse and a red jacket with black pants, hung her head, staring in sadness at her fingers in her lap, "I'm sorry. And Al, he still hasn't given up on finding Edward?" She was tempted to put the locks of her hair that wasn't twisted up with a clip atop her head behind her ear, but she restrained herself from that move.

"Not at all," He looked away from Izumi's picture and out the window catching a quick glimpse of Mason who was entertaining Winry's one and a half year old children, before catching the expressions and sorrow on Winry's face as well as in her posture. "He's convinced that Ed's alive, where he's seventeen and coughs the way Izumi always did and he lives with Ed in a bustling city. The two of them design machines together that fly up into space."

She sighed and closed her eyes, there wasn't much she could do about Edward right now, Winry really wanted to pay a visit to Izumi's grave. Why were all her friends leaving her, why didn't anyone want to stay, but she couldn't fault Izumi for that, she was sick and the woman was finally at peace.

Edward and Alphonse felt their hearts constrict, so Izumi finally passed on. She was always in so much pain.

"I'm sorry," Sara said, "I know how much she meant to both of you."

"She was tough, but she also cared about us." Edward felt wetness prickle in his eyes. "But at least she's not in anymore pain."

Alphonse nodded, feeling the same way. He remembered when Izumi sent him away, he could tell there was another reason, not that there was nothing left to learn, as there was always something new to learn. He knew she just didn't want him to see her like that and he understood. He loved Izumi, she was the mother that he had been missing and even though she never replaced him and Edward's real mother, she was someone that one could go to and depend on like a mother.

Managing to excuse herself from Sig, Winry had picked up a small bouquet of flowers at the young woman who sold them at a near by cart. She turned her head to see Mason walking behind her, carrying a blonde, dark eyed Anna, while Brian, a raven haired, blue eyed boy was walking or more like waddling beside him. Winry silently laughed remember what her little boy said to her when she tried to carry him, a week ago.

"_I bi' bo' mama, no ne ca-wy." Brain grinned with a few teeth as he waddled in front of her. Winry had scooped up little Anna, who rested her head against her chest. _

"_Mama is going to take you to see a few good friends." Winry said happily, as they headed towards the train station._

"_twain 'ide?" Brian, in excitement, tried to rush faster and Winry quickened her step._

Winry sighed and stared down at the Izumi's headstone, placing the flowers there. She couldn't believe it, another friend was gone. Life was so fleeting. Something caught her eye and she stood. Looking towards the trees, she noticed a small figure leaning against a tree, asleep. She recognized the little form of Wrath immediately. The poor boy, he must be heartbroken yet again. The only homunculus she really felt sorry for, he was just a kid, a child. She wanted to help him. Winry smiled so lightly, "Looks like someone needs some maintenance, let me help." She reached out to him. Hearing giggles behind her, two forms ran and clung to the backs of her legs and peaked out around her to look at the sleeping boy.

"Who…dat?" Anna asked, pointing straight ahead.

"He bwoken?" Brian was eyeing the metal appendages.

Winry smiled down at her young ones, "That's one of Mama's friends. We'll take him home with us. I think he could use a little fixing up." She remembered when she had attached the arm and leg she had been working on for Edward to that small boy. Edward didn't return, so it was a good thing it was a perfect fit for the small homunculus. Their body structures were similar. Since Edward's disappearance, she was going to charge him four times as much as usual if he came back with his arm and leg all destroyed, maybe then he would learn to take care of himself.

Edward eyed the children, Mustang's offspring. That's all they were in his eyes and he couldn't stand it. He didn't want to dislike them, he really didn't.

"Ah, I remember this!" Alphonse grinned, "I had come back to Resembool after searching everywhere for you, Brother and that's when I met Anna and Brian. They were so adorable and they liked my magic circles that I showed them briefly. Anna seemed a lot more interested in them, than Brian was. I couldn't spend a lot of time with them, I was just so tired all the time, plus every time I slept, it would be of you on the other side of the gate.

"Who's kids did you think they were, Al?" Edward's tone was tight.

Alphonse rubbed the back of his head, "I kinda thought that maybe you and Winry had gotten together, since I at the time hadn't remembered that I witnessed her kissing Mustang and the only thing I remember is what happened before we tried to bring mom back. I knew you and her had crushes on one another when we were kids. So naturally, I thought you and her had some kind of close night which resulted in the children.

Edward stomped his foot and shoved his hand at them, "That brat has black hair! How could you possibly think I even had a hand in their creation?"

"Geeze, don't get so mad, Brother. Really, calm down." Alphonse rolled his eyes, "I kind of remember Winry's dad having dark hair."

Sara nodded, "He does, but it's a color of brown, not black."

"See," Alphonse gestured back at Sara, "Come on, Brother, give me a break here. I was basically twelve and I didn't know Winry even really knew other guys let alone Mustang. I didn't remember any of that.

Grunting, Edward turned away from Al, "Whatever." Why, when Alphonse actually got his memories back even want to keep this from him? He knew the answer to his own question, it was because they were on the other side of the gate, without a way home. So what difference would it have made if the children had been his or Mustang's, since he would never even have a chance to meet them? Edward realized that Alphonse was just trying to protect him, to not make him worry and be even more distressed at the fact of not being able to get home since they were trying to make a life for themselves on the other side of that gate.

* * *

Winry walked forward to Alphonse sleeping in his bed and she leaned over him, watching his slumbering face, "What's with you, Al? You've finally come back home and all you do is sleep?" She heard him mumble Edward's name and she softly gasped. She didn't hear Wrath walk up to stand in the arch way of the door.

The small Homunculus knew what he had to do, it was a good thing that Winry came across him when she did. This was his purpose to help, Alphonse, it was the only thing he could do that was right after everything that he had put the Elric brothers through.

Hearing pounding feet and giggling, Winry turned around to see her children rush in the door.

"Unca Alfos!" Anna cried in laughter, she was looking forward to seeing more magic circles. Brian's laughter was louder as he also called out to the sleeping Alphonse. Winry put her finger to her lips in a quiet motion, while smiling lightly, and Anna and Brian tightened their lips into straight lines as to not disturb their 'uncle.'

Edward looked over at Alphonse was who was grinning at hearing Unca Alfos, and he couldn't help but smile at it either.

Winry shooed them out and the two children turned and raced out the door, laughing, their pounding footsteps going down the stairs. Winry heard her grandmother's voice, 'Who wants some lemon cookies and milk?' and two excited cheers and Winry smiled brighter.

While her grandmother was entertaining the children, she sat in the living room, the tea set on the coffee table called out to her and she reached forward and grabbed a hold of the pot and poured a bit of the steaming liquid into a flower print porcelain cup. Sighing deeply she leaned back into the cushion of the sofa and brought the tea to her lips.

Alphonse was finally home, no doubt it was only to rest and then begin his search again. She was glad about that, she dreaded the moment that he left again. What if he ran into trouble, he was all on his own this time, no Edward to look out for him, to keep him safe. Sure, he was just as strong as Edward, but she still worried over him.

When Alphonse suddenly just showed up at her house one day out of the blue, it was hard to explain the fact of her children to him. Alphonse had simply smiled and told her that there was nothing to be worried about, that he had a feeling that she and Edward would be more than friends as he had known of the crush the two of them had on one another when they were little kids. The only memories he couldn't seem to remember were the four years his soul had been attached to a suit of armor. Winry didn't know what to do or say to correct him on the truth about the children and he didn't question her anymore on it. Perhaps when he was older or if he got his memories back she would explain the truth. She let him live in his illusions for right now, she couldn't take that away from him.

She heard two pairs of feet rushing down the stairs and she turned her head at the sight of Alphonse and Wrath rushing down and towards the door. Winry placed the cup on the coffee table and jumped up. "Al, Wrath, where are you two going?" She watched them closely as they reached the door and Alphonse took a hold of the door knob.

With a sigh, Alphonse stared at the door, "I'm sorry, Winry. But we're going to look for Ed in the last place he was seen." He turned his head, staring at her. "Tell your children good bye for me." Opening the door, he and Wrath stepped out.

"Good luck, Al." She whispered, staring at the floor. "Just you don't go and disappear on me too." Winry closed her eyes tightly, wanting so bad to tell him to stay. Everyone always left! No one ever wanted to stay. Alphonse was all she had left and if he went missing too… Shaking her head wildly, she didn't want to think about that. '_Is something wrong with me, why does everyone want to leave me?'_

The phone rang and she hurried to the kitchen, which was empty. Her grandmother and children were out back, she could see them through the window. Winry picked up the phone. "Rockbell Automail and Prosthetics," There was a brief silence.

"Winry?"

Shivers raced up her spine at the sound of that voice on the other end, and Winry took a deep breath trying not to let it effect her. It had been years and he calls now?! Was it really him? Taking a deep breath, she did not really know what to say, until something flew from her lips really without her approval. "You'll excuse me for not keeping in touch." There was a slight bitter edge to her voice. '_I got tired of writing and not receiving a reply, or a phone call so I stopped trying to send letters.'_

Roy gripped the receiver and stared at it a moment before putting it back to his ear. There was a reason he called. "I'm sorry." He was for so many things, "I realize that I'm in no position to call you." He noticed the uncomfortable pause.

"No, it's fine." She sighed with regret of her own actions; she shouldn't even let him talk to her now, but still couldn't find it in her to push him away when he needed her. She was a sucker and hated herself for it. Maybe he didn't really call to talk to her, maybe he was looking for someone else. "Uh… Al isn't here."

"Really?" His tone indicating that he wasn't really looking for Alphonse at the moment. He knew she wanted to change the subject and not talk to him unless she had to. He understood, the way he treated her by not contacting her was cruel, but it was all he could do. He wanted to talk to her because he had an idea of what had been going on in Central and Liore, those strange quakes. It could be something worth looking into and something that might make Winry feel a little better.

"He was for awhile," she turned a little and glances about the kitchen. "But he's disappeared, him and Wrath both."

"Wrath?" Roy had no idea who that was.

"He's a young homunculus, a child who is just in pain. I had given him Ed's Automail arm and leg a few years ago when he didn't return and he left without a word then, too. I saw Wrath again on my recent trip to Dublith and he needed some maintenance. He's just a kid, he didn't really know any better. He was misled and used and then they hurt him." Winry said defending Wrath, wondering why she felt the need to explain anything to Roy, he didn't need or deserve any explanation from her.

Roy's eyes narrowed, he did not want her messing around with Homunculi, no matter how they appeared. And how could she be so foolish as to have one in her home? He couldn't tell her that, he had no right to say anything as he hadn't even talked to her in years. He had to get on with his reason for calling, as it might have something to do with Edward. "I see. They've probably gone to Central then."

"Huh?" Winry's brow creased in thought as well as confusion.

"Liore and Central experiencing the same phenomenon at the exact same time. There's one thing they share and it's a pretty safe bet that Al arrived at the same conclusion I did." Roy said quickly to try and end this conversation, it was growing increasingly uncomfortable. There was more he wanted to say, so much he wanted to tell her and he was losing his resolve.

Winry gasped seeing through the open door that led into the living room her children in there jumping on the couch, she told them many times not to do that. Winry could hear their laughter fluttering into the kitchen and she cupped the phone a little tighter, hoping it would block out the sound. "Does this have anything to do with Ed's disappearance and Al trying to bring him back?" She really wanted Edward to come back, this could be the chance they all had been waiting for. Finally, Edward would be home, she took another glance at her children, perhaps she should tell Roy, even if it is over the phone. He is their father, he does have a right to know no matter how she would tell him.

"I've said all I could for now." Roy then hung up the phone without letting her answer and he hung his head.

Winry stared at the receiver hearing the dial tone, he just hung up on her! Now was not the time to think about that she tried to put Roy out of her mind for now. If Alphonse and Wrath went to Central to try and bring Edward back, then Edward would definitely need her newest masterpieces. She had been working on it for years and so far it's her best work ever. She should be there with Alphonse. Hanging up the phone, Winry called for her grandmother as she headed for her room to grab her large case with Ed's new attachments already secure inside. Rushing down the stairs she saw her children, looking at her curiously.

Setting the case down she walked to her young ones and kneeled down. "Mama's gotta go on a small trip, I'll be back as soon as I can. Can you stay here with great grandmother for me and help her around the house and in the workshop?"

"I can!" Brian said cheerfully with a raised fist. "Wait you see what I make." He was so proud of his new plans he had drawn up, a hand that could continuously feed you ice cream and would never run out.

Anna smiled and shrugged, she'd rather see more magic circles.

She hugged both Anna and Brian to her, this would be the first time she would leave them. "Be good for me."

Pinako walked into the living room seeing Winry, who had her case and just pulled back from hugging her babies. "Winry, what's going on where are you going?"

"Grandma, I need you to watch Brian and Anna for me, for a few days. I have to go after Al." Winry reached down and grabbed her case.

"Winry," Pinako said following her granddaughter who was in a mad rush, "Can't you wait here for him to come back, like we always have?"

Winry had stepped out the door and turned around, "I'm sorry, but not this time." There was determination in her voice. "He's looking for Ed, and I can't let him do that alone."

Anna rushed past her great grandmother, to stare at up at her mother, "Mama, are u gon bring Unca Alfos home?"

Smiling down at her little girl, Winry lightly stroked the young girl's hair. "I'll try and maybe someone else too." Hopefully Edward! She turned and walked off, Central was the best place to start, since Roy said that Alphonse might have gone there.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that episode/chapter, now I might not be able to get the next chapter/episode up before my trip next weekend, but I will honestly try my hardest. If it's not up by Saturday night, don't count on it until after I get back. I'll be gone for 11 days and then I'll need a few days more to work on the next chapter. I just hope I'll be able to get you the next one before I go, since it will be the last one with all this inner heart stuff. And then we move on to present day stuff, hurrah!

Thanks for reading  
Ryoko Blue


	12. Goodbye Love

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

**A/N: You know what would be nice before I leave for my trip on Sunday, is some reviews for this latest update. I will be gone for 11 days and I know I'll be going through writing and computer withdrawal, ha ha. I worked extra hard to get this chapter out to all you wonderful readers before I go. I hope you all find it enjoyable.**

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 12—Goodbye Love

Winry and Scieszka stood there still, even after hours they had seen Edward blasting off to who knows where.

"He'll be all right, Winry." Scieszka said comfortingly while placing her arm around Winry's shoulder. "And I doubt this will be the last time we see Edward."

"He's not coming back this time, Scieszka." Winry was sure about that and glanced sadly at the ground. "I just know it. Ed's always been the type to sacrifice himself," she was going to have to try and get on with the depressing knowledge that this time he was not returning home.

Edward wanted to reach for Winry, to comfort her. "I'm coming back, Winry. I promise." He so longed to run his fingers through her hair, to touch her skin. "I'll never take you for granted again. It's my turn to be there for you this time. I know it will never make up for what you had given me over the years, but it's a start."

Sara was quite sure that Edward would get through this layer with no problem now. He would indeed open himself up to Winry, open his heart and his soul to her and that was the most important thing to accomplish to get out of this layer.

Having heard from Scieszka that Roy was in Central, Winry decided to try and talk to him. If he still refused to see her, she would know that it was finally over and to never bother him again. She waited patiently outside Military Headquarters, having talked to an enlisted soldier about possibly getting in to see Roy. It was not Roy who had come out. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Riza with Havoc and Fuery walking out the entrance and towards her. The grim expression on her Riza's face gave Winry the answer she needed.

"I'm sorry, Winry, but the General doesn't want to see you." Riza tried to keep a professional tone, but out of all the correspondence the two of them had had over the past couple of years, she couldn't help but feel a little emotional towards the young woman.

Winry sighed deeply, staring up at the tall building. "I guess it really is over then. He doesn't want to even talk to me." She felt the prickle of wetness sting her eyes and she tried to will the tears threatening back. She didn't want to show that Roy had hurt her heart to others.

"That asshole!" Edward fumed; wanting to smash Mustang's face in for not even seeing Winry, to even tell her all was over and done with. "That bastard coward, he can't even face her."

Sara sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Edward. Making a choice like that has been hard for him. Nothing has ever been easy for Winry and Roy, it's been a path of heartache and suffering and they had somehow found the reason to smile, to feel whole again after such terrible losses, and it was with one another where they found that reason."

With a sad expression, Alphonse nodded, "I think the decision not to even see her was one of the hardest Mustang ever had to make. I know that he feels he is doing the right thing for Winry." He still couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with Mustang for his coward's way out, the man should have talked to her.

"I wish there were something more I could say or do for you." Riza in comfort wanted to reach out to her and her hand twitched where she forced herself not to move.

With a soft, sad smile, Winry returned her sapphire gaze to Riza's mahogany. "It's all right; at least I don't have to worry about it anymore. I have the answer I needed." '_dreaded…'_ "I just wish he could have told me, ya know? Instead of him just leaving me guessing and wondering along with tremendous worry." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. There was no need to tell him about the twins, it was clear that he didn't want anything to do with her. It was better if he did not know about them, that way he could get on with his life. She didn't want to hold him back with anything he might want to do. It would be difficult, but she will let him go.

"Hey, we're off duty in about a half hour, do you want to go get a drink with us or something?" Havoc asked, hopefully it would cheer her up some.

"Yeah, all three of us go after work. It's kind of a tradition and you could come, too, if you want?" Fuery also asked.

Winry's smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "No thanks, guys. I appreciate the offer, but I've gotta get home." There were two little ones waiting for her and she couldn't let them down. Taking one last look up at Military Headquarters, she took a deep breath. "Well I doubt I will ever come back here."

"Oh, why?" Havoc asked, receiving a jab in the side from Fuery, and the tall blonde man rubbed the back of his head, realizing how insensitive he really was. "Oh… right."

With a shrug that looked forced, Winry replied, "Well the only reason for me to have ever come here was because of Edward and well Roy. But Roy…it's over with him and Edward's gone. There really is no reason for me to come here anymore," she smiled, "Yeah, no more military for me." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, trying to hide the hurt in her tone. She backed up a step, "Well I better get going," She looked to Riza, "Thanks for keeping in touch over the last practically two years."

"I would like to continue to write to you, if it is all right?" Riza didn't want to lose the friendship that the two seemed to have formed.

This time a true smile formed on Winry's lips. "I'd like that."

"You know, Winry," Kain started to say with a kind expression, "We are your friends too, so don't think you're not welcome to still visit."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not." Winry said, staring sadly at Fuery and then tried to smile at Riza, before grabbing both Fuery and Riza's hands. "Oh and congratulations on your engagement, I wish you all the best. You deserve your happiness." Squeezing affectionately before dropping their hands, she then turned and started to walk towards the steps and head down to the open gate before her emotions got the better of her and rushed down her cheeks from her broken heart.

What she didn't see was Roy standing at the first story window, watching her closely. She was so close, he could almost feel her, almost hear her heartbeat. The sound of her voice made his pulse race with the need in wanting to forget about everything and rush right to her.

"Sir, you could always reconsider." Falman said standing behind the General, seeming to sense what was going through the man's mind as he was also looking out at Miss Rockbell, who was talking with his fellow officers. "It's not too late, she hasn't completely left yet."

Roy took a deep breath and straightened his posture. It was true that he could reconsider, but it was better for her if he didn't. He had to stay strong. He had to stay clear of her. There was a terrible stabbing sensation within as he watched her walk away, and panic iced its way up his spine and spread out through every nerve when she walked around the corner and out of his sight. He pressed his feet harder to the floor to keep from bolting out the door after her.

Havoc, Fuery and Hawkeye were walking back inside, it appeared to him that they didn't even see him.

"Is it just me or does Winry look different?" Jean asked, scratching the top of his head.

"What do you mean?" Fuery blinked in confusion, "She is older now. It has been like two years since we've seen her, so of course she would change. Isn't she like eighteen or something now?"

"Hmm, she's nineteen, actually." Riza replied, then smirked. "She's actually old enough for you now, Havoc, if you wanted—" She heard a growl coming from next to her and turned her head, seeing General Mustang with an ill expression on his face. He obviously had overheard their conversation. She was more than annoyed with her superior, he had no right to complain or get upset. He threw Winry away, so he has no say in her life or what she does with it. "With all due respect, Sir, you can no longer get mad at those who might fancy Winry. After all, you're done with her." disappointment laced her voice.

"That's right!" Edward yelled in Mustang's face. "It's stupid how you can play around with other girls and Winry never really got after you about it. But if someone even hints at liking her, you throw a huge tantrum over it." He then pointed in the bastard's face. "If you wanted the rights of a husband you shouldn't have thrown her away like she was nothing! I will do all I can to make sure you never inflict her heart with pain ever again."

Alphonse rolled his eyes; his brother was being overly dramatic again. He could hear Sara lightly laughing and shaking her head.

"What I like most about you, Edward, is you're so funny to watch. You get so emotional that it's positively endearing to see." Sara smiled brightly. Her comment seemed to make crimson heat Edward's cheeks.

Roy tightened his arms over his chest. He knew Hawkeye was right, but that still didn't give people the right to talk about romancing her. It might be selfish, but he would never accept anyone else with Winry. So maybe it was a good thing that the two of them are not in contact with each other, no phone calls, no letters… that way if she did find someone else, he wouldn't hear about it and all would be fine and he could live in his illusion that no one could replace him. "Do whatever you want." Roy was bitter.

Jean sighed, "I would never, Sir. She may be cute, but I know how much she means to you and there are plenty of other women out there for me. Besides, I think she's done with military men." He added with a teasing tone and a crooked grin. He knew how his commanding officer really felt about her, and it would be like rubbing it in the man's face if he did go after Winry. He just couldn't be that cruel.

Roy turned back to the window even though Winry was no longer there. He had heard what Havoc said about her looking different. She was as lovely as ever, but there was a strong sense of maturity and grace. It was like she had gained some life experience, making her all the more beautiful. He knew he was being stubborn and foolish, but he had to give her up, he couldn't keep going back to this feeling. Letting go has been hard, but he was determined to do it.

"What made you decide to accept the promotion this time, Sir?" Breda asked, leaning against one of the desks. He wanted to change the subject since he knew how tough it was on the General, and also, he was curious.

What was the point in hiding out from the world, Roy knew he couldn't change the past, he could only move forward. The government had changed, and he needed to be there in case someone with visions of usurping wanted to challenge that authority and he would be ready and able to stop them. That was a way he could atone for his mistakes, by remaining alert and ready for anything that would corrupt the government. "It was the right thing to do." was all he said to Breda and he turned and headed for his office.

* * *

Winry walked through the door and sat her case on the floor, she tiredly rolled her shoulders and pulled off her jacket. Walking to the closet, she opened it and hung up the red garment. "I'm home!" 

"Mama's back!"

She heard Anna's voice and Brian's laughter and the two of them came running in from the kitchen.

"Ah!" Winry cried out happily as she kneeled down and held her arms out as her two children ran into her arms. She hugged them so tightly, "Oh, I missed you both so much." and she smothered them both with kisses causing them to giggle loudly.

"We miss u more." Brian hugged her tightly.

Edward smiled affectionately at the display, even though the twins made him uncomfortable. Winry was indeed a very good mother and he could tell she loved her twins with every ounce of herself.

Winry laughed and pulled back from them as they stood before her. "So were you good while I was gone?" Both her children nodded wildly.

"Di' fine Unca Alfos?" Anna asked, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

A sad smile curved Winry's mouth, "Yeah, but he went away with Uncle Edward." She tried not to think about Roy, but that's who had been on her mind most of the way home. No, she didn't need him. She's been fine these past few years without him. She reached up and touched both Anna and Brian, cupping their shoulders. "It's just gonna be us from a long while now, okay?" She tweaked their noses affectionately, "Just you two, Great Grandma, and me. Our happy little family, doesn't that sound nice?"

Brian saw tears on his mother's face, "arr u sad?" He pressed his small hand to her face.

"Maybe a little bit," Winry fibbed, she had to, for their sake. "I'll miss Uncles Alphonse and Edward."

After she tucked the little ones into bed, she kissed them and quietly left the room. Going into her own, she turned on the light at sat at the desk. She figured it was a good idea to tell Jenny about the woman's grandchildren.

Picking up a pencil and taking out a sheet of paper she began to write.

_Dear Jenny,_

_The last letter I sent you was years ago when I thanked you for that lovely ball gown. It has been too long between letters so I'm going to start writing more. It would be a good thing to keep in touch. There is something that you should know. Since the ball, some pretty amazing things have happened to me. About a year and a half ago, your son and I, well let's just say that you and your husband are proud grandparents of a set of twins that I love so completely. I figured you should know about them, and I know how happy it will make you to hear about them. _

_Just one thing, Roy_ _doesn't know about them and I would appreciate it if you did not tell him. I want him to be all he can be and just move on with his life and if he knows about the little ones, he won't be able to do that. I know him well enough to see that he would indeed sacrifice his own happiness to do the honorable thing, and I don't want to be responsible for crushing his future._

_Along with this letter is a photo of me and the twins. The little boy with dark hair is Brian and the little girl with blonde hair is Anna. Thanks for everything Jenny, and I hope to hear back from you. _

_Love, Winry _

Winry smiled lightly at her letter and opened the side drawer in the desk pulling out a picture of her with her children, they were on either side of her and she was hugging them close as they sat together on the sofa. All three of them were smiling brightly into the camera. Folding the letter, she stuck that and the photo into the envelope. She would address it tomorrow and send it out.

Getting up from her seat, Winry walked over to her dresser and pulled open the first drawer. There she took Roy's glove from its confines and squeezed it tightly. Setting it on the dresser she reached behind her neck and unfastened her necklace and carefully cupped it in her hand, looking at it as it felt like her insides were being crushed.

Closing her eyes she held both items to her heart and breathed in deeply. '_I'm not angry with you, Roy, just disappointed and hurt. You should have just told me the truth instead of just ignoring me.'_

"Winry?" Pinako's voice came from the doorway, "is everything all right?"

Turning sharply towards her grandmother, she blindly reached for the small trinket box sitting atop the dresser. She opened it and placed her necklace and the glove inside. Holding it in her hand, Winry stomped forward on several spots on the floor, feeling for the loose plank.

Pinako watched her granddaughter lift up the loose plank and place the box in between the wooden plank and the hollow flooring. "What are you doing?" She always knew that under that very plank was where Winry hid the things that were most precious to her. She never threw anything away. Pinako walked to Winry's side, standing there looking at the trinket box that had yet to be covered and hidden from sight.

"I'm moving forward." Winry sighed, "I have spent my whole life waiting for someone, whether it was for my parents, Ed and Al, Roy… and I'm not going to do it anymore. I am not going to waste anymore precious life and time." She felt her tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. "All waiting has done for me is… I'm tired of giving everything I am, my whole heart, my soul, to only be thrashed and smashed into nothing. What's the point of waiting if all its going to do is end up in disappointment?" She moved the plank towards its spot and it slid home. "There is too much to do, to concentrate over, like my babies. They are my life and I want to be and do the best I can for them. I can't do that if I'm always waiting for someone to return. Trisha died waiting for her husband, and I am not going out the same way."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Winry? It sounds like you're giving up on the people who you love." Pinako never knew her granddaughter to give up on anything.

Winry turned and looked at her grandmother, "I'm not giving up, Grandma. I'm being realistic. Ed and Al are gone for good, and Roy doesn't even want to see or talk to me. He's done, finally tired of me." She smiled, but it was forced. "It's about time, too, I say. Now I can get on with my life without him in it. It will be no problem, I can do it." Her tears gave away her lie and the fact of the dull ache pounding in her heart. She took one last look at the floor where her trinket box was hidden in the floorboards, "Goodbye love." And with a determined air, as tears drizzled down her cheeks, Winry turned and left her room.

Edward could understand why she felt the need to think of only herself now. She had little ones to worry over and had to focus on them most of all. He was actually glad that she stopped waiting for him and Alphonse to come home. He wouldn't want her to suffer and die while waiting for a loved one to come back. It would have been like what his mother went through all over again. "You'll see, Winry. When I get back to you, I will keep nothing from you. I will tell you everything I am feeling and all you wish to know and hold nothing back. I will do what I couldn't before, and that is open every ounce of myself to you."

A flash of bright light blinded Edward and Alphonse and once their sight had recovered they were facing the emerald doors. They both looked to Sara.

"Congratulations, Edward and Alphonse. You made it through the last layer of your heart's fear. By understanding the need to share yourself entirely, to not hold back to give more than you receive is what allowed you to succeed and pass through this." Sara sighed, "You conquered your heart's greatest fears within these layers, and you learned that there's more to love than just taking it, it is not selfish, it is ultimate giving. To stand unafraid of how deep your feelings run, to realize that it may not even end happy for you, yet you're still willing to risk everything for it, and that is the truest form of love there is. Be true to yourself and to your heart."

The sound of the doors creaked open and Edward and Alphonse took deep breaths. They were finally going home, after all this time and after they had thought it would have been impossible.

"I will remember all that I had seen and learned here, Sara." Edward felt his throat constrict. "I thank all of you, Hughes, mine and Al's mother, and you, for allowing me to see what I needed. I don't know if there is anything I can do to pay back the knowledge you all have provided me with."

Alphonse grinned, "See, Brother, you can sound intelligent if you want." He received a punch in the arm for that smartass remark.

"I wish you all the best and good luck, Edward." Sara's sad smile seemed to be contagious for she saw the same expressions on the boys' faces. "You both have grown into fine, honorable young men and my daughter is very fortunate to have you as her friends. She watched as the brothers raced through the open doors. Sara knew they were so eager to get home and back to the family they left behind.

* * *

The doors opened, Edward and Alphonse stepped out, they only vaguely heard the doors behind them close and disappear. 

The air around them smelled fresh and clean, the sounds of crickets chirping and a light breeze brought a sense of familiarity. Everything was just as it ever was, the rolling hills in the distance, that same yellow house about a mile down the road. It felt so good to be home.

They were now facing the road that would lead down to the Rockbell house. They could see the lights on, and it was a welcoming sight. Neither one of them ever thought they would see this place again.

Edward swallowed hard as his heart pounded.

"Brother, do you think Winry and Auntie Pinako will be surprised to see us?" Alphonse turned and looked at his completely frozen brother. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm nervous." Edward felt like he was going to pass out. He had learned so much in those layers of his heart's fear, so much about Winry and so much about himself. He knew the extent and how deep his feelings actually ran for his childhood friend. "I just hope I can keep it together and not…" He didn't want to end up doing something stupid. "Well let's get going, the sooner we get this over with the better, and then we all can relax." He and his brother started walking.

Winry smiled at her children on the floor as they were playing with blocks, wooden animals and toy trains. Brian was building a tall tower and Anna was about to crash it with her wooden ram.

Jenny laughed, "It seems to me that Brian is a lot like you, Winry."

Laughing herself, Winry leaned back into the cushions of the couch more. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. The little man loves to build things and he's always in the workshop with me. Anna I notice is more like your son, she's been obsessed with those magic circles for as long as she can remember and she tends to favor a certain element most of all."

"Oh?" Gerald asked, "And just what pray tell would that be?"

"She seems to like water." Winry replied with a smile and folded her hands in her lap. "At first, I really didn't want her having anything to do with Alchemy. Only, she enjoys it very much so I can't really keep her from learning it. I'm not surprised that she understands what she has read in that Alchemy for Children book I bought her."

Gerald crossed his legs, "Well, when two intelligent people have children, it's only natural that the offspring are as well." There was pride dripping from his tone.

"That makes sense, Roy is exceedingly intelligent." Winry sighed and looked over at her children fondly.

"Oh yes, he is." Jenny replied with a bright smile, "He was one of the smartest in his class, and his Alchemy master was always impressed with what he was able to accomplish in a short amount of time. Roy had a knack for grasping information really quickly." She praised.

"That explains a lot then." Winry put her finger to her chin in thought, "It makes sense, especially to the fact that Anna and Brian could practically speak whole sentences before they were even two years old." She noticed their dirty dessert dishes and got up, reaching for them, but Jenny's hand came up and pressed against Winry's shoulder.

"You sit and relax; we'll take care of them." Jenny replied and Gerald surprising the young blonde woman, didn't even protest as he got up with his wife, grabbing his pie plate and water glass. They both carried their dishes into the kitchen.

Gerald glanced over his shoulder through the open door, as Winry was in conversation with the twins.

"Did you contact Roy yet?" Jenny asked as she set her plate on the counter.

With a firm nod, Gerald did the same. "I did on Friday."

"You didn't say anything about the twins, did you?" Jenny turned on the sink, seeing her husband shake his head.

"No, I just told him that there was something really urgent going on with Winry and that he really should pay a visit before it was too late."

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes, "You made it sound like she had an accident or was deathly ill or something."

A small smirk curved at the corner of Gerald's mouth. "Of course, I don't think he would come here unless it was a matter of life or death. And Winry won't so much as contact him herself and tell him about his children. Roy has a right to know, he is their father. The two of them need a little push and I'm going to be the one to do the pushing."

"I'm sure there is more to it than we think," Jenny felt bad, "I don't think we should have meddled, it was none of our business. This was something between Roy and Winry."

"You are too soft hearted, Jenny." Gerald gripped the counter and leaned forward. "It is our business. Those are our grandchildren out there and they deserve the best. Roy needs to be with them, he needs to take responsibility for what has happened." This was probably the perfect time to bring up his decision, just in case Roy did not accept the twins. "I am going to give Winry a trust." The plate dropped noisily from Jenny's hand, but luckily did not break, "For the children." He added.

Jenny twirled around and faced her husband with a look of utter disbelief on her face, "You know that she will never accept money from us, she is much too proud and determined to care of her children herself, no matter how difficult the situation." What made her husband suddenly become some generous with Winry, when he had disliked every single girl Roy had ever been with? "Gerald, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Lightly closing his eyes, Gerald gave a short nod, "I do. And I know what you're thinking, Jenny. I am a very suspicious person, especially towards women who only want money and Roy is due to inherit far more than anyone could ever imagine. My family's wealth is tremendous to the point where its ridiculous how much there is and those floozies of his past had an inclining of Roy's worth." He dried the plate that Jenny handed to him. "Winry isn't like those other women, and I am thankful in a way that she had our son's children. My brother is dead, and he never had any sons, only daughters. I had the only heir to pass on the family line, but now Roy has a son and a beautiful daughter the family line is safe. I couldn't be prouder of him then I am now. He's finally done something right and he doesn't even know it. He has a fine family that he needs to be a part of."

With a small smile, Jenny nodded. "I do agree with you. But, Gerald, I stand by what I said. Winry will never accept money from you. And I don't think she will swallow her pride and tell Roy about his children. She's much too strong of heart to think she needs him, but I know she does, and Roy needs her."

"She cannot refuse the trust, I won't allow that. It's for her own good and the good of her children." Gerald turned around and watched Winry reading a story to the young ones.

"Why don't you wait and see what happens with Roy first before you go forcing money down her throat." Jenny sat the towel on the dish drainer.

There was a knock on the front door and Winry turned her head, "Just a minute!" Squishing out from between the twins, she made for the door. Gripping the door knob she pulled it open. Her heart nearly jumped into her throat at who it was standing there before her. Was this a dream?

"Hey," he said with a nervous smile, he fidgeted, shifting from one foot to the other. Then in one smooth move, he stepped forward closing the distance between them and embraced her so tightly, practically crushing her to him.

Winry's heart hammered and her eyes widened, "Edward?" She whispered, staring straight ahead and slightly upwards in clear disbelief.

* * *

What a place to leave it off, huh? and right as I'm about to leave for close to two weeks. I hope you all can last that long and will be so excited when I come back and update. I hope you all enjoyed the latest episode/chapter, see you soon! 

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	13. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 13— Welcome Home

As if in a trance, Winry lifted her arms and loosely placed them around her hallucination. He sure felt solid enough. "Edward, is it…is it really you?" She asked her possible insanity.

Edward smiled and held her tighter, "Yeah, it's really me. I'm back. I'm home." And he squeezed his eyes shut in complete joy.

From around the doorway, Alphonse's head appeared and Winry's eyes widened even more. "I'm here too, Winry." He smiled sheepishly, "Did you miss us?"

Winry shook her head trying to shake these images from her head, "This is impossible." They stood there still. Edward did not disappear and neither did Alphonse.

It felt odd to Edward, as he stood there holding her, she was barely returning the embrace, surely she would be happy to see him, right? Also, he could feel it, something wasn't right; it was like her heart wasn't all there. This was not the Winry he knew; she has blocked a part of her. It was strange how he could feel that right now and instantly. It seems that he learned more than he thought through those layers of his heart's fear. "Winry, are you all right?"

She lowered her cheek to his shoulder and sighed deeply, Edward was just as tall as her now. "Yeah, I'm just really surprised. I thought you were gone for good. No one knew where you had gone."

Pulling back a little bit from her so that he could look her in the eye as well as keep her in his arms, Edward cracked a half grin. "Al and I were in some kind of parallel universe. A friend told me that he read about those in some kind of book. That's the only way to describe where we were that would make sense. Everything was similar, yet it seems that science had made more headway than Alchemy did. I think it would have been a good place for you, since you like to learn and build things. Anyway, we passed and stomached and fought through tremendous horrors to get back to this world, our home." He stared at the floor for a moment, "Al and I are going to stay this time, we aren't going anywhere."

There was a masculine cough from behind them, which caused Winry to turn her head and Edward to look over her shoulder.

Edward inwardly groaned at the sight of the older looking gentleman, standing there with arms folded tensely over his chest. The resemblance to Mustang was very apparent. The man gave off a frigid aura and Edward could feel it right down to the depths of his own soul, he looked to his brother standing next to him and he was sure Alphonse shivered once.

When the man spoke, his tone oozed with hostility, "Winry, who are these boys?" He saw the slightly taller one silently fume. Just who were these two and why was one of them holding onto his son's woman like that? It made him positively see red. He had stood and watched them for a few moments before he had made his presence known.

Winry turned around which released her from Edward's hold. "These are my childhood friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric." She gestured to both of them. "They had been gone a long time."

'_They should have stayed gone.'_ Gerald's eyes narrowed as he approached them, looking both the young men up and down with a degree of disgust that was obvious to everyone in the room. "Have they now, and just what made them decide to come back?" He stared Edward right in the eye, there was something about this young man that he did not like.

"Just who do you think you are?" Edward said in a rather scathing tone, "This used to be mine and Al's home, so that's a good enough reason to come back here." He growled.

"How dare you take that tone, young man. You'd do well to know your place." Gerald stood tall and commanding.

Edward smirked, "I know my place. Perhaps it is you that needs to know yours."

The older Mustang bristled as fury rose and corroded his insides as if acid were running through his veins.

"Edward!" Winry shouted, interrupting, "You're home not even five minutes and all you do is pick a fight?!"

Stomping his foot, Edward turned on Winry. "He started it!" He pointed to the man.

Alphonse decided it was a good time to jump in and he literally did. He jumped right in front of his brother, between him and the General's father. "Please forgive older brother, he's a little hot tempered." He tried to soothe, talking to Mr. Mustang and he saw the older man let out a small, tight breath.

"Well at least someone has some manners. I was beginning to think you two had been raised by wolves the way your older brother behaves." Gerald heard Edward's low growl.

Edward angrily crossed his arms over his chest, "of course she always blames me first. This guy was the one who started the whole thing." He mumbled quietly. This time instead of continuing the 'disagreement' he faced Winry. "Are me and my brother still welcome here, Winry?"

Winry sighed and nodded, "Of course, Edward, why wouldn't you be?" She could see why he would ask that, he has been gone a long time and she was sure he was never coming back. But this place would always be their home; it was some place they could always return to. She felt a tug on the back of her pant leg and she turned her head seeing Anna and Brian there. Her eyes widened and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. How was she going to explain them?

"Mama, who's that?" Anna pointed to Edward who was standing behind her mother.

"He's my brother," Alphonse said which caused both Anna and Brian to squeal in glee.

"Unca Alfos!" Both Brian and Anna yelled at the same time and rushed around to see him.

Alphonse laughed. "It's good to see you, boy have you both grown so big."

Brian held up five fingers, "We are turning five next Saturday." He grinned.

"Wow, really, that is so exciting." Alphonse replied.

Winry found Edward to be watching her children curiously, just how was she going to tell him, this had to be quite the shock in coming home to two little ones like this. Maybe Alphonse had told him that she had children. She walked around her children and kneeled down to her little ones, placing her hands on both her children she glanced up at Edward, trying hard to hide her nervousness. "Edward, I'd like you to meet, Brian and Anna, they are my children."

Glancing at the floor, avoiding Winry's eyes as well as the twins, he swallowed a hard breath. "Guess you've been busy while Al and I have been gone." He smiled uncomfortably and heard a smooth breath of air leave Winry. He wasn't going to ask about it, she didn't need to explain. It wasn't his place to say anything positive or negative.

"Edward, there is something important that you should know, that I have been keeping from you for well many years." Winry took in a harsh breath, "only because I didn't want to worry you or that your reactions wouldn't have been all that great." That was an understatement, it would have been chaos.

He shook his head, and Edward still continued to stare at the floor. "I don't need to know, Winry. Whatever happened and with who, it's not important."

Still feeling guilty, Winry felt the need to confess everything, but perhaps this was not the right time, perhaps after Edward and Alphonse had relaxed a little and settled in, when they felt like they were finally home again, would she say.

Unfortunately, Gerald was going to let Edward know exactly who those little ones belonged to. "Winry, I think you're old friends are probably hungry and thirsty from their long journey, how about you go and fetch them something to eat and drink. The children can help you."

Standing upright, Winry knew what Gerald was going to do, it was plainly obvious. So she walked closer to him and leaned closer to his ear and spoke in a low tone that only Gerald could hear. "Please don't say anything about Roy to Edward. He doesn't know about my involvement at all with your son and I want to tell him myself. They were not exactly on the best of terms, in fact you could say that Edward hated him."

"I will only say what is necessary," Gerald replied, "I just want to see where this young man's intentions lie, I want to get to know him a little." He only said this so that he could crush this new development, there was no way he was going to let some puny, practically kid, come in and throw all his plans into tangles.

Winry nodded, "It's not like you would have anything to worry about. I don't need protecting from Edward, he's pretty much been trying to do that for me my whole life, and I doubt he has intentions other than belonging with a family, which is all he really ever wanted."

"So you say." Gerald's eyes shifted over to Edward who stood there with a glare on his face. "But I will get to the bottom of it even if I have to mention my son, so be prepared to answer his questions should he have them."

'_Stubborn man!'_ Winry's head shouted. She just hoped he had enough sense to listen to her wishes on this. She reached down and took her children by the hands and started with them into the kitchen, where Jenny currently was.

Once Winry was gone and out of ear shot, Gerald's dark eyes narrowed with purpose and anger. He took three steps towards the Elrics. "I am going to make this one hundred percent clear to you, to both of you. If you dare even try to destroy everything I have done here, well let's just say you will rue the day you ever took breath."

Alphonse's eyes widened with panic and he held his hands up innocently. "You've got it all wrong, Sir. Winry's our friend we just want to see that she is happy."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Edward glared at the older Mustang man with contempt, "And just what do you mean by everything you have done. It's not like you own Winry or her children, to be able to have a say in anything they do."

"There you are wrong, little man." Gerald's tone was dark and low, he actually heard the growling coming from the eldest Elric. "Those little ones of hers, well they are also a part of my family, a family right now that is kind of divided, but not for long. My son is due to arrive any day now, not that you would know who that is."

Edward stomped his foot, "Stop calling me so small that I'm barely the size of an ant! And what do you mean by not for long? Just so you know I happen to know exactly who's children those brats belong to and I'm not about to let that bastard come in and destroy Winry's heart all over again. I'll kill him before I let that happen! There's something you should know about Winry, it is the fact that she is so damn stubborn, once she's made up her mind about something its not likely she'll change it. Your so-called son has no chance in hell, and I am certainly going to remain here to stop him."

The older Mustang smirked, "Hmm, we shall see, boy." He turned his head, "Jenny, we're leaving." He heard several footsteps and Winry and his wife appeared at the archway of the kitchen to the living room. "We're returning to the hotel now." And he headed for the closet door for his coat. Taking one last long scalding look at Edward Elric, Gerald said, "Good luck, you'll need it." And he laughed.

Jenny followed her husband towards the door and turned around to Winry, "We'll come by in a few days to give your friends some time to settle in." She embraced Winry tightly.

"Thanks, Jenny." Winry replied, her chin crushed against the woman's shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

Gerald covered Jenny's shoulders with her shawl and they left through the front door.

That left Winry alone with the Elric brothers and her children. Her grandmother was in the workshop currently.

"So…" Winry started and looked away from them uncomfortably. "What did you two talk about?"

Before Edward could utter a single word, Alphonse interjected. "Just telling us to mind our manners."

Winry's brow creased in confusion, that certainly didn't sound like some Gerald would say, in fact it was probably the complete opposite. Well whatever it was, she was sure the brothers didn't want to talk about it. Secrets again, always secrets. She wanted to tell them her hardest kept secret of them all. She was going to stop the secrets, if they weren't going to be honest with her, well then she'll be honest with them. "Edward, listen to me. About my children, there is something you should know."

Edward sighed, "You don't need to confess anything to me Winry, I kind of already know."

Gasping in shock with her hands pressed against her mouth, while taking one step back, Winry's eyes widened. "You—you know, about my children and who—" She saw him nod effectively cutting her off. "How do you know?" She trembled, preparing for Edward's tirade.

"Well, Winry. After Al told me of something he saw between you and…" He swallowed hard with disgust, "that no good bastard, I kinda put two and two together. I admit that I was disgusted and bitterly angry about it, but I'd come to realize that it was your life and I really had no say in what you do and who you do." His cheeks heated as did Winry's. He was not going to tell her the exact truth, how he witnessed almost every incident of Winry's strong love for that bastard General.

"Ed…I, I'm sorry." She hung her head in guilt.

From the archway the twins were listening to their mother's conversation.

Brian's eyes narrowed hard, "Unca Edwa is making Mama sad." He didn't like it when people made his mother cry.

"Yeah," Anna said with just as much anger in her tone. "We can't let that happen, we need to protek Mama."

And the twins walked away from the doorway back to their milk and chocolate chip cookies at the table.

"Don't be sorry, Winry." Alphonse said, "It's not your fault."

She shook her head, "Oh, Al, you don't know the half of it. If you did, you both would be so disappointed in me. You'd hate me." Tears drizzled down her cheeks.

Edward stepped closer, wanting to reach out to her. "Winry, we could never hate you. No matter what. We're you're friends, your best friends. Thinking that we'd hate you is silly. Now I can hate Mustang, but never could you be hated."

Winry lifted her head and smiled through her tears, but it seemed her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm so glad you and Al are home. It just wasn't the same without you two around."

"We're here to stay this time, Winry." Alphonse promised. "No more running off to who knows where. Brother fulfilled his promise to me, my original body is back." He looked to his brother. "But his isn't."

"That's okay, Al." He glanced down at his artificial arm and leg. "It's sort of become a part me, but I could sure use some of your fine work, Winry. I don't have any money to pay you though."

Laughing, Winry shook her head. "Oh, Ed, I thought you'd never ask me! Oh and you don't need to pay me this time, but you will for every future maintenance. Only because I know you and I know how reckless you can be."

Edward laughed.

Taking a glance at the clock on the wall, Winry noticed it was after nine. "Oh, its way past Anna and Brian's bed time, I better put them to bed."

"Can I do it?" Alphonse asked.

With a soft smile, Winry nodded. "All right, if you want. Just remember, don't let them trick you. They have to wash their faces and brush their teeth. Their pajamas are in the top drawer of the dresser. Brian's bed is the one with the blue bed spread that has stars on it and Anna's is the one with the purple bed spread that has moons on it."

Alphonse nodded quickly and headed into the kitchen to retrieve the twins.

Winry could hear her babies and Alphonse laughing and talking, she then turned towards Edward. "Yours and Al's room is still the same, Ed."

"Thanks, Winry." He watched her closely, she had really grown up while he was away. "It's so good to be home."

"Well I'll let you go and rest, I should get started on your automail." She grinned.

Edward gave her a quick nod with a smile of his own and he headed towards the stairs. He watched as Winry headed to the back door in the kitchen for the workshop.

Pinako was turning screws in a leg when the door opened and her granddaughter stepped in. "Are the twins in bed?" She asked pleasantly.

"Grandma, Ed and Al came back, they're here right now." She walked to the workbench and sat on the vacant school. "Al's helping Brian and Anna to bed."

Pinako sat the screwdriver down on the bench and turned to Winry, "and how do you feel about that."

Winry picked up a hammer and inspected it carefully as if she had never seen one before. "I'm happy that they are home. It's just, I had given up hope that they would ever come back. Oh, Grandma, what was I suppose to do, wait forever? I couldn't do that, and the moment I stop waiting for them, putting them in the past, they come waltzing up." She dropped the hammer and gripped the front of the stool tightly, her chin falling to her chest as her hair fell over her face, hiding it from her grandmother's view. "It feels like I don't deserve to have them in my life, I just cast them aside."

"You're being much too hard on yourself, kiddo. I know they wouldn't have expected you to keep on waiting. You had to do what was right for yourself." She moved off the stool and headed for the door. "It's a good thing that the Elrics are back. Your dear friends have finally come home. I know you have been waiting for this for a long time now, Winry."

Turning her head towards her grandmother, Winry smiled. "Yeah, I am glad that they are home. I really missed them." She moved her loose hair behind her ear. "Ed needs new Automail." Her sapphire eyes lit up brightly, "I'm going to get started on it now. Ed will see how much I've learned about Automail. That set I gave him before he disappeared I thought was my best work, now I know that wasn't true, this will be my best work!" She said in excitement.

Pinako grinned, knowing that everyone's best work always changed and improved. "Have fun." And she left the workshop.

After getting all her tools and supplies out to build the best Automail limbs in history! Winry leaned on the heel of her hand, which was propped up by her elbow on the bench. "Welcome home, Ed and Al." She finally had her family back. What more could she hope for?

* * *

Well I'm finally back from my trip and I hope you all enjoyed this episode/chapter. Ed and Al are back and Winry is so happy. When she thinks all is going well, trouble is about to take hold. Read to find out just what this trouble is. Stay tuned…

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	14. A Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 14—A Heart to Heart

The train's wheels clattered on the track. Roy Mustang propped his chin up with his hand by resting his elbow on the thin windowsill. He glanced out at the world going by. Anyone looking at him would see a calm, collected man. But on the inside, the man was feeling everything except calm, he held within a rage of emotional torture.

Friday afternoon he had gotten a telegram, and surprisingly, it was from his father. It had taken Roy another day to decide to open it, now he was regretting that decision. He should have opened it right away. It had turned out that his parents had been visiting Winry and from the sound of the telegram she sounded deathly ill or badly hurt. It wasn't really expressed what had happened to her as it was only one line and really vague. He hadn't waited, he told Hawkeye to book him a train immediately, as the only solution had been was to go and see Winry. To see what was wrong and if there was anything he could do. If she needed a doctor he would get her the best medical attention available, money was no object.

His imagination had been running rampant with all the terrible things that could possibly be happening to her. Maybe she had been trying to tell him that she was sick, that she only had a little time left when she had come to Central three years ago. But he had just been stubborn and said no to seeing her. He shouldn't have! He should have let go of his self-hatred and gone to her.

Now he might be too late.

Ice traveled up his spine as he thought more about it. He did not wish to see her name on a headstone beside her mother's in the Resembool graveyard. That idea brought a sick feeling to invade within, even worse than his guilt. _'Don't die, wait for me, Winry. I'm on my way.'_ It had already taken more than a day to get even close to Resembool. Had it always taken this long to get there? Most likely it had, but right now he was so agitated and worried that it seemed like it was taking longer. Only another six hours to go and he would be in the rural city of Resembool.

"Who's ready for another apple-cinnamon pancake?" Winry's cheery voice carried through the kitchen. She had two frying pans on the stove, one had four buttermilk pancakes and the one directly in front of her held her special apple-cinnamon recipe that she had come up with one day by accident.

"Me, me!" Brian said, thrusting his little fork and spoon in the air. Syrup stained all around his lips.

Anna clapped, "Mama, make it jump in the air." She replied with excitement. She noticed that Uncles Alphonse and Edward were also eager to see the trick.

With a small giggle, Winry pulled the frying pan off the stove when it was firm enough and with a strong grip of the handle she tossed the pancake in the air and it flipped before landing on its other side. The whole table erupted in cheers, and she bowed to their applause.

"Why, thank you, I had been practicing that for years now." Winry said with one eye closed and a bright smile on her face as she returned the pancake to the fire to let it cook more firmly before giving it to her son.

The back door opened and in walked Pinako, "Don't forget, Winry, about the Abbots' down the street this afternoon. You need to go and make some adjustments to the man's arm, he busted the elbow again and the screws came out." She helped herself to some of the buttermilk pancakes and sat down at the table.

Winry smiled, "I won't forget." she knew that it wasn't entirely Mr. Abbot's fault that his arm needed adjustments. He was a full time farmer and he's always working out in the hot sun, lifting heavy loads, plowing his wheat and corn fields. His sweet corn crops were the best in town and along with payment when it was the season, the Abbots' would give her a free bushel of the sweet white and gold mixed corn. He did win often in the annual competition usually held next month at the county fair.

She grabbed the pan with the remaining four buttermilk pancakes and walked to the table where she put two each on Edward and Alphonse's plate.

Edward stared at the little round disk with appreciation and he lifted his fork, when from the side another fork appeared, stabbing both pancakes and in a speedy fashion his breakfast zoomed away from his plate. "What the…" His eyes narrowed and he turned to his left seeing Anna was the one that had intercepted his second helping. "Hey!"

Anna grinned, shoving both pancakes in her mouth; they were too big and seemed to flower out from between her lips.

Pinako snorted in slight laughter at the display, knowing that Anna was a little bit of a handful at times.

Winry spun around at Edward's outburst. "Ed?" She noticed his plate was clean already, "Wow, that was fast. I didn't realize you were so hungry."

Gold eyes narrowed suspiciously at Anna as she chewed really large and almost exaggeratingly while making pleased sounds. When the little girl swallowed, she lifted her hands in the air proudly.

"All done, Mama!" She grinned and pushed away from the table.

"I done, too!" Brian tried to get up but his mother came over with a wet cloth and started to wipe his face from the breakfast, he always managed to get more on the outside of his mouth than on the inside. "I don't need to be clean!"

All Winry had done was laugh. "Tonight is also bath night."

"No!" Brian pouted. He thought he heard laughter and turned his head seeing Uncle Edward snickering as the old man got out of his chair. "No laughing at me!"

"I wasn't laughing at you, Runt." Edward snickered.

After his mother finished wiping his face, Brian got down from his chair and walked over to Uncle Edward. "No call me runt, Poop-Head!"

"Brother, you should apologize." Alphonse warned and tried not to laugh as he was usually always one to keep the peace, while his older brother always disrupted the peace. He could definitely see where this was heading.

"I'm not a Poop-Head." Edward frowned.

Anna giggled, "Poop-Head, Poop-Head!" she jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Uncle Edwar, Poop-Head!"

"Stop saying that!" Edward stomped his foot, irritated. This only made the twins shout it louder in taunting laughter.

"Anna, Brian." Winry's warning tone drifted over to the twins and they stopped their taunting. She also had tried not to laugh; she was a mother and couldn't condone that kind of behavior in her children, even though it was hilarious.

Blue eyes focused on Uncle Edward's metal arm, "You have Atmail?" Brian pointed, suddenly impressed and he moved closer and reached up, touching it.

Letting out a smooth breath, Edward nodded "Yeah, your mother made it for me."

"I help lots, too." Brian gestured at himself with a proud thumb.

"My leg is also Automail," Edward said, seeing the young boy's eyes light up.

Brian looked back at his sister and they both grinned before he turned back to face Uncle Edward. "Which one is it?"

Pointing to his left leg and knocking on it, that seemed to make both children giggle and they turned and ran from the room.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes to go down to the Abbots' place, so be ready." Winry shouted as her two young ones laughter filled the house. She turned back to Edward and Alphonse, "So, are you boys still hungry?"

Alphonse shook his hands back and forth and patted his stomach, "No thanks, I'm full, Winry."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Edward's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well I'm not. That daughter of yours took my last two pancakes."

Letting out a small sigh, Winry turned to head back to the stove when Edward's hand came down on her shoulder.

"I'm fine though, you don't need to make anything more." He smiled and could see the relief in her eyes.

Pinako felt that was a little odd, but said nothing of it. So, Edward was trying to make nice now was he? What she felt was coming will certainly be very interesting to witness. She smirked down at her plate.

"How's the arm and leg?" Winry moved her hand over the metal of Edward's arm that she had attached the morning after he arrived.

He glanced at the floor, "Your Automail has always been the best, and it feels perfect." Edward praised, seeing a tiny blush sprinkling her cheeks.

Winry always appreciated it when her clients loved her work. "I've actually been working on this for quite awhile, improving the way it allows movement. Can't you tell that when you move it that it's much smoother and light?"

"Maybe I should start a fight to really test it." Edward smirked and received a smack upside the head from Winry's fist.

"Don't you dare, you put one screw out of place on this baby," She patted the arm, "and you'll be eating wrench for a week." She said with eyes narrowed.

Lifting his hands defensively, Edward took a step back. "Don't get all huffy, I'll try not to get into any fights."

Alphonse snickered, "Yeah right, Brother, that's like asking you to stop breathing."

"He does have a point, Ed. I better write up a contract for you to pay me three times as much as you would normally for maintenance, just so I have insurance on that arm and leg of yours." Winry's tone was of amusement, but anyone in the room could tell she was dead serious. "This is, after all, my best work ever! Can't have you go damaging it as if it were scrap metal."

Taking a look over at the clock above the door that led outside in the kitchen, Winry noticed it was time to go. She hollered about the house for her children to grab what toys they wanted to take because it might take a bit of time.

As soon as everything was gathered including Winry's tool set, she, her children and the Elric brothers headed for the Abbots' house down the road.

* * *

Chuck Abbot was lying on the bed as Winry oiled the elbow of her repair. "All right then, Chuck, all done." She smiled and wiped her hands with a black rag from all the grease and oil on her hands. She closed the lid to her tool set. "That'll be fifteen."

Glancing over at Edward, Chuck grinned while winding his arm like a windmill testing it's movement. "It's good ta see ya, Ed. Nice that you finally came home. Everyone's been wonderin' where you'd taken off ta."

Shrugging, Edward grinned. "Yeah, the military had me going everywhere for them." He lied, he doubted that anyone would have believed that he had been stuck in an alternate universe, so it was a good idea to stick with stories that his friends and neighbors would believe. "But I quit, so now I can stay here."

"Glad to hear it." Chuck, in good spirits, clapped Edward on the shoulder a little too hard, which sent the young man stumbling forward a little.

"Let me get yo' money, Winry and then you can get outta here. I know you probably got lotsa stuff to do today." Chuck grinned and left the room to get her payment.

Winry rested against the side of the bed while looking at Edward. He smiled at her and for some reason she felt her cheeks heat and averted her gaze to the floor. That was an unusual smile, he never looked at her like that before and she was a little embarrassed. It was silly! She didn't need to be embarrassed, this was Edward here! She lifted her head and was about to ask him what he was smiling at her like that for, when Chuck came back in holding a small envelope extended towards her.

"Here ya go, Winry. There's somethin' a little extra in there for ya." He winked and she grinned back at him.

"Have a good day, Chuck and try to take it easy for a little bit."

Chuck waved his hand in the air, "Can't, Winry. Ya know the county fair is comin' up in a couple weeks. I gotta be ready."

Winry laughed, "That's so true." She took her payment and grabbed her tool set. Leaving the room, Edward followed after her. Walking down the stairs, she found her children and Alphonse playing with four kittens. Anna was cuddling a black and white one that was swatting at her hair, and Brian was dragging a piece of yarn along the floor while an orange one chased after it. Alphonse was currently being used as a human playground for two gray and white stripped kittens. Winry smiled at the cute sight and cleared her throat.

All heads turned towards her and she grinned, "Time to leave."

"Awww." Both Brian and Anna complained together as they got up from the floor.

Chuck's wife, Ellie, appeared from around the corner where the kitchen was. She slung a hand towel over her shoulder and leaned against the archway of the door. "Anna and Brian, you two can come back anytime you want and play with them." She smiled, "I know they would enjoy it as much as you two would."

Anna and Brian looked up into their mother's face with pleading eyes and their hands clasped together.

"We'll see." Winry said with a smile. She really did not want her children going anywhere without her or someone she trusted completely. These were her babies and she didn't want them running off on their own quite yet, even if the Abbots did live down the road.

Ellie smiled, "The children are always welcome here, Winry. Before you leave I have something for them." She turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

Winry wondered what Ellie could possibly have for her babies, she smiled lightly as one of the stripped kittens had found its way over to her and started pulling on her sock with its claws. Her client's wife returned with two lollypops wrapped in clear plastic. One red and white swirl and one orange and white swirl.

"I bought a whole bunch of these to give them out to children at the county fair coming up." Ellie replied handing the lollypops to Winry.

Grinning with appreciation, Winry nodded as both her children's eyes lit up with glee. "They can have them after dinner tonight." She said taking the treats and putting them in her tool case.

"Can't we have them now?" Brian pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Winry lifted a brow, "Would you rather I let Den have them?"

Anna nudged her brother hard with her elbow, obviously displeased at the idea of their dog eating her treat. "No, don't be spoil, Brian. We having lollys for dessert."

With a smirk, Edward snickered. He couldn't help it. Winry sure knew how to handle the little brats.

The five of them left the Abbots and started down the road to head for home.

"You'll make enemies of Winry's children, Brother." Alphonse said leaning close to his brother's ear so only he could hear him. "Don't keep laughing at Brian, he's a lot sneakier than he looks."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I guess that is possible. After all, that sneaky ass, bastard is their father. It's no wonder the brats would turn out conniving and disrespectful." He realized he said that a little too loud when Winry turned her head.

"Hey!" Winry heard that and turned a sharp glare on Edward. "Watch it, Ed. Those are my kids, too. Roy wasn't the only one involved in their creation, you know!"

Shuddering with disgust, Edward stuck out his tongue distastefully. "Ugh, don't remind me, Winry. I'm going to lose whatever I ate." He held his stomach exaggeratingly. "Do you have to refer to the bastard by name, Gawd, I'm sick enough with the thought of him sticking anything of his in you!" He was sure his face had turned green.

Alphonse rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Winry's cheeks heated and she growled. "Mind what you say, Ed, this is not appropriate conversation in front of the children."

Edward looked ahead of them where the children were and they were jumping around and giggling with each other. "Bah, they're not even payin' attention, Winry. Besides what do kids know?"

"They actually know quite a lot. Brian and Anna could both speak practically full coherent sentences before they were even two years old." Winry folded her arms tensely over her chest.

"Obviously from your side, which is where the smarts come from," Edward praised but still couldn't help but insult Roy.

Feeling irritated, even though she shouldn't. Roy left her and never came back. She shouldn't be sticking up for him. "He's actually really smart, he knew how to manipulate you." She grinned sarcastic.

With narrowed golden eyes, they slid over to Winry. How could she even defend the bastard like that?! It made him seethe with hostility. "You know, Winry? You're right about Mustang being smart, that must be true as he obviously manipulated you. Or could it be you didn't really fight all that hard against his 'persuasion tactics'. Were you just as horny for him, that bastard who murdered your parents?"

Stopping short with a shocked gasp, Winry stared hard at the ground in disbelief at what had just flew from her friend's lips. What he said hurt, really badly that it stung deep within.

He immediately cringed at what he had realized he said to her. All his inner thoughts had come raging out without his consent. She had to defend that bastard which made Edward just start running his mouth. _'Me and my damn mouth! What the hell's the matter with me!?'_ "Uh…Winry, I…I didn't—"

Feeling the warm air around him suddenly drop cold, Alphonse's eyes widened extremely large and he immediately thought of the children. "Winry? I'll take the kids home." He offered and all he got was a conformation nod from his childhood friend. He also reached over and took her tool set from her hand as she had been squeezing the handle really hard that her knuckles had turned white. He cleared his throat. His brother was in for it big time, that was definitely the wrong thing to say to her. He could see how hurt Winry was. "Sometimes, Brother, you're a real asshole." He said then turning on his heels and hurrying towards the children and ushering them away from the intense situation and towards home.

"Winry, I didn't mean to say that." Edward eased carefully.

She squeezed her eyes shut, "Yes you did. Or you wouldn't have said it," her tone was tight, strained. "You don't know anything, Edward. How dare you even presume to know what happened between Roy and I."

"Then tell me, Winry. What happened, how did it…?" Edward looked away from her for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry for what I said." He moved closer to her, trying to see her face, to see her reactions. "You know I can't really control half of what I say, I just reacted and I'm confused."

Her line of sight shifted to the side, "I don't want to talk about it." Thinking about Roy had always been painful. He always entered her mind at the most inopportune times. She couldn't even resist going to that loose plank in her room and staring sadly at the small mementos of what she thought she had. But it had been a dream, it wasn't real. Her dream had been shattered and she never wanted to walk that path again. "I've put him in the past, Ed. What had happened is no longer important. I just can't believe that you said what you did. That really hurt me, which I knew would happen. See, that was why I feared telling you about what was happening in my life, because of this kind of reaction."

Edward let out a frustrated breath, he reached down and took her hand. He found her confused expression. He just tugged her along towards the pond. "Winry, it just seems odd that you would have even considered Mustang. He's done so much to hurt you and you just forgot all about it."

Sitting down and staring out on the water, as the sun's rays sparkled upon it, Winry softly smiled, but it wasn't a smile of amusement. "I didn't forget, Ed. You must think I'm really stupid."

"You're not stupid, Winry. But when hormones are involved, it can ruin our judgment." Edward sat next to her.

She rested her chin on her knees, "Ed, if you could only see what kind of person he really was, you would have a different opinion. As much as he has hurt me, I still respect him. He's done so much for me, and not just in a personal sense either. He's also done a lot for you as well. You're just so damn stubborn that you didn't notice anything that was past your own nose when it came to his watching out for you."

"He did it mostly for himself," Edward said crossly, "Just to further his goals."

"Which you really don't know to extent of," Winry said, looking at Edward finding him really concentrating. "I'm sure you both had a somewhat heart to heart, but I doubt he told you everything. You both had different agendas but the end result was beneficial to both your desires and goals."

"Why defend him, Winry? He obviously left you to raise those kids by yourself. Why isn't he taking responsibility for his actions?" He knew why Mustang left Winry, but he wanted to hear what she thought about it.

Winry sighed and leaned back, lying on the grass staring up at the white clouds slowly breezing by. "He doesn't know about the twins, and I don't want him to know either."

"He could be helping you out, he should be!" Edward fumed and squeezed his hands tightly.

"No! I want him to make a good life for himself, to become important in the government, to make things better for us. I won't be selfish and drag him away from what he is capable of. He won't be able to if the children are over his head, especially if he doesn't want to really be with me. He'll start to resent and even hate me." She sat up, placing her hands down in the soft grass.

Edward closed his eyes tightly, knowing exactly how wrong Winry was. He knew that Mustang did want to be with her, that he just feels he's not good enough for her. Edward was sure that if Winry knew that Mustang actually thought that way, she would argue the point with the ass and he would come back to her. Edward definitely had this knowledge; only he kept it to himself, he will never tell Winry that. That no good bastard would only end up hurting her and Edward could not allow that to happen. He scooted closer to her, so that they were almost touching. "Winry, you are way too nice to that asshole. He really doesn't deserve your defense. If I had a family with the girl I loved, I know I would never want to be away from them, and for all the correct reasons, not just because it was the right thing to do."

Winry closed her eyes and sighed with fondness, "You're a decent person, Ed. You always have been, even if you over-react in a lot…" She laughed, "Okay in too many ways. It just proves that you feel things deeply, you have a lot of emotion."

He actually felt his cheeks heating at what she said. Edward cleared his throat and he saw Winry's eyes open. He wanted to apologize to her; he didn't want to make her feel bad for the choices she made. "I really am sorry for what I said to you about the relationship you had with Mustang. I know it's not really any of my business."

Tilting her head a little, she nodded. "It wasn't really a relationship in the traditional sense. But, I can't deny that I actually cared about him."

"Did you love him?" Edward asked, he held his breath waiting for her answer.

Taking a deep breath, Winry felt a tickle in her throat. "Can we not talk about him anymore?" She could feel her eyes starting to swell with wetness and she didn't want to lose it in front of Edward. "I don't want to think about him anymore. He's in that past where he belongs. I've moved on and am perfectly content." She willed the tears back much to her relief. Hopefully she could fool Edward into thinking that she hadn't really thought about him until now when he was just brought up. She then smiled fondly, "I have my darlings to think about and take care of."

"You know, Winry, if you need help I'm here now and so is Al." He grinned, hopefully in what appeared to be helpful.

She smiled, "Thank you, Ed. It's nice to know that if I need it, you're there to help."

"You've always been there for me, Winry. I was just too blind and driven to notice it then." He reached over and with hesitation covered her hand that was flat on the grass with his flesh one. He wanted to feel her skin, how soft her hand was. "I should have noticed, Winry. There's no excuse." He leaned closer, noticing that she was listening to him really carefully as the intense expression on her face was proof enough. "I have only begun to make up for what I had taken for granted."

"I never expected anything, Ed. I'm your friend, your family. Family sticks together no matter what, even if we're overlooked at times." She squeezed his hand in affection.

"I was afraid." Edward admitted, "I never wanted to let you in because it was really dangerous. There was more to what Al and I had gone through than just trying to get his body back. I didn't want you to get hurt, that's why I never talked to you about anything that me and Al faced. Can you imagine…?"

Winry had kept something from Edward besides Roy. "I have an idea of what you were up against, Ed. I know some of the dangers because it kind of happened to me, too. I was in Central at the time and decided to snoop around with Scieszka. We could have died as we had come across one of those homunculi. Scieszka had me disguised as one of the military and we snuck around in the air ducts at headquarters, listening in on private conversations. I wanted to help her, I wanted to help Roy, I wanted to help you and I wanted to find out what was going on in why Mr. Hughes was killed. I know I shouldn't have done it."

"Why haven't you ever told me that, Winry? If you had, maybe I could have been more open with you, shared more with you." Edward felt like slamming his head against a tree. "I didn't think you would understand, as you were always safe here without any knowledge of the dangers that I faced." He tightened his hold on her hand. "That was dangerous, and you tell me this now as if it doesn't matter anymore because you're alive and it's years later?"

"I know it was dangerous, but I was willing to risk it for those I loved. Just as you were," Winry said softly. "Why should my reasons be any less than yours? Is it because you think my reasons were less tragic? Think about it, Edward, that whole damn Ishbal war that resulted in my parents' unfair death was started because of those greedy beings. So my reasons were just as heartfelt and needed as yours, even if I didn't realize it at the time. I know the truth now. In a way getting to the truth, my parents' death had been avenged and even if I wasn't solely responsible, I helped in some way."

He couldn't help the tiny grin, "Well when you put it that way, I guess I can't be mad about that. I just don't like thinking that bad things might happen to you. I had tried to keep it all away from you." It was surprisingly easy to be open with her like this. He never had before. He was always so caged and not wanting to feel anything.

She also smiled, "You can't keep life, both good and bad from me, Ed. It'll happen whether you want it to or not."

"I know." Edward's gold eyes, held her pretty sapphire. "Things with me are different now, Winry. I do want to be more open, I do want to tell you things. I still may overreact, but I can't really help that."

Winry laughed, "You wouldn't be the Edward I know if you didn't overreact. You always have and you always will." She couldn't help the wide smile she gave him. It felt just like the old days when they were kids and Trisha Elric was still alive, those days were always full of laughter and fun. Edward always exaggerated then too. "What was that other world like that you lived in?"

"Pretty similar to this one, a lot of people here have a double in that world. Gracia has one, Hughes did."

"Mr. Hughes?" Winry's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, he's kinda the same except he wasn't married to Gracia yet, so he doesn't have kids to shove those pictures in my face. I'm not sure about now, I know as I was leaving Germany with Al to travel that Hughes was finally getting up the courage to confess his love to her." He snickered, but then grew serious. "He wasn't exactly like the Hughes of this world as you know how dedicated and non-manipulative he was. With that Hughes it was easy for others to convince him of things and he believed what people told him instead of his own eyes. I think he knows better now though, after what happened and all. Rose has a double too." His cheeks then flamed, "I didn't stay long enough to find your double though. Although, the way things have gone there as they tend to sort of mirror our world, there's probably a good chance of a Winry Rockbell who messed around with a Roy Mustang there as well."

Winry rolled her eyes and reached over and smacked Edward upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He squinted one eye, while rubbing his head. "I was just stating a possible truth, you never really know." His tone was light and teasing. Even if he didn't really like the idea of Winry with Mustang, at least it wasn't happening here and now, and that's all that mattered.

She could see that he was only teasing, but to her he deserved that hit. "Why do you keep going back to Roy, perhaps you're in love with the guy." She snickered watching his face contort in disgust.

"Winry! That's the grossest thing I had ever heard in my entire life. And believe me, I've heard and seen quite a lot! Ewww," He felt unclean and horrid, as shivers raced about his skin like ants crawling on him. He saw her laughing and it made him smile.

Her cheeks heated, there was that smile again. Why was he looking at her like that, again!? It was very unnerving and it made her feel funny.

"I missed you and everyone here, Winry. It just wasn't the same there. It didn't really feel like home. It took awhile but I realized that you feel like I'm home."

Winry's eyes widened, "Ed? You're not behaving like yourself. You've become so damn…sentimental." She laughed. "I guess I'm more used to the Ed who is just gonna leave in a few days to track another lead for Al's body. I've never seen this side of you."

Edward shifted closer to her, so close that he could feel the heat from her body, he took a deep breath. "There's a lot I haven't shown you. I'm trying to be a better person." Saying that seemed to make Winry pale and anxious that she dropped her gaze to the grassy ground.

_'Don't say things like that, Ed.'_ She thought to herself with a pained heart. Winry took a deep breath, trying to will those blasted memories away. Why did Edward have to sound so much like Roy? Not his voice but the same emotion he put behind his words.

"Did I say something wrong?" He moved his hand up to her shoulder, lightly touching the strands that hung down about her face.

She shook her head, "No, it's not you. It's me, its all in my own damn head." She cursed herself. Lifting her sapphire eyes to his, she noticed that Edward had moved a lot closer to her and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. He had never been this close to her before, at least not like that.

"Winry, you're my best friend, the person I am closest to besides Al." His heart pounded. He had never kissed a girl before, but right now he really wanted to. Winry was special, and he was glad he never wasted his time on other girls.

Knowing that kind of look, Winry's head shouted at her. _'No way! He did not just look at me like that!'_ "I know we are close, Ed." She had to keep him talking, to steer him away from what he obviously was thinking about doing. He was moving closer to her and all she could do was stare, she lost her nerve to say or do anything. Her heart pounded hard. "Ed?"

He smiled lightly, his eyes catching her frightened ones. "You're not afraid of me, are you, Winry?" His breath lightly tickled her lips and he saw her close her eyes tightly and he moved a tiny fraction to…she turned her head. His lips landed on her cheek. It felt like his heart sank into his feet.

Winry immediately lifted to her feet, staring off into the distance as the sun had started to set. "We better get back." She had to ignore what he tried to do, it had been an accident. He really didn't want to kiss her, he was just confused and been caught up in the conversation and the beautiful pond with the sun's glistening rays. Yes, that's what her mind would accept. It was more along the other lines of her not wanting to kiss him. He was just her friend now, and maybe a long time ago she would have jumped at that kind of affection Edward could give, in fact she had often dreamt about how her first kiss with him would have been. It would have been romantic, possibly standing in the rain and he would lean over and… she shook her head. She didn't want him now. Things had changed. She changed. Her heart had changed. She doesn't see Edward like that any more and she hadn't for some time now.

Trying to make light of his rejection, Edward rubbed the back of his blonde head with his metal hand. "Yeah, you're right. I'm starving." He stood up and stretched his arms back, thrusting his chest forward.

She turned and smiled at him. "I do need to make dinner for my babies." She was glad that he wasn't that disappointed. She didn't want to hurt him.

He narrowed his eyes slyly, "I have an idea. It's something that we used to do all the time when coming home from a day of swimming at the pond. Race ya! Last one home has to take the trash out for a week!" His laughter filled the air as he took off, hearing Winry's yelp made him smile brighter. There will be another chance to confess his feelings, she obviously wasn't ready yet and he wasn't going to force it on her.

"Edward, not fair!" She took off after him.

They ran in the direction home, Winry had caught up to him and they were now running side by side. Edward laughed and sped up.

"Ed! No ya don't!" She pushed her legs harder, hearing his laughter made her growl and speed up. Her heart pounded but the feelings filling her within were joyful, and she felt so light and easy. She was having fun, real fun that she hadn't had in a long time. "You're not gonna win this time, I am!"

"Ha-ha, Winry, don't count on it." He moved faster with a wide grin on his face.

They turned down the dirt road heading for the house and were side by side again and raced right up to the porch, where they both took a hold of the railing to catch their breath.

"I think you've gotten faster." Edward said, panting.

Winry smiled brightly, her blue eyes twinkling. "It comes from chasing the twins around. When they don't want to go to bed, they really mean it." She laughed, leaning against the railing now. "Oh, boy, Ed, as kids whenever we'd race like that, it was always Al who was last."

Snickering, Edward nodded. "Yep, he'd have to take out the trash for a whole week, and back then that felt like a lifetime's worth of chore!"

"Yeah, but don't you remember? He would exaggerate so much how hard it was for him to lift the 'heavy' bag that you'd feel sorry for him and end up taking it out yourself." She laughed harder. "He sure knew how to work your soft spot."

Edward also couldn't help but laugh at that memory as well. "He's always been sneakier than he let on."

Walking forward, Edward opened the door and he let Winry enter the house first. He heard her footsteps as well as her slight laughter now abruptly stop as he had closed the door behind them. He noticed Winry was just frozen to that spot on the floor and her eyes were pointed straight ahead and were wide in what appeared to be absolute terror. He wondered what was wrong until he turned his head to face forward.

The reason for that horrified look was of the fact of General Roy Mustang in military uniform sitting calmly on the sofa facing them with his right leg resting on his left and his hands folded quietly in his lap. Edward felt his anger boil in his veins, his line of sight shifted to the children on the floor, Anna was drawing circles on a piece of paper with green and blue crayons and saying how much better Alchemy was rather than building things where as Brian was in complete disagreement as he was trying to prove his sister wrong by building a massive tower with blocks.

Edward's eyes shifted and his head turned slightly towards Al who was sitting on the small love seat diagonal to the larger sofa while shrugging his shoulders with an intensely worried expression on his face.

"Hello, Winry." Roy said with a small smile that was anything but amused and a slight tilt of his head.

Winry's pulse rioted. She had not been expecting to see Roy Mustang ever again and he was sitting right here in her house, with her children only a small distance away in the middle of the living room playing with toys and drawing while arguing with each other. "Oh, shit."

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. So what did you all think, did you all have a feeling I would bring Roy back in this chapter? Haha. What about Winry's reaction, what do you think will happen next? I would so like to hear your ideas in what you think will happen, not that it will change what I've already planned.

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	15. Outsider

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom  
Episode 15—Outsider

Winry reached over and pinched her arm, flinching. That hurt! This meant this really was not a dream, or rather, a nightmare. She took the moment of shocked silence to look about his features. His raven hair was longer on one side, trying to cover the patch over the side of his face. He had been injured, she remembered that Riza had mentioned that he had been, along with the intense surgeries the man had gone under. She didn't really focus on the eye patch as it didn't seem to take away from his fine appearance. If she were to be honest with herself, it added a sense of mystery about him. She'd rather not focus on his looks, but rather the reason why he was sitting here in her living room. Why did he come back now? What did he want? She couldn't take this and was going to turn and leave the room when her son and daughter's giggles filled her ears, which halted her steps.

"Unca Alfos, make me a pony?" Anna asked him. Which he smiled at her, but she could see that he was upset. She looked back over to her mother who she found was staring at the visitor unhappily. She dropped the paper and ran to her mother and hugged her about the middle wondering if something was wrong.

Placing her hand atop Anna's head, Winry took in a deep breath. "Well this is… unexpected." That was certainly the understatement of the year. She kept her eyes on the man sitting on her sofa, who then slowly lifted to his feet. She saw his line of sight move to Anna and then drop to Brian on the floor before meeting her gaze, only a moment of shocked realization passed in his eye. Winry couldn't help it; she started trembling, almost too slight to see.

Anna felt it and hugged her mother tighter. "Are you a'rih, Ma—?"

She was immediately cut off when Alphonse jumped up from the loveseat, coughing so loudly like he was hacking up his lungs. He pounded against his chest. "Hey, why don't you two little ones come with me to get some water?" He coughed again and reached down grabbing a hold of Brian's hand, pulling him up from the floor and headed towards Winry and Anna, where he immediately took Anna by the hand.

"No!" Anna stomped her foot and gritted her teeth. Her face contorted in fierce determination. "Mama need me!" She grunted, trying to pull her hand from Alphonse's, but his grip tightened. He didn't want to hurt her as he tried to pull her a little more firmly.

"She'll be all right, I promise. Just come to the kitchen with me, you too, Brother." He looked over at Edward, who's face was hard and tense with anger and hate.

Without waiting and warning, Edward walked over to Anna and scooped her up. He held her tight as she struggled, kicked and wiggled around while crying to be let down. Her dark eyes were swelling with tears which started to run down her cheeks. He simply ignored the little girl's demands and he went with Alphonse into the kitchen.

Winry could hear her little girl crying and Alphonse trying to console her, the door to the kitchen closed, blocking out the sound, leaving her alone with Roy.

They both stood there in uncomfortable silence. The tension was suffocating.

Roy folded his hands behind his back which made Winry look at him and he said the first thing that popped into his head. "You don't look sick."

Her brow furrowed, "I'm not. I have perfect health." was that all he came here for because he thought she had been sick? That was so strange, why would he have even thought that? They haven't even been in contact for years. "What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat and started to pace. "A couple of days ago I was in Central City, minding my own business when I got this telegram, a rather urgent one that explains vaguely about you. But when I get here, because I was worried about you, I find that not only are you not sick or hurt badly, but there's another surprising discovery which you seem to have neglected to tell me…" He took a deep breath, stopping in his pacing and turning to face her, his dark eye focused on her blue ones, "…That I happen to be a damn father!" He snapped harshly.

Winry flinched back by the harsh tone he threw at her and opened her mouth, her first instinct to say that the twins were not his but he seemed to know what she was going to say and he spoke up before she could.

"And don't you dare tell me those children aren't mine." He said darkly, causing the woman to close her mouth and take another step back. This was a stinging betrayal, how could she never say that she had his children? How could she keep them from him like this?!

She took a deep breath and she avoided looking at him, "Who told you that I was sick or hurt?"

"That is not important right now." He said tightly, trying to keep from completely losing his temper. "I haven't seen or heard from you in years—"

"—and who's fault is that?!" Winry argued, cutting him off this time. It was like he was blaming all of this on her. She slid her right foot forward, her hand curling into a tight fist. "I tried to talk to you, to tell you about... but every time I tried you'd cut me off or you'd hang up. You wouldn't return my letters. You wouldn't even see me when I came to Central a couple years ago! So don't you dare try to blame me for keeping the twins from you! What was I suppose to think except that you were finally tired of me and wanted nothing more to do with me ever again?!" She shook her head, staring at the floor. "Gracia even suggested that I write in a letter about them, and I was going to, but what would be the point of you'd never answer back?"

Roy just felt like he had been punched in the face. "Gracia knew that you had my children and she never told me?! How in the hell could you tell Gracia and not me?!" He took a few menacing steps towards her, all Winry did was lift her head and her eyes narrowed bitterly.

She was not going to let him intimidate her! Winry shouted up into his face, "She was here with me when I had them! She helped me bring them into the world. That's why she knows! Maybe if you'd have been here—" She looked away from him unable to take his accusing expression that melted into something softer that she didn't want to acknowledge. "But you didn't care enough to even tell me how you were doing."

It would be useless to apologize for him cutting her out of his life, Roy knew her so well that she might say it would be all right, but it truly was not. "How old are the children?"

Walking to the sofa she sat down, lowering her chin. He shouldn't be here; she had to send him away, her sanity depended on it. "They'll be five next week, on Saturday."

_'So many years wasted,'_ Roy thought with regret. _'So many years that I missed out on all because of my self pity and stubborn attitude.' _He sat down next to her and she stiffened. "What are their names?"

Winry sighed and closed her eyes. He had always been able to affect her, even when she was hurt and angry with him. "My son is Brian and my daughter is Anna."

"You mean our son and daughter." He stared at Winry's profile. He thought with a little grief that she hadn't bothered to name their son after him. Of course, he really couldn't expect her to, since she was obviously angry with him.

"I said what I meant, Roy. They're my children." She said tightly.

He smiled lightly without mirth, knowing exactly what she was hinting at. "You know you can't keep me from them." Roy saw her close her eyes tightly in that truth. "Don't you dare even try it." Roy leaned closer to her, "I know exactly how you think, Winry. They are my children, too, and I have every right to them."

"You didn't seem to care that much before, why now?" She turned and looked at him head on which was a big mistake for he was closer than she really thought and she tried to move away from him, but he reached out like a striking snake and grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. "You don't need them. You have your own life."

Roy looked shocked, he did need them, he needed her too. Being away from Winry had been a most painful endurance. "You're being selfish." He really couldn't say anything to that, he had been selfish too, by not going back to her. But he was here now and that's all that really mattered. "I want a chance with them, to get to know them. They are half mine, Winry. It was cruel that you kept them secret from me."

She stared down at his hand on her arm, heating her, and she could feel blush rising to her cheeks. _'No, not now. Stop!_' she demanded herself. "I didn't mean to be cruel. And besides, they were never really a secret, you just never bothered to come back or even talk to me." She might not have kept them secret, but she never told him about the twins either.

"Well, I'm here now." His eye moved over her features, and he knew when he immediately said the wrong thing.

Winry just about fell over with what he just said. "You think that…" She stood up in a rush, which managed to make him remove his hand from her arm. "Oh no…you've ignored me for the past almost five years, things are not just going to pick up where they left off. There's no way in hell!" There was too much heartache, he didn't care about her, not like she had cared about him. She didn't want him to stay with her just because she had his children. She was not going to open anything to him, not her heart again and certainly not her legs!

"Why not?"

She gasped, then her eyes narrowed. "My days of being your plaything were over. It all had been a mistake, I never should have."

"You don't mean that." He said smugly, knowing the truth. She was a terrible liar and he was glad of it. For if she were a little more convincing, what she said would have been hurtful.

How dare he see right through her! Winry felt her temper bristle, "I want you to…just go!" She violently pointed to her door and stomped her foot in anger. "And don't come back this time!"

Roy lifted to his feet, his intimidating height towered over her. "I have no intention of going anywhere, Winry. My children are here and so are you. I know it was apprehensible what I had done in cutting you off like that, but I had my reasons and it's nothing of what you think."

"You can't just come back here, not when I've… _'I've given up on you and put you in my past, it's not fair.'_ She couldn't let him in. Her head would not allow him to hurt her this way. She couldn't take that chance, there was too much at stake. "Please, just leave. The children don't have to know about you. You don't have to do anything for them, I can handle it. All you need to do is leave, that's all I ask." Her tone had changed from anger to begging.

She didn't want him anymore? No that…he couldn't believe that He wouldn't believe it. Sure, it would have been his fault if she didn't. A person can only take so much rejection. He had to try another tactic, even if it was a little underhanded. "You do realize that I can take the children from you, don't you?"

"You wouldn't dare!?" Her heart thundered and her temper sparked as well as her nervousness jump. Would he really take her babies from her?!

He didn't want to threaten her, but he wanted to use any means necessary to get his way in this. "I am much better equipped to raise them than you are, no court would grant you full custody over me and what I have."

"You may have more in the way of your inheritance, but the court system wouldn't dare separate children from their mother." Winry argued hottly, "You'd have to prove you can take care of them, and they'll look at the five years you weren't in their lives as abandonment." She smirked.

"That is until I tell them you purposely kept them from me. That I didn't know that they even existed." He added, stepping closer. Roy found her eyes heating in that same dark luscious blue. He was a fool to have stayed away from her. He enjoyed her challenging expressions, thinking she could out-do him on anything. But he always won and he would win her back. He knew it down in the very depths of his being. If her reactions to him now were just as passionate as she was showing him they still were in whatever she did, there definitely was the hope that he could get her back.

He loved her.

She was still his, even if she didn't realize it.

Winry cried out indignant of that slightly true comment and she lifted her hand, swinging it almost as fast as lightning striking towards his face, his hand clutched her wrist before it made contact and she growled, her eyes aflame with fury.

"So fiery," he said with a devastating smirk, making her cheeks heat. He knew he still affected her this way, and that he was the only one who could. Everything was always impassioned between the two of them. The way they argued, the way they enjoyed each other, the way they held simple conversation. He was tired of being cold and lonely. He wanted her warmth and the way she gave him life and a reason to really live.

Edward watched them through the space he made with the door. "So this is how he does it, that bastard." He said quietly aloud to himself watching how that ass was still as manipulative as ever. He had never witnessed what had happened in the beginning between Mustang and Winry, but if it was anywhere near close to what he was watching right now, then he would have to try a lot harder and admit his feelings quicker to Winry. He could tell Mustang was on a mission and for as long as he's known the man, Mustang has never walked away from a challenge any less than the victor. "Not this time, pal." Edward seethed.

With a sharp 'yelp', Edward stumbled forward and out the door and into the living room. He had been pushed out by Pinako who had now come through the doorway. He growled from on the floor, embarrassed that he was pushed by her of all people. "What did you do that for, ya old hag?!" He clenched his hands together into tight fists.

Both Roy and Winry had turned to face the commotion which allowed Winry to pull her hand from Roy's grip.

"You were blocking the way, Shrimp." Pinako said, holding her pipe while a smirk curved the side of her mouth. It had been ages since she had been able to tease Edward. She looked at the situation going on in the room between her granddaughter and Mustang. "Ah, now I see why you were spying."

Edward's face flamed red, "I wasn't spying! You've sure gotta lot of nerve." He really was spying, but there was no reason to let anyone know that.

"Ed…" Winry gasped, she took two steps away from Roy which she saw his eye narrow at her retreat.

Growling up at Mustang, Edward gathered himself onto his feet. "You get your damn hands off Winry. Haven't you done enough?"

Roy felt annoyance rush in. "Nice to see you've come back, Edward. Whatever could have been the reason?"

"That is none of your business." Edward turned to Winry who was staring at the floor, her hands folded in front of her. "I'm here now, so you can just go on back to your little office in your little world."

Putting his finger in the air, Roy smirked. "Funny that you mention little—"

"Raaah! Shut up!" Edward shouted before Mustang could insult him. "I will admit that at first when I learned of what had happened between you and Winry, I was pissed. But if I would have thought that you were good enough for her, I would have stepped aside. But you're not. You're an ass with a God complex. She doesn't need that kind of arrogance in her life."

"So then where does that leave you then, Edward?" Roy threw back with a smug tone.

"Pfff, why you—" Clenching his metal fist, Edward pointed right at Mustang. "You stay away from her! I—"

"—Edward!" Winry interrupted their fight, "This really is none of your business. Whatever it is, it is between Roy and I."

His jaw dropped, and Edward stared in disbelief. "How can you say that? He abandons you for who knows what reasons and—"

She growled, "Shut up, Ed. Listen to me." Winry sighed trying to calm her temper. "I know as my friend you want to help and stick up for me, but I don't want you involved in this. This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me!" Edward raged.

"No it doesn't!" She angrily yelled into his face. "Not everything revolves around you, Edward." Winry took a deep breath trying to calm her raging temper. "Really, I appreciate it, but I can handle this myself. I'm not some little kid, you have to trust me."

Edward hung his head, "You can't handle him, Winry. He'll have you dooped all over again. It's been proven."

"What do you mean, proven?" Winry's eyes narrowed in confusion.

He stammered trying to find an appropriate answer without telling her the truth. "Well the proof of that is in the kitchen with Al."

Winry rolled her eyes, "You knob-head, I was never tricked!" She crossed her arms in irritation. Sure it might have been underhanded tactics that Roy had pulled on her in the past, but he had never lied. He told her exactly what he wanted and why, there were never any promises of love and affection. She was not going to tell Edward that though. Taking another deep breath, Winry sat down on the sofa. "Ed, please I know you mean well, but just leave this between me and him." She gestured to Roy with a nod of her head.

Looking back at Mustang, Edward for the first time in his life actually felt he was outside the window of her life. She wasn't going to let him into this aspect of it. According to her, the subject of Mustang and the children were not to be crossed by him at all. That wasn't right and it was painful to his heart.

"Do what she wants, Edward," Roy said without malice. "What had happened had been between she and I. Even this matter concerning the children and where it goes from here will only be between Winry and I, and no one else."

Winry stared at her lap, "I wish you hadn't come back." She folded her hands against her belly.

"You didn't feel that way before." Roy said, now ignoring Edward.

"That was before." She ran a frustrated hand through her blonde hair.

Edward stared at the two of them, they weren't even acknowledging him anymore. It was as if he wasn't even in the room. The realization ached in his heart. Winry didn't need him, she'd grown apart from him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. "Winry?"

Looking up at him, her blue eyes weren't their usual brilliance. "Edward, can you excuse us please?"

She might as well just have stabbed him in the heart with those words. Edward gave a short nod, still shocked that she just asked him to leave the room. He slowly walked towards the kitchen. Turning his head, he saw Mustang move over to Winry and sit beside her, he leaned forward a little, folding his hands in between his knees, and Winry turned, facing him and began to speak. No it wasn't just a feeling Edward had, he really was on the outside.

The scent of cooking meat assaulted his nose and Edward stepped inside the kitchen, closing the door. He found his brother making some sliced meat, chopped potato and carrot mix on the stove. "She doesn't need me anymore." He stared at the floor. He barely heard the children at the table drawing and giggling happily.

Alphonse turned his head, "I'm sorry, Brother. Are you throwing in the towel, just giving up?"

"No way," Edward scoffed, "This is just a small block. She can stand on her own and doesn't need anyone. Not even Mustang." He smirked. "I can work around this, I just have to tell Winry the truth, about how I…" He heard the children giggling louder and it sounded like they were laughing at him personally.

"Unca Edwa love Mama." Brian snickered loudly.

Edward's face flamed. "Hey! You just color your paper!" He gestured quickly to the drawing of a mouse that needed color. That remark only made the children laugh louder.

With an amused grin, Alphonse turned back to the stove to finish cooking the twins' their meal.

"Do you really want to spend time with the twins?" Winry asked Roy. It would be wrong to try and keep them from him now that he knew about them.

He stared down at his hands before lifting his gaze to hers, "I do. I also want to spend time with you."

Winry shook her head, "That's not going to happen. I am going to make this as civil as possible, you are their father and I'm not going to keep them from you. But that's all it is."

"Winry—"

"No!" She turned her head. "Just please, don't." It had taken her years to admit to herself that he didn't care for her, not like she had cared for him. She couldn't take getting involved with him again to just end up hurt; she knew that he would leave her, he had done so when he promised he'd come back. He cut her off completely, wouldn't even really speak to her. It was like he hated her. She didn't want to let herself feel anything for him. Not again, not ever again. He must not have any lady friend prospects and just feels 'hey, I know someone who will give me what I want easy.' She was not going to be used that way, not by anyone, even him.

She turned back towards him, seeing his eye pointed towards his lap. She found herself looking at the patch that covered almost half his face. Why was it so big? "Riza had said that you had been injured." Without realizing what she had done, she lifted her hand and moved her fingers through his raven hair that hung almost chin length over his patch as she moved it behind his ear.

He moved away from her touch. "Yeah," Roy cleared his throat. He didn't want her asking about it, he didn't want her to look at really, even though he knew it was unavoidable. "It's part of living with my mistakes."

"It looks nice," she said with a light smile and unaware of the affection shining in her eyes.

Roy jolted and looked right at her. "You think so?" His brow was creased in confusion.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't feel sorry for me." He said, tightness edging his voice.

"I'm not." She really wasn't. Deep inside, she was glad that he had this, because it could have been a lot worse. He could have lost his life. So this was nothing and she had been actually glad of it. Winry stretched her fingers forward, and lightly touched the material on his face, finding it smooth and soft.

Pinako folded her arms over her chest, watching them from the stair banister. "Hmm..." She knew she was doing the right thing for her granddaughter.

"It's ugly." Roy said, reaching up and lightly taking her hand.

"That's your opinion." Winry said, feeling his warm hand curled around hers.

His eye narrowed, "And it's a pretty damn important opinion, since mine is the only one that matters in this case." Roy brought her hand away from his face and pressed it to his knee. He really wanted to change the subject. "So, the children, they're twins." He put his hand to his chin, "I guess when I do something, I really do it well. See how powerful I am, two at once. Truly amazing," He smirked.

Winry rolled her eyes but still couldn't help the laughter that she fought to keep from emerging. "Arrogant ass," She mumbled. "You weren't the only one involved, you know?" She got up from the sofa. "I need to feed Anna and Brian and then put them to bed, it's getting late." Winry noticed that it had gotten dark outside and she turned her head to the clock, seeing that it was a quarter to nine. She was way off schedule; her babies were probably starving by now! "I guess you can come back tomorrow and get to know them."

"That won't be necessary, Winry." Pinako said stepping into the living room. "I think that it would be more beneficial for the father of your children to remain here with us."

Roy got to his feet, throwing the old woman a suspicious expression. "It really is no trouble; I've already booked a hotel room. I'll just extend my stay on a nightly basis." He really didn't know how long he was going to stay, he did have to go back to Central sometime, but not now. He would take as long as necessary to get Winry back, he had months of saved up leave time. Good thing he never really used it before so he could really put forth the effort in winning her back

Pinako turned her head, "Well you can forget about that. I've already called your hotel and they're delivering your luggage here."

Winry's jaw dropped, "Grandma, you can't do that. He can't stay here!" She nearly screeched. She did not want him in her house, didn't her grandmother know what he was capable of?! Her face flamed red just thinking about it!

"I can do whatever I want, kiddo, it's my house." Pinako stuck her pipe in her mouth, hearing her granddaughter's groan in irritation. _'You'll thank me for this someday, kid.'_

"How did you even know which hotel I was staying at? I never said anything before." A sly expression crossed Roy's features as he folded his arms over his chest. He was actually pleased that the old woman invited…more like insisted, for him to remain here. Just what was she up to?

The old woman merely laughed, "What do you take me for, Mustang? Resembool only has two hotels; you were bound to be at one of them." She smirked. "You should start spending more time with your offspring. They can be a handful though, so I suggest you watch your back." She walked over to Winry. "And don't worry about them getting fed; Alphonse took care of that for you."

Winry smiled, "I'll have to thank him. He's saved my butt when it came to the little ones a couple of times today." She sighed in tired frustration. "He'll make a really good father someday."

Roy's eye narrowed slightly and he tightened his arms over his chest in irritation. He would have to prove that he could be what she and the twins needed, and that she did not need Alphonse and certainly not Edward. Earlier when he had arrived only Pinako had been home, he had been surprised to learn that Winry was not deathly sick. It was at that instant that he then realized something devious was afoot, that there had been some plotting going on by none other than his father. Now it seems Pinako was in on it too. He had hated being involved in a plot that he knew nothing about or had not planned himself. It was a good thing for his father's sake that he was still in love with Winry as that seemed to push past his desire to make his old man pay for this trickery. Instead, he might have to thank him for this opportunity to try and correct a grievous mistake he had made.

"What was that? Mustang's staying here?!" Edward shouted by the kitchen door which caused their heads to turn in that direction. "Who's bright idea was that?" Sarcasm oozed from Edward's tone.

Pinako grinned, "Why mine of course."

Edward growled. Why did that old lady have to stick her nose into other people's business? Did she really approve of Mustang? He was a womanizer pervert; he shouldn't be staying here where he could do more damage to Winry's heart.

She really did not like upsetting Edward this way, but Pinako knew who her daughter loved and sure it was sad that it wasn't Edward as they had been such close friends for all their lives. If she would have thought that it really was Edward who her granddaughter had given her heart to, she would fully support that relationship. But alas, it was not, she had to face the facts that Roy Mustang made her daughter happy, she just hoped Winry would remember that instead of focusing on the pain. Sure, it might have taken persuasion and a push to get him here, but he did come. Mustang was here now and she could tell he would put forth a valiant effort in winning her granddaughter back just as long as he could get past his own insecurities as well.

This was sure to be an interesting to witness, Pinako had every hope that Winry would make the right choice for herself in the long run, even if she chose to remain alone with the children. She eagerly awaited one of the Alchemists to make the next move. Who would it be?

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. Are you all happy I got it out so fast? I was on a roll the other night and just breezed right through this one. Hopefully the next one will come out of my head just as quick.

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	16. Struggle of the Heart

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 16—Struggles of the Heart

Winry slammed the butcher knife down on the chicken, slicing it clean in half, bone and all. She growled and pounded and chopped, building up a sweat of anger that no doubt would be followed by extreme violence - even more extreme than her dinner making seemed to be at this moment.

"Winry, I think it's already dead." Alphonse said from his place at the kitchen table. He had been helping her by peeling the ends and stringing peas. He had watched her all afternoon mashing tomatoes for sauce, crushing garlic, probably imagining that it was someone's head.

She let out a loud sigh and turned to face Alphonse. "I know. I've been silently fuming all day, Al. Sorry, but wouldn't you rather I take my aggression out on dead meat rather than live flesh." She grinned wickedly.

Alphonse felt nervous and he could feel sweat starting to trickle down his forehead from such nerves. He cleared his throat and wiped at his forehead with his arm before returning to task of pealing the ends off of peas. "Why are you so aggressive?" He asked and then rolled his eyes at his ridiculous question. _'Why indeed…Mustang was residing in this very house.'_

Groaning, Winry started to pace, knife in hand. "Why do you think, Al?!" she screeched, frustrated. "I can't believe Grandma is letting Roy stay here, what was she thinking? How could she do this to me?!" Winry felt like stomping her foot like a child and throwing a tantrum all over the house.

"Is it really that bad, Winry?" Alphonse asked, raising his eyes to hers. "It could be a good thing." He was sure if it were possibly Winry's jaw would have hit the floor from the amount of shock now visible on her face.

"Are you insane!? Not you too?!" She groaned and spun around in aggravation before facing him again. "No good could come from this." Winry shook her head wildly.

With a tiny shrug of his shoulders, Alphonse smiled lightly. "Well, he finally gets to know his kids. That's a good thing. That is what's most important here, isn't it?" He saw her brow crease slightly. "It shouldn't really bother you that the General is staying here if you don't feel anything for him, right?"

Winry's face flamed and she turned her back on him, facing her chicken. "Right," She said softly. She didn't feel anything, she didn't! Closing her eyes tightly she sucked in a deep breath. "It's just uncomfortable. He's just…it's like…gah, dealing with him is hard! He makes me so crazy!"

Alphonse stifled his laugh, his shoulders shaking in merriment. "I don't doubt that, Winry."

"You don't know the half of it, Al. That man, he talks me into corners, he's…" She sighed. Winry lowered her chin to her chest. _'I missed him, so much, and he comes back now…?_ "It's just, not right." She couldn't let herself fall, not again. He's only been here a whole day and already she couldn't concentrate on anything except him. "Why can't he just fall into some other woman's arms? Why does he have to come back here?"

"Are you sure you would want that?" Alphonse said, putting the bowl of peas on the table and getting up from his seat. He walked to Winry.

She had to stand firm, she was not going to let Roy back into her life like this. Turning her head, she found Alphonse's sympathetic expression. "You don't know him like I do, Al. He promised he would come back, he…" She broke off feeling her voice trembling, and fighting the onslaught of tears that were threatening her eyes. "…and he didn't keep, he… I… I was left with just cold memories, memories I don't even want! All because he probably figured his time with me was done. That he was finally tired of it, but he couldn't tell me to my face. He was never very good at sticking with one woman for long, as you and Ed well know. It's surprising I lasted as long as I did, but I knew it would eventually come, and I had always prepared myself for it. I let my guard down. I shouldn't have fallen…given…" She cradled her face in her hands, not caring if the chicken juice got all over her.

"How do you know what he was thinking when he decided not to return here?" Alphonse knew why, he couldn't give away why he knew. So instead, he would try to plant the idea in her own head that would make her think of it herself, that maybe the General didn't feel he was good enough for her. "You say you know him well, possibly better than anyone, considering that two amazing children resulted from how well you know him. But maybe there is something more to it than you think." Alphonse could see that she was still terribly hurt, even if she hid it well in front of others. He had a feeling that Winry suffers silently, while she's alone. She wasn't over him, not by a long shot. But she was determined to force herself not to care about him, when she still did with all her heart. "Had he not ever once kept a promise to you?"

Winry took a deep breath and lifted her head and thought back, "He has never lied to me. Back when he promised he would return... that was the first time, ever. He knew he wasn't going to, he should have just told me then." That didn't make any sense now that she thought about it. He had never lied, not once; there never had been any cause to mistrust his word. _'What happened? Did he meet someone else?'_

"Perhaps you should ask him, Winry?" Alphonse said with an encouraging smile. "Find out, don't just guess on it. You'll make yourself sick with worry."

If she asked him she might not like the answer. But it should mean very little since she didn't care about him that way anymore. "I won't make myself sick with worry." She turned back to her chicken. "It really doesn't matter anymore. I just won't allow myself to be used by him."

Alphonse then smirked, "Why not? It's plainly obvious that you enjoy whatever it is he does for you."

Winry whirled around and was astounded at the perverted look on Alphonse's face. "Al!"

He shrugged, "If you like it, why not give in? What will it hurt? It's just sex." He really didn't feel that way, but he wanted to see what kind of a reaction out of Winry he got. He was trying to see exactly where her boundaries were concerning the subject of her and the General. He was determined to help her set herself free, to swallow her pride, and give into her feelings. It was the least he could do for his good childhood friend that had given everything that he and his brother had taken for granted over the many years.

Her jaw for the second time that evening dropped open. "Al! What's the matter with you? Did living in that other world turn you into some kinda pervert or something?" She saw him laughing and it did nothing to ease her shock. "Don't you know that sex leads to love which leads to broken and alone?"

"That's just your opinion, a rather cynical one at that." Alphonse leaned up against the counter. "You're young still, Winry, you're only twenty two. You should be out having fun and romancing, and well, who knows what else, but you should be doing it."

"I have two children, Al. I can't go doing those kindsa things." She shook her head, her face flaming.

Alphonse smiled, "So what if you're a mother. You're still hot and I'm sure you make guys hot, too."

Winry's face was apple red, "Alphonse Elric, I'm gonna tell your brother your being a pig! And then do you know what will happen?!" She shook her head and started separating the bones from the chicken meat.

"He would agree with me." Alphonse replied with a smug expression while folding his arms proudly over his chest.

"No!" She growled, she still couldn't help the amused grin, "He'll beat you down."

With a short laugh, Alphonse shook his head. "Not likely. If you recall, Winry, Brother never bested me in a fight. I won everything, toys, candy, you name it. He would lose and go off and sulk." He just laughed. "I'm just kidding about all that sex stuff, Winry. I just want to see that you find something to be happy about."

She smiled softly, "Anna and Brian are my reasons for smiling, Al. I love those kids." It was surprising when after lunch the children wanted to go down to the Abbots to see the kittens and Edward offered to take them. She could tell the little ones made him uncomfortable. Maybe he wanted to get to know them and that made her happy.

"Well I better go meet, Brother. Who knows what he's gotten himself into involving your kids." Alphonse snickered and placed the bowl of green beans on the counter, before excusing himself from the kitchen.

After Alphonse left, Winry looked up at the clock and actually dreaded the moment Roy got back, he claimed he was going into town to find out which hotel his parents were staying at. Perhaps she shouldn't have told him they were still in the area.

* * *

Roy stared out the window at the town below from fourth floor of an elegant room with wine colored drapes, and fine furniture of cherry wood. His arms folded over his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the passersby. _'So innocent, so unknowing what terrors there are out in the world.'_ He turned his head finding his father preparing a glass of Sherry for his mother and handing the woman sitting in the chair the pretty crystal glass. "How dare you trick me." He finally said to them.

An amused grunt emerged from the older Mustang. "I only did what I thought was necessary, and it worked. You hopped the next train and came right here."

Spinning around, Roy pinned his father with a hard stare. "You had no right to meddle in my affairs like that. I will decide what is to happen in my life."

Jenny smiled lightly while looking at the reddish liquid in her glass. "Why are you so angry? Wasn't it a joy to see Winry again?"

All Roy did was groan with regret. "Why didn't you tell me that she gave birth to my children? You have more loyalty to me, your own flesh and blood, than you do her." He knew that sounded hurtful, and also knew how taken his mother was with Winry, that she would treat her like the daughter she never had but really wanted. "You all purposely hid that information from me."

"Would you have come back to her, Roy? Or were you too self absorbed in whatever it was, shame, revulsion, self pity? Even if we had told you about the children, there was no guarantee you would do anything different." Gerald countered, hearing his son's irritated growl. "You were behaving like a coward."

"Don't you dare talk to me about cowardice!" Roy raged tightly. "That is one topic of conversation that you will not address with me, ever."

Gerald sighed, "I've seen the horrors of war, Roy. Many more than you have seen. All that you've seen was tiny in comparison to my lifetime's worth. You weren't the only one to lose something, to lose their self respect and their reasons for living on. But it does no one any good to wallow in it."

"You cannot say how something affects another, we've had far different experiences." Roy looked away from his father and towards his mother. He wondered if his father was just as tainted in death and sin as he was. He took in a deep breath, "It seems I can't even follow my own advice." He remembered back to the whole Nina Tucker incident; how he told Edward Elric to be glad that it wasn't him that was dead and to just keep moving. He couldn't even follow what he told the boy, instead he hid away, shamed and disgusted with himself for not being able to save people, innocent children, friends, no one. He had not really been able to protect anyone as all those who came in contact with him ended up in worse shape than they started.

Knowing what was going through her son's head, Jenny sat the glass down on the small table and stood up, walking to him. "You just need to let go of your hate, Roy. It's not healthy to be so bitter with yourself." She grabbed his arm and she knew he let her pull him to the chair, where he sat down. "It is not a curse to be involved with you, my son." She ran her hands through his hair that was a bit unkempt with its length. "You were my miracle, Roy. And you are so to others, only you just don't see it. That no matter what they would have stayed by your side, through everything." She smiled lightly as her son lifted his dark eye to her. "Winry is one of them, she loves you."

Roy's brow creased, "She said that?"

Jenny's smile remained, "She doesn't have to say it, it's just true." Her kind smile turned into the very smirk that seemed to have passed onto Roy. "She's no longer that young teenage girl anymore; you realize that you can now openly and in front of the whole world romance her adorable little socks off?"

He couldn't help it a small smile curved the side of Roy's mouth. "She does have adorable ankles to go in those adorable socks." He recalled the many times with Winry that he had always lavished extreme attention on her feet. He loved her feet, her toes, her delicate arch. If she had been standing on them all day during an Automail attachment, he was more than willing to relive the ache in them.

"You might have some trouble now though, Roy." Gerald said, pulling his son out of his musings, "Since that other man resides there. You know the blonde one, about so big." He held his hand level with his waist which made his son grunt with amusement.

"Yes, I know the one you mean." Roy sat back in the chair and his mother removed her hands from his hair. "Edward Elric is nothing to worry about." He wondered if he could lose Winry to Edward. After all, he'd been gone from her life for almost five years, and Edward has had her attention before in the past, they have been friends a long time. But did the younger man enflame her with passion every time they met up? Or did Edward only ignite her temper? He sure wished he could get inside Winry's head to see how she really thinks.

"I need to get her to trust me again. I know I had done the worst thing imaginable to her by not coming back. She's had so much disappointment, and mostly caused by me." Roy let out a rough breath of air. "I can't change the past, but I can at least do something that would make her happy now. And I do need her."

Jenny smiled, "Then why are you wasting your time here with us when you should be winning back the young woman you care so much for?"

With a smirk of his own, Gerald nodded then added, "Get off your lazy duff and do something about it. Don't let that other man take her from you. With enough coaxing he just might be able to."

That was partially true, but Roy couldn't let that happen. He was tired of not living up to his own expectations. He was going to stop running away. Instead, he was going to run to her like he should have almost five years ago. Getting to his feet, Roy with an air of determination headed for the door.

Arriving back at Winry's was quicker than he thought, mostly because his thoughts were on how to gain her trust, among other things. How would he approach her without scaring her off? He had tried the direct approach before and with much success, but this isn't like those older days. This was different. Too much has happened and blackmail just wouldn't work this time. He wanted her to accept him not because she was pushed into it, but because she wanted to.

Approaching the front door, he knocked once out of politeness. It wasn't his house even if he was invited to stay, he couldn't just walk in without permission. The door opened and Winry stood there with her right brow arched and a multicolored striped dish towel slung over her shoulder.

"You don't have to knock, just come in." She said briskly, before turning around and heading back towards the kitchen.

Clearing his throat, Roy closed the door behind him. The scent of pasta sauce, bread and garlic filled his senses. It was a really wonderful scent, and it made him truly regret his previous actions about how he tried to push her away. This is what home and warmth smelled like and he just blindly threw it all away. "I know this must be uncomfortable for you." He replied, watching her stop short and turn part away around, facing him.

"Uncomfortable doesn't even begin to describe it." She said slightly edgy.

He straightened his posture, firming his resolve in his attempt at winning her back. "I meant what I said last night, Winry. I really do want to spend time with you as well as the children. I want all of us to spend time together."

Winry's hands found her hips. "What? Like a family?" She groaned. "Sorry, Roy, but that's not what this is. Family does not walk out on each other. We do not run away when things get hard." Her tone was tight. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish by coming here now? After you…" She immediately shut her mouth, she was not going to let him see how much she had been hurt by him. Winry held her head up high. "If you want to spend time with the children then that's fine, but I won't—" she was cut off by the sudden movement of him, Roy had come to stand right before her. Winry tried to turn away from him since his close proximity made her uncomfortable and she could never help reacting to him as a woman does a man. He clutched her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. "D…don't touch me, let go." She wiggled, trying to escape his hold.

"Why should I? You've always liked it when I touched you, even when you hated me." He stared down into pretty blue eyes that were wide with fear that she was trying to disguise. "I made a mistake, a bad one, Winry. Out of everything, don't I deserve a second chance?"

She stopped struggling not wanting to enjoy the feel of his hands on her, even on her shoulders and she stared at the floor, shaking her head. She couldn't let him do this. "I…I can't. You shouldn't expect…It's just…"

He saw it then, tears sliding slowly down her cheeks. Roy never liked the sight of her tears, it made his own heart ache.

Winry tried to stop the flow of wetness but it wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop it. She tried wiping at her eyes but the tears still continued to fall. Unable to control her emotions, it all came rushing out. Many years of built up strong walls collapsed with in an instant and she let it loose. "Why didn't you—?" She stared up, her eyes piercing his dark one with her severely battered heart, "Damn you, why didn't you come back?!" She swung her fists at him, slapping and slugging him in the chest as hard as she could in all her pent up anger, frustration, and pain. "You, you promised me, you promised!" It felt like her heart was being torn into shreds all over again and Winry continued to try and beat him, wanting to inflict as much pain physically on him that he had inflicted on her heart. Until she felt him pull her to him and he wrapped his arms tight around her. She stopped her struggle and just fell against him where she sobbed loudly into his chest. Winry felt Roy lower his face to her neck and cuddled her so tightly while taking a deep breath. "I waited for you and you never came back," she choked on her tears.

Roy swallowed hard, "I'm sorry." he said breathlessly, resting his cheek against the top of her head, tightening his hold about her, wanting to take away her pain. "I'm so sorry, Winry." Roy wondered if she would ever forgive him, he had hurt her so badly. His hands gently framed her face, softly tilting up so he could look into eyes that he never thought he would see again. "This will probably be the first and only time I admit to this, but I was wrong. I was wrong for cutting you off like that. I am truly sorry, Winry. Please, just don't cry. I have made you cry far more than enough through almost all of our acquaintance."

Softly pressing his lips to her forehead, Winry's eyes fluttered closed in the sweet feeling it created within, her chest hitching as she tried to settle her breathing. Oh God, she had missed this, missed his scent, the feel of him. The battle inside her raged, to stay or move away. She lifted her hands to his upper arms, intending on pushing back from him, but all thoughts of moving away vanished from her mind with the soft touches he was bestowing upon her. She could hear him asking her not to cry anymore, but all she could really pay attention to were his lips moving languidly about her face, her forehead, her nose, over the wet streaks that had been left by her tears on her cheeks. "Roy," She whispered. She brought her hands to his, her fingers spreading over his that were on her face. "I…I—"

His lips softly brushed hers and she took in a startled breath feeling like electricity was shooting right through her.

"Winry…" He said gently, his gaze holding hers. Roy cursed himself, he so longed to have sight of both his eyes. He hated this. She could never accept him this way, scarred and broken. He was about to pull away from her to not disgust her because of his own disfigurement. But she quickly reached up, her arms thrown tightly around his neck where she had crashed his mouth to hers. Roy was stunned for a moment and it was expressed in his widened dark eye. His shock was short lived as he melted against her, his lashes closed and he fell into the feeling of her, drowning in it. His arm moved around her waist and he pulled her closer.

Winry felt she couldn't get close enough, even as she pressed herself flush against him, wanting to feel every inch of him. She knew she had lost her senses a few yards back as she just threw herself at him like this. When she had promised herself she wouldn't fall again. It was just a kiss, yes, and those feel good, she wanted to feel good. She couldn't deny that Roy always made her feel good. A tiny voice in the back of her head told her that she was lying to herself, but she didn't want to address it now. The voice kept getting louder and louder, telling her to stop this, that she was only going to end up hurt and alone again. Don't give in. Her head was shouting that he really didn't want her, she was just an easy target, easy to control. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter intending on pushing away, but the feel of his tongue, his lips, she felt herself ignoring her rational thought for more of this feeling that tingled everywhere he touched.

"Winry!" The sound of shocked and angry voices barged through the blissful haze, making her draw back from Roy and turn her head.

"What the hell…!?" Edward fumed, glaring so hard that it very well could cause the roof to cave in.

Winry gasped at seeing Edward, Alphonse and her children standing there at the door Brian and Anna were looking on her in confusion, where as Edward was an angry beet red and Alphonse appeared to be nervous. Winry then looked to Roy who was staring at Edward with a blank expression before he looked back at her. She hated herself! She wanted to throw herself at him again! She had wanted it to happen and felt shame bubble in her belly. Roy shouldn't have come here, he's confusing her again. She didn't care, she couldn't, no! Instead of addressing the issue she spun on her heel, while picking up the towel that had ended up on the floor she raced back to the kitchen.

Alphonse hurried after her, where as Edward just continued to stare daggers at Mustang. Brian grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her to the couch where they sat down, a bit confused.

Edward was steaming mad, not to mention the jealousy coursing through him at an alarming rate. "You can't just come back here and do this to her."

Rolling his eyes, Roy faced Edward. "What are you talking about, Ed?" He heard his competition growl.

"Don't play stupid, Old man! You know what I'm talking about." Edward wanted to punch Mustang's stupid face in.

"This doesn't concern you, Edward. I thought Winry told you to stay out of it." Roy's eye narrowed slightly. "Do I have to enforce your compliance with her wishes?"

Crossing his arms tightly over his chest, Edward tried to take a deep settling breath. "She obviously loses her head around you! She doesn't know what she's doing! I won't allow you to destroy her again!" He stomped his foot in bitter anger.

"I'm not here to destroy her, little man." Roy growled with a smirk. "Maybe you should find out real reasons before you go accusing that of which you know nothing about."

"Stop calling me little, you asshole!" Edward snarled.

Roy took a glance at the children and then at Edward, "You watch your mouth." He said darkly then straightened his posture. "I don't want the children picking up your bad habits."

"Rather mine than yours!"

Brian lowered his voice. "Do you think Mama likes that man?" He gestured to the dark haired man with the weird dark object on his face.

Anna nodded, "Mama only gives kisses to people she likes. When I asted her yesday night, she said he was a friend from long time ago and will be stay wit us for a liddle bit."

"I renember." Brian replied, looking back at the two who had begun to speak. "She say we should all be friends, that you and me should know him."

Pursing her lips, Anna sighed thoughtfully. "Why you think? Maybe he own candy fatory?"

Brian giggled, "Or toy shop."

Both Brian and Anna thought about it and then shook their heads. "Nah!" they both said at once.

"He don't look like he own eder a dose." Anna leaned back in the sofa cushion.

"We need to figer it out," Brian said with determination. "Aldo, Unca Edwa don't seem like him much." He then grinned. "Maybe the uder man will help protek Mama, too."

Anna's eyes lit up, "We shud axe him, when Unca Edwa is no around." Her dark eyes narrowed in dangerous thought.

"Good tinking, Anna!" Brian said with a proudly raised fist. "By da way, I hab new ida for Unca Edward." He pulled from his pant's pocket a small sack. "I gots kiddy lidder from Abbots' pace." He grinned adorably evil while his sister giggled.

When Alphonse entered the kitchen he saw Winry at the counter, she was gripping the tile and staring down at it. He took a glance back towards the living room where he could hear Edward's loud verbal attack on the General. Doesn't that boob realize that he should be in here talking to Winry rather than insulting the General and saying he will defend Winry's honor so to speak?

Winry turned her head and was relieved that it wasn't either Edward or Roy standing there. She needed time to collect herself away from them. "I told you he makes me crazy." She said with a forced half smile.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about, Winry." Alphonse said with a kind smile.

"Yes I do." She groaned and gripped the counter tiles tighter. "I told myself over and over again that I wouldn't let myself fall for any of his tactics, and I didn't. I just couldn't take it, I threw myself at him, like a…like a whore!"

Alphonse gasped, "Don't you dare say anything like that about yourself, Winry. Stop it." He ordered, sternly. "Your emotions got the better of you, and I can see that not a lot of girls can resist the General. But you're different than them, because you actually care about him."

"Care about him?" Winry groaned, "I don't want to care about him! I just…want to stop." She slammed her hands down on the counter. "I have to stay away from him. I can't be anywhere alone with him, I don't trust myself. I need to resist that basic desire that needs to touch him!" She turned around and grabbed Alphonse by the shirt. "Don't you know that even being in the same room is like throwing gasoline on a pit of fire!?"

Alphonse blinked surprised and clutched her hands that were wrapped so tightly around his shirt and he pulled her hands from him. "I haven't heard it being described quite like that before, Winry. What are you going to do about it now? You already gave into the basic need to kiss him, you're going to crave more. You should just let go, it won't hurt."

She lowered her face, her bangs shadowing over her eyes. "I will hurt, Al, you just won't see the hurt because it's on the inside. I can't let myself get hurt again, I won't. Not by anyone."

"Winry, think about what you're saying. You shouldn't let one bad experience dictate your life. You are the type that loves so completely, how will you live without that feeling? You might as well just sit in a dark corner for the rest of your life."

Not knowing what to say to that, Winry stiffened. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. "I'm not going to let him infect me again, I won't." She turned back to the sauce that was still simmering on the stove. "Al, I have to finish dinner."

He took this as his clue to leave. Alphonse inwardly sighed knowing that she was so determined to remain distant from happiness just because something could cause her pain. Their whole lives revolved around pain, couldn't she accept that small bit of happiness. People make mistakes, but they learn from them. Is she more upset with herself that she had given up on every one, is that what fuels her need to push all that could be wonderful away? That she doesn't deserve joy? He would get to the core of it, it would take time, but he would do all he could to help her open up to being the woman she once was.

Leaving the kitchen, Alphonse entered back into the ring of verbal abuse; it was starting to drive him crazy. They all had to remain under this roof and he would lose his mind if those two couldn't contain themselves. "All right! I've had enough!" He growled in severe irritation which startled his brother, who was now looking at him oddly. "Stop this, Brother. Stop accusing him of trying to ruin her, all right. Winry's a big girl she can take care of herself." He marched over to his brother. "She doesn't need your interference!" He yelled.

"Al?" Edward was shocked still.

"Can't you see she has enough to deal with? Please stop adding more to her discomfort." Alphonse looked at General. "Also, Sir, please, have a little courtesy, Brother is only trying to be a good friend to Winry. He's worried about her."

Roy let out a frustrated breath, and gave a short nod. The boy was always a little more level headed than his brother.

Alphonse felt his temper settle. "Now, dinner is almost ready. I suggest we all go and clean up." He said with a calm smile and he turned to the little ones. "Guess what, Brian and Anna? Your mom's making your favorite tonight."

"Sketti!" Both Anna and Brian shouted at once in a cheer and they both jumped off the couch to go wash up.

Still feeling tense, Edward threw a harsh glare at Mustang before heading to the kitchen to see about dinner.

"Alphonse," Roy said and the boy turned his head. "Is Winry all right?"

Turning around to face him, Alphonse smiled, but it wasn't a happy expression. "She's confused, which I can't really blame her for. You had really hurt her by not keeping your promise, more so than anyone. Even more than Brother and I could."

Roy stared at the floor for a moment, before lifting his dark eye back to Alphonse. "I know. It's not easy, knowing all that I have done to her over the many years, a lot of it was a struggle for her. She put a lot of faith and trust in me and I completely crushed it." He rubbed the back of his head, "I can't change what I have done, but I want to make up for it. I want her to see that I can be the person she can depend on."

"How did this even happen, Sir? I mean you and her. It seemed extremely unlikely." Alphonse asked, having always wanted to know, as did his brother, only he was better at getting information out of people since he was calmer about it and not threatening them with bodily harm.

With a slight tile of his head, Roy regarded Alphonse with a narrowed eye and a controlled expression that gave away nothing of how he was feeling. "You really want to know?" Seeing the younger Elric nod, Roy gestured to the sofa where they both sat down. "You won't like it." He gently warned.

"Just tell me." Alphonse turned to face him more, sitting cross-legged on the sofa.

Roy leaned back against the cushions, "Do you remember when you and your brother unseated the profit in Liore?"

"Yeah…" Alphonse's brow creased.

"It was at that time that Winry moved to Central so she could be with you two, to actually wait for you boys."

"I remember that, we got letters from her that you passed on to us and we wrote back, hopefully you passed our replies onto her." Alphonse replied, thinking back to those earlier days when he had still been in that suit of armor.

With a nod, Roy would tell the boy what he wanted to know, even if could cast him as an enemy like how Alphonse's brother saw him. He would soon to find out.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. Do you think Winry will be able to resist her own temptation for long? And what about Roy, do you think since he knows of his affect on her that he will use it to his advantage? The answer to that is... duh, of course!

Thanks for reading!  
Ryoko Blue


	17. That Which We Hide Behind

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 17— That Which We Hide Behind

Winry, for most of dinner, only picked at the noodles, moving the peas around her plate with her fork. She could hear her children giggling with what her grandmother had said, Edward and Alphonse were in conversation. Lifting her eyes, she found Roy staring at her, the expression she could see was one of concern and she dropped her gaze back to her plate. She had lost her senses earlier this evening with him and she was angry at herself for it. The man shouldn't be able to affect her anymore. She hated to admit it, even to herself that he very well still could.

Edward had only said a few words to her in the kitchen before she had dinner all ready, she knew that he had been avoiding the subject of what he had seen back in the living room. The air had been intense and she didn't know why but had made her feel just a little bit guilty.

Suddenly, and that which startled the entire table, Edward shot to his feet, the metal of his limbs clanking as his feet hit the floor loudly as well as his hands slamming down on the wood. He turned his golden eyes to hers that had looked up at him with confusion. "Winry, I need to talk to you." He took a quick glance at everyone and his eyes narrowed at Mustang before he turned his angry glare back to Winry. "Outside…'alone'," he added tightly to let others know that he was not to be followed.

Letting out her frustrated breath, Winry nodded once and lifted to her feet. She gave an uneasy smile to her children. "Finish your dinner, I'll be right back." She followed Edward through the kitchen and living room, he opened the front door for her and she passed him, stepping out onto the porch, where he closed the door. They both walked a few steps on the wooden planks, before Winry stopped and leaned up against the side of the house while Edward continued to pace.

Inside, Brian's eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up with anger. "Come on, Anna." He dropped his fork on the plate and started to get down from his chair, his sister was doing the same.

"Where are you two going?" Roy asked them and they both looked at him. "Your mother told you to stay and finish your dinner, do what she says." He ordered sternly. This parenting thing was easier than he thought. Of course, his good fortune was short lived as the Anna shook her head making his brow furrow. "What do you mean by no?"

Brian looked at the man. "We gonna listen to their consation." He grabbed his sister's hand even before the man got to his feet and Brian rushed with her into the living room. He could see a little bit of his mother outside, so he went over to the window and turned the latch lifting it up so he could hear what was being said.

Pinako snorted with amusement. "It's gonna take more than that to get them to listen, Mustang." She continued to eat her dinner, even if she had an idea of what was going with Edward and what exactly it was he wanted to talk to her granddaughter about.

Following after them were Alphonse with the General, turning to the taller man, Alphonse said, "It's not exactly easy to control them, don't feel that they just aren't listening to only you. Sometimes, Winry has to be really stern with them."

"I just don't want to overstep my bounds with them." Roy said with regret, its not like he could punish them for their not listening, they don't even know who he really is. Winry hadn't told them yet. "I wish she would tell them who I was, and even still... I have no rights to discipline them, Winry barely talks to me as it is."

Alphonse smiled lightly, "Give her time, that's all anyone can do." What he had heard about the General and Winry's relationship that it was an odd one, it started terrible, and he wanted to punch the man in the face for his apprehensible conduct with her. Just imagining the General blackmailing her into doing anything, made Alphonse see violent red. The General had been right when the man said that he wouldn't like what he heard. But Alphonse had to remember that something interesting had developed between them, Winry came to trust him, even relied on him. The man protected her, saved her life, and was there for her when neither he nor his brother had been. Alphonse knew the General cared for her like no other and put her above everyone and everything else. And Winry likes him, more like loves him, and still even now she does.

Alphonse was going to do what is best for Winry, regardless that it could hurt the General or his brother with whatever decision she ends up making. Someone was going to get hurt in this, he just didn't know who it would really be. Sure, he had an idea, but it was too soon to really judge that.

He noticed that the General sat down on the sofa near the twins, so Alphonse joined them. He too wanted to know what was being discussed between Winry and his brother.

Winry held her gaze towards the floorboards, "Will you just say it already, you're irritating me and you're wearing out the wood with your constant pacing." Her tone was slightly snippy.

Feeling his nerves jump, Edward looked straight at her, they were in fact the same height now, which wasn't too much bigger than what he previously was. He sighed with disappointment as he knew he would never be bigger than her. "Winry…"

"What?" she asked softly.

"Winry…" he swallowed hard, trying to build up the courage.

"Yes?" her eyes narrowed in concentration and irritation.

"Winry…"

"What?! Damn-it, Ed, just say it already!" Her blue eyes were aflame with hostility. All he was doing was saying her name, again and again.

He lowered his face, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I… I love you." He whispered.

Winry blinked, "What?" She asked in gasped disbelief.

Not moving at all, Edward repeated, "I love you." He said much stronger.

Leaning more against the house, Winry's brow creased slightly and she shook her head in disbelief. Looking at him, she said, "No you don't."

With that comment, he sharply lifted his head. His eyes were more vibrant with his anger. "Don't fuckin' tell me how I feel." His tone was dark, which caused her eyes to widen.

"All right! I'm sorry." She took a deep breath, he sure sounded angry. "I won't tell you how you feel, but you're confused, Ed."

"I'm not confused, Winry. It's true!" His tone was passionate and full of life, "I know it took awhile for me to realize it, but I did eventually. It's always been you."

This time she started pacing gathering her argument in her head. She walked closer to him. "Ed, what made you come to this sudden realization of love for me?"

"It just happened, I don't know." He glanced at his shoes, rubbing his foot against the wood. Sure it might have happened around the same time he found out about her involvement with Mustang, but that meant little. But he loved her, it was how he felt, he was sure of it.

"What makes you think you love me, Edward? When you were away, you rarely wrote, you barely thought of me at all." She saw him shaking his head, he was going to open his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "In fact, the only time you ever came back here was when you needed me to fix your arm or leg! That was all you thought of me as, someone who fixes you!"

"No! That's not…true." His forehead creased as he continued to shake his head.

"Do you really know me at all, Ed?" She was close to tears as she stared into his eyes. "Or do you only know me as your mechanic?"

Edward reached up and grabbed her upper arms. "You would never tell me anything about you, other than that."

Her temper was sparking and she shook herself from his hold, stomping forward, "You never wanted to hear it! You would always cut me off and say, do we have to hear this now!? You were always more important. Your pain, your suffering, your losses! What about mine? I had them too!" She raged. "I kept everything in because a good friend does not unleash what does not want to be heard. But I listened to you. I listened to everything you had to say regardless of how it made me feel! You still kept secrets, you still did dangerous alchemy without even talking to Grandma and me!"

"Shut up!" He squeezed ears shut with his hands. "You're wrong!"

"Am I?" A frustrated breath left her lips.

Taking a deep breath of his own, he lowered his hands from his ears, staring at her. Realizing she was turning this as an attack on him, taking it away from what it was really about. "I see what you're doing. You're pushing me away, just like you do everyone else."

"What?!" Her tone was sharp.

"You've been doing that ever since Al and I got here. From the moment you opened the door in seeing our faces to even now." His eyes took on a solemn expression. "You want to remain alone, don't you, Winry?" He saw her eyes widen slightly and this time she shook her head. "You never used to be like this." Edward said soft and with sympathy.

Crossing her arms over her breasts, Winry took a deep breath while lifting her head up high. "Like what? Just what are you saying?"

"You've grown cold, Winry." He said, his eyes expressing his sorrow for her. "You're distant, and it's sad because this is not how you are, this is not you."

"That's insane," Winry replied, not able to look at him where she was tightening her arms around herself. "I have not grown cold. I hugged you, don't you remember?"

Edward sighed and took a step closer to her, where Winry dropped her gaze from him to stare at the ground. "You might have made the motions, Winry," He lightly touched her face with a gentle finger, "But your heart wasn't in it. You've blocked it. You're so afraid of getting hurt that you won't let anyone in."

"But I give my love to my children," Winry said, finding Edward's shoes really interesting all of a sudden.

"That's different and you know it." Gently, he rested his hands on her shoulders, which caused her to finally look up at him. "You can let me in, Winry. I'm still your friend, one of your best. It won't hurt, I promise. Don't keep pushing me away."

She smiled lightly, "I know that you're my friend and I'm glad of it. Everything is so empty and I don't know if I can fill…I just don't know if I can."

"Start trusting someone to take some of your burden. Tell me what happened, why are you so alone now? Why are you automatically sheltering yourself?" He asked, leaning closer, his forehead pressing against hers. He saw her lashes lightly close, fanning against her cheeks.

"Ed, stop please." she asked sounding pained, and she moved back from him, pressing herself against the side of the house. "I know what you're trying to do, and I…" She found his gaze to have hardened which caused her to stop speaking.

He shook his head back and forth. "I don't get it, Winry. There's not much more I can do. Why does that man…" He pointed harshly through the window inside to who knows where Mustang was standing. "…get to hold you and kiss you when he hurts you and makes you so afraid to open up to anyone? But I haven't ever done anything like that to hurt you and you won't even let me touch you, you always flinch or back away from me! What is so wrong with me that makes you find a reason to push from me?! "

"I don't know!" She screeched, tears finally falling from her eyes that have been threatening to their entire conversation. "I don't know what you want from me, Ed!"

"I want you to trust me! Like you used to do! But because of whatever Mustang had done to you, you can't trust anyone!"

Winry growled in frustration through her tears, "It's not his fault, Ed. It's my own head! It's what's inside of me that made me…as you say cold! He never really promised me anything of any value. I should have just been glad he was still alive and left it at that. But I didn't, I wanted more, possibly more than could be achieved with how he even views himself. So you can't blame him solely, Ed. I'm responsible for the way I feel. And I don't want to be mistaken again; I don't want to make more out of what's really there."

He wouldn't let her push him from her this time. Edward stepped right to her and threw his arms tight around her and crushed her to him. She struggled but he only held tighter. "Just relax, Winry, let me hug you, just feel my heart beating, feel that you can trust me. You don't have to be strong and distant all the time." He said into her ear.

Letting out a deep breath, an anguished cry, she looped her arms around his middle, and buried her face into his shoulder. She listened, to the crickets in the air around her, the feel of Edward holding onto her, his steady heartbeat and she mellowed. "Ed, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to feel that I push you away."

"I know." He whispered, closing his eyes. "Take all the time you need, I'm here and not going anywhere. You can hold onto me as much as you like"

She suddenly giggled, "This is quite the reverse situation, Ed. This time you're taking care of me."

He laughed, "Yeah, suppose you're right."

Alphonse turned to the General, who had a very concentrated expression on his face, knowing that Edward just poured out his entire soul to Winry, no one knew if she accepted it either, they were arguing and now all was quiet. Alphonse had the urge to get up and go see what was going on. Instead, he turned a curious eye to Mustang. "What if the only thing Winry has concerning you is passion, what about all the other important things?" He didn't want to bring this up, but he needed to make all parties think carefully about what they had with one another and what it was they exactly wanted.

Roy's brow creased, the younger Elric certainly had a point. He hated to think about it, but what did Winry and he have besides just heat? There has to be more to it, a lifetime commitment has to be based on something more than just passion. He knew he felt strongly for her, that she was the light to his dark, she made him smile and brought him joy that he never felt he deserved. She healed a lot of his internal wounds, only he had figuratively ripped his stitches open again letting them steadily bleed. Maybe she could continue to heal, to stitch him up for good this time. She was a true treasure of the heart and he did not want to let her go. Edward Elric was sure setting the bar pretty high now. That meant Roy would definitely have to work a lot harder at her accepting him back, he would have to confess as well.

The front door opened and in walked Winry and Edward. Brian, seeing the tears on his mother's face walked right up to Edward, glaring up at him.

"What?" Edward asked the seemingly angry little boy.

"You made Mama cry." Brain accused and lifted his foot bashing it into Uncle Edward's shin, into his flesh one making the man shout in pain.

"Why you little—" Edward said jumping on one foot trying to sooth the pounding ache.

"Brian." Winry's tone was scolding. "You apologize right now, little man."

Brian's jaw dropped open before he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "No." He stomped his foot.

Winry got that disapproving look in her eye, "What did you just say?"

He started to tremble under the hard look he was getting from his mother, but he sucked in his fear and puffed out his chest defiantly. "No!" He saw his mother's brow arch and he suddenly knew he was in big trouble…

Brian groaned and shifted on his other foot. This corner was dusty, he mused as he had his nose almost pressed to it, his arms crossed while he had that familiar pout on his face.

Anna giggled, "Brian always get in tuble." She shook her head back and forth in the living room while drawing a pretty pony, which looked more like a stick figure with long flowing hair and fire coming out of its mouth.

"Does he now?" Roy asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, where he folded his hands between them.

Turning around to him, Anna nodded wildly while standing up in front of her mother's tall friend. "Uh-huh." She picked up her doll with long red curls and started picking at the button eye while twisting her body from side to side. "One tine, Mama told us not to go down to the pond witout her or Great Grandma, but Brian did anway, an when Mama fine out, she march right down dere and grab-bed him by da ear and drug him back home, where she gabe him tree…" She held up three fingers while curling her doll in the crook of her arm, "…big swats on his butt, an put him in the corner an told him no desert that night."

"Anna!" Brian shouted in mortal outrage.

Winry lowered her magazine from her face, "Brian, no talking." She heard him stomp his foot and she lifted the reading material back up to hide her laughing face.

"So, what your name?" Anna asked him.

He smiled, "It's Roy."

Anna smile grew, "That good name. Mama must like that name."

Roy's brow creased and his tiny smile remained, "What makes you think so?"

Blinking and shrugging, Anna stared down at her doll before looking back up at Roy. "Cause that name she give Brian too."

Looking right at Winry, Roy could see that she lowered the magazine enough that he could see her eyes, her forehead was red. He just about melted. She did name their son after him.

Feeling a warmth rusheing through her, Winry shrugged. "Brian's middle name happens to be Roy." She said slightly embarrassed, as well as her cheeks heating at seeing the smile the man had just given her.

Alphonse grinned and Edward just fumed. They both looked over at Pinako who was nursing her pipe and reading the latest technology magazine on new Automail ports. Both the Elric brother's knew she was taking in everything that was being said here.

Brian whimpered, "Can I get outta the corner now?" he begged.

Placing her magazine on her lap, Winry looked up at her son, "Only if you can tell me why you're being punished."

Letting out a groan, Brian turned his head. " 'cause I said no to you. An I shud hab listen 'cause you know what best fer me. I shud not hab kicked Unca Edwa, I sowey." He pouted.

Getting up from her chair she walked over to her son, as he looked sadly up at her. She smiled at him and bent down, scooping him up where she spun him around making him laugh, before holding him tightly to her. "Boy, you're getting big. Almost too big to carry," She smiled at him. "That's exactly right, you shouldn't kick people it hurts them, you wouldn't want Uncle Edward to kick you, now would you." She saw Brian shake his head back and forth quickly. "I didn't think so. But most of all you shouldn't tell me no."

Brian leaned against his mother's shoulder. "I won't inymore." He was then released and he ran over to Anna and the toys. It was probably bed time soon and he wouldn't get to play much longer.

With a grin, Anna turned slightly to Uncle Alphonse, "Can you make me someting?"

Edward with a shrug, spoke up. "I can do it." He went to clap his hands together, when Mustang stood and grabbed his arm, halting him. Edward tried to wrestle his appendage from him, but he only gripped tighter. "Hey, le'go!"

"Don't do it that way, not in front of them." Roy roughly let go of Edward's arm, "You don't want them asking questions on how to do that now, do you?" he said in warning.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Edward rolled his eyes realizing why not indeed. "Guess not. Well get some paper, I don't think Auntie Pinako wants me drawing on her floor."

"Got that right, Runt." Pinako smirked.

"Hey!" Edward started to say but was interrupted by Anna tugging on the bottom of his shirt where she held up her paper. It had been from the coloring pile and she placed it on the floor in front of him.

"Okay, okay, I wan anoder doll," Anna was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Edward's mouth curved up in a half grin, "I need materials kiddo, you can't just make something from nothing."

Little blonde brows arched and Anna nodded, "I know, the ackme book Mama got me says that. But I don know mateels yet. I don go sckul yet. Afer summer Mama say is when Brian and me go sckul."

Roy sat back down on the sofa when he felt the 'danger' had passed. "Do you like Alchemy, Anna?" he watched her spin around with glee lighting up her eyes.

"Uh-huh, no too many peepol do Ackme here. So when Unca Alfos visits, he always show it to me." Anna grinned brightly. "Brian don like it too much, he like putting stuff togeder like Mama."

With a grin, Roy enjoyed seeing how much she liked Alchemy. "Did you know that I can do Alchemy too?"

Anna's jaw dropped in astonishment, "You can?" She grabbed his hand and tugged on it with both of hers while jumping up and down. "Show me, show me."

Well at least he could relate to his daughter this way, now what about his son? Taking a glance at Brian who was building a rather large estate with blocks, he was going to be a little trickier. He turned a smile to Anna, "How about I show you tomorrow."

Her little lips formed a pout that almost made Roy give in to what she wanted, where she added in a sweet voice, "Why not now?"

Great, he was going to end up being a pushover for his daughter. Wait! He wasn't a pushover, he was anything but! There is no way he was going to let those puppy dog eyes and that pout effect him. Heck, if Winry could stand firm against those endearing looks, then so could he. "Well it could be dangerous, so it's better if I show you tomorrow and outside." Roy answered honestly.

"Aww," Anna dropped his hand and looked like she was about to cry.

"Stop it, Anna. That's not going to work." Winry said with an all knowing tone as well as expression and she saw her daughter's face scrunch up and her lips twist.

"Ah, nuts!" Anna curled a hand into a fist and swooshed it through the air in her disappointment that her trick crying wasn't going to end up getting her what she wanted. She went back over to play with her toys forgetting all about the doll she asked Uncle Edward for.

At a quarter to nine, Winry stood up from her chair. "All right, Brian and Anna, its time to get ready for bed. She heard the moans and groans but she just waved her hands in the air and pointed to the stairs, where her children began to march forward. While passing the couch, she glanced down at the top of Roy's head. "By the way, Roy, tomorrow we're cutting your hair."

He snapped around to face her instantly, "What?" He actually looked startled, and there he saw a serious expression in her eyes. He ran his fingers through the almost chin length of one side of his hair. Cutting it meant people could really see his patch.

Winry could see the worry he was expressing, "I don't see why it's such a problem, or why you let it get that way."

Roy scoffed, "Of course you wouldn't see it." He did not feel comfortable with getting his hair cut, and he would fight it to the end.

She leaned on the back of the couch, moving closer to him. "You keep the back short and the other side, its strange that this part…" She gently tugged on his raven locks. "…is the only bit that's long like this."

"I have my reasons for why it's this way and I am not letting anyone, even you change it." Roy should have known better and to realize that when someone says they are not going to do something to Winry, they always end up doing exactly what she wants…

* * *

The midmorning sun shone down, with only a few wispy clouds breezing by. Brian and Anna were currently with Alphonse and Den who decided on taking a walk. Edward decided against his better judgment to actually help Mustang for once, only the man was proving more stubborn and difficult than even he has been known to be. Mustang was teetering on his last nerve.

"Just sit in the chair, Old man." Edward threatened Mustang, "Or do I have make you by transmuting it to your ass?!" He growled.

Roy's eye narrowed skeptically, "You don't know how to do that."

An evil grin curved Edward's lips, "One can never be too sure." He lifted his hands in warning.

"Don't think you can push me around, Edward." Roy challenged and pointed to his practically half covered face, "Even like this, you won't beat me."

Winry rolled her eyes and walked over to Roy, where she rested her hands on his shoulders and she pushed him in the chair. It was surprising that he moved so easily and without much force from her. …Almost too easy. She leaned forward, putting her face close to his, where her nose was a mere sliver from his. "Stop being so difficult, it's just hair." She saw his lips lift in a tiny smile, barely noticeable at all to someone other than her looking at him and her eyes widened.

"Whatever you say," He said thickly, watching as heat spread across her cheeks and she stood up away from him quickly. Roy so longed to crash his mouth to hers, to make her want it just as much as she did yesterday. But she moved away too quickly.

They were currently out in the backyard where Winry had prepared a bucket of water, towels and sheers to cut Roy's hair. She walked to him again and reached out to touch his face. "Perhaps we should take this off too, I don't want to get hair all over it, it might stick."

He grabbed her hands quick, "No." he said tightly and gave no reason why, this was one aspect he was not going to bend on. Roy wasn't going to let her look at something so horrid and disgusting.

"All right, all right, I won't touch it." Winry said in a soft, soothing tone, where she lightly patted his shoulder with her finger tips. "Hair is one thing, the mask is another. I get it."

"Do you really?" He turned his head so he could look at her, since she was on the side he couldn't see her on. Roy then moved his face in the direction of Edward so he could look at him.

"Maybe I can still catch up with Al." Edward said folding his hands behind his back. Even though the man was his rival, the jerk wanted to talk about something serious with Winry and he sure wasn't going to do it in front of him. Even if Edward knew down in the very depths of his soul that it was a mistake to leave them alone, he just understood a need to talk to her when it arose. "But just because I am going, doesn't mean you can mistreat Winry and make her go all ga-ga over you." He pointed at him. "I'm on to you, Old man! You won't get away with it!"

Winry rolled her eyes, "Stop exaggerating, Ed." Hearing his humpfh then stomping away, even on the grass. "That man could make noise walking on weeds." She shook her head with amusement. She then turned back to Roy, preparing to make magic with her hands. "Lean forward please," which he did. Placing a towel slung over his neck and shoulders, then grabbing the small bucket where she tipped it over his head letting the water run down until his hair was wet. "You can lean back now."

Resting against the chair, Roy couldn't see her unless she moved to his other side, or if she stood in front of him. It had been awhile since anyone cut this side of his hair, that he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He heard the scissors in her hand and he closed his eye tight.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said in mild amusement.

Roy sighed, "I know. I haven't had that side of my hair cut in quite awhile." His tone was calm, even if he was a rage of nerves inside.

"Hmm, you're hiding." She clipped and dark raven hairs started falling to the grass as she stood there at his side.

He didn't want to admit it, but it was still a way for him to hide, she was right. Roy could still hear the clipping noises even though he didn't want to open his eye. He could feel the slight breeze against the lower part of his cheek that wasn't covered by the material.

"I've always liked your face, Roy, why would you hide it?" She asked softly, her cheeks heating. "Even when I thought I had hated you I liked it."

"It would disgust you now." He said, his throat sounding rough. And she appeared in front of him, where he opened his eye finding her staring down at him in disappointment.

Her brows practically met together, "Is that what you thought, that you would disgust me?" Winry leaned forward, to trim the hair on his forehead to the length she remembered his hair used to be. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth." She said slightly tight, border-lining anger. She noticed that he dropped his single gaze from her.

"Look at me." She demanded roughly, seeing that he wasn't going to. "Roy." She said stronger, more commanding than she ever had, even with her children and he hesitated but slowly lifted that one dark orb to hers. Winry dropped the sheers to the grass and framed his face with her hands. "I don't care about this." She cupped his cheek the material was hiding. "You wanna know something? I am actually glad about this." She saw his confusion even if he didn't speak. "Yeah, you heard me. It could have been worse! You could have lost your fucking life, and you only come out of it with this!" She slapped his cheek, not really hard, but enough to cause a sting and she knew it stung for he flinched, but still he did not speak. "Boy am I ever glad, am I ever happy about it. It's not something to be ashamed of, Roy." She lowered her eyes, pointing her face towards the ground. "You know what I deal with all the time, there is nothing that will shock me, certainly no battle scars of yours would ever disgust me. How could you not see that, did you really have so little faith in me?" She started to turn but he had grabbed her about the waist and pulled her into his lap, making her straddle his thighs.

Her heart pounded, and she squirmed but he only held her tighter. "What are you doing?"

"Winry, be quiet." He ordered, and pulled her chest to his, holding her tightly to him and laying his cheek atop her head.

Blue eyes were wide for an instant before he had settled her against him, when she realized he wasn't trying to grope her or anything, she closed her eyes, breathing in his soothing scent, her arms looping tightly around his middle.

"My head was a real mess, Winry." He spoke softly, stroking her hair, his fingers trailing down her back and up again gentle paths. "Being with you heals me inside, much more so than I ever thought possible. I should have known I could come back to you and you would continue warm me, my cold sinful soul. But I was, in a way to describe it would be, drunk with self loathing. I couldn't even look myself in the mirror because of all horrors that I let happen. I couldn't even save a child, a tiny person, pure innocence he had been. He was just trying to make his father proud, no matter that his father was homunculi. That poor child, so loving. I tried, I really did… I held him in my arms as his body was turning frigid, was unmoving and no life flowed within him. I failed, I failed so many people."

Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, "Oh, Roy, you're always so lost." And she nestled into him. Winry felt him tighten his arms about her and she did nothing to push away, she let him hold her.

"I failed you."

"No…" She breathed.

"That's why I couldn't come back, I failed you." He said softly, and Winry clung tighter to him. "I hide, its true. I hide behind this mask I wear, I hide it from the world so no one may see my mistakes, mistakes I could have prevented if I had looked closer to what was going on. But you hide too, Winry. You hide here in this town, far away from anything that could make you happy. You don't open yourself to anyone? I've never known you to even shield yourself from your friends the Elric brothers.

"You heard what Ed and I talked about last night, didn't you?" She said, wrapping her fingers around his dark red cotton shirt, playing with the soft material against his chest.

"Edward didn't say anything that I already didn't see myself. Even though I only have one working eye, Winry, I notice. I notice everything about you, the change in you. And you may not think that it's my fault you're like this, but it partly is. I took your heart, made you feel things even unintentionally. And it's only natural that you would want more than just a passing romp in between the sheets. Five years ago I wasn't able to give you any of that because my circumstances were all thrown to hell. But I want to change it now. Can you try, for me and for you, to give into what we both need?"

Winry squeezed her eyes shut, "I…I don't know." More tears leaked from her eyes. "I'm not sure of anything anymore. I need to figure out my head, my heart. I'm so confused. You've once again thrown my world into chaos and I don't know if my head or heart can handle it this time." She really didn't know what she was going to do. It hurt, everything inside felt like it was squeezing the very breath from her body. She wanted to trust Roy, but she wasn't sure if she could trust herself. She did not want to be wrong, she couldn't afford to be mistaken, not again…not ever again.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. Yep another fast update and I hope its to your liking! Also I wonder if anyone thinks it's too soon for Winry to start acting familiar with Roy. It's just part of who she is, she is starting to open up and she doesn't even realize it yet. Let's hope she realizes it in time that she isn't the one to really lose.

Thanks for reading!

Ryoko Blue


	18. The Cat's Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

**This chapter/episode has been edited here for adult content. You can find full, steamy versions of this chapter/episode at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg.**

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 18— The Cat's Out of the Bag

Sitting in the workshop in her black half top, purple mechanic jump suit with its arms tied around her waist, with a pink wrap fit snuggly around her blonde hair keeping it out of her face, she worked steadily on an order. Her gloves were covered in black grease as she took care of the gears that she would soon, after a few more steps, attach to wires for a leg she had been working on for a client. The casing for the innards of the Automail would need to be done as well. Leaning back, a piece of hair hung down from her forehead resting against her cheek, and she wiped it away, not realizing that she had smeared a line of grease on her cheek. The door opened and banged against the wall making her physically jolt, she turned around on her stool, seeing who it was.

"Mama, Mama!" Both Brian and Anna yelled coming in, in fits of laughter.

Winry moved to get off the stool when she heard Edward's angry, yelling voice.

"Get back here you little brats!" He ran into the workshop after them, stopping an inch from the door, panting in anger as his shoulders were heaving up and down while he stood there.

Standing completely, Winry looked between her children who had stood behind her, obviously hiding from Edward. She turned her confused orbs to his. "What happened, Ed?" She noticed he was only wearing one shoe, the other one was in his hand.

Growling, he thrust his shoe forward. "Your 'little angels'…" He breathed out through clinched teeth, "Put cat crap in my damn shoes!"

She took one last look at her children before taking a step forward to see what Edward was talking about. As she looked in his shoe, sure enough there was the sandy mix with cat clumps in the bottom of his shoe. Winry snorted and thinned her lips, trying not to laugh out loud. The whole situation was hilarious and she coughed to cover up her laughter that she was failing in hiding.

Edward groaned, "It's not funny!" His expression was murderous.

"Well, Ed, um… at least the litter isn't fresh and the uh… globs aren't mushy." Winry said with an amused tone. It might have been funny, but she couldn't let her children misbehave like this and she took a deep breath and steeled her gaze. Putting on her mother expressions, Winry turned to her children. "You, both of you..." She pointed her finger between the both of them. Pulling off her gloves she sat them on the work bench, her clean hands grabbed both her children, each by an ear.

"Ow, ow…" Both Brian and Anna whined as their mother pulled them towards the house. They didn't even try to resist the pull as it was quite painful.

As they approached the door that would lead into the kitchen from the back yard, Winry threw a nod towards the door, "Open the door." She said calmly, and Brian reached forward and turned the knob and pushed the door open, while still continuing to whine out his pain.

They stepped inside and Winry saw Roy turn around from his seat at the kitchen table. He had a glass of lemonade and was going through a few articles in the Resembool local newspaper.

His eye scanned the condition of the children hearing their whines and how Winry was holding on to them. He cleared his throat. "What did they do this time?" He asked with a slight smirk. Last night when…

_Roy had just come out of the upstairs bathroom when his twins were both huddled outside Edward and Alphonse's room, he stopped and watched them wondering why the children had been snickering quietly until Anna shouted… _

_"Unca Edwa, Mama wants you!" And she giggled again, pressing her hand to her lips as right on queue, Uncle Edward rushed for the doorway, he did not see the twins there and they lifted up an almost seemingly invisible wire and pulled it taut across the doorway when—_

_"—WAH!" Edward's ankle caught the wire and he went tumbling forward, landing on his face on the hard floor._

_The twins took off laughing and as soon as Edward gained his balance he limped after them in an angry rage, shouting out for Winry to punish them for their rude and painful behavior as the children's laughter filled the air._

_With an amused snort, __Roy__ shook his head. If this was evidence of how much of a handful the twins were, then Winry deserved a gold medal just for handling it._

…After last night's memory faded, Roy continued to watch Winry pulling the children by their ears into the house.

Winry rolled her eyes, "I'll tell ya in minute." She then marched the children through the house, up the stairs and into their bedroom, to the two chairs in separate corners of the room. "You two will sit up here, no talking, no toys, no nothing, just sitting here and thinking about what you have done and why it was wrong."

Her children pouted at her, but she only shook her head. "Those pouty looks will not work on me. Sit down." She pointed to the small wooden chairs and her children dragged their feet over to them and sat down. "If I hear one peep out of you two, there will be no dessert tonight for you as well." She saw their eyes widen and tiny gasps escape their lips where they both immediately turned towards their corners of the room and folded their hands in their laps.

Turning on her heel, Winry walked from the room and down the stairs. She entered back into the kitchen going for a glass in the cupboard.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Roy asked, folding his arms over his chest as Winry spun around and rested back against the counter.

Taking a deep breath, a tiny smile curved her lips. "They put used kitty litter in Ed's shoes."

Roy coughed, covering up the short laugh. "I see, are you sure that is something they should be punished for?" He teased.

Winry rolled her eyes, "Oh, you two, just get along already. You're both adults. Can't you start acting like it?" She twisted back towards her glass and picked up the lemonade pitcher that was sitting on the counter and poured half a glass full then drinking it quickly. She heard his footsteps coming closer where he came to stand before her. She noticed he wore an amused grin and her brow furrowed. "What?"

Reaching past her, letting his forearm brush hers, Roy picked up the towel from the dish drainer, turning on the faucet, he wet a corner of the towel. After turning off the water, he stepped even closer to Winry, watching her cheeks heat as she stared up at him. Without even saying a word, he lifted the wet cloth and when he moved it close to her face, barely touching, her eyes softly closed and he wiped the smear of grease from her cheek. "Such a mess," His tone was playful. He dropped the towel on the counter.

The pounding of her heart intensified and she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "I…can't help it. I just get so…" Winry started to say quietly, her blue eyes softly fluttering open and she was staring up into his dark one. She swallowed what felt like really dry air. "…Caught up."

He leaned forward, just enough for his bangs to brush her forehead and he saw her shiver. "Caught up? In what? The work you enjoy… or me?" A tiny smirk lifted the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, I… I don't know anymore." Her reply was as breathless as she felt. She could feel him, even though he wasn't touching her and he held his hands just an inch from her shoulders. Her pulse rioted.

Stretching his fingers forward they came in contact with her cheek and Roy saw her take a deep breath. "Winry, why didn't you really tell me about the twins? Be honest now."

Her gaze dropped to the floor and she stared hard in anguish at it. Did he really see through her? She had an idea that if she had written to him about them, there was no doubt he would have come back. But that was not what how she wanted it. "Roy, I wanted to tell you, so badly. That you were a father to the most beautiful children ever." Lifting sad eyes to his, she felt hers swelling with tears. "I guess it was kind of selfish to not say anything, but I wanted you to come back not out of an obligation. I wanted you to come back only if you wanted to be here, I wasn't going to hold the twins over your head and demand you come here. That's not what I wanted for you. I wanted you to be the very best you possibly could, and the only way for you to achieve what I know you are capable of, was to not tell you about Brian and Anna." She took a deep breath, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Roy smiled, "We both were selfish, if I hadn't of made you feel like you weren't important, you would have been able to tell me about them." He stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "All three of you are important to me, Winry." He moved closer, his eye closing as his nose brushed hers. "Everything is different now, and I want to make it right. Life was bitter without you."

Winry's chest hitched, "I… I don't believe you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You really should. Life is definitely sweeter, even as I simply stand here within your presence." Both his hands cupped her cheeks, and his mouth feathered hers and her knees almost gave out that she leaned against him. She groaned against his mouth, her arm curling around his neck as she fit up against him. Winry felt hot, tingly and she shivered pleasantly as he wrapped one arm around her, and the other, his hand moved up to tangle in her hair, only that damn head wrap was in the way. Gripping the bottom hem, he pulled it off and it fell to the floor while her blonde hair cascaded like a curtain of silk about her shoulders.

He kissed her harder, deeper, plunging his tongue into her mouth as she nudged herself against him, making him moan. He licked at her lips while pulling back from her, breathing hard. Roy had told himself he was going to go slow with her this time, but that didn't seem to be working out as she shifted against him, rubbing herself along the length of his body. He quickly gripped her backside roughly and she mewled, throwing her head back and he attached his mouth to the side of her neck. He lifted her effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her backwards and sat her on the counter...

Winry couldn't control it, her heart beat wildly against the walls of her chest...

Letting her breathe, Roy lightly licked the shell her ear... He didn't want her to regret it, he wanted her to love it and want it over and over again. To remind her just what he was exactly capable of.

Winry felt she was about to die... Burying her face into his shoulder she cried...

Why did she let him do that, why didn't see stop him? It had been such a long time since she had been touched like that by him and it was nerve wracking as she wanted more. She couldn't…she didn't want him to just think she would do this with him. Not without something more, that she knew he wouldn't give her. "Roy—"

"Shh, just don't think about it." He smiled, dropping his hand to his side. "What is so wrong with enjoying what I can give you?"

She stared at his hand, "It just don't want it to be meaningless." Winry shrugged. "I want, oh, I don't even know anymore. What I do know is that we can't do this, Roy."

"You wanted it." He grinned seductively, "There's proof here that you clearly enjoyed yourself."

Winry's cheeks heated, how was he always able to make her react to him like this, it was positively insane. "I'm not saying I didn't want it, Roy. I'm just saying that I'm not going to do this with you. I don't think my nerves can take it."

"It's not just meaningless, Winry." He confessed, "If I wanted meaningless sex I can get that quite easily elsewhere, but that's not what I want. I want you."

She scooted and jumped off the counter, before bending down and picking up her pink head wrap. "It's not a good idea, Roy." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm, making her turn her head in his direction.

"At least think about it. You know what I can do for you." He said with a knowing expression.

Not really able to say anything to that, because part of her really wanted him, but the other part was more cautious. If she gave into her desire to feel him, touch him, then she was doomed to be lost in her emotions and she didn't want to be disappointed again. Sure, he might have said it wasn't meaningless, but how was she to be sure. There were no guarantees. Winry just let out a smooth breath of air, turned and headed into the living room. There was some serious thinking to do.

* * *

Roy had decided to take the children into town, to spend time with them and see what other hobbies struck their interest. He was determined to find some common ground with his son. Sitting outside a small café in a sculpted heart and diamond shaped iron table and chairs, where Roy had bought the children ice cream sundaes. The two were feasting on the fine treat, as it was still fairly new and exciting. Ice cream was a fantastic invention, sweet, cold and creamy. He watched the children with interest.

Brian indeed looked a lot like him, especially when Roy was a young boy. What he did know was that Brian did not like Alchemy, he wasn't even interested in it at all. At least Winry held some fascination for it. The boy was indeed a lot like Winry, too… stubborn. He grinned.

"Why you grinning, Mr. Roy?" Brian asked him, with chocolate smeared around his lips.

Turning his single gaze to his son, Roy's smile remained. "I was just thinking of something nice and it made me smile. What makes you smile, Brian?"

Brian pursed his lips and lifted his brow upward thinking, "I build bird house with Mama." He smiled lightly. "An when she working on someting, I go in and sit in next stool and color plans fer us to make stuff togeder."

"So you like building things, just like your mother does."

With a proud gleam, Brian thrust his spoon in the air. "I help make adjumen to Den's Atmail with Mama, she help me do it."

"How you meet Mama?" Anna asked, after swallowing a mouthful of ice cream.

Leaning back in his chair, Roy cleared his throat. "It was a long time ago. Something I'll never forget." It had been the instance after the Ishbal War when he was coming to the Rockbells to confess his wrong doing to the family. It was by mere accident that he had stumbled upon the forbidden Alchemy that the Elrics had attempted. He pushed the awful memory away and forced a smile for the children's sake. "So has your mother ever mentioned your father?" He wondered if she even told them they had one.

Both Anna and Brian nodded, but Brian was the one to answer.

"When we in town we had notice uder kids with dere daddies soz one day we asks her where ars is. She say he is far away and a great man, someone she care 'bout lots." Brian said with a far off look in his eye.

Anna sighed, "We neber know him." She replied looking down at the chocolate syrup lying in the bottom of the glass.

"Anna, Brian, I thought that was you?" An older woman with brown hair with streaks of gray walked up to them as she smiled. She looked to the dark haired gentleman with the patch over his face, she did not stare at it. She really didn't. Who was this man? Where was Winry or even Edward and Alphonse.

"Hello, Mrs. McKinney." Both Brian and Anna said with choclatey smiles.

"When we go sckul afer summer, we gonna be is Mrs. McKinney class. Mama say so." Brian said with a grin.

Mrs. McKinney smiled at the children, "That's right. I taught your parents when they were young."

Roy's brow creased, _'hmm,'_ there was an odd tingling in the back of his neck. Something was not right with that story. He was the children's father and he knows for damn sure that he has never met this woman a day in his life. "Is that so?" Roy said, his tone sarcastic. That made the older woman turn to him in slight shock.

Narrowing her eyes at the man, Mrs. McKinney asked, "So who's this?"

"This Mama's friend." Anna said, setting the licked clean spoon down on the table.

Roy smiled, but it wasn't one of mirth. "General Roy Mustang, State Alchemist. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The old woman wagged her finger at him, "Oh, I remember hearing about you. You and your military dogs had come here searching for the Elrics."

"That was ages ago. Edward is no longer with the military so there is no need for me or my soldiers to be here looking for him. I'm on vacation."

"Just don't cause any trouble," The woman replied sternly, "That's the last thing this nice, quiet town needs. I lost my nephew because of acts of the military." She said sounding bitter.

Roy just gave a nod of condolence, "I'm sorry for your loss." He heard the woman humpfh. "But please do not talk about such things in front of the little ones."

She looked at the children and then agreed with the man, "Of course. So, how long are you staying in Resembool, General?"

He leaned back lazily in the chair, "Not exactly sure, until I feel it's necessary to return to Central." Roy was planning on taking Winry and the children with him. The thing to worry about though, was Pinako. Would she mind if he did take them with him? It would probably be a good idea to speak with her. He did eventually have to go back, but this time, he'd rather not go without them. "Don't worry, Ma'am. Your town here will not become a battle zone, should one ever arise. I would see to that."

The woman smiled lightly, "I'll hold you to that." Then turned a cheerful expression to the twins where she ruffled their hair, "Say hi to your mom for me." And she walked away.

After Roy and the children left the café, he decided to take them around to see what their interests were.

They children wanted to go into the Nursery to look at pretty plants, they wanted to get their mother a present so he took them looking for something special. He glanced at the flowers and pots to plant things in. The tall fruit trees was what drew his attention. He noticed the young cherry trees were full of fruit and blossoms, but one that stood in the middle was naked, its branches reaching up towards the sky. Someone was carrying a wheelbarrow towards it and started to lift the tree

Roy walked forward and tapped the man on the shoulder "Excuse me, sir?" the man sat the tree back down on the ground before turning his head, where Roy spoke, "What's wrong with this one?"

The service man looked the tree up and down. "This particular tree was part of our imported division, from the Eastern Islands. Some kind of cherry tree I believe. It was supposed to bloom light pink blossoms by now and bare fruit only it never did. So it must be a dud, we're going to throw it out."

Brian tugged on Mr. Roy's shirt hem, "Get dis one."

Turning towards his son, Roy's brow arched. "The man said it was broken."

With a grin, Brian tugged harder on Mr. Roy's shirt. "Mama can fix it. She can fix anyting."

Roy looked back at the sales clerk, before returning his single gaze to the child. "I don't think your mother can fix this one. It's not a machine."

"Get it." Brian jumped up and down sounding excited. "Get it, get it.

Anna nodded and started jumping too while giggling, "Yeah, get it, get it."

Smiling at his children, he then turned back to the sales clerk, "I guess we'll take the tree."

The clerk looked stunned, "Are you sure, Sir? Most likely the tree is… you know… d…e…a…d." He spelled slowly instead of just saying the word for the benefit of the children who were begging for the tree.

"I'm sure," Roy replied and the clerk gave a nod and picked up the tree putting it in the wheelbarrow and taking it to the front where Roy followed with the children.

While waiting in line, a woman who had been setting out violet flowers turned around at seeing the children. She smiled, "Well hello there, Brian and Anna."

Anna grinned up at the young red headed woman, "Hi, Mrs. Greene. Is Ellie here?"

Mrs. Bonnie Greene who used to be in Winry and Edward's classroom looked to the dark haired man and then back at the kids, "No, she's at home with her daddy. So where's your mom at?"

With a smile of his own, Brian answered while jumping excitedly. "Mama at home, she making our birtday cake for tomawoah."

"Yep, yep. We gonna be fibe," Anna held up five fingers on her right hand.

"Yes, that's right. We're all coming to your birthday party tomorrow." Bonnie said with a smile and took another quick glance at the man the children were with. "Who's this?" She said smiling at him.

"This Mama's friend, he bisiting." Anna answered.

Gray eyes lit up, "Oh, so you know Winry?"

"Yes." Roy replied with a nod of his head.

"She and I grew up together, we were in the same class." Bonnie said, "Edward Elric too, do you know him?"

Arching his dark brow, Roy gave a nod, "Yes, little Edward used to be in my military unit."

Bonnie smirked, "Ahh, so you're the one he would complain about every time he came home. I see, I see. Although, I kinda pictured you a lot older. He always called you old."

Roy's eye rolled, "The young man exaggerates quite a lot."

With a giggle, Bonnie agreed. Then checking out what the man was buying. "You're purchasing the dud cherry tree?" The man didn't even bother answering the question. "My family owns this Nursery. Actually, my husband's family does, but since I married into it, I kind of run things here now."

"I see." Roy answered, looking at his children.

"So are you babysitting?" Bonnie asked politely, "I kinda figured since Edward has been back that he would take the children into town to give Winry a break."

Almost physically jolting, but restraining himself, his dark brow creased, "And just why would Edward Elric do anything like that?"

Bonnie felt uncomfortable, a strange tremor ran down her spine, "You mean you don't know, that the children…Ed and Winry."

Roy kept in a fierce growl, "What? Are you suggesting that the children are…" He looked at the children who were more interested in the caterpillar crawling up one of the branches than paying attention to the conversation. "Are you telling me that the children's father is Edward Elric?" Fury swirled in his mind.

Blinking, hearing the anger in the man's voice she nodded cautiously, "Well, yeah, that's what everyone says, even Winry."

All right, Roy was more than just angry, he was positively fuming… this was the second person that had brought up the subject of Edward and the children, how many others were going to come up to him and insist that the children are Edward's?! It was going to stop here, he was going to make sure of it, right now…

The ringing of the phone echoed through the house and Winry raced to it and picked it up, "Rockbell Automail and Prosthetics."

"Hello, Winry?" Bonnie Greene's voice asked.

"Oh, hey, Bonnie, are you calling to say you're coming to the birthday party tomorrow." Winry slung the towel over her shoulder.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Gary, my daughter and I are coming tomorrow, but that's not why I called." She had taken a deep breath. "Your children and that friend of yours had been here in town about a half hour or so ago, and well he was kind of saying to everyone here at the Nursery that your children's father is not Edward, that it's himself and he's quite pissed to tell you the truth." She took another deep breath. "Winry, is he some kind of insane person that's staying with you and your family, and are you going to be okay there? What about the children?"

Winry's eyes had widened almost achingly wide, "oh, crap! Bonnie, there's something I need to say and well I can't say it now, but I'll tell you tomorrow. All right?" she heard the front door slam, "Uh…I gotta go." Just as she hung up the phone and spun around, there standing with an absolutely livid expression on his face was Roy which practically knocked the breath from her body as his intense aura was blazing. Winry swallowed hard as her pulse jumped, nerves caused sweat to gather at her hairline.

Edward and Alphonse had been sitting on the couch and turned around at the sound of the door slamming violently closed.

"Hey, be a little more considerate, Mustang. That door isn't unbreakable." Edward said bitterly.

Not even looking at Edward, Roy lifted his finger irritably in the younger man's direction. "You, shut up." He said smooth, controlled and menacingly dark as he kept his bitter stare on the woman standing just ahead of him.

Both Alphonse and Edward stood up at that horrid tone of Mustang's voice and approached both the General and Winry, who stood with quite a bit of distance between the both of them. Winry had taken to twisting the towel in her grasp tightly. Edward and Alphonse watched both of them carefully.

Roy tried to calm his severely pounding heart, tried to cool the rage rushing through his veins only nothing was helping. He had never felt more betrayed as he had at this moment, even at the fact that he never knew about the twins until now. This…this was worse than anything she possibly could have done. "Please explain to me why… this whole damn fucking town thinks that those children are Edward's?!"

Winry yelped and took a deep, staggered breath, moving backwards until she hit the telephone table that she gripped it with her hands. "It's not what you…"

He took large steps towards her, and she flinched when Roy stood directly before her, not even an inch separated to the two of them. "What you don't have an answer for that, hmm?" His tone was just as dark.

"Hey!" Alphonse shouted, "What's going on? What happened?" He moved closer to the General and Winry. He was concerned, he had never seen anyone look so positively murderous right now. It was damn near frightening and Winry was receiving the blunt of those expressions.

"Stay out of this." Roy glared hard at the Elrics, before turning that same glare on Winry. "What, were you ashamed to have bore my offspring, was that it? Or was it because I didn't do what you fucking wanted…that you would find someway to hurt me?"

Winry's eyes were wide as she was breathing hard, her heart pounded and she shook her head quickly. "That's not it at all! I was never ashamed! Hell, Roy it's a small town. Gossip flies and I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it. No one knows you. They all just assumed that Brian and Anna were Edward's because he and I were always together, we were close friends. I would have had to endure living here in looking so bad if I had said I was just screwing some guy that I wasn't married to or wasn't going to end up married to. But I honestly never said it specifically that the twins were his."

"Some guy…" Roy practically whispered and took another deep breath. He didn't need to think that he was just some guy to her right now, that wouldn't help the situation. What was most important is that she lied to everyone, the whole town, him, the Elrics too. They are his children and it hurt deep within that he had to hear multiple people insist that the children were Elric's. "But you didn't correct them either, you let them believe it. You let everyone think…" Roy took a hard, deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Roy, I… I'm sorry." She said softly. "You don't know what this has been like here, you haven't the slightest idea!"

His eye narrowed harsh and he shook his head. "Brian and Anna are my children! Not that little punk's!"

"Hey!" Edward emitted.

"Not now, Brother." Alphonse warned, "this is not the time to go over the top, just don't say anything." He knew when things were at their worst.

"I am the twins' father, not Edward!" Roy yelled.

Hearing little gasps, everyone's heads turned towards the door that was wide open with Brian and Anna standing in front of it, both looking extremely confused and wounded expressions poured from their faces.

Winry made a pained noise and took one step towards them, where she saw her babies grab each other's hand. "Anna, Brian." She tried to say, but the twins spoke not one word, they both raced up the stairs, their pounding steps heard on the upstairs hallway floor. Winry heard their door slam, making her flinch again.

Roy couldn't take this, it was suffocating and right now he was rightly pissed at Winry, how could she do this? If he stayed here looking at her, he would do or say something that he knew he would regret. So instead, he spun on his heel and headed for the open door.

"Where you going?" Winry asked, her voice full of guilt and grief.

"Out," Roy snapped, leaving and closing the door behind him.

Even though this is exactly what Edward wanted, he wanted Mustang to leave Winry alone. But as he watched her face, her expression broken and strained as she stared down at the floor clutching that towel to her breasts between two tight hands, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. This was not how he wanted it. He stretched his hand forward, "Winry…" The only answer he got from her was a chocked sob, and she sank to her knees. Sighing deeply, he dropped his golden gaze to the floor. This wasn't right. He didn't want Winry to be hurt, not like this. Narrowing his eyes in determination, Edward stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Brother?" Alphonse noticed that his brother had this look on his face that meant business, just what was he going to do?

"Take care of Winry." was all Edward said and he left the house, following after Mustang to knock that man for a loop.

Winry reached up and wiped at her eyes. "Al… I'm sorry, I've been crying so much lately."

Smiling down at her, Alphonse kneeled to her level. "It's all right, Winry. Everything is really confusing and a mess for you." He put his arm over her shoulder and urged her to stand where he walked with her towards the couch.

"I've really done it this time." Winry groaned, leaning her head back. "He'll leave again, not that I'd blame him for it. If someone had done what I had, I'd probably leave too." The tears slid from her eyes.

"Did you want him to stay, Winry?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but I never should have let the town believe that I had been with Ed, but I panicked. Roy never came back and I didn't think he ever would. What would be the harm in letting everyone think what they wanted? Especially, if you two never returned, either. Roy's never really been the type to let what people say get to him."

Alphonse grinned, "That's very true. Years ago, he wasn't too popular among men especially men who had wives and girlfriends stolen by him, still he never let their remarks bother him. But he hasn't really been raised in a small town like this where everyone knows who you are, everyone's nose is in everyone else's business. People can be quite cold and cruel. Being ostracized in a small town is not something the General's ever had to deal with."

She had to agree with that. "You should have seen what happened with Ed and mine's classmate Sadie Collins, she had been rumored in having an affair with that old rich guy, Sawyer Stroud. No one knew him that well, and everyone thought she was only after his money and that she had sex before she married him. She was in love with the man and he eventually married her." Winry smiled, remembering having been invited to the wedding. It had been a beautiful ceremony. Only she and three others had been there. Sawyer and Sadie were married beneath a pretty white canopy under the stars, lit with soft candle light. Red roses had been surrounding them and a small four piece orchestra played a pretty melody. "Yet, the townspeople could still find reason to poke fun at her every chance they got. No one would treat her fairly at all. They all said she had been ruined and was a tramp no matter what vows she had taken. Still, the town treats her like she has some kind of plague. It was horrible. I didn't want that to happen to me. I didn't want my kids to grow up being called bastards and names because they can't help who they were born to. So I let the town believe what they wanted so I could live peacefully in it with their support."

"I suppose it's sheer luck that everyone knows Brother and actually like him, that way they are supportive in thinking that the children were his. But now you have a problem… a big, big problem." Alphonse sighed roughly and also leaned his head back against the sofa, taking a similar sitting position as Winry.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Winry covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Roy has every right to be upset. I am the one to blame for this. Maybe on some small subconscious level it could have been a way to injure him, but I don't know. I'm not a vindictive person. Yet, I… I just don't know what I'm doing! I never knew what I was doing."

Alphonse gave her a weak smile, wanting to comfort her as much as he could even when this situation was her own fault. Only he could understand, he's lived in this town, heard the rotten gossip and outcasts of several people and couples here. "Well, Winry, nothing is ever easy. You do have to fight for what you want. If he walks away from you now, maybe what you had with him wasn't very strong and that you both should let go and move on with your lives. There's more to relationships and love than just passion. You have to be able to understand each other, the way you and Brother do or the way you and I do."

With a short laugh, Winry shook her head with mild amusement. "Since when did you get so smart, Al? You're actually thinking like an adult and you've never had a relationship, at least that I know of, ever."

He shrugged contentedly, "I guess it's just in me to see the bigger picture, I've been around, Winry. I've seen things that no ordinary fourteen year old has seen."

Standing up in exhausted distress, Winry smiled down at Alphonse, "I better go talk to Brian and Anna. They are so confused and probably angry right now."

With a nod, Alphonse watched Winry walk up the stairs.

Approaching the twins' door, Winry took a deep breath and ran her hands down her white shirt, straightening it and she knocked on the door, then opening it a crack and sticking her head in the room. The twins had pushed their beds together like they often did at night, and were sitting beside eachother. "May I come in?" She saw Anna sniffle and wipe her eye and Brian nodded. Entering the room, she slowly walked to the beds and the twins moved apart and she sat between them. She put her arms around both their shoulders and pulled them in tight to her sides.

Anna was first to look up at her mother while she leaned her head against the warm shoulder. "Is Mr. Roy really arr daddy?"

Winry sniffled and nodded, "Yeah, he is."

Brian glanced down at his lap in sorrow, "Why you neber say?"

Taking a deep breath, she hugged her children tighter. "I didn't really know how to tell you and it looked like you three would never meet up because he lives so far away. I didn't think he would come back here."

Brian and Anna looked at each other before glancing up at their mother.

Squeezing his hand tight, Brian growled, "He didn't want to see us?"

Gasping, Winry shook her head. "Oh, no. That's not what it was at all. I never told him you two had been born, so he never knew about you. I just didn't want to make trouble for him or for us. I know it's hard for you two to understand why I never told him or you about him really. What's important now, though, is that he knows about you and is here to spend time with you. Please don't be mad at him, it's not his fault."

Anna sniffled again, "He onee staying for liddle bit, he gonna leabe when his bacation is oder."

Winry sighed, letting her children lean into her. "I really don't know what he's going to do. But I'm sure he'll spend as much time with you as he possibly can." And her babies squeezed her tight in affection and sadness.

Having followed the angry man, Edward walked into the local bar seeing him there at the bar. He rolled his eyes and stalked forward to the vacant seat beside Mustang, on the side the man was sure to see him on and sat down.

"Hey, Ed." Paul Wright the bar's owner said seeing the short blonde man sit down. "Can I get you something?"

Edward glanced over at Mustang, "Just what this guy here has I guess."

Lifting his head a little, Roy glanced at Edward, "Sure you can handle it? This isn't kid's stuff." He taunted.

With a smirk, Edward snorted. "I ain't a kid, Old man." The bartender turned to face the bar with Edward's glass a few ice chunks and poured him a small bit of the golden liquid and sat it before him.

"And I ain't old, Kid." Roy took a small sip of his drink, letting the slight burn smooth down his throat.

Edward scoffed, "Sure you are. How old are you now? What are you, thirty four or something?"

"That's not old." Roy rolled his eye in annoyance.

"Maybe not to you," Edward chuckled, before taking a small drink from his glass. He coughed, the liquid was itchy down his throat. "Gah, this stuff is harsh." He heard Mustang's snort of a laugh.

"What are you doing here, Edward? Why are you following me?" Roy got to the point.

Shaking his head back and forth, Edward crossed his arms over his chest, "Certainly not for the fun of it." He looked into the glass at the swirling gold liquid. "You shouldn't have walked out on Winry like that."

Roy turned sharply, his piercing single gaze moving along Edward's profile. "This is none of your business, Fullmetal. And I didn't walk out on her; I needed to clear my head. There's a difference."

"That's where you're wrong, this is my business. Winry is my friend, my best friend, I am her family. She's a young woman that makes mistakes like the rest of us. She is not perfect and you shouldn't expect her to be."

With a growl, Roy stared down at the counter top. "I don't expect her to be perfect." He slammed the side of his fist down on the counter.

"I'm not saying what she did was right, it was terrible that she has been hiding the truth from the town, from you too. But you've never grown up in a place like this," Edward said in defense of his childhood friend. "Where everyone knows your family history, and knows who and what you are. Winry most likely would have done anything to make sure her surroundings were comfortable enough to find peace while living here. It's not like there was anywhere else for her to go if people started to ostracize her for baring bastard children with a man they don't know. And I don't mean that as an insult, I mean it as in an unmarried woman having some guy's children."

Roy turned a mirthless half smile to Edward, "You really have no concept what this is really about, do you? Sure I'm pissed that the whole town thinks what they do. That's not the only thing that burns me, it's the fact that they think you're responsible. You've always been in the way. Your name was constantly falling from her lips, what you would think, what you would say. You, you, you." He groaned in irritation, turning from him.

Golden eyes lit up brightly, "Ah…so I get it." He laughed realizing that he was a very big threat, that in someway Mustang was afraid he was going to lose against him. "If you're mad at me, that's fine, but you should really figure out if you're more angry at me or at Winry. Maybe she was looking for some way to injure you, your pride, your heart. She could have even unknowingly done something like that. I tell you this, though, she's never done anything on purpose to hurt another. Even when launching her wrenches at me, it's always been because she was worried, and she has every right to worry over us…over you too. Our lives are so dangerous and she knows this. But she's always done whatever she could to stand beside us even if she wasn't with us physically. Only we've all been too blind and selfish to realize it, and when we finally do… she's closed herself off, won't let anyone in. Everyone has disappointed her, she was always waiting and waiting, never doubting, always had the utmost faith in all the people she loves. None of us came back and it broke her heart. She's hurting, badly, and the only one who can fix her this time is herself."

"For once, you make a lot of sense, Fullmetal." He finished off his drink knowing that Edward was right, was he more angry at Winry just trying to live decently without trouble? Or was he angry at Edward for always being in the way? It wasn't like it was really Edward's fault this time around. There really was no true harm in Winry not eluding to the truth to their children if the people of this town can be that unforgiving in their gossip and taunts. It also seemed like Edward was giving him a pep talk, to make him think what was really important here. That was sure a reversal in roles. "It almost sounds like you were helping me get my head together. Could it be you're giving up, are you just going to let me, your so called competition, have her?" He smirked.

"Ha! Hell no. I ain't givin' up." Edward snorted, "You've always been my competition, Mustang, I doubt that will ever change. I ain't gonna make it easy for ya though, Winry's ain't just some prize."

"Now there's something that we agree on, Kid." Roy turned an amused expression to him. "I expect you to bring your all with this. Winry deserves the one that can make her happy the most. If it's not me, you better be willing and able to prove you're the better man for her."

With an expression of pure determination burning in his golden eyes, Edward gave a nod. "Oh, you can bet on it, Mustang, without a doubt." It seemed like everything was going to take a turn, Edward really didn't know in which direction or who's favor, only that it was going to explode and soon.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode. I hope you enjoyed it. I figure about four or five more chapters and this particular piece will be over. But not to worry, this has developed into a series of some kind. I'll be starting to post the next story after two more chapter/episodes of this one. So stay tuned and keep your eyes open for the new fanfiction coming soon.

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	19. Feel My Heart Beating

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Next year in 2008, I'm planning to sell my original novel/s at Wizard World Convention in ****Los Angeles****, anyone interested in sharing a booth with me? It's a lot of money to rent a space and I would be happy to share a spot. If you're interested, feel free to email me and we'll work something out.**

**Thanks to MiyukiWolfire for her excellent beta work! **

* * *

**This episode/chapter has been edited for adult content. You can find full, steamy versions of this chapter/episode at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom  
Episode 19—Feel My Heart Beating

By the time Roy got back to the house it was late. After his somewhat reasonable conversation with Edward who had left awhile before he had, still, something bugged him about that conversation. It wasn't so much that they had actually gotten along, Edward hadn't overreacted to anything or accused him of the usual. No, it had been the fact that Edward wasn't the least bit surprised to have heard that Winry had told the whole town that the children were his. Usually, someone hearing that for the first time, the reaction would have been of surprise or to deny it, but nothing of the sort came out of the rival alchemist's mouth. His reaction was strangely calm, almost as if he knew that Winry had not eluded to the truth. But how was that possible? Weren't Edward and Alphonse away in some other world? How long had they actually been back? This was worth a little more investigating.

He opened the door and stepped inside, the lamp by the couch in the living room was on and Roy noticed that Pinako was the only one up. She was reading some sales transcripts, as the pile on the couch indicated.

"It's about time," Pinako said, lifting her face from her work. "I was about to lock up, good thing I thought better of it, for your sake anyway." Her voice was calm.

This woman had him feeling just the slightest bit guilty for his previous action, and he shouldn't feel that way, he was the one that had been lied to. "I apologize for not returning at a more decent hour." That he could apologize for.

"I have been trying to stay out of this, Mustang, since it is something that you and my granddaughter need to work through." She stood up. "But if I thought for one moment that you were going to repeat what happened years ago and disappear from her life now… I would forbid you from seeing her, at all." She was eerily serious and her eyes narrowed behind her small wire-rimmed glasses. "And don't you tell me that I couldn't even do such a thing. You and your family aren't the only ones with connections; I have lived quite awhile and have built up enough of my own."

She folded her hands behind her back. "Things might not have gone the way we all have hoped, I for sure didn't want her to get pregnant before she was ready to handle it. She was pregnant at sixteen, unmarried, and already the back fences started jawing about her. It was I who put out the tiny hints about Ed when I realized that you had no intention of returning, and the town believed what they wanted. I needed to protect her because the one who was supposed to never came back to do that. Instead of finding out the truth, you leave her. Is this going to be a reoccurring problem with you? Running away?"

Roy felt he didn't need a lecture, but a lot of what she said made some amount of sense. Still, the way she talked to him made him feel three years old and he just got his hand slapped for stealing a cookie. "I didn't leave. I needed to calm my head. I didn't want to give in to anger, or do something that I knew I would regret." He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to walk out on her, Ma'am. You have my word."

She snorted in amusement. "It's not really me you have to convince of that, Mustang." Pinako softly laughed. "This conversation never happened," she said and turned, heading to the front door and locking it, then going to the kitchen for something to drink before bed.

Roy headed up the stairs. The flickering oil lights on the walls provided enough light so no one would take a fall in the dark of the night. He saw one door open, it belonged to the children and he headed to it. Poking his head in, he noticed the twins in their beds which were pushed together in the middle to make one large one. They were both cuddled to each other, sleeping soundly.

Stepping inside the room, he stood at the bedside watching them. He knew they had been confused earlier tonight and they hadn't deserved that. Even though he didn't know about them, he was still partly responsible for their confusion in what happened tonight. Only if he had come back here it would have saved a lot of useless heartache, including his own. He was going to change that for them. He was going to be the father they can depend on.

He couldn't imagine how alone Winry must have felt taking care of these little ones on her own with only her grandmother there to support her. Winry was definitely a strong woman to be able to look after the twins and as he sees how happy they are, it must have taken a lot of courage to always give them a smile no matter how she was feeling inside.

Gently, as to not wake them, he reached towards them and stroked their hair affectionately, then quietly backed out of the room. Tomorrow was their birthday and he didn't want to disturb them, they needed their rest.

Starting to pass by Winry's room, Roy paused, staring at her closed door. He probably shouldn't be doing this, but he had to see her. Curling his hand around the knob he quietly turned it and pushed the door open. The room was completely dark, just a little light came from the window and the moon's glow which shone on Winry cuddled under her blanket. She wasn't awake, if she was there was no doubt in his mind she would make it known and quite loudly at that. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Softly walking to her bedside, he glanced down at her sleeping face.

Roy watched her stir a little and she wiggled a bit before grabbing the pillow in a tight grip. He sat at her side, mentally apologizing for his behavior of leaving in anger. He didn't want her to think that he was leaving her, which she probably figured that was what was happening, knowing that she didn't want to hold onto any such hope that he would stay this time around. He knew she still cared for him, that she was fighting it with all her strength, only so she didn't end up disappointed again.

Lifting his hand, he softly brushed the blonde hair from her cheek, and he saw her eyes squint a little more. _'You can trust me, Winry. I'm not going to leave, not without you and the twins.'_ He gently leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek, hearing a small noise that she made. Pulling back, he watched her. Her eyes slowly opened, Roy could tell her vision was trying to focus in the dark. He leaned back a little so that he wasn't crowding her as she looked right at him.

Winry wondered if she was dreaming as this had happened many a time in those dreams of hers. Her brow furrowed. "Roy?" she whispered, her voice coming out slightly scratchy from being asleep as she reached out and let her fingers trail along his thigh, finding him solid.

"Yeah?" he whispered back, watching her reaction change from neutral to anxious and Roy leaned closer again.

Realizing that he was very real, her eyes widened in pure surprise. "You came back?" Winry didn't wait for his answer and all within a few seconds she shot upright, curled her legs into her side and threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him tightly and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I thought…I thought you weren't going to."

Roy's eyes closed blissfully and a small content smile curved his lips as one of his arms wrapped around her waist, and the other, his hand cupped her arm in holding her tightly to him. "I was upset, I needed to think. I know you have no trust in my word, which is my doing, but I'm not going to leave you again, Winry."

"I'm sorry. About the twins and Ed, and—" She squeezed him more. Her heart was spiraling in the feel of him and did not want to let go of him this time.

"Shh, quiet now. It's not important what your town's people think." He only held her tighter, wanting to lose himself in her embrace. And it didn't matter, what was important was how she felt about it. She said she hadn't been ashamed to have had his children. It had been Pinako spreading the slight gossip to take the heat off Winry, when it should have been himself to do just that. He should have come back to protect her, to defend her no matter the trouble.

She closed her eyes and pulled back a little from him, only his arm around her waist prevented her from moving too far. Her face pointed towards the mattress. "Tomorrow I'll tell at least the parents that come to the twins' party the truth. I'm not ashamed to have had your babies, Roy."

"I have never really cared about my reputation when it came to the opposite sex, as I'm sure you know." Roy said, moving his free hand up into her hair, running his fingers through the long silky strands. "But you don't have to tell them anything. It's not really their place. I don't want the people you grew up with to treat you badly just because something happened between us that they don't understand. Most of them aren't any different in how or what they do when it comes to passion. Was it really so terrible that you enjoyed our time together for others to see something so wrong in it? Why should they judge when they could have made similar choices?"

"It was hard to think back when it started to become evident that I was going to have a child, I didn't know I was having twins yet," Winry said, now staring at the mattress. "I chose the easy path, to make things work for me here. The people I grew up with aren't bad, they just want to believe this place is free from all corruption, greed and lust. And we are in a way. It's so far out of the way that people come here when they want to start over with a new life, to be something they can be proud of. If you find yourself in a mess, anyone here will stick their neck out for you."

"That is until you do something they don't agree with, like bearing children while unwed," Roy replied and Winry shrugged.

She smiled so light that it was almost unnoticeable. "I'm glad that you came back." Winry knew she shouldn't admit to that, as that would unleash feelings she didn't want to grab and hold on to.

"I'm not really just some guy to you, am I?" Roy asked quietly, slowly trailing his fingers about her hip and up her waist.

Winry squeezed her cloth shorts tightly, "Don't make me answer that." She let out a hard breath, trying to ignore the fact of his fingers wreaking havoc on her senses. "That's all you should be. I shouldn't care about you. You're supposed to be in the past and nothing more than the children's father."

He shifted forward more, putting his face close to hers so that his breath tickled her, her lips. Roy noticed she would not lift her eyes to his, he knew she was determined to resist what she felt. With his eye gleaming and closing half way, he said, "You need me." His hand lifted to her cheek, where he touched lightly with his fingertips and whether she realized this or not, Roy felt her lean into his touch. "You want me." He moved closer, just enough that he could almost feel her lips, and his hand moved from her cheek to press against her neck and he could feel her pulse jumping wildly. "You l—" He was cut off by Winry's mouth on his.

She couldn't take it anymore! He was so close and he smelled so wonderful, the gentle light touches from his fingers just breezing over her skin made her feel like she was drunk on him. She would blame this behavior on her tired nerves. When she realized what she was doing, she tried to pull away only his hand cupped the back of her head, holding her in place and she fell into the sensations he was giving her. Out of control, she felt completely out of it while she felt him. Without breaking contact, he lifted up and pressed her down onto her back with him poised above her. One hand moved down her side and curved her waist. Even through her clothing she could feel the wonderful heat from his hands. His mouth left hers only to move slowly about her neck and throat.

Her eyes closed blissfully, and she swallowed roughly. "Roy," she breathed, panted, "You…you have to stop."

"Why?" he asked against her flesh, licking at her pulse point and he heard her groan. "You don't really want me to stop, you're just afraid." He lifted from her neck, staring into concerned eyes.

Winry couldn't find her words, it felt like her throat was closing up. It seemed to her that at one moment she was open and honest with him and then the next she was shutting him out again. It had been this way ever since he came back. Part of her wanted to go back to the way it was, where she felt so familiar with him and could talk to him comfortably, even if it was just about her day. It was the other half that said, 'No, watch yourself, don't trust it.' She didn't like being pulled in two different directions. It was a constant battle. "Roy…"

His eye held hers. "My attentions are something you want, something you crave." Roy heard her gasp and it made his grin deepen and then soften. He let his fingers curl around hers and he brought her hand up to his heart. "Do you feel my heart beating? It's yours." He noticed her looking at him slightly confused. "It's been yours for quite sometime, only I have been too stupid and lost to do anything about letting you know."

"Roy…you shouldn't say things like this to me." Winry dropped her gaze from his, _'It makes me hope and you'll just crush it.'_

He only smiled, knowing he would have to tell her the absolute truth and hold nothing back, not even how he felt for her. He stared into her blue eyes, finding her confused and lost, just as he was lost. He needed her to know the truth. "Winry," he stroked her hair, her shoulder and lightly skimmed his fingers about her cheek. "I love you," Roy said softly, sincerely, seeing her eyes widen and she gasped. He felt her struggle and he moved off her as she sat up and she turned her back on him, while sitting upon her knees.

She curled her hands into fists, resting them on her thighs. "Why do you tell me this now? Is it just because you want…"

Roy moved closer, pressing his chest against her back. He tenderly slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her back into him and lowering his face in between her shoulder and neck, taking in her sweet scent, the soft feel of her. The calming hue being this close to her enveloped him. "I don't want anything that you don't want to give me. If I had a chance to do it all over again, Winry, I would have come back here to you."

Winry felt her tears sliding slowly down her cheeks, she tried to speak, but she was just so shocked and there was a little suspicion that he wasn't being honest, that he only wanted one thing from her.

"Winry, I didn't come back here because I felt I wasn't good enough for you. You are so good and full of light and life. I didn't want to bring you down into my bitter darkness. So I made the decision to spare you from pain by staying out of your life."

She choked on a sob, "Who are you to make that kind of decision for me?" Winry felt her throat tightening.

"Someone who wanted to protect you from what I really am."

Winry spun around, her eyes flaming with anger, pain and grief connected with his dark one. "Then why are you here?" She whispered harshly. "Why even let me feel something for you if you claim you're so horrible?"

Roy clutched her arms, "Because I can't stay away." And he pulled her against him, wrapping her in his strong embrace and she seemed to nestle against him. "I need you, Winry." He sounded broken and vulnerable for the first time in his life. Pressing his chin to the side of her head, he let out a smooth breath. "I need you in my arms. I need your strength to give me strength." Her arms had slid up his back, holding him to her and Roy felt the need to tell her everything. "I need your light to brighten my darkness." He felt her clutch the material of his shirt tightly. "I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was completely wrong. It was a bad decision I made which ended up leaving you this broken and shattered."

Breathing evenly as she listened to the beat of his heart, it would speed up and mellow. Winry clung to him tighter, wanting to fall into him, but something inside her was holding her back. "Is it possible to hate someone and love them all at the same time?" she asked, "I hate that you make me feel things that I longed to have buried in the past. I hate that you drive me crazy in almost every possible way. You have often twisted my world, my way of thinking. It has never been easy dealing with you. But, I find that I need it. I…I love it. I want more…more of that chaos that you have created in me. It longs for you, my soul, my heart. But I don't want to give in, I can't. I just-" She was cut off with a hard kiss. Roy's fingers moving into her hair, gripping the back of her head as he pushed her mouth open, driving his tongue into her sweet mouth, making her feel him. It. That chaos she wanted so badly.

She turned her head away as he crushed her to him, "Wait, stop…I can't think." Winry moaned when his hand covered over her breast, making her brow crease as hot tingles raced through her blood, heating her. His other hand cupped her cheek.

"Good, don't think." Roy pressed his nose against hers, "Just feel me. Feel all of me, my body, my heart, my soul." He loved her, with everything that he was. He was sorry that he had hurt her, destroyed her faith in him. He had done more damage instead of protecting her. No more, he was going to do everything he could to make sure no one hurt her, even himself…

Heat spread across her pale skin, delightful tingles raced through her. Winry's eyes were softly closed as she held him to her, with her mouth falling open letting out small, pleased sounds. She was letting him, she didn't want him to stop, even though her head told her it was not right. Winry wanted him and nothing else.

His mouth took hers, and Winry's fingers imbedded in his hair. Enjoying the silky strands between her fingers. This was so nice, and she angled her head back as his lips glided about her throat. She whispered his name, again and again.

Roy felt her legs wrap around his waist, he could see her face. Her pretty blue eyes would flutter open and closed. With her fingers moving over his back, he pressed his forehead against hers.

One of her arms circled his neck pulling his mouth down to hers, and she kissed him hard, as if starved and needing. Her other hand, her fingers were traveling along the back of his shoulder where she found an impressive sized jagged scar. She rubbed it softly, before moving her gentle touch down his back and over his side, she traced three long scars, and he seemed to shiver above her and she lovingly caressed those imperfections. Her gliding fingers making him pant as he pulled back from her torrid kiss. He angled his head back, and biting his lower lip as she touched him.

He was making her feel so much, it was almost too intense. She never wanted to stop, she wanted to stay a part of him forever…

Lying on their sides, facing each other, Roy's finger soothingly stroking her nose. He smiled softly. It was a good thing that he was lying on his side his patch was on so he could see her more clearly with his working eye.

"Does it work at all?" Winry whispered, seeing his brow crease knowing he was internally asking her what she was talking about. "Your eye, can you not see out of it at all?"

Roy avoided her gaze for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Telling her this meant he would again fear what she would say or do. He knew he shouldn't, that she was so caring no matter what. She had put Edward back together, knowing how terrifying she must have felt. How old had she been when Edward most likely came to her house a bloody mess? He shouldn't expect her to be disgusted. "No, it doesn't work at all. It's a good reminder of my past mistakes."

Her fingers trailed over his cheek that wasn't covered. She didn't want to make him feel any discomfort so she would put off examining the extent of his permanent injury at a later date. Instead she shifted forward, pressing herself into him. Winry smiled lightly feeling his arm go around her and hold her close. He nestled his face in her neck and inhaled her scent, and letting his eye close so he could become wrapped up in safe feeling of her warmth, of her eternal light.

* * *

"Are you gonna do it now?" Anna asked him, jumping up and down excitedly.

Roy smiled, "Well, your mother asked me to start the fire for the meat patties, so yes." He reached into his dark slacks pocket and pulled out his white glove with the alchemic circles on it. "You see this?" He brought it down so Anna could see it. "This is what I use so that I don't have to draw a new circle each time. These markings are sewn into a particular kind of cloth that allows me to draw a spark quickly."

"You can do dat?" She asked wide eyed in disbelief. "No where in my book doze it say."

Laughing softly, Roy patted her head. "You'll learn that eventually with a proper teacher." He let his little girl take the glove from his hand and examine it.

Her little blonde head snapped up with a wide smile. "Mama has one a dese, it under da floor in her room. She always looking at it and hug it." She dropped little dark eyes to the red markings that she traced with her fingers.

"She should have one. I gave it to her before you were born. To keep it safe for me." He reached for the glove and his daughter let go of it. He was aware that her eyes were on his movements as he tugged the glove on his hand and moved towards the metal base that was curved and held pieces of wood and coals. There was a grill placed on it and held in place by two metal curved studs. "Watch," he said proudly, holding his hand towards the barbeque and he snapped his fingers, feeling the spark swirl from his fingers and blaze about the wood chips and coals. The fire was flaming nicely.

Anna giggled and jumped up and down while clapping. "Yay, yay!"

"Brian!" Winry emitted sharply as her son swiped his finger across the vanilla buttermilk frosting she had made and started spreading it on the triple layer cake and stuck it in his mouth, running off giggling. "He is so lucky it's his birthday," she grumped, sticking her knife back in the bowl of sweet spread.

Edward snickered, turning the cake for her and letting her coat the spot that Brian stole from. "They both have lots of energy. I don't know how you do it, Winry," he said with a praising tone.

"Not that I mind you helping me, Ed. But why didn't you go with Al to pick up the twins' birthday present in town?" She frosted the side of the chocolate cake, making swirls.

"Feh, someone's gotta protect you from that rat bastard," Edward said casually, and he noticed that she stopped moving and turned a sad expression to him. "I'm not going to lie and hide how I feel about the guy, Winry. You should know that by now. No matter what relationship you had with him."

"Had?" she whispered really softly.

Nodding, Edward tilted his head a little towards her. "Yes, had." He then gripped the counter and looked straight ahead. "Even though I hate him, and you shouldn't be anywhere near him… I guess through all of your and his involvement I see how much you rather like his attentions, I can look past the fact you had a moment of weakness yesterday." The knife hit the floor with loud clatter making him look right at her. Edward saw her bending down and wiping up a smear of frosting on the floor. When she stood upright, he noticed the shock and worry in her eyes. He dropped his gaze from hers, looking sadly at the counter top…this very counter top where Mustang and she… Edward shuddered.

"What do you mean?" Her voice came out shaky.

He smiled but it wasn't a happy one. "I was coming back from the workshop and you and Mustang were in conversation. I had opened the door but you obviously didn't hear me, neither did he. But I saw more than I care to have seen." Edward noticed she looked panicked. "Don't worry, Winry, I held my tongue. I didn't even let you two know I was even there. Which you probably think is quite an accomplishment." He gave her a half grin.

"Did you…see anything?"

Edward closed his eyes, those past visions disgusted him. "I saw everything." He saw her eyes narrow, which in turn made his anger rise. "Look, don't get mad at me, you were the one getting off in the kitchen." He heard her gasp and she jolted, he could feel the rage coming off her in waves.

"You…how dare you say that!" she shook her fist at him.

"It's the truth!" he yelled at her. "If you wanted that kind of stuff to remain private do it where it can't be seen! It would spare the rest of us from having to witness something so repulsive!"

"Repulsive!" Winry growled, "I'll have you know, it was far from repulsive. In fact, it was quite enjoyable." She smirked, making Edward gasp this time and his eyes narrowed even more.

Edward's hands found his hips in irritation. "I didn't realize you were that desperate to throw yourself at a man who walked out on you and will no doubt do it all again, because you're easy." He smirked then realized that he had said the wrong thing and she yelled out in rage. He cringed when she swung her fist at him, and out of sheer luck he caught her wrist before it could make contact with his face.

"Eragh!! Let go!" She tried yanking her wrist from his, only his grip tightened. "So I can beat you to a pulp, you little-" Winry had been cut off because Edward had yanked her forward into him and he covered her mouth with his.

She stood as still as stone, wide eyed. His hand had pulled hers at an angle behind him. Winry was so shocked, Edward was standing here, standing here kissing her. She noticed he had his eyes closed as he was certainly enjoying this moment. She couldn't take it, it was nice but there was something wrong. It didn't feel quite right. She felt him release her wrist and she took a step back. "Ed…?" She spread her fingers across her lips.

He couldn't look her in the eyes, "I…" he growled in frustration. "I didn't mean to, I don't know what..."

Winry stared at the floor and shook her head, "No, Ed, don't be sorry. You can't help how you feel."

"How do you feel?" he asked Winry, taking a timid step towards her.

"I honestly don't know how I feel, Ed." She slowly lifted her gaze to find his, which he tried to avoid looking at her. "Everything has been a whirlwind since you and Roy had come back here." Part of her didn't want things to change, not between her and Edward. They had always been friends and she didn't want to lose that with him. She was opening up, but it wasn't to Edward.

"Winry, don't trouble yourself with this now. You have a birthday party to make special for your little ones. Think on it later," Edward said with a kind smile. "They are your first priority."

She returned the smile with a nod. "You're right, Ed, for once," she teased and he laughed. Winry turned back around to finish icing the cake and then add the decorations.

An hour or so later, the back yard was full decorations of ribbons and children between the ages of three and seven, with their parents chatting happily amongst each other. Pinako was at the grill firing up hamburgers, she was quite skilled with flipping the meat in the air that she received several rounds of applause.

The pile of gifts on a table spread with a blue cloth seemed to pile high, the two that Alphonse picked up earlier that day sat beneath the table as they were too big.

Winry was slicing cheese from the large cheddar block on the condiment table and she felt a presence come to stand beside her. Looking to her left she found Roy there, examining the food items. "Anything that you don't like?" She gestured to the condiments.

He looked at her out of the corner of his working eye, "I don't like Edward kissing you," Roy said quietly, for her ears only and he saw her hand stop moving in mid slice.

"That's not what I was…" She sighed, "You can't get mad at him or me for what happened. Edward has a right to his feelings. You and I have no say in it."

"I know." Roy narrowed his eye in concentration on the orange brick. "It doesn't excuse the fact that I didn't like it." He pressed his hand down on hers, as he helped her slice a piece of cheese and lay it on the small stack. "Did you like it?" He was not looking at her, but at the brick of cheese. His fingers curled around hers again as he hovered her hand holding the cheese slicer over the brick again, bringing her to slice another thin piece.

Winry felt that he had no right to that information, even if Roy had often thought about her, she knew that he had been with other women no matter what thoughts of her would surface in his mind. "You of all people should know that being kissed is nice." She heard him snort. Winry knew she was being cruel to Roy by only telling him half truths, but the kiss the Edward surprised her with was nice, it just wasn't all consuming. Looking at him, she noticed he tried not to look effected with what she had just said, and she couldn't keep herself silent to let him wallow in some emotional pain. "It was surprising and I won't lie and say it wasn't nice…but it didn't make my pulse race." She glanced at him, noticing a small proud smile curve his lips and he turned his head, looking right at her.

He leaned closer, "Put that down," Roy said into her ear, making her fingers release the cheese slicer and he curled his fingers completely around hers, pulling her from the long table towards the side of the house away from prying eyes.

Winry cast a nervous glance at the guests noticing they were all wrapped up in themselves and the children were playing and chasing each other with Den on their heels. Alphonse and Edward were in conversation pointing to the presents beneath the table, while her grandmother was tending to the hamburgers. "Wait, what are you doing?" she whispered harshly and slightly nervous.

Roy gently pushed her against the house and pressed his body against hers, seeing her pretty blue eyes widen. He grinned seductively and leaned down, putting his lips to her ear. "Making your pulse race, of course," she was about to speak but he cut her off with his mouth on hers.

She had every intention of pushing him off her, she really did… Only, the firm sweep of his tongue against hers sent sparks rushing through her and she moaned, pressing closer to him. Her hand fisting in his shirt, sent his hand to grip her waist, then curving her hip. Winry barely registered him lifting her leg and curling it about his waist. He pulled back from kissing her, only to suckle at her neck, her arms wound around him tightly.

"Is your pulse racing?" he breathed into her ear and all she could do was groan and he smiled against her cheek.

"Some…someone could see."

Roy licked her cheek to her ear, "Who cares," His response was gruff and lust filled. Making her groan.

This was risky and perhaps he didn't want to get caught, yet there was a certain thrill about it. "Do you want me to stop now?"

She made some kind of strangled sounding moan, "No…God, Roy, more."

Roy was pleased with her demand and gave her exactly what she wanted...

Only, he wished he could hear her. He would, later. He wanted her sounds, he wanted her wild and uninhibited.

Winry now felt it was a good thing that she found someone here in Resembool that she bought some of that green birth control fluid from. She had bought it just in case she met some nice man and wanted to take a relationship to the next step. Yet, the situation never arose…until now.

She feared she was falling for him all over again, that perhaps she hadn't really stopped. What was happening to her? Could she really trust him now, after everything?

* * *

Sorry it had taken so long to get this episode/chapter out. But I've been busy, real life, pooh! Haha Well what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed this. In the next episode/chapter, Roy's parents return, and even Gracia and Elysia make an appearance and there's more birthday celebration to be had!

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	20. In Truth We Trust

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own this, so guess what. I do not!

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

* * *

**A/N: I do have myspace, I always like to meet new people so go ahead and friend me. You can find a link to my myspace in my bio page.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 20—In Truth We Trust

Trying to catch her breath, Winry leaned the back of her head against the side of the house and Roy's mouth crashed to hers, kissing her hard and deep. His hands gripped her waist securely as she stood on her feet. She felt him smooth her skirt down, but his hand seemed to move about her belly.

She twisted her face to the side, breaking their heated kiss. As much as she was enjoying it, his soft, gentle touches, she had to get him to stop this. It was having a dangerous effect on her heart. "Roy, you…you need to stop touching me."

He grinned, pressing his nose to hers. "I like it too much. I need to touch you, all the time." Roy had gone so long without touching her that he really needed to as much as he could. Feeling her hands on his chest, she was trying to push him off her and he only leaned closer, pressing himself along the length of her body. "Don't push me from you, Winry. Not now. You certainly didn't push me away last night after, I thought that maybe you were finally able to accept me back."

Winry glanced down at the grass and let out a long breath. "I can't do this. I always lose my head around you. You make it impossible for me to think straight." She felt that hand venture lower and she squealed. "Hey, stop that," she panted.

Roy smiled lightly knowing that it she would not be able to deny her feelings. "Stop fearing this, stop fearing me and yourself."

Gripping his wrist tightly, she roughly pushed his hand from her. "You're one to talk about fear," she snapped harshly. Winry saw his eye narrow in anger and hurt. "You have no right to lecture me on the subject, Roy, and you know it." It made her feel just a little guilty for saying that, but she still stood her ground. It was true. He had no right to lecture her on fear.

He was about to comment when he heard a woman say "I hope I'm not interrupting" next to him and Winry and they both sharply turned their heads, finding Gracia Hughes and Elysia standing there who was holding two small, wrapped in green, boxes. There was a hidden smirk on Gracia's face.

Taking two steps from Winry, Roy put some distance between them. He wondered how long she had been standing there.

Gracia pointed towards the front door. "We knocked several times but there was no answer. I heard voices and we came around the side here."

With one more look back at Roy, Winry found his expression indicating that this conversation was far from over. She then turned her complete attention to Gracia. "The party is around back." She gestured to back yard. "Uh, excuse me a moment." and Winry raced towards the house, she needed to get a clean pair of panties along with making sure that what happened just a few moments ago doesn't end up causing her to have another child. And that left Gracia and Elysia alone with Roy.

Gracia smiled up at Roy, who only arched his brow. He turned to walk back towards the party with her and her daughter following after him.

He had to remember he was angry with Gracia. He heard Elysia giggle and run over to join the children.

"Roy," Gracia started to say. "I can honestly say I didn't expect to see you here."

He turned his head, so he could look at her and his eye narrowed. "I could say the same thing about you."

She smiled, "Winry's my friend. Elysia and I have visited her from time to time over the years." Gracia's smile melted when he started walking away from her. She only followed him to a table where he sat down. "You're mad at me for something."

His single gaze glared up at her. "You knew about the children, you were here with Winry when she had them. How could you not have told me about them?" All the times he had stopped by to see her in Central and she couldn't have found time to tell him once about this.

Sitting down beside him, Gracia felt a little bad. "It wasn't really my place to. It was something Winry asked me not to do. She didn't want to hold you back."

"She doesn't want me anymore." He wasn't just talking about sex and he was sure, Gracia picked that up.

Gracia's right brow lifted. "Oh, that's ridiculous. Of what I saw, there was no indication that she doesn't want to be with you. Put yourself in her shoes for a moment, try and understand what she's feeling."

"She keeps pushing from me. She won't let me in." He stared downward, his brow creasing in thought.

Gracia looked towards Elysia and the other children. "Prove it to her more than just with words and your usual tactics, Roy." She smirked and looked back towards him with a smile. "Nothing has ever remained constant in her life. Her loved ones always came and gone, always slipping through her fingers. Give her something to really grab onto." She saw his brow crease and that meant he was thinking about something serious.

Two figures out of the corner of his eye caught Roy's attention and he looked over at his parents. They seemed to have noticed him looking for they made their way over to him.

"Roy," Gerald said with an incline of his head. He looked at the woman with short, brown hair sitting beside his son. "Who's this?" His tone was slightly accusing and it had Roy roll his eye.

"This is an old friend," Roy answered. "Maes was her husband."

Gracia smiled, but it lost a little of its brilliance. She would always miss him no matter how many years have passed. She could tell just by looking at the couple that they were Roy's parents. "I'm just trying to give him a little boost here."

Wanting to avoid his parents, Roy turned his head, looking over at the tree that he had purchased. It had been Edward and Alphonse who planted it earlier this morning when the Nursery delivered it.

As soon as she stepped into the backyard, Roy knew it and he turned his head so he could see her. He watched as Edward walked up to stand beside her and there appeared to be a distressed look on his face, but all Winry had done was smile and pat him on the shoulder.

It was time for the twins to open their gifts, they received a few new toys. Anna had gotten a new doll house, which Alphonse had picked up for her in town, that displayed little mini living scenes of families, along with another set of children's Alchemy books which was given to her by her father and she was really eager to crack them open and take a look. She got some stuffed animals, a necklace and bracelet set, a pair of little earrings of gold butterflies and a chess set.

Brian was happy with his birthday gifts, he had been given a huge erector set that had also been picked up by Alphonse in town, a new extensive tool set from his father. Books on pottery and some art pencils which he would definitely use to draw up some ingenious plans, he was also given toy trucks, a new lamp since he busted his old one with a ball months ago. A pogo stick and a checkers set.

The twins were both very excited about when it would be time to play with their birthday presents and soon it was time for cake. The triple layer, chocolate chunk with vanilla frosting cake was to die for. It read in pretty vibrant colors, 'Happy Fifth Birthday, Brian and Anna.' It was decorated with strawberries along the edging. As soon as they blew out their candles, their great grandmother started to slice it into pieces.

Jenny walked over to Winry who hadn't so much as spoken with anyone since she and her husband had gotten to the house. She sat down on the bench beside the young woman and handed her a piece of the cake.

Smiling softly, Winry accepted the piece. "Thanks." She stared at the white frosting.

"I can tell when something is upsetting you." Jenny folded her hands in her lap. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it."

Sighing deeply, Winry placed the plate onto the wooden table. "Your son knows that the twins are his." She saw Jenny's face light up. "I mean, I knew he would someday. It was stupid of me to not tell him, but what else could I have done? And now he's really confused me, all over again." She felt her cheeks heat, "He kind of told me how he feels, but how I do know it's the truth? How do I know he isn't just going to leave and not come back, like before? How can I trust it, trust myself?" Leaning over she held her face in her hands and groaned.

Jenny smiled fondly at the confused young woman. "Roy made a mistake. I know that he is sorry for what happened, whatever it was. I have no idea. Whatever it is, it should have remained between you two. We probably shouldn't have meddled into your personal affairs, Winry. But Gerald and I do want what's best for Roy and we are not your parents but we also want what is best for you." She watched Winry closely as the young woman lifted her head, looking right at her. "You and Roy… you are good for each other. Don't you see that?"

"Sometimes I feel that all we are to each other is a reminder of pain, a reminder of mistakes." Winry looked up at the white clouds rolling by. "It was partly because of him that I was orphaned, yet, I know he's a good man. I don't want him to end up hating me because I remind him of all the horrors of his life."

Taking a quick glance over at her son who was looking back over at them, "That is certainly not how he sees you, Winry. I bet if anything you're what can heal his torment, end his pain."

"And what about me?" Winry said, sounding pained. "I don't want to end up hating him because I can't trust what he says when I used to so completely. Even back when things were rough between he and I, I could always trust his word, no matter what. And now… it's like I can't. My heart wants to, but my head won't let me."

Standing up, Jenny with determination reached down and took a hold of Winry's hand and pulled her to her feet. She was sure Winry let her do that.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked, confusion swimming in her head.

With a smile, Jenny started dragging Winry towards Roy and Gerald. "This is a conversation you need to have with Roy. If you ever want to get anywhere, even if it's to bring your relationship to an end, everything needs to come out, you need to be honest. If you're afraid, say so. Don't hide anything."

Once Jenny had brought Winry all the way to the two men, she watched as Winry turned her head a little, to avoid eye contact.

Winry barely noticed Jenny taking Gerald gently by the arm and steering him away.

Clearing his throat and gathering what he wanted to say, Roy stared at her. "I didn't mean to sound so pushy, Winry. I just don't know how to get you to trust me and it's frustrating. I want to do right by you. Call it selfish if you want, but I want all of you, I always have and I know I always will."

She let out a long breath. "It's not that I don't want to trust you, I really do… is this even right? How could you not see me as a never ending nightmare? Something to always remind you of what you lost?" These were her own insecurities, and she could feel that it was a strong part of her that doesn't want to let go, doesn't want to fall into the emotional connection she felt with him. Maybe she had folded into herself because she unknowingly knew she wasn't good enough for him, that she would only cause him suffering and pain no matter what he said.

"Hating you is impossible," Roy urged gently. "I need you with me. And you and our children do need me."

Winry lowered her gaze to the ground, she wanted to say that she didn't need anyone, that she was just fine on her own. But she would be lying to herself. She didn't want to think about this right now, this was Brian and Anna's day. A light smile curved her lips and she lifted her head meeting Roy's single gaze, where she held out her hand. "Walk with me?" she asked, a light blush sprinkling her cheeks.

From a few feet away, Edward watched with a powerfully pounding heart, Winry and Mustang as the man lifted his hand, with a small smile on the man's face and he curled his hand around Winry's. Edward felt his heart fall into his feet, as the two of them started walking away from the party. He was sure that Winry leaned into Mustang. He didn't like this, not one bit.

"Brother?" Alphonse nudged him with his elbow lightly and his brother turned his head to his direction. "What's wrong?"

Edward's brow creased as he tried to disguise his pain. "I don't think I have much of a chance with her, not after how that bastard is worming his way back into her head like this."

"Maybe this is what she wants?" Alphonse looked in the direction that Winry and the General were going in.

Scoffing, Edward shook his head. "She doesn't know what she wants. She's clearly lost her senses."

Really not wanting to start a fight here, Alphonse wanted what was best for Winry, no matter who it was, just as long as her choice made her happy. "Just let her figure out what who she wants, Brother."

Having a strong feeling that Winry had already made her choice, Edward's eyes narrowed with more determination. He was going to prove that he was the better choice for her.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Brother," Alphonse said with a sigh.

Edward growled and turned completely to face his little brother. "What makes you think that I will, have you so little faith in your elder brother?" He pointed at himself with his thumb proudly and he saw Alphonse's brow arch while blinking slowly.

Alphonse snorted, trying not to laugh, "Should I even bother to answer that?"

Huffing, Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, never mind," he growled and looked away from him.

* * *

It was early evening when the party guests had gone home, and Winry was exhausted laying down on the couch, her arm slung over her eyes. She could hear Alphonse with the twins in the kitchen as he read along with Anna in one of her new Alchemy books, while Brian tinkered with his new building set. She didn't know where Edward had taken off, he mentioned something about going into town and picking up something there. He kind of hinted at it being some kind of gift and said that she was sure to like it. 

Hearing footsteps, Winry didn't bother to see who was there. She felt her a pair of large hands wrap around her ankles and she shifted her arm a little to see who was there. It was Roy who had her ankles within his palms and he lifted her legs a bit and sat down, putting her feet into his lap. She moved to sit up, but he placed his hand on her knee and gave her a soft smile.

"Just relax," he said in a soft tone. Roy felt her hesitate and then relax and he started removing her shoes, dropping them on the floor. Her little ankle socks were next to join her shoes on the floor. He saw her smile lightly as he pressed his fingers into the arch of her foot. Always had he been surprised at the constant soft feel of her feet, no matter how long she had stood on them all day. His fingers spread about the top of her foot, making small circular motions up to her ankle, where he again returned to the bottom and her arch. Most feet were just that, something to stand on and to get you from one place to another, but not hers. Winry's were like works of art, soft, smooth, pretty. Slender toes that he traced with his forefinger making her squirm a little as it seemed her toes were a ticklish spot and he smiled at her playful reaction.

"Why do you always spend so much time with my feet?" she asked with slight humor edging her voice.

"They're nice," Roy replied with confidence, maybe he did have a teeny, tiny obsession with her tootsies, but he couldn't help it. He really liked touching them. "No one else I know has such wonderful toes, or skin so soft." Then with a smirk, he said, "They're also attached to a beautiful pair of legs." And his fingers skimmed her calf muscle and she sighed as he leaned forward and pressing a soft kiss to the spot right where her ankle melded into her leg.

Winry moved her arm from her eyes, so she could look at him. Would she ever find someone else who could make her feel so special like this? She pulled her ankles from her lap and curled them into her side as she sat up. Stretching her fingers forward her fingers brushed the black material about his face. "If you want me to trust you, Roy, then I want you to trust me with this." The sides of her fingers stroked the patch there. She saw his sharp intake of air.

"How do you mean?" His single gaze dropped to the sofa cushion, knowing what she asked, but not wanting to comply.

"Show me." She smiled comfortingly, "Let me see you." Winry ran her fingers through his hair, playing in his soft raven strands.

Taking a very noticeable deep breath, Roy nodded once. He didn't want her to see his disgrace, his disfigurement, but if this was a step into having her accept him then he would do it. Only for her, no one else.

He felt her fingers on his face, and he closed his eye as he felt her slowly lift the black material and pull it upwards, it moved through his hair and his shivered unpleasantly. And then nothing, it was quiet, he couldn't even hear her breathing.

Placing the mask in her lap, she took a good look at what he was so ashamed about. It really wasn't all that bad. There were a long jagged scar going from his eye lid and slanted down to his cheek, there was another similar scar just below his eye, then there appeared to be a wide yet slender groove going right across his cheek.

Her hand touched his shoulder and she pressed into him, her breasts brushing against his arm as she leaned closer. The next thing he felt was her warm lips brushing across his scars and he shivered again. "Winry…" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Winry smoothed her hand through his hair, and lightly traced his scars. "It's not that terrible, Roy. And then he opened his eye, it was gray and lifeless, but it still was not as hideous as he had thought. But perhaps that was only how he saw it, because of that had happened and he can't see it any other way. She wrapped her arms around him and he turned to her, leaning into her embrace where he buried his face against her. His hands coming up to clutch her shoulders and hold her tighter. Winry petted his hair back, letting him cuddle into her as much as he needed.

"What I hate most about it, is the reminder of how I had been used by that damn homunculus, how ignorant I had been to what was really going on."

She let out a smooth breath. "You can't focus on that, Roy. You did a good thing. You should be proud of these battle scars. I am." Tears escape her eyes, she could feel his pain, she wanted to take it from him. "You have done so much, helped so many people in removing the dangerous threat from power. You restored faith in our government. We are not subject to constant war after war where you in a sense saved other families, other sons and daughters from losing their loved ones."

He lifted his head a little. "You really aren't disgusted?"

With a kind smile and tears still in her eyes, she pressed her palm to the side of his face, her thumb brushing along his scar. "I've never known you to be this insecure, Roy. I am not disgusted, not even close."

"I don't want to disappoint you," he said honestly and lifted up more. "I don't want to ruin your opinion of me."

"That's silly." She framed his face with both her hands. "You're silly. Don't you know me well enough to know that nothing will change my opinion of you? You really don't need to be afraid of me?"

"Then why are you afraid of me?" He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm not going anywhere, not this time. You can trust that and you can trust me."

Winry inhaled deeply as she held him tightly. Could she trust him? She wanted to, she wanted to give into her true feelings. And maybe, her firm, hard resolve was starting to melt. It was melting for Roy Mustang all over again.

* * *

I hope you all liked this episode/chapter. Just about three chapters left till this is over. I had posted my Riza/Fuery fanfiction, it's called Rhapsody, I hope you all check it out. 

Thanks for reading

Ryoko Blue


	21. Say What You Need to Say

Disclaimer: I do not own this and I am not making any money off this. It is the property of Hiromu Arakawa, Funimation

Summary: When faced with Love's difficulty, can three people locked in its hold push aside their fear for the sake of it? Sequel to Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.

**A/N: Sorry, everyone that it took so long. The reasons why will be explained after the story. So enjoy!**

* * *

When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Episode 21— Say What You Need to Say.

Brian noticed that the sun had gone down, and since it was technically still his and Anna's birthday, he wanted to have some more fun. The thought of swimming at the lake entered his head. Oh, how great it would be to sneak there without his mother and swim like a big boy. He was, after all, five years old now. Of course no one should go swimming by themselves; it's always more fun if there was someone with you. He looked to his sister who was trying to read her alchemy book, he could tell she was struggling a little bit but with Uncle Alphonse's help with the reading, she would get it in no time.

Brian really wanted to go swimming so he had to make sure Uncle Alphonse was out of the way, and with a stroke of good luck, Alphonse stretched his arms up over his head announced what he had to do. "I'll be right back," Alphonse said with a smile. "Nature calls." He joked as he walked out of the kitchen and heading towards the stairs and for the bathroom.

This was it!

Getting up from his place on the kitchen floor, Brian hurried over to the swinging door and poked his head out of the kitchen. What was his mother and Mr. Roy doing? He wasn't sure if calling him Daddy was acceptable yet, even though his mother told him that Mr. Roy was their father. He supposed he could ask Mr. Roy that later.

Noticing his mother and Mr. Roy fast asleep on the sofa, he giggled quietly to himself. Running back over to his sister, he leaned in close to her ear. "Mama is sleepin'… hurwey, let's go to da lake. We'll be back befo' bed time."

"But Mama'll get mad at us." She informed in a no-nonsense tone

"We wunt tell her, otay?" Brian grinned sneakily, "we just swim for a widdle bit, den we be back befo Mama and Mr. Roy wake up from der nap. Otay?"

It sure sounded like a really good idea and Anna's serious expression turned into one as sneaky as her brother's. Giggling, she nodded, "Otay." Only, that little voice in the back of her mind had her wondering if it was a good idea, considering it was already starting to get dark. Nah! It'll be okay. It would be just a quick swim. She always loved the lake, any water especially.

The two of them snuck quietly passed the sofa where their mother and Mr. Roy were fast asleep. Brian quietly gripped the handle of the door and as light as possible turned the knob, he pulled the door open. It squeaked! That noise caused the twins to turn back towards the adults, making sure they were still sleeping.

The twins stopped moving all together and was as still as stone, the air eerily quiet, as their little hearts pounded hard in the fear of getting caught. Roy snorted loudly in his sleep as Winry groaned and nestled more into the soft cushions of the couch.

Realizing that Mama and Mr. Roy were not waking up, their actions made the twins both smile and they tip toed from living room and out the door. Brian closed the solid wood ever so quietly behind them.

"We did it!" Anna cheered.

They squealed and giggled, jumping up and down in excitement. Hand in hand the twins took off in a run towards the lake. It was going to be such fun! All that water! The twinkling stars above, along with the delightfully warm weather. It was the most perfect evening for swimming.

They practically raced to the edge of the lake and tore off their shoes in a fit of giggles. They waited not one moment as they jumped into the water and started splashing about. No one would hear them out here and they could be as loud as they wanted.

"It's cold!" Anna squeaked as she continued to splash in the water. Swimming back and forth appearing much like a little otter, she twirled in figure eights lazily on her back and used her arms to just float about gently.

A great idea flooded into Brian's mind, and he snickered. "Les hab a contes," he suggested.

"Oooh, wha kin?" Anna turned over so that her feet could touch the soft squishy dirt beneath them. She smooshed her toes into the soft mud and it felt wonderful to her.

"Les swim out to da middle and see who can touch da bottom of the da lake da fastes!"

She was so much faster than her brother, Anna was sure she was going win this contest for sure! "Otay! I gonna win!" Anna taunted and immediately started out towards the middle of the lake. The further out she got the steeper the bottom of the lake became, and before she knew it Anna could no longer feel the mud beneath her feet. She could see Brian and he was gaining on her quickly and then in a flash he zoomed right past her. No! This could not happen. "You no win, Brian. It gonna be me!" She grunted and using her little arms she tried to speed ahead of him.

"I made it first." Brian cheered and flapped his arms up and down in the water, laughing so hard in his first victory.

Anna pouted, she hated losing. "My legs were gettin tired, I let you win." She sniffled with her nose in the air. "Les go back now."

Brian gasped, "But what 'bout da secon part of contes? We hab to swim to the bottom of da lake, see whos da fastes."

"But I don wanna, inymore." She complained. Her legs and arms really were getting tired right now. She wanted to go back to where she could feel the bottom of the lake.

"You afra, you jus gonna lose. Cause I'm bedder dan you." Brian sniggered and without waiting for her dove under the water.

That did it! There was no way Anna was going to stand for that. She was going to beat him this time. "No! no, I'm beddar!" Taking a really deep breath, she quickly dove under the water.

Anna zoomed down to the bottom where there were many, blackened dead trees and other bushes from many years gone by. Some of the gnarly limbs from dead bushes and trees were a little scary as they seemed to reach up for her. She had to get away from those frightening tree branches. She twirled over to swim upwards. She could see Brian in the moonlight as he was already half to the surface. He was going to win! No, he couldn't win! She had to win!

She tried to push hard off the flooring when something caught the hem of her dress, she tugged and tugged but it wasn't coming loose. She glanced down and a branch that resembled an old witch's hand had hooked itself around the back of her dress. She continued to pull at her dress but it wasn't coming free. Raising her head towards the surface, she was realizing that she couldn't call for help. No air, no help. And the pressure in her throat and chest started to build as she couldn't continue to hold her breath for much longer.

Brian splashed up when he reached the surface. "I win!" he gasped in the fresh air, pulling it deep into his lungs. He almost thought he wasn't gonna make it. "Did you see, I won!" he giggled and splashed around in the water like a maniac while he looked around. There was no sign of his sister.

"Anna?" He turned in a circle taking in the area. "Anna, wher are you?" His heart slammed harder. "ANNA!" he splashed around, diving and looking for her. But the bottom of the lake had gotten too dark to see anything. He lifted back up to the surface. "ANNA?"

There was a sudden rough splashing in the water and he turned around and saw Uncle Edward. "Anna, where's Anna?" Brian asked him, tears filling his eyes.

"What are you doing out here? You're mother is going to be very upset." Edward said grabbing Brian by the ear.

"No, no can leabe! Anna! I can't fin her!" Brian said in a panic trying to get out of Edward's hold. "Did you no hear me! Anna is in da wadder!"

"Wait, what?" Edward stopped pulling him towards the edge of the lake at the panicked words that left the little runt's mouth.

"We were habing a contes to race to da bottom and she no come up!"

"Oh, Shit!" Edward's heart sank and he pushed the little boy towards the edge of the lake. "Go get your mother! Now, I'll find Anna!"

Swiftly, Brian reached the edge of the lake and not even bothering with his shoes took off like a shot back towards the house as Edward dove under the water.

The little boy's heart continued to jump up into his throat as he raced onward, reaching the front walk way. His feet pounding on the wooden planks of the porch as he thrashed through the door with strength no five year old should have. "Mama!" he shouted jolting the pair awake on the sofa. "Mama!" He cried

As Winry came to full alert and jumped up from the soft cushions as Roy's head from being woken up in such a violent manner.

Winry approached her son and the first question in her head was why was he soaking wet? Then anger etched onto her face. "You two were at the lake again, weren't you? I told you not to go there. "Where's your sister?" She said, her tone angry.

Tears cascaded down Brian's cheeks. "I don know! We was swimmin' and she no come back up."

Nothing could describe the fear that erupted onto her face as she paled instantly. Not even a second passed as she took off, racing out the door.

Roy was hot on her heels; the only thing in his mind was a cold bitter fear. Anna, his daughter... He needed to get there before the worst happened. Why were there always deadly circumstances surrounding everyone that he loved? Back when Winry was kidnapped and almost sold into slavery, then Maes' murder, and now his little girl might be drowned. He shouldn't have fallen asleep on the sofa! He should have been more alert. He should have been a better father! He should have been here the whole time! He never should have broken his promise to Winry. He should have come back. None of this would have happened if he had not been selfish

'_Anna, ANNA! I'm on my way!'_ Roy was pleading for her to be safe, '_please, be all right.'_

…Edward could see her! There she was, lying in a mess of weeds and branches from an old dead tree. He dove quickly and grabbed a hold of her cold body which her clothes was completely tangled in the mess of hard dead branches. Letting her go, he quickly changed tactics and clapped his hands together and light sparked around his hands while planting them on the lake's bottom. A large hand made of rock shot straight up out of the water with the dead tree, little girl and him up into the air.

How long had she been under water for? He touched every where he could to find a pulse. Water droplets drizzled from his bangs falling onto her face. Even though he was soaked, he could feel sweat from nerves prickling his skin as his heart twisted. He couldn't find… no wait, there. The pulse at the side of her neck… it was barely thumping, but there was a small sign of life.

"Edward!" Winry shouted from the lake's edge and he looked over at her in panic.

Edward wasted no time, clapping his hands together once again and planting them firmly onto the rock hand he had created. That same familiar light and energy left from his hands transforming the hand into a bridge that led all the way to where Winry and Mustang were standing. He picked up Anna holding her tightly to him as he ran across the bridge towards them.

He jumped down to land hard on the ground below, and he could see Brian run up behind his parents.

He didn't know what to say, so he just gently began setting her down onto the grass as Winry was hovering near, leaning over. Her heart thumping wildly, "Please don't be… please don't be…" She couldn't even voice it, it was just so wrong. Nothing could erase the feeling of terror that pitted itself in her belly. Her eyes were fixated on the still form of her little girl on the ground. She could hear Brian vaguely in the background crying as he tried to push past his parents to his sister.

That's when Roy scooped him up and turned away from the scene, holding tightly onto his boy. He didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do a d felt completely helpless. He had never felt so weak and useless than right now. The only thing he could think of was try to keep Brian safe, to keep him close and try to comfort his child who couldn't stop his tears.

"Dis my fault, I did it!" Brian cried and Roy crushed his son to his chest tightly

"It's not you fault, Brian." Roy tried, but the boy shook his head, burying his face against him.

"I neber should hab come here wit her," Brian sobbed hard.

"Shh, no, no." Roy ran his hand through his boy's hair, trying to soothe him. "You didn't do anything."

Her pulse was faint, but it was still there and Edward scratched the back of his head trying to think of something that he could do. He turned and glanced at Winry who was clutching her hands tightly to her chest. Her normally pretty blue eyes that were always so full of life were streaming hot tears that continued to race down her cheeks in thick streams. Her breathing was so hard and erratic that he figured she might lose consciousness. That's when it happened! An idea popped into his brain and Edward's head snapped up towards his best friend. "Winry! I saw something once while Al and I were traveling. It was how to help someone after they've swallowed tons of water. I think I can help." Kneeling down at Anna's side, he began the possibility of saving her life by using that technique, what was it called again? Oh, yes! It was called mouth to mouth resuscitation.

In what seemed like no time at all, Anna choked and came to life. She was coughing and hacking up the water that had been in her lungs. She was breathing harshly, but at least she was getting air into her system

Tears continued to run down Winry's cheeks as she nearly jumped onto her little girl, wrapping her up in her arms so tightly, that she might crush the little body. Never again would she ever let this little girl out of her sight again.

"Ma…ma," Anna breathed hard, "Sowey."

Roy's eyes closed tightly at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Thank goodness." And a heavy sigh of relief escaped from within him. Still with Brian held tight in his arms, went to his daughter and Winry's side.

Winry cried, burying her nose into her daughter's wet hair. "My little girl," she gasped out quietly. "My little girl…"

Together the four of them started back towards the house, with Edward following quietly behind him. He was thinking quietly to himself that if he hadn't been heading back from town when he had that Anna would most likely be dead right now. He saved her life. The daughter of that bastard General Mustang! Well, he hated the General… but maybe the kids weren't so bad. Sure, they played pranks all the time on him, but that's just what kids do. Perhaps he had gotten attached to the little monsters himself. Perhaps he would be just a little more patient with them… Nah!

* * *

After Winry had put the twins to bed she left Roy up there as he wanted some time alone with the twins. She was sitting back on the sofa cradling her face in her hands, silently sobbing to herself. This had been the worst experience of her life, nothing would ever compare with the almost loss of her child. Seeing her almost lifeless cold body lying in the grass, Anna's usually pink cheeks had been chalky and cool to the touch. Her heart wrenched as the weight of what had happened continued to attack her and she just couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Winry?" Edward's voice came from the stairs and he saw her straighten up and wipe at her eyes. He slowly walked over to her and came to stand before her. "Winry, I'm sorry."

"Ed, don't be sorry." She lifted tired, red eyes to his golden gaze. "You saved her life. You should be proud." Winry sniffled. "I'm so thankful, Ed. I don't know what I would have done without you." She said wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just keep reliving what happened over and over again."

He sat down on the sofa next to her. "I'm sorry because you are still hurting over this."

"I'm a mom, so I'll probably always worry and cry over my kids." She laughed lightly. "But I should have had an eye on them a little better."

Gently, Edward lifted his hand towards her face and using his thumb brushed away the tears staining her right cheek. "You're a good mom, Winry. Don't ever think that this incident is a reflection of your skills. This literally could have happened to anyone. And come on, the twins are risk takers. Just look at who their parents are, of course they are gonna push the limits! Just imagine how they are going to be when they are teenagers. You are always going to have your hands full." The corner of his mouth curved into a crooked, silly grin.

"Ed, I'm so happy you came back into my life. You always know how to make me laugh and cheer me up." She leaned forward and rested against his shoulder. It was so good to have her best friend back. She always missed him while he was away on his many adventures. Always had been left behind, watching and waiting for him.

"I'll always be here for you Winry," He wrapped his arms tightly around her at hearing her breathing soften, "I…" He glanced down at the top of her head, peering at her face. She was fast asleep. "I love you, Winry." And he kissed the top of head, cuddling her close as he leaned back on the sofa, taking her with him so that she was lying comfortably against his chest in her sleep.

Hearing another bunch of footsteps, he turned towards the stairs, but finding no one standing there. He silently shrugged to himself and breathed in the scent of Winry and rested his chin atop her head. It was a rough night on his best friend. Winry almost Anna on the very day of her birth, how messed up that would have been. Thank goodness everything was all right now.

Roy walked passed the twins bedroom towards his own, he saw Alphonse leaning up against the wall next to the door of the room he was occupying. "Alphonse?"

"I shouldn't have gone to the bathroom." Alphonse snorted. "I was watching the twins at the time."

"Don't start feeling guilty, it was an accident." Roy said, patting the young man on the shoulder who nodded. "This is a nice house, a good place for the twins to grow up."

Alphonse's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Yeah, it is."

Roy pursed his lips and let out a soft breath. Watching what had gone on between Fullmetal and Winry down in the living room, his decision was made. It was time. Yep, he was leaving… It was the right thing to do. Edward and Alphonse would help take good care of the twins; Anna and Brian would be in excellent hands with them. Roy knew the moment he got to Resembool that he didn't fit in here, not in the life that was built without him. He would just be in the way. Edward, although small and over the top sometimes, was still a good person with a noble heart. It was time to let Winry move on with her life.

"Good night, Alphonse Elric." He nodded in respect to the young man and went into his room.

Roy shut the door quietly behind him. He went over to the small desk and from his belongings pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to pen a note to his Winry. Writing that he was going to leave early in the morning for Central City, he realized that Edward was the better one suited for her and to take care of their twins and to take care of her. Edward was a strong person and would never hurt her, that he would always be there for her no matter what. He continued to write that he was sorry for everything that he put her through, that she had been part of the healing force in his dark world and for that he would never forget her.

After he was satisfied with his letter, he readied himself for bed and the longest night of his life. For, in the morning he would leave for the train station and would never do anything to bother the safe world Winry had here in this small country town. This was such torture on his heart and soul, but often the hardest choices were the right choices.

* * *

Quietly making his way down the stairs, the sight of Fullmetal and Winry asleep on the sofa did not go unnoticed by him. This was how it should be. He was wrong to try and come back here, pretending as if nothing in the past mattered. That they could just pick up where they left off. It was a fool's dream. He sat his letter on the table in front of the sofa and quietly headed to the door, resisting the urge to touch her, to feel the strands of her hair between his fingers. '_No more'_, he thought to himself and headed for the door. Taking one last look at the inviting living room, he opened the door and stepped out into the crisp morning air.

"Are you sure?" Alphonse said from the porch which startled the General, who jumped a little.

"Alphonse, I didn't realize you were up this early." Roy said, maintaining eye contact.

Alphonse smiled, but it wasn't out of humor. "I'm always up this early." He eyed the general suspiciously, his temper rising, "Again, you're leaving her again. I ought'a deck you." He formed a threatening fist.

"Hold you temper, Elric." Roy arched a brow. "This time I'm doing the right thing for Winry. Your brother is the better man for her."

"Why does everyone think they are doing what is best for Winry? You and Ed are so stupid. Do you two ever stop to think about what she wants? Stop pushing your decisions on her. Let her make them for herself. Gosh, you guys are selfish! So go ahead, run away."

"I'm not running away." Roy countered in an angered, yet controlled tone, "You forget who you're talking to."

"No, I haven't forgotten." He snarled, with eyes blazing "You're just afraid. Why don't you stop acting like a frightened little kitten and stand up and be a man for once! Sheesh, you are hopeless." Was the last thing Alphonse said before walking passed the general into the house and slamming the door behind him.

Roy groaned, that kid would never understand. He was doing what was right. Winry needed someone she could depend on, someone who understood her, to be there for her when she fears the world around her… He felt a strange twinge at the idea that the man was himself, but he pushed that feeling to the back of his mind. No! He made his choice and he had to stick to it. There would be no more arguing with himself on the subject, and with suitcase in hand started off towards the train station. There was no way he was even going to inform his own parents of his choice, they would just argue with him over it. And right now was not a good time to have that argument, especially with his father…

The clock on the mantel chimed and Winry who found herself lying in Edward's arms blushed a little, having never been in this type of position with him. She stretched her arms back while in mid yawn, then leaned forward, "Oh, what time is it?" Her eyes focused from sleep and for some reason they flew to the coffee table where there was something for her. It was an envelop with her name written on it.

Curiosity got to her and Winry opened the letter. Pulling it from its paper encasing, she began to read it. The only reaction on her face was that of her jaw dropping open. '_What…No!'_ She then jumped up from the sofa, much to Edward's complaining of being too loud. Winry charged up the stairs to Roy's room, throwing the door open she found it empty. Her heart would not stop racing as she then checked the twins room, a little bit quieter, but still with a force of fury. She raced all over the house searching for him. Perhaps, he was still outside and she continued towards the kitchen to check the backyard first.

Winry ran out through the kitchen door to the world outside where she could see Alphonse, he was sitting beneath the cherry tree that had barely begun to sprout little green buds. Winry didn't have time to be astonished at the so called dead tree that was showing signs of life.

"Alphonse, you haven't seen Roy have you?" Winry asked carefully, she saw him roll his eyes the nearer she got to him.

He snorted, "yeah, that coward." Alphonse stood up from his seat on the grass. "You read his note, I take it."

"I can't believe it." She stared the ground. "He left again."

Alphonse was completely fed up! All their whining and complaining about how life isn't fair, the noisy tones of 'I can't trust him', 'she's better off with someone else'. He listened to this nonsense for what seemed like forever! Longer than anyone should have to! It was everywhere he went, even when he went to sleep at night, the last things he could hear was Winry complaining, or Edward's rants of 'how Winry could betray him like that,' considering Edward never even wanted Winry until someone else was in the picture and then all of a sudden, she was the one Edward loved. He really needed to move on and find his own happiness! Yes, even the General was annoying him. And it definitely takes quite a lot to irritate Alphonse Elric! He was just so sick of being the only normal one in this family! "You know. I have had just about enough of all of you. Seriously, you all need some special help! You're all friggen nuts! I can't take anymore of this!" He ranted throwing his arms up in the air in rage.

Winry stared wide eyed and took a step back, "A…Al, are you okay?" She squeaked in alarm, worried for his sanity.

"No, I'm not!" He slapped his hands down against his thighs. "What did you expect him to do, Winry? Honestly, wait forever for you to make up your damned mind?" He raged, pointing at her rudely. "Your constant back and forth with how you feel and how you don't feel, it's enough to confuse anyone! I'm surprised he lasted as long as he had with you!"

"Alphonse!" She yelled, wanting to ring his neck, "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Oh, he's not escaping my rant either, being so selfish and cowardly. I'm surprised you've put up with him. Gods, any sane person would have chucked his ass long ago with all that he has done to you! He's manipulated you so badly in the past among the many horrible things that he has done to you. His ideas of trying to take over the government for his own selfish desires. Then he stuck you with two kids and left you alone to fend for yourself. And then when you thought all was okay and you could have some kind of normal life, Mustang came here to confuse you and hurt you all over again. And now look what happened, he got what he wanted and left you! Again! Just took off, not caring about—" He was cut off with a hard slap to the face.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She raged at him "You don't know him! He's not a terrible person like you're accusing him of, Alphonse." She squeezed both hands into tight fists at her sides. "He's a good, noble man who is only trying to do the best that he can, to be a better person. To be someone we all can be proud of!"

Rubbing his cheek, Alphonse smiled. And that was exactly the words he needed to hear. He cleared his throat and stared down at the grass beneath his feet. "So, then what are you doing?" His calm tone had returned to his normally pleasant voice.

"What, huh?" Winry's brow crinkled in confusion as she tilted her head. "I don't understand… Alphonse?"

"You just told me how you feel about him. So why are you holding back now, Winry?" He reached out and grabbed her hands tightly in his owns. "You were not afraid to stand up for him, not to anyone. So why are you still afraid to open up? You already know how you feel. So don't be afraid to admit it, there's no time to be timid." He watched several emotions cross her face. "Say it, Winry."

All this hit her like a two ton brick and Winry gasped, it was true. That was how she felt. She felt so much for Roy and it was okay to feel it, it wasn't wrong. The confusion left her mind as if it had never even been there. All those years that had passed without him seemed to dissolve and all she could see was a future ahead of her, a future with Roy Mustang. "Oh my God, you're right! You're so right."

"He left for the train station early, but it won't leave here till nine." Alphonse grinned. "There's still time to catch him. "Tell him all you need to… before you never have another chance again."

Alphonse was so right, Winry couldn't believe it! It was true, she didn't want Roy to leave. She never wanted to be apart from him again and its time she man-ed up and took a chance. It might not come around again. She loved Roy, and sure it had been rough, but he came here to try and win her affections again, and without his familiar tactics, he was showing her that he could be an honest man. So, feeling that he had lost the opportunity to be with her she knew that he decided to let her go. He really was the most selfless person she had ever met.

There was no reason to be afraid anymore, she had to try to take that chance to be happy, to stop shutting people out because she could get hurt. She had to reach him, she couldn't let him get away.

"Alphonse, I don't think we'll make it."

Almost in comical fashion, the sound of a motor purred to life and Pinako appeared from around the house in the most amazing converted scooter than Winry had ever seen. It looked a lot like her old one, but with a few new modifications which seemed to delight Winry to no end.

"I figured you would eventually need this, so I repaired it." Pinako replied, feeling very proud of her enhancements on this wonderful invention of Winry's.

"Let's go, Winry." He grabbed her by the arm and as Pinako jumped off the scooter, Alphonse pulled her onto it behind him, he revved the engine. Winry, behind him, clutched his middle hard as in lightning speed they zoomed past the house and onto the dirt road heading for the train station.

Edward ran out the front door just as he heard the ruckus the scooter was making, just in time to see the tail end of Winry and Alphonse heading away. Edward sighed deeply, staring down at the wooden planks in his own grief, knowing the choice that she had made and that nothing would change her mind. He knew that Winry was chasing after Mustang, there was no hope for himself now…

Roy could hear the trains whistle off in the distance and growing closer, he looked towards the direction it was coming from and saw the big black engine rushing towards him. He stood up and straightened his appearance, running a hand through his now short hair. He held the strands just a little bit more than he should have, remembering when Winry gave him this trim.

He knew he shouldn't be dwelling on this idea that he was leaving Winry behind again. The only thing that's important is her happiness and being here with Elric boys, they were definitely what brought her so much joy. It had always been that way. He was always in the way of her true happiness.

After the other few passengers disembarked the train and the train hands began the process of refueling, it was time to let the new passengers on board. The conductor spoke the stops the train would make and Roy gathered his suitcase up in his hand ready to put Resembool and Winry Rockbell in his past.

"Roy!"

His brow creased in confusion as he thought he heard is name being shouted, what's more is that the voice shouting his name sounded a lot like Winry. It was all in his head! Damn it! He really had to get her out of his mind. He was already falling into some kind of insanity, he just knew it. He stepped forward towards the train, lifting his right foot and stepping up onto it.

"Roy!" was shouted again. This time the voice was definitely closer and he knew it for sure that it was Winry's voice. He turned around in her direction, still remaining on the bottom step of the train. He couldn't believe it, why was she standing here at the train station? He was sure she had more important things to do then see him off. This was wrong, all wrong. He had to get her to stop this, he had to or else he would lose his resolve. He had to make her mad at him. Inside he was a rage of emotions, yet outside he appeared ever so cool and in control. Roy stood tall and proud while looking down at her, "Winry, what are you doing here? Go home." He sounded much like his former self commanding his troops.

"What are you doing here?" She said up at him, her eyes narrowing.

For a brief moment, Roy's eyes connected with Alphonse who was standing a few inches behind her and then back at Winry's. He snorted and replied in a tone that he knew would infuriate her, "what do you think I'm doing? I'm getting on the train to go back to Central. I thought it was plainly obvious."

She growled lightly, feeling that familiar spark of hostility, "I can see that, you jerk! That's not what I meant and you know it," she shook her fist at him. "Why are you leaving?"

He did not smile even though he wanted to smile at her, her growls had always been so adorable. He just had to be strong and firm in his decision. Roy was trying to think up something rude and bitter to make her mad enough that she would hate him. Only, that's not what came out of his mouth, the truth instead managed to fight its way out of him. "You were right, Winry. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have bothered you. You were fine and I just came and messed up your life all over again."

"But—" She was cut off with the wave of his hand.

"No buts," He wanted to reach for her, but dared not to. It would be too hard on his heart of he even moved an inch closer to her. "Winry, this time I must walk away from you. You're better off here with the Elrics…and Ful—I mean Edward. He'll be good to you, you know that. You two are close, best friends. He'll always be in your heart. I see that now."

"Then it's not just one eye you can't see out of, you're completely blind!" She saw his eye narrow "because if you really understood anything about me, you would have seen that Edward, sure I care for him, but not like I care for you." She couldn't help it, tears started swelling in her eyes. "It's true that I was afraid, afraid of you in some ways. Yet, it was totally wrong, I was mistaken. What I was most afraid of was …myself. But if you don't risk everything, then you'll never gain everything. And that's what I'm risking with you, I'm risking it all." She clutched her hands together against her breasts, trying to still her rapid beating heart. "Please don't go, don't leave. Stay with me, I… I love you, Roy Mustang. Don't go!"

Stepping backwards, he shook his head. "I'm sorry." The train slowly started moving.

Winry couldn't take it. She couldn't watch him leave her again, not again! This time he was leaving for good and never coming back. She could feel her heart starting to shatter all over again. She turned around, facing Alphonse as she could no longer contain her emotions and crushed herself against him.

Alphonse closed his eyes and held her tightly in a strong comfort and he could hear the train moving off in the distance. This was terrible, this wasn't how it was supposed to happ— he opened his eyes and across the way on the other side of the platform was…

Winry felt a rapid patting on her shoulder and she looked up at Alphonse, where he with a nod of his head, gestured over her shoulder. Slowly turning her head and looking in the direction he was signaling to her, her eyes widened in shock. Her heart pounded powerfully in her breast as she turned around fully, seeing Roy Mustang standing on the platform, a soft breeze rustled through his hair.

For a moment she wondered if this was a dream or a hallucination, and then reality slammed back into focus as she blinked. Yes, he was surely still standing there. "Roy!"

A soft, tiny smile curved his mouth at her expression. "Say that again?"

She let out a loud cry and jumped over the train tracks to where he was standing. Winry didn't wait and he seemed to anticipate what she was going to do as she jumped at him. Roy seemed to catch her effortlessly against him, holding her so tightly to him. He never thought three words could have such an impact on him. He kissed her right there, everything he felt poured from his soul. He was never going to let this woman go. '_I love you'_ was the most amazing thing she ever could have said to him.

This was where he belonged, with Winry and the twins. This was his family, his reason for living and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 21. I know you're all thinking why it took so long to get this out. Sure I could have crapped out a terrible ending just to end the story, but that's not what I'm about. In anything I write, I want there to be quality and an ending everyone can be proud of. So, I wanted to give this fanfiction the proper attention that it deserved instead of just rushing through it just to get it finished. All of you, my wonderful readers, who have been with me through this story and its prequel. I want to give you an ending you all can be proud of. Now, there is only one more chapter to go and it will be finished for all time. I will try my hardest not to take a year to give you the last and final chapter to this wonderful story, haha.

Now as to inform you the reason it took so long for me to get this out, is because I have been focusing on my original writings, which the first book of my 5 book romance-fantasy series is now for sale over at Amazon . com, it's listed under Ryoko Blue of course. So if you would all be so kind to check it out. It will be available in paper back soon, but currently it is just e-book form, but you can download it even for just your computer.

I'm currently editing the second book in my series, so I'm constantly writing. I hope you enjoy what I can give you in the terms of my original works.

So stay tuned for the last chapter for When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom. Thank you for reading.


End file.
